Manipulation
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Suite Caught in a bad romance/On the road. Cade à manipuler Bonnie en lui faisant croire que Kai a tué Lizzie. Bonnie a banni Kai mais en Enfer. Comment les choses vont-elles évoluer pour Bonnie et pour Kai ? Comment détruire le Roi des Enfers quand les seuls qui peuvent le faire sont emplit de rage, de rancœur, de tristesse et n'ont plus confiance l'un en l'autre. K/B D/E C/E S/K
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A**_ _ **:**_ _ **Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tout se passe bien pour vous. Pour moi, oui tout va bien. Je suis de retour sur ce site avec ma nouvelle histoire qui est la suite de « Caught in a bad romance » et de « On the road ».**_

 _ **Je vous l'avais promit que je comptais écrire une suite et j'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai enfin pu établir mon fil rouge de l'histoire et j'ai pu de ce fait écrire mon premier chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire. Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes deux premières histoires, je vous conseille vivement de les lire si vous voulez bien suivre car j'ai pris la liberté de changer des choses par rapport à la série. Après vous n'êtes pas obligés de les lire mais je vous aurai prévenu :-)**_

 _ **Aussi cette histoire est classée M car il y aura des scènes un peu chaude et des scènes violentes. Je ne vais pas vous prévenir en début de chapitre quand il y aura une scène osée car cela risque de casser le rythme. Vous êtes donc prévenues ici et par la classification.**_

 _ **Je tiens à remercier personnellement les personnes suivantes pour leur commentaire dans ma dernière histoire « on the road » :**_

 _ **Wrighteuse**_ **:** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon histoire. Tes commentaires m'ont fait plaisir et je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas nulle pour identifier les gens._

 _ **Bamonlover :**_ _Merci pour ta review et j'aimerais bien répondre à toutes tes questions mais je serai obligée de dévoiler une trop grande partie de l'histoire et je ne veux pas trop spoiler ha ha. Merci encore pour ton commentaire._

 _ **TogetherForeverAlone :**_ _Thank you very much for your comment. I'am glad that you like my Bonkai._

 _ **MatreD:**_ _Ravie de lire que tu as aimé la suite de Caught in a bas romance. Le premier chapitre arrive enfin et j'espère qu'il va te plaire et qu'il ne sera pas trop compliqué à comprendre._

 _ **LiliPanda2 :**_ _Merci infiniment d'avoir prit le temps de commenter et de lire mon histoire. Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais je suis vraiment contente d'avoir des retours et que ce que je fais plaise. Je suis contente aussi de t'avoir donné une bonne idée pour ta fiction. Je vais d'ailleurs faire un tour sur ton profil et ton histoire surtout si elle est sur Bonnie :-)_

 _ **LolottePan :**_ _Waouh 20 fois, tu dois la connaître mieux que moi du coup ha ha. Merci beaucoup de commenter, cela me pousse d'avantage à écrire et à essayer de toujours faire mieux. J'espère de tout cœur que cette nouvelle histoire va te plaire. Ce premier chapitre va donner un peu le ton et j'espère qu'il ne paraîtra pas trop ennuyeux._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il était comme chez lui ici. Il se sentait bien. Cette maison dégageait des vibrations bénéfiques qui l'incitaient à vouloir rester. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller vivre autre part ou qu'il en avait envie. Puis il avait tout ses repères ici. Il savait où se trouvait chaque objet de cette maison. Il savait où se trouvait chaque grincement de planche et il savait quels autres petits défauts se trouvaient dans chaque pièce. Cette maison était un peu devenue la sienne. C'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait comme chez lui à présent. Là, à ce moment précis, il était en train de faire cuire le petit-déjeuner avec une humeur lumineuse. Il sifflotait avec entrain en écoutant la musique qui passait à la radio tout en retournant les pancakes.

̶ Et bien, je vois que l'on est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Kai arrêta de siffloter en entendant la voix de sa sorcière préféré, fraîchement habillé et maquillé.

̶ Je vois qu'enfin mademoiselle Bennett à terminé sa toilette. Tu sais que ma première fournée de pancakes à complètement brûlée tellement tu étais longue ?

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel mais sans un large sourire sur son visage. Voir Kai cuisiner de bon matin était un réel bonheur. Elle qui mangeait toujours du rapide et de l'industriel pour gagner du temps, un bon petit-déjeuner bien frais et cuisiné par Monsieur Parker était un pur délice. La jeune sorcière s'installa à table et comme tous les matins depuis maintenant deux semaines, elle laissa Kai lui préparer son assiette et la lui donner. Honnêtement, qui n'aimerait pas avoir un copain aussi prévenant et sachant aussi bien cuisiner ? Qui ?

̶ C'est le premier jour d'université alors ? Questionna-t-il la bouche pleine en démarrant la conversation.

Bon, cet aspect était tout de suite moins sexy.

̶ Oui, je suis un peu nerveuse mais je suis quand même excitée. Caroline et Elena seront avec moi et ça me rassure. Nous avons des classes en commun et j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

̶ Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Se plaignit tout à coup Kai. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester avec moi pour continuer nos activités d'hier soir et de ce matin ? Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Bonnie se mit à rougir et manqua de s'étrangler avec son morceau de pancake. Kai se mit à rire avant de recevoir un regard peu approbateur.

̶ J'ai une vie en dehors de toi Kai ! Je ne peux pas tout le temps rester enfermer ici avec toi toute la journée.

̶- Tu as pensé a quel point il est difficile pour moi de rester plus de sept heures sans te voir et te toucher ? Je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là pour me divertir Bonn !

Bonnie avala son dernier morceau de pancake avant de venir vers Kai et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

̶ Mon pauvre petit chou, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle s'éloigna du sorcier en souriant pour prendre sa veste et son sac. Kai, se leva à son tour et lui prit le bras pour la stopper net dans ses mouvements.

̶ Tu penses que tu peux partir en me laissant comme ça, dit-il en lui faisant montrer de son doigt Kai Junior qui était au garde à vous.

Bonnie rougit une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait pas quel effet elle lui faisait en chuchotant dans son oreille et c'est pour cette raison que Kai le lui montra. C'était de la torture. De la pure et cruelle torture. La sorcière Bennett, embrassa la joue de son homologue masculin avant de réclamer ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et tendre. Kai, voulait encore plus mais cette fois-ci, Bonnie ne capitula pas. Elle se détacha du baiser et de Kai avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

̶ Désolée mais je dois vraiment rejoindre les filles. Je ne veux pas être une fois encore en retard.

̶ Bonnie, grogna Kai peu ravi.

Mais la belle métisse avait déjà ouvert la porte pour s'enfuir vers sa voiture. Cependant, elle eut le temps de crier avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du véhicule :

̶ Cherche du travail si tu t'ennuies tant que ça !

{o}{O}{o}

̶ Et encore une fois, tu es en retard Bonnie Bennett, claqua la voix accusatrice de Caroline Forbes.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre en se dirigeant vers Caroline et Elena qui étaient assises sur l'un des bancs de la grande cours de l'université de Whitmore.

̶ Je suis désolée Care, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et il y avait des bouchons sur la route.

̶ Menteuse, accusa une fois encore la blonde. Dit plutôt que Kai et toi vous avez décidé de jouer à des jeux salaces...

̶ Caroline, arrête un peu, coupa Elena en voyant le visage cramoisi de Bonnie. Désolée Bonnie mais Caroline n'est pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui, expliqua la brune.

Caroline leva les yeux et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

̶ Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il m'arrive que des malheurs.

̶ Des malheurs ? Questionna Bonnie en venant s'asseoir à côté de ses amies.

̶ Figure-toi que ce matin, j'ai renversé une casserole d'eau bouillante sur mon chemisier et croit-moi je suis bien heureuse d'être un vampire ou j'aurai pu être brûlée au troisième degré. Tout ça à cause d'Enzo, il est venu derrière moi et ma surprise et j'ai sursauté et toute l'eau est tombée sur moi. Tu parles d'un moment sexy… Puis ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer et elle a littéralement prit feu. J'ai failli devenir une saucisse grillé.

Bonnie pouvait en effet voir que son amie n'avait pas commencé du bon pied sa journée.

̶ Ne t'en fais pas Caroline, la journée ne peut pas être pire, assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Une nouvelle année scolaire commence et il faut absolument que nous en profitons ! C'est un nouveau départ.

̶ Je suis d'accord avec Bonnie, intervient Elena. Cette année va être exceptionnelle. Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre normalement.

̶ Avec tous les signes que j'ai eut ce matin, je ne me réjouirai pas trop vite. Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, déclara la blonde.

Bonnie et Elena échangèrent un regard avant de regarder longuement leur amie.

̶ Je ne savais pas que tu avais des pouvoirs psychiques, taquina la brune.

̶ Ha, ha, ha. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des pouvoirs pour ce genre de chose. J'ai une très bonne intuition.

̶ Moi mon intuition me dit que tout va bien se passer et que pour que cette journée se présente mieux que son début, nous devrions nous diriger vers notre première classe, dit Bonnie en se levant et en prenant les mains de ses deux meilleures amies pour les lever.

Le trio se dirigea vers leur première classe mais pas sans discuter encore un peu.

̶ Alors Bonnie, tu as réfléchie à notre proposition ? Questionna Elena tout à coup excitée.

Bonnie voulait pouvoir partager l'excitation de son amie mais malheureusement, elle savait que la réponse qu'elle allait donner n'allait pas plaire à Elena et Caroline.

̶ Oui j'y ai pensé Elena mais…

̶ Et la journée continue à être merdique, déclara Caroline en levant les mains en l'air exaspérée.

Bonnie soupira devant l'air dramatique de Caroline avant de commencer à s'expliquer.

̶ Les filles, j'adorerais pouvoir aménager avec vous dans la chambre universitaire mais…

̶ Mais quoi ? Coupa Caroline. Si tu « adorerais » vraiment tu n'aurais pas hésité et tu serais déjà avec nous, bouda la belle blonde.

̶ Mais Kai risquerai de se sentir seul. Il n'aime pas quand je ne suis pas là. Si je l'écoutais, nous resterions tout le temps ensemble à voyager dans les quatre coins du monde.

̶ Il sait au moins que tu as des amies et une vie sociale en dehors de lui ? Commenta Caroline. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas s'associer à nous que tu dois en faire autant. Tu ne lui appartiens pas que je sache.

̶ Caroline, coupa Elena en lui faisant de gros yeux.

̶ Quoi ?

̶ Ce que Caroline veut dire, reprit Elena en regardant Bonnie. C'est que depuis que vous êtes ensemble, on te voit de moins en moins. En te proposant de venir avec nous dans notre dortoir, on pensait pouvoir avoir des moments à nous. Regarde, Damon et moi sommes fous l'un de l'autre mais nous ne vivons pas constamment ensemble. Pour Caroline et Enzo c'est la même chose…

Bonnie comprenait le point de vu de ses amies et elle pouvait aussi comprendre leur déception. Mais honnêtement, elle se sentait bien avec Kai. Il était vrai qu'il était étouffant parfois et qu'il avait encore du mal avec ses amis mais elle n'imaginait pas le laisser seul chez elle pour le moment. Elle voulait profiter au maximum de ses moments de joie et de bonheur avec le sorcier car tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain.

̶ Je comprends Elena et je vais en parler avec Kai.

̶ C'est vrai ?

̶ Oui je vais en parler avec lui mais ce serait seulement pour rester sur le campus trois nuits avec vous au moins. C'est un bon deal.

Elena accepta de suite avec un large sourire et Caroline fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

̶ J'allais dire c'est tout les jours de la semaine ou rien mais je ne vais pas faire ma difficile.

Bonnie sourit à son tour avant de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir pour enlacer ses amies.

̶ Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis contente.

̶ Nous aussi Bonnie, répliqua Elena. Nous aussi.

{o}{O}{o}

Être assis au beau milieu d'un amphithéâtre bondé d'étudiants était une sensation étrange. C'était normal en soit qu'un étudiant se retrouve au milieu de ses pairs dans une salle de cours mais pour Bonnie c'était quelque chose d'étrange. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait assisté à aucun cours à cause de tout ce qu'il se passait côté surnaturel.

En regardant Elena et Caroline, elle put s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir bizarre. Mais en voyant le sourire rassurant et encourageant d'Elena, Bonnie savait qu'elle pouvait faire face à cette situation et à vaincre le sentiment étrange qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans tout son être. Or, au fil des minutes, Bonnie sentait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais et cela la perturbait. Les cours ne pouvaient quand même pas avoir cet effet sur elle ?

̶ Bonnie ? Questionna Elena. Tu vas bien ?

̶ Tu me crois si je te dis que je suis tendue ?

̶ Je le suis aussi. Mais ça va passer ne t'en fais pas.

Bonie sourit une nouvelle fois mais elle n'était pas aussi sûre qu'Elena. Son amie ne pouvait pas totalement comprendre dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. La sorcière Bennett, sortit son bloc note et sa trousse pour essayer de penser à autre chose que son état de stress. Son premier cours aujourd'hui était un cours d'histoire. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel était le programme mais le professeur allait sans doute utiliser cette première séance pour parler du programme de cette année. En parlant du professeur, il entra enfin dans la salle pour se diriger vers l'estrade. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder ses étudiants. Il déballa ses affaires, retira son manteau et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il se mit devant son bureau et posa le regard vers son public.

Instantanément, Bonnie sentit sa magie se réveiller et vibrer dans tout son corps. C'était une sensation étrange mais tellement puissante. C'est comme si sa magie tentait de lui dire quelque chose.

̶ Bonjour à tous, salua le professeur. Je m'appelle Cade Hopkins et je serai votre professeur d'histoire pour cette année scolaire. Je suis ravi de pouvoir…

Bonnie arrêta d'écouter l'homme car le nom Hopkins raisonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son père et à la manière dont Silas lui avait tranché la gorge. Sa poitrine se gonfla avec l'émotion. Elle devait absolument contenir ses larmes et refouler les visions de son père ou elle allait craquer en plein amphithéâtre. A la place, Bonnie se concentra sur l'apparence du professeur. Il était grand et avait la même couleur de peau qu'elle. Il devait avoir 38-40 ans à vu d'œil. Il avait le crâne rasé, les yeux marron. Il était habillé d'un costume noir, le style vestimentaire chic et classique. Il n'avait pas une carrure imposante mais il n'était pas non plus un gringalet.

̶ Je trouve qu'il dégage une aura puissante, dit Caroline en jouant déjà avec son stylo.

Bonnie acquiesça. Oui, elle pouvait sentir une grande énergie en lui. Une énergie similaire à celle d'une personne qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée mais elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver qui.

̶ Je suis quelqu'un qui aime bien travailler avec les personnes qui sont motivées. Je ne suis pas du genre à tolérer les retards ou les bavardages. J'attends de vous que vous vous donniez à 100% pour que nous puissions à la fin de cette année pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur. Maintenant, je vais vous expliquer en détails de programme de cette année mais avant, avez-vous des questions ?

Aucune question ne fut posée et le professeur commença à détailler le programme d'histoire. Pendant plus de quarante minutes, il expliquait les sujets qu'il allait aborder mais Bonnie ne pouvait même pas en citer un. Elle n'écoutait pas du tout l'homme parler alors que son regard était posé sur lui. Elle essayait d'identifier ce qu'elle ressentait en le regardant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa magie essayait de lui dire. Cet homme était-il une menace ? Etait-il un être surnaturel ? Or, Bonnie ne ressentait aucun danger. Sa magie ne lui criait pas de faire attention. Plus les minutes avançaient et plus Bonnie se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait déjà ressentie cette sensation étrange mais où ?

 _Lucy._

Bonnie sursauta sur son siège quand elle entendit le prénom de Lucy lui être soufflé. Lucy ? Pourquoi entendre le prénom de sa cousine ? De nouveau, la poitrine de Bonnie se gonfla en pensant à sa cousine qui avait été sacrifié par Dwayne Parker. Elle n'avait pas su protéger le dernier membre de sa famille… Bonnie se pétrifia sur place.

Famille ?

Lucy ?

Oui… Elle se rappelait où elle avait déjà senti cette sensation. C'était au bal masqué, quand Damon, Stefan, Caroline et elle avaient concoctés un plan pour se débarrasser de Katherine. Bonnie avait rencontré Lucy là-bas, elle avait ressenti cette étrange sensation. Cette sensation de familiarité. Quand elle avait touché Lucy c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait comprit qu'elles étaient de la même famille. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour le professeur d'histoire, c'était exactement cette même sensation. Se pouvait-il que cet homme soit relié à elle ?

Hopkins.

Il avait dit que son nom de famille était Hopkins. Son père s'appelait Rudy Hopkins. Se pouvaient-ils que cet homme et son père soit reliés ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Puis du côté de son père, la magie n'était pas présente. De ce fait, il était peu probable que la magie de Bonnie puisse reconnaître un membre de la famille non ?

Elle n'était pas sûre. Cette situation était étrange. Mais en même temps, Bonnie savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer ce que sa magie tentait de lui faire comprendre. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. Et si elle faisait confiance à sa magie, alors elle pouvait affirmer que cet homme sur l'estrade faisait parti de sa famille.

Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Il fallait qu'elle touche la main de l'homme pour qu'elle obtienne une vision ou que avoir une confirmation. A la fin du cours, elle allait tenter de l'approcher.

{o}{O}{o}

Et la cloche sonna annonçant la fin du cours. C'était le moment pour Bonnie de découvrir la vérité. Elle en avait les mains moites. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé vivre une rentrée scolaire ainsi. Le surnaturel semblait la rattraper une fois encore.

Elle fit exprès de ranger lentement ses affaires dans son sac pour laisser la majorité des étudiants quitter la salle.

̶ Bon tu te dépêches car l'autre cours et de l'autre côté du campus, pressa Caroline.

̶ Allez-y avant moi je dois demander quelque chose au prof.

̶ Tu dois lui demander quoi ? Questionna Elena intriguée.

Bonnie ne voulait pas vraiment en parler maintenant à ses amies et trouva rapidement une excuse bidon.

̶ Je veux avoir plus de détail sur l'un des sujets qu'il nous a expliqué plus tôt.

Si Bonnie pouvait se frapper le visage, elle le ferait. C'était l'excuse la plus nulle de tout les temps. Cela ne voulait rien dire même.

Caroline fit un signe de tête et Elena aussi. Apparemment le mensonge était plutôt bien passé. C'était étrange même. Enfin bref, Bonnie n'allait pas rester sur ce point indéfiniment.

̶ On se retrouve au prochain cours.

Caroline et Elena sortirent de la salle et avec elles, les derniers étudiants. Bonnie prit une grande inspiration avant de descendre les quelques marches qu'ils restaient pour rejoindre le professeur. Elle monta sur l'estrade et offrit un grand et faux sourire.

̶ Bonjour Monsieur Hopkins, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voulais avoir plus de détails sur l'un des sujets que vous allez aborder cette année, commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant à deux mètres de lui.

Monsieur Hopkins releva la tête vers l'élève qui venait de l'aborder et il fut un instant sans voix avant d'étirer ses lèvres.

̶ Bonjour Mademoiselle Bennett.

Bonnie resta interdite. Comment cet homme pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? Avec le nombre d'étudiants c'était impossible et de plus, il n'avait pas de liste pour marquer les présences. C'était un cours marginal et non des cours de travaux dirigés.

̶ Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

Elle sentait sa magie battre contre ses veines toujours de manière neutre et non dangereuse.

̶ Je suis désolé, c'est un peu étrange de se rencontrer dans ses circonstances. Pour tout dire, je ne pensais pas que j'allais te rencontrer de cette manière. Le hasard est vraiment étrange parfois. J'avais prévu de toquer à ta porte de maison et de me présenter mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire. Cela me semblait si bizarre et j'avais peur que tu te mettes à paniquer.

̶ Me rencontrer ? Toquer chez moi ? Questionna Bonnie les yeux plissés.

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait cet homme et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'a tutoyait. Monsieur Hopkins le comprit et gratta son menton, un peu nerveux.

̶ Je sais tu ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe mais je peux facilement tout t'expliquer Bonnie.

Une fois encore Bonnie fut choquée d'entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Cade rigola faisant lever un sourcil à Bonnie.

̶ Désolé, c'est juste que quand tu fais ça, tu ressembles à ton père.

̶ Mon père ? Questionna la jeune femme. Vous connaissez mon père ?

̶ Oui bien sûr que je le connais ! Je suis quand même son petit frère et je peux reconnaître facilement les mimiques qu'il possédait et que sa fille semble avoir hérité.

Sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Bonnie décroisa les bras et fixa son regard émeraude sur Cade Hopkins. Venait-il de dire qu'il était le petit frère de son père ? Mais ce n'était pas possible. Son père avait bien eut un frère mais il était plus âgé que lui et il était décédé d'un cancer de la gorge il y a trois ans. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un frère plus jeune qui s'appelait Cade. Dans les réunions de famille, jamais elle ne l'avait vu et jamais il n'avait été mentionné.

̶ Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia-t-elle. Mon père avait seulement un frère et il était plus âgé. Il s'appelait…

̶ Peter Hopkins, dirent en même temps Cade et Bonnie.

̶ Il est mort d'un cancer de la gorge il y a trois ans et Rudy est mort il y a un an, dit Cade attristé. Il a été retrouvé avec la gorge lacérée.

Bonnie serra ses lèvres en une ligne fine. Comment pouvait-il connaître tous ces détails ? Ce Cade était-il vraiment le frère cadet de son père ? Sans réfléchir, Bonnie s'approcha de l'homme et lui toucha la main. A cet instant, elle ressentit une connexion profonde et su que cet homme disait la vérité. Cade lui donna un sourire chaleureux mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole car Bonnie venait de détaler de la salle à une vitesse incroyable.

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie avait quand même rejoint ses deux amies pour leur prochain cours ensemble. C'était le dernier de la journée et la sorcière en était ravie. Pourquoi ? Parce que juste après le cours en commun, Bonnie avait décidé de retourner chez elle pour fouiller le grenier. Or, si elle avait eut cours toute la journée avec ses amies, elle n'aurait pas pu s'éclipser sans être bombardée de questions. Là au moins, elle pouvait s'éclipser et mener sa petite enquête sur Cade Hopkins. Alors quand la cloche raisonna annonçant la fin de son supplice, elle s'était empressée de dire au revoir à ses amies et de filer vers la sortie du campus.

Elle entra chez elle comme une furie en priant pour que Kai ne vienne pas la déranger. Heureusement pour elle, le sorcier n'était pas à la maison. Il devait sans doute être parti faire les courses ou alors il était parti embêter Jo au travail. Rapidement, Bonnie monta dans le grenier et sortit tout les albums photos de familles et les papiers de son père. Elle n'avait touché à aucun de ces objets car il était encore difficile de regarder les photos sans qu'elle se mette à pleurer ou à ressentir une tristesse profonde. Cependant, cette fois-ci elle avait un but.

La première chose qu'elle fit était de vérifier le livret de famille de son grand-père du côté de son père. En recherchant dans ce livret poussiéreux, Bonnie ne vit aucun Cade Hopkins dans les pages vieillit. Il n'y avait que Peter Hopkins et Rudy Hopkins en enfants. Or, il se pouvait très bien que Cade ne fut pas reconnu par son grand-père. Le père de Bonnie avait toujours dit que son père était un homme dur, froid et pas facile à vivre.

La prochaine étape était donc de parcourir les photos de familles. La recherche fut assez rapide car sur les photos n'apparaissaient que sa grand-mère, son grand-père et deux enfants. Peter et Rudy. Rien, il n'y avait rien sur Cade Hopkins. La recherche n'ayant aboutit à rien de concret, Bonnie décida d'utiliser son dernier recours.

Matt Donovan.

Matt pouvait facilement retrouver la trace de ce Cade Hopkins lui. Il pouvait utiliser son réseau pour trouver des informations ou des dossiers. Ni une ni deux, Bonnie sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son ami. Le beau blond fut rapide et décrocha aussitôt.

̶ _Allô Bonnie ? Tout va bien ?_

Bonnie pouvait entendre la panique dans la voix de Matt.

̶ Coucou Matt ! Oui tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas, rigola-t-elle.

̶ _Normalement tu es censé être en cours, je me suis dit que peut-être il était arrivé quelque chose._

̶ C'est vrai je suis censée être en cours mais j'ai eu une petite urgence. En fait je t'appelle pour un petit service.

̶ _Quel genre de service ?_

̶ J'ai rencontré un professeur qui s'appelle Cade Hopkins. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai ressenti une sensation bizarre. Comme l'impression qu'il m'était proche, voire familier.

̶ _Une mauvaise sensation ? Comme quelqu'un qui veut du mal ? Questionna Matt d'une voix blasée._

 _̶_ Non plus une sensation que cet homme était lié à moi. Je suis allée le voir à la fin du cours et il se trouve qu'il me connaît. Il prétend être le frère cadet de mon père. Or, j'ai fouillé le livret de famille de mon grand-père et les albums photos mais aucune existence de Cade Hopkins.

̶ _Wow !_

̶ Du coup je me demandais si c'était possible pour toi de retrouver des informations sur ce Cade Hopkins. Je ne sais pas, un dossier sur lui et des informations qui pourraient confirmer ou infirmer s'il est bien mon…mon oncle, termina Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre.

̶ _Tu peux compter sur moi Bonnie, assura Matt. Je me mets au travail tout de suite._

̶ Merci beaucoup Matt, je t'adore tu le sais ? Dit-elle en entendant le rire de son ami. Et pour l'instant, rajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux, je veux que cela reste entre toi et moi.

̶ _Compris mon capitaine. Et Bonnie…moi aussi je t'adore._

Bonnie raccrocha en souriant et descendit de son grenier. Il était à présent 13h30 et son ventre le lui faisait comprendre. Elle se dirigea dans sa cuisine et réchauffa le reste de pâte et de steak haché de la veille au micro-onde. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir le ketchup, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et envoya la personne contre le mur avec ses pouvoirs par pure instinct de défense.

̶ Oh ce n'est pas vrai Bonnie ! Se plaignit la personne en se relevant et en enlevant la poussière sur ses vêtements.

̶ Damon ?

̶ Oui Damon, dit l'aîné des frères Salvatore.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Gronda la sorcière maintenant soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami masculin.

̶ Ce que je fiche ici ? Je suis venu voir où tu étais, dit le vampire comme si c'était une évidence. Elena m'a appelé en disant que tu n'étais pas à la cafétéria comme prévu. Elle et blondie t'ont cherchés dans tout le campus.

Oh mince ! Elle avait zappé le déjeuner à la cafet. Quelle était stupide bon sang.

̶ Alors ?

̶ Alors quoi ? répliqua la jeune femme.

̶ Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la cafétéria avec tes « bestas » ? Questionna le vampire en inspectant le plat dans le micro-onde à travers la vitre.

Bonnie roula des yeux avant de prendre une fourchette et un couteau. Elle prit son plat du micro-onde et s'installa sur la table de cuisine.

̶ Premièrement tu n'utilises pas le mot besta, parler le jeune quand on est vieux de plus de 150 ans, ça ne le fait pas du tout. Deuxièmement, j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire et j'ai oublié de prévenir les filles.

L'explication étant donnée, Bonnie commença à manger son plat. Damon vint s'asseoir à côté de la sorcière Bennett et lui piqua un bout de viande, obtenant un regard meurtrier de cette dernière.

̶ Quelle était cette urgence ?

̶ Pas tes oignons en tout cas.

̶ Où est le guignol qui te sert de petit-ami ?

̶ Pas ici.

Bonnie continua de manger sans accorder d'importance à Damon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il n'était pas encore partie.

̶ C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Interrogea-t-il en levant les sourcils.

̶ Euh oui ! Tu peux dire à Elena de ne pas s'inquiéter.

̶ Tu es sûre que tu ne caches rien à ton meilleur pote Damon ? Continua l'arrogant jeune homme en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de la belle métisse.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et posa sa fourchette. Où Damon voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi cette insistance malsaine ?

̶ Non j'en suis sûre Damon.

Le vampire attira la tête de Bonnie vers la sienne avec son bras.

̶ Je te laisse une dernière chance Bon-Bon.

Devant le visage confus de son amie, Damon roula des yeux et la lâcha agacé.

̶ Alors comme ça tu ne veux pas me parler, à moi, ton meilleur-ami, de tonton Cade ?

Le visage de Bonnie se crispa et elle serra les poings.

Comment ?

Elle comprit aussitôt avant même d'avoir finit de se questionner. Cet enfoiré avait utilisé son ouïe de vampire pour écouter sa conversation téléphonique avec Matt. La pourriture ! Elle détestait quand il faisait ça.

̶ Depuis combien de temps tu es dans ma maison Damon ?

̶ Depuis un petit moment, j'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas donc je suis rentré. Je me suis concentré à entendre le son de ta mélodieuse voix et j'ai finit par tellement adoré que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Tu as pensé à faire une carrière dans la chanson Bonnie-Bonnie ?

Bonnie frappa d'un coup de poing l'épaule du vampire mais le résultat fut désastreux. Il avait finit par rire et elle avait finit par masser ses doigts pour combattre la douleur.

̶ Arrête de faire ça Damon tu sais que j'ai horreur quand tu te mêles des conversations des autres, fulmina-t-elle en se levant et jetant le torchon sur la face du vampire.

Damon se leva et jeta à son tour la serviette sur Bonnie qui esquiva facilement.

̶ Tu veux que j'utilise mon pouvoir de compulsion sur lui pour voir s'il dit la vérité ? Demanda avec sérieux le vampire.

Bonnie respira un bon coup avant de dire non.

̶ Pourquoi ? Ce sera plus rapide de savoir ses intentions et s'il est vraiment relié à toi.

̶ Je ne sais pas si ta compulsion va marcher. Et je veux me débrouiller toute seule avec les informations que Matt va me donner.

̶ Mais je peux quand…

̶ Damon ! Dit Bonnie en élevant la voix. J'apprécie que tu veuilles m'aider car cela prouve encore que tu tiens irrésistiblement à moi mais je gère. Cade n'est pas une grande menace, il ne s'agit pas d'un grand méchant loup ou d'un hybride. C'est juste un humain et je tente juste de savoir s'il est vraiment le petit frère de mon père. Je veux gérer de manière normale sans impliquer de surnaturel là-dedans.

Damon mit ses mains sur ses hanches tout en lâchant un soupir ennuyé. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre la requête de Bonnie.

̶ Okay mais si Matty-Matty ne trouve rien on fait à ma manière Bennett.

Bonnie acquiesça et sourit au vampire qui tournait déjà les talons vers la sortie. Or, il s'arrêta une dernière fois et pointa du doigt la sorcière.

̶ Et non je ne tiens pas irrésistiblement à toi. C'est toi qui ne peux plus faire sans moi !

̶ Vraiment ? Qui est à l'instant présent, chez moi et qui m'a offert son aide heh ? Demanda de manière suffisante la sorcière.

Damon plissa les yeux avant d'offrir un demi-sourire. Avec ce dernier geste, il laissa Bonnie seule et partit rejoindre son frère pour aller « manger ».

{o}{O}{o}

Accéder à la requête de Bonnie était facile au vu de sa position au sein du commissariat. Ce qui était compliqué était d'assembler l'histoire de ce Cade Hopkins. Il avait trouvé pleins de fichiers et pleins de correspondance. Il avait dû procéder par élimination. Il recherchait une personne de couleur noire, âgé entre 35-40 ans, habitant dans l'état de Virginie, ayant un diplôme d'enseignement. Rien qu'avec ses précisions seules deux personnes ressortaient. Matt prit des photos et les envoya à Bonnie.

La réponse de son amie fut catégorique. Il s'agit de la personne numéro 1. Matt s'empressa d'ouvrir le fichier de l'homme. Et Dieu, c'était un dossier complet. Alors pour commencer, Cade West Hopkins était :

Le fils de Maria West mais le père était inconnu. Il n'y avait aucune information sur ce lien de filiation. A l'âge de sept ans, il fut enlevé à sa mère et avait intégré une famille d'accueil dans le Minnesota. Il n'eut plus aucun contact avec sa mère. Il vécu 10 ans avec sa famille d'accueil sous le nom de West. Cade s'était inscrit à l'université et obtint son diplôme lui donnant le droit d'exercer en tant que professeur. En 2014, il changea son nom de famille qui devint Hopkins suite à la reconnaissance de Robert Hopkins avant sa mort. Il s'installa en 2015 avec sa femme Amanda Jenkins Hopkins et son unique enfant Marc Hopkins en Virginie. Il a déménagé récemment à Mystic Falls car il a obtenu un poste à l'université de Whitemore.

A première vu, Matt n'avait pas d'information directe sur Cade West Hopkins. Son dossier ne parlait pas de frères, ni même de père à part Robert Hopkins il y a peu. Le vieil homme avait demandé à la famille d'accueil l'adresse de Cade et il lui avait demandé de venir à l'hôpital pour ces derniers instants et avait reconnu qu'il était son fils.

Le fait que Cade fut placé en famille d'accueil était aussi très intéressant. Si Matt voulait avoir plus d'information, il fallait qu'il fouille le dossier de Maria West ou de Robert Hopkins. Peut-être allait-il avoir plus d'information sur elle ou sur le vieil homme.

Il tapa Maria West sur son ordinateur et découvrit un dossier existant. Au moins cela allait lui faciliter la tâche. Il ouvrit le dossier et c'est à cet instant qu'un sourire parcourût ses lèvres rosies. Il venait de taper dans le mille.

Maria West était la femme de Robert Hopkins. Ce couple s'était marié avant de s'installer en Virginie. Maria West avait gardé son prénom de jeune fille sous l'accord de son mari. Elle avait donné naissance à deux enfants : Peter Hopkins et Rudy Hopkins. Bingo !

Maria donna naissance à un troisième enfant prénommé Cade. Or, Robert n'avait jamais reconnu l'enfant. Dans le dossier de Maria, un acte de demande d'adoption fut demandé pour Cade à l'âge de sept ans. Matt voulait creuser un peu plus mais quand il ouvrait le dossier, c'était marqué confidentiel. Il devait inscrire un code et seul le système médico-social pouvait le lui fournir. Or, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait la réponse à la question de Bonnie.

Cade West Hopkins était bien relié à Rudy le père de Bonnie. Il était son frère cadet. Il s'agissait bien de l'oncle de Bonnie. Et si la jeune femme n'avait vu aucunes photos et qu'il n'apparaissait pas sur le livret de famille de Robert, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu par ce dernier ou alors voulu tout court. La reconnaissance c'était faite juste avant la mort de Robert. Le livret de famille n'a pu donc être à jour. Il n'apparaissait pas sur les photos car il avait été accueilli dans une autre famille.

Peut-être que Robert avait eut des doutes sur sa paternité concernant Cade ? Peut-être avait-il forcé Maria à se débarrasser de l'enfant après sept ans ?

Dans le dossier de Maria, on pouvait y lire que la famille avait connu des moments difficiles quand la petite entreprise de Robert fut faillite. Peut-être que nourrir un « bâtard » était devenu un gouffre et qu'il avait envoyé Cade ailleurs vu qu'il ne le considérait pas comme étant l'un de ses enfants ? Bien sûr, ce n'était que des suppositions. Matt ne saurai jamais la raison de cet abandon et cette reconnaissance très tardive mais Bonnie le pouvait elle.

Soupirant de fatigue par cette journée longue, Matt éteignit son écran mais pas avant d'avoir mit à jour le dossier de Cade et de Robert. Il prit son portable pour téléphoner à celle qui devait certainement être sur le qui-vive. Pas manqué, Bonnie décrocha instantanément.

̶ Bonnie ?

̶ _Alors ?_

̶ Je vais venir chez toi pour tout bien t'expliquer car c'est une histoire compliquée. Mais si tu veux une réponse courte et précise,

̶ _Oui ?_

̶ Cade Hopkins est ton oncle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **N/A : Voilà ce premier chapitre se termine enfin. Il a été difficile à écrire dans le sens où je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop ennuyeux et que l'introduction de ce personnage qu'est Cade Hopkins n'est pas trop compliquée. Nous ne voyons pas beaucoup Kai dans ce chapitre mais il aura plus de place après.**_

 _ **Certains l'auront deviné par son prénom mais Cade aura un rôle très grand dans cette histoire. Voilà pourquoi je me suis concentrée sur lui pour ce premier chapitre.**_

 _ **De grandes aventures attendent Bonnie, Kai et les autres. J'espère que vous serez prêt ha ha. Cette histoire fera à peu près trente chapitres. Je vais tenter de poster une fois par semaine. J'ai déjà écrit cinq chapitres qui sont assez long. Et oui j'ai trop d'idées -)**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment avoir vos retours pour cette grande histoire afin de me motiver à toujours faire mieux.**_

 _ **Aussi je suis désolée pour les fautes, je ne suis toujours pas parfaite sur ce point.**_

 _ **En attendant de vous lire, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine.**_

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **(^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A :** _**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**_

 _ **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. Je n'ai pas eut de retour concernant le premier chapitre ce qui est un peu perturbant car je ne sais pas de ce fait si cette histoire vous intéresse, si vous avait aimé ou non. Heureusement, j'ai pu voir, grâce aux statistiques, que vous avez été nombreux à lire ce premier chapitre. Ce qui me rassure quand même un peu ^^**_

 _ **J'espère avoir quand même des avis sur ce chapitre.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation.**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Disclaimer :** _Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ces fictions. Juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et de partager._

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au Mystic Grill pour le moment mais les étudiants et les lycéens n'allaient par tarder à venir envahir les tables de billards. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas un souci pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Cade vienne au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent enfin discuter. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle connaissait son lien avec le professeur d'université. Elle n'avait pas osé l'approcher à nouveau. Elle en avait parlé à Caroline et Elena et toutes les deux avaient essayé de la convaincre d'aller lui parler. C'était étrange mais elle était nerveuse et ressentait une certaine crainte. Bonnie croyait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille à part sa mère Abby mais cette dernière ne venait pas la voir et ne lui donnait presque aucune nouvelle. C'était bizarre de se dire que la dernière sorcière Bennett avait encore un oncle.

Kai n'était pas au courant encore. Elle n'avait pas réussit à lui en parler. En même temps, elle avait dû batailler avec le sorcier pour qu'elle puisse dormir trois nuits au dortoir de Whitmore avec Elena et Caroline. Bonnie savait que Kai ne voyait qu'elle mais c'était limite de la possessivité. Finalement le sorcier avait finit par céder et Bonnie ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de semaine. Il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il envoyait seulement un message pour dire qu'il était occupé.

De quoi ? C'était un grand mystère.

̶ Bonnie ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées pour poser son regard sur la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer. Cade.

̶ Monsieur Hopkins…

̶ Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu peux m'appeler Cade, sourit l'adulte en s'asseyant en face de la jeune femme.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'appeler Cade et même, cela lui semblait encore trop familier. Mais l'appeler monsieur Hopkins lui semblait tout aussi ridicule vu ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

̶ Tu as déjà commandé quelque chose à boire ?

Bonnie répondit non avant de regarder la carte des boissons. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le faire car elle connaissait par cœur ce que le Mystic Grill avait à offrir. Si elle regardait la carte, c'était plutôt à cause du stress. La serveuse arriva à leur table et prit la commande, ne se doutant pas du malaise entre ses deux clients.

̶ Je sais c'est vraiment bizarre de se retrouver ici à deux, commença Cade en sentant la gêne de Bonnie. Je ne sais pas par où commencer et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je sais que découvrir que j'étais ton oncle à dû te faire un énorme choc.

̶ Oui c'est vrai, admit Bonnie.

Un silence envahit à nouveau la pièce quand la serveuse amena les boissons et disparût aussitôt. Bonnie, se mordait sa lèvre inférieure, jouant avec sa paille entre ses doigts. Elle entendit Cade soupirer. Il était aussi gêné et nerveux qu'elle. Ce qui apaisa un peu son stress. Elle non plus ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle commencer par poser une question simple ?

̶ Comment il était quand il était plus jeune ?

Cade releva la tête et sourit à Bonnie. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle lui pose cette question. Il pouvait y répondre facilement car les souvenirs venaient à lui à une vitesse surprenante.

̶ Rudy était le plus mature de la fratrie, commença-t-il. Tout le monde le prenait pour l'aîné ce qui faisait enrager Peter. Mais en même temps, il était le parfait petit garçon qu'un parent pouvait rêver. Il était le premier de sa classe, il faisait ses devoirs tout de suite en rentrant. Il était très sérieux et appliqué dans son travail. Il n'acceptait pas la médiocrité et le moyen. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était avec une précision et une intelligence remarquable. Seul le travail comptait pour lui. Peter et moi avons essayés plusieurs fois de le faire venir jouer dehors avec nous mais il préférait avoir sa tête dans les bouquins. Un vrai bourreau de travail. Il voulait même devenir le futur président de l'Amérique, rigola Cade en semblant plongé dans ses souvenirs les plus anciens.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En écoutant la description de Cade sur son frère, elle pouvait aisément reconnaître le caractère de son père. Il était vrai qu'il adorait son travail et qu'il pouvait en être passionné. Combien de fois l'avait-il laissé à sa grand-mère en semaine pour pouvoir accomplir son destin professionnel ? Trop de fois. Bonnie avait même finit par croire qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il ne s'intéressait pas suffisamment à elle.

̶ Malgré cela, il était toujours présent pour Peter et moi lorsque nous étions dans des situations délicates. Il était protecteur. Trop parfois même…

Il était vrai que son père était protecteur. Elle se rappelle quand il avait essayé de la protéger de la magie, de l'Expression. Il avait appelé Abby pour l'aider, il lui avait refusé d'aller avec Jérémy.

̶ Il a m'a même défendu quand nos parents ont décidés de me mettre dans une famille d'accueil.

̶ Pourquoi ? Questionna curieuse la sorcière Bennett. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, rajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Cade posa ses yeux marrons dans les siens, il regardait à gauche et à droite avant de se pencher vers Bonnie qui inconsciemment en faisait de même.

̶ Je sais que tu es une sorcière Bonnie, chuchota Cade.

Bonnie se recula brusquement et se figea quand elle sentit Cade lui prendre la main.

̶ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. Surtout si tu gardes le mien.

̶ Le vôtre ?

Cade fit un demi-sourire et envoya une petite décharge sur la main de Bonnie. Par reflexe, elle retira sa main. Elle avait senti une énergie chaude et puissante traverser sa main. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une seule chose :

̶ Vous êtes un sorcier ?

Cade confirma d'un hochement de tête avec un sourire.

̶ C'est pour cela que j'ai eut cette sensation de familiarité quand j'ai touché votre bras ? C'est pour cela que ma magie pulsait contre mes veines ?

Cade confirma à nouveau avant d'ajouter que lui aussi avait ressenti la même chose.

̶ Waouh !

̶ Je ne dirai pas waouh, dit-il avec un air triste avant de boire une gorgée de son café. Je n'ai jamais aimé être un sorcier, avoua-t-il. C'est la raison pour laquelle ma famille m'a renié.

Bonnie était tout à coup très intéressé par la conversation. Le moment de gêne et de nervosité était passé. Elle allait après tout comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait jamais connu l'existence de Cade par la bouche de son père.

̶ Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que depuis ma naissance je n'étais pas vraiment le chouchou. Mon père ne m'a jamais reconnu. Il croyait que ma mère l'avait trompé ce qui était bien entendu faux. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas d'un troisième enfant. Mais ils m'ont gardé quand même. A l'âge de trois ans, j'ai commencé à avoir des rêves étranges que j'expliquais à ma mère et mes frères. Bien sûr ce n'était que des rêves étranges mais quand l'événement rêvé se produisait quelques jours plus tard à chaque fois, on appelle ça des prémonitions. Or, ce n'était pas normal que je puisse voir le futur. Ma mère à eut peur. Un soir, lors de ma septième année j'ai rêvé que la maison prenait feu et malheureusement, un début d'incendie s'était déclaré deux jours après. Ma mère était terrorisée par mon don et ne pouvait même plus me regarder dans les yeux sans trembler. Mes frères ne comprenaient rien. Mon « père » n'a jamais cru à ses sottises. Il pensait que c'était moi qui faisais en sorte de réaliser mes rêves, que j'étais en menteur et un manipulateur. J'étais dangereux pour lui et sa vraie famille alors il m'a fait partir de la maison. Il m'a abandonné dans une autre famille parce que j'étais différent.

Alors voilà la raison pour laquelle Cade fut envoyé dans une autre famille. Il était un sorcier et sa mère et Robert avaient eut peur de lui.

Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle Rudy, son père, avait quitté sa mère Abby ? Avait-il eut peur des pouvoirs de sa mère ? Cela lui rappelait-il des souvenirs d'enfance avec Cade ? Bonnie avait toujours entendu sa grand-mère dire, quand elle avait bu un peu trop, que Rudy était une vraie « chochotte » et qu'il ne connaissait rien en la magie mais que ce n'était pas une raison d'ignorer sa famille. Bonnie commençait à voir une facette de son père qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

C'était triste pour Cade aussi. Être renié par son père et ensuite par sa famille pour sa différence, parce qu'il possédait des pouvoirs. C'était injuste.

̶ Mais c'est du passé maintenant. J'ai pu m'épanouir dans ma nouvelle famille, j'ai pu obtenir mon diplôme et j'ai pu moi-même construire ma petite famille. Ma femme sait qui je suis et mon fils le sait aussi. Lui aussi à des visions. C'est un peu la spécialité de la famille.

̶ Tu n'utilises pas tes autres pouvoirs ? Tu ne fais pas de sorts ? Questionna Bonnie en plissant les yeux.

̶ Je suis ravi que tu me tutoies, dit Cade un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Bonnie ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle l'avait fait. C'était venu naturellement, elle ne se questionnait plus sur si elle devait employer le tu ou le vous ou même Cade ou Monsieur Hopkins.

̶ Et non je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs. Les visions viennent quand je touche les gens ou quand je dors. Je ne peux pas le contrôler. La magie à toujours un prix et demande beaucoup de sacrifices mais je ne suis pas le meilleur placé pour en parler. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert Bonnie. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois dans mes visions. J'ai même vu la mort de Peter et celle de..de Rudy.

Alors là, Bonnie ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle savait que les visions pouvaient être traumatisantes et elle supposait que voir un membre de sa famille souffrir n'était pas simple. Elle décida de changer de conversation. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais renoué contact avec ses frères une fois plus vieux. Cade avait répondu qu'il ne sentait pas légitime, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imposer de nouveau dans la vie de ses frères. Il ne voulait pas causer du tort à Rudy.

̶ Pourquoi venir à Mystic Falls et me rencontrer ? Questionna Bonnie.

̶ Parce que j'ai le sentiment que je peux t'aider quand tu en auras le plus besoin. Je ne peux pas m'expliquer d'avantage. Je n'ai pas eut de visions sur toi, dit-il rapidement en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de la belle métisse. J'ai juste cette intuition, cette voix dans ma tête qui dit que je dois être présent pour t'aider.

Bonnie sourit et allait prendre la parole quand quelqu'un la prit par le bras avant de la soulever pour la faire tournoyer. Heureusement pour elle, cette personne l'a remit aussitôt au sol avant de lui soutirer un petit baiser. A cet instant, Bonnie reconnu Kai et se détendit.

̶ Bonn tu ne vas pas croire ce qui m'est arrivé ! Commença-t-il avec joie en la gardant collé contre lui.

̶ Kai nous sommes dans un lieu public, siffla la sorcière en essayant de se détacher. Et je suis avec quelqu'un.

Kai fronça les sourcils et allait répliquer qu'il se fichait qu'elle était avec Damon, Elena ou Caroline et qu'il avait un truc super important à lui annoncer mais il se ravisa en voyant la personne qui venait de se lever et regardait le couple avec un sourire bienveillant. Il lâcha Bonnie et attendit que cette dernière fasse les présentations, même s'il s'en souciait très peu.

̶ Kai je te présente Cade Hopkins, mon…mon oncle et Cade je te présente Kai Parker, mon petit-ami.

Kai leva un sourcil surpris tout en regardant Bonnie qui murmura doucement qu'elle allait lui expliquer après. Le sorcier hocha la tête avant de prendre la main que Cade venait de tendre.

̶ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit avec un ton extrêmement faux le frère jumeau de Jo.

Cade allait utiliser une formule de politesse à son tour mais il sentit une vision venir et fut obligé de fermer les yeux. Il sentit son corps devenir froid et il lâcha instantanément la main de Kai, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique puissante. Il rouvrit les yeux mais n'osa pas regarder Kai et Bonnie. A la place, il prit ses affaires et dit :

̶ Désolé, je dois partir, je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.

Cade adressa un rapide au revoir à Bonnie qui ne comprenait pas ce départ soudain.

̶ Voilà enfin tranquille, dit Kai ne semblant pas perturbé par le départ de l'oncle de Bonnie. Alors je te disais Bonn que j'avais une super nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Bonnie secoua sa tête, décidant de mettre de côté le départ soudain de Cade. Elle pouvait toujours demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Il devait avoir eut une vision. Elle reconnaissait les signes.

̶ Une super nouvelle ?

̶ Devine ! Pressa Kai en prenant la place de Cade.

̶ Euh… Je ne sais pas.

̶ Devine, insista Kai tout excité.

̶ Jo veut te donner le titre de parrain de son enfant ?

Kai roula des yeux.

̶ Jo ne veux pas que je sois le parrain. J'ai beau insisté elle m'a dit qu'elle préférait mourir que de me donner le titre de parrain. Et tu sais qui elle veut nommer parrain du petit bonhomme qui pousse dans son ventre ? Questionna Kai perdant de sa joie. Elle veut nommer ce Tobias.

̶ Tobias ?

̶ Oui, c'est l'élève qu'elle a formé et qui est maintenant Docteur. Ce gars est un vrai génie. Il a eu son bac à 15 ans et il est diplômé en médecine. Il n'a que 25 ans et il est médecin. Il n'est même pas de la famille. C'est juste un élève qui est devenu son meilleur-ami. Il était même au mariage. Tu étais assise à côté de lui.

Bonnie fit mine de se souvenir de l'étranger à côté d'elle lors de la cérémonie. A vrai dire, elle s'en souvenait très bien. Un beau visage comme le sien et ce charisme impressionnant ne l'avait pas laissé de glace. Et il était docteur à un si jeune âge ? Oui, cet homme devait être un génie.

̶ Oh lui !

̶ Oui, lui ! Il n'a pas le profil pour être parrain et je peux te dire que j'irai bien faire un tour à l'hôpital pour lui donner une leç…

̶ Désolée de te couper mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème ! Dit-moi plutôt quelle est cette bonne nouvelle.

Kai retrouva sa bonne humeur en quelques secondes oubliant ce Tobias. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient avec malice et joie. Bonnie trouvait ce regard tellement sexy. Cela lui allait si bien.

̶ J'ai trouvé du travail ! Annonça Kai comme s'il avait trouvé le Saint-Graal.

Toutes les personnes dans le Mystic Grill regardèrent vers leur direction quand la voix de Kai s'était un peu trop élevée. Mais Bonnie pouvait comprendre l'enthousiasme de Kai. Voilà pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne lui faisait pas la tête parce qu'elle allait dormir trois nuits à Whitmore. C'est juste qu'il avait cherché du travail pendant tout ce temps. C'était une très bonne nouvelle.

̶ C'est super Kai, tu vas pouvoir avoir une occupation. Mais quel genre de travail tu as réussit à obtenir ?

̶ Devine !

Bonnie fit un effort monumental pour ne pas se taper la tête. Elle était nulle en devinette.

̶ Kai dit-le moi s'il te plaît !

̶ Wow tu n'es vraiment pas marrante BonBon.

̶ Kai !

̶ Je vais être un policier, s'extasia à nouveau le sorcier. Je vais avoir une arme de fonction, je vais avoir le bel uniforme bleu marine et je vais pouvoir faire des courses poursuites en voiture. Mon rêve de gosse se réalise pour de vrai. Ce n'est plus un simple cosplay maintenant.

Bonnie était bouche bée par la nouvelle. Il n'y avait peu voir pas de chance que Matt ait pu accepter la candidature de Kai. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait déjà demandé à son ami s'il pouvait recruter Kai et il lui avait répondu non. Il ne voulait pas s'associer à Kai et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Bonnie avait comprit la réponse de son ami. Mais pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? Il y avait anguille sous roche.

̶ Matt a accepté ta candidature ?

̶ Oui.

C'était une réponse trop rapide au goût de Bonnie.

̶ Kai ne me dit pas que tu…

̶ J'ai juste collé Matt à son travail toute la semaine et rien d'autre. Il à dû en avoir marre que je reste près de lui et il a capitulé, expliqua Kai mais il reprit aussitôt son explication en voyant le regard lourd de Bonnie. Bon je l'ai aussi suivi chez lui, je l'ai empêché de dormir quelque fois et disons qu'à la fin, il était tellement fatigué que pendant une arrestation il n'a pas vraiment fait attention et qu'il a failli se faire tuer mais je l'ai sauvé avec ma magie. Je crois que c'est ça qui l'a aidé à reconsidérer sa décision…

̶ Oh mon Dieu Kai ! Lâcha Bonnie en laissant sa tête tombée entre ses mains. Pauvre Matt, marmonna-t-elle.

̶ Hey je lui ai sauvé la vie, se renfrogna Kai.

̶ Mais parce que tu l'as mise en danger avec ton insistance à embêter les gens quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux.

̶ Ce n'est pas être insistant mais plutôt déterminé, rigola le sorcier. Et regarde, ça a marché car je suis l'assistant de Matt. Il me prend sous son aile. Il est mon maître et je suis son padawan. Ça va être trop cool !

̶ Pauvre Matt…, réitéra Bonnie en regardant Kai.

̶ J'ai entendu mademoiselle Bennett, répondit le sorcier en jetant la petite carte de menu vers elle.

̶ Honnêtement, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé du travail. J'aurai juste préféré que tu n'harcèles pas Matt. Promet-moi de ne pas le mettre en difficulté s'il te plaît.

̶ Ton manque de confiance en moi me fait profondément mal à cet endroit, indiqua Kai en montrant sa poitrine et en feignant la tristesse.

̶ Kai !

̶ Je promets Madame la Juge, dit-il en levant sa main droite. Attends c'est quelle main qu'on lève dans les tribunaux ?

Bonnie frappa le bras de son petit-ami avant de lui prendre la main.

̶ Sincèrement, je suis contente Kai et je te fais confiance.

Kai arrêta de faire l'imbécile et prit un air sérieux. Il leva la main de Bonnie et lui fit la bise avec une élégance impressionnante.

̶ Tu peux compter sur moi pour protéger Matt avec mes supers-pouvoirs. Pas que sa vie compte pour moi mais je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Je trouve que c'est aussi la personne la moins chiante du Scooby-gang.

̶ Tu n'essayes même pas de bien t'entendre avec Elena ou Caroline, accusa Bonnie.

̶ Pas ma faute si elles sont d'un ennui mortel.

̶ Kai !

̶ Ce soir tu dors à la maison ? Questionna-t-il en changeant de sujet et en lui caressant la main en faisant des petits cercles.

Bonnie laissa échapper un soupir content. Elle aimait bien quand il la caressait ainsi. Cela la détendait.

̶ Bien sûr que oui. Cela fait quatre jours que je ne t'ai pas vu !

̶ Oh j'ai manqué à Bonnie Bennett, taquina le sorcier en se mordant la lèvre.

̶ Tais-toi, je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué aussi Kai Parker.

̶ Extrêmement, avoua le sorcier en se levant et en la tirant hors de la table et hors du grill.

Bonnie savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Il l'a voulait et maintenant. Rien que de le savoir lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Elle aussi elle le voulait, un contact avec lui suffisait à la rendre folle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'accepta pas le baiser qu'il allait lui donner une fois sur le parking. Sinon, elle allait craquer et elle allait se donner à lui sans retenue dans la petite ruelle derrière le Mystic Grill.

̶ Bonnie, grogna Kai la voix rauque et pleine d'envie.

̶ A la maison… enfin si j'en ai toujours envie !

Kai grogna à nouveau. Quelle petite harpie.

{o}{O}{o}

Le week-end était passé à une vitesse folle, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de faire tout ce qu'elle avait prévu dans son agenda. Les devoirs à la fac étaient long et trop nombreux. Ce n'était plus comme le lycée. C'était un niveau supérieur et il fallait vraiment s'accrocher pour réussir. Mais comment se concentrer sur une dissertation quand Kai était le parfait Diable et venait tout le temps la tenter avec ses sourires charmeurs, ses massages chaleureux, son odeur enivrante. Il était la tentation à l'état pur et il en jouait. Il savait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de cette excuse pour expliquer au prochain professeur qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer sa dissertation. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de la finir pendant la pause du midi. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le temps car elle devait à tout prix parler à Cade. Elle n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il avait quitté le Grill vendredi. Il avait l'air contrarié après avoir serré la main de Kai même effrayé. Il avait dû avoir une vision mais laquelle ?

Bonnie allait le découvrir. D'un pas décidé, elle rejoignit Cade vers l'estrade. Elle se trouvait exactement au même endroit que la semaine dernière avec autant de stress. Car elle savait que ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas très bon. Sinon, il n'aurait pas fuit comme si la mort lui courrait après.

̶ Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle une fois Caroline et Elena sorties de la salle.

̶ Je sais et j'allais te l'expliquer, affirma le sorcier en s'installant sur sa chaise.

̶ Tu as eut une vision en touchant la main de Kai, dit Bonnie. Et je pense qu'elle n'est pas très bonne vu la réaction que tu as eut.

Cade secoua la tête négativement.

̶ Elle est pire que « pas très bonne » Bonnie, affirma Cade en la regardant dans les yeux. Ce que j'ai vu et ce que j'ai senti, c'était malsain. C'était le mal.

Bonnie fut piquée et eut la soudaine envie de défendre Kai mais elle se retint.

̶ Explique-moi ce que tu as vu.

̶ Je t'ai vu avec Kai dans un hôtel et vous vous disputiez. J'ai vu ensuite Kai utiliser la magie. Il tue une femme en lui brisant les os encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il l'achève et lui brise le cou. Il a mit ensuite le corps dans une valise. Il l'a traîné jusqu'à la plage en jetant un sort d'invisibilité. Il a trouvé un coin, entre deux dunes et il a commencé à enflammer la valise avec le corps de cette femme à l'intérieur, expliqua Cade avec dégoût. C'était une vision du passée.

̶ Une vision du passé ? Interrogea Bonnie.

Cade avait vu Kai tué une femme puis la faire brûler dans une valise pour se débarrasser du corps ? Et juste avant elle et Kai étaient en train de se disputer à un hôtel ? Ce n'était pas possible. Kai avait tué seulement en sa présence que son père, Dwayne et sa sœur Liv. Il n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'il était avec elle. Et même, il avait changé.

̶ Oui, je sais distinguer les visions du passé et celles du futur, informa Cade. La vision que j'ai eut s'est déjà produite. Apparemment, c'était quand vous étiez à une plage. As-tu voyagé avec Kai ? As-tu déjà été à la plage avec lui ?

Bonnie pensait au moment ou elle était à la plage avec Kai. C'était pendant leur voyage dans les îles ou encore en France. Et il était vrai que Kai et elles s'étaient disputés à cause d'une fille dans les îles. Lucile. Bonnie avait été jalouse car elle avait cru que cette fille suivait Kai. Ils s'étaient disputés ce jour là car Kai lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était fougueuse avec lui seulement quand Lucile était présente. Il en avait eut marre d'attendre après elle et ce jour-là, il voulait partir sans elle…

̶ Bonnie ?

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées pour regarder Cade. Elle voyait qu'il attendait une réponse.

̶ Ce n'est pas possible. Kai n'aurait jamais fait ça à une innocente.

̶ Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai vu, affirma Cade.

Bonnie croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle refusait d'entendre ce que Cade était en train d'insinuer. Kai n'avait tué personne. Elle le connaissait, il avait changé.

̶ Pourquoi devrai-je te croire ? Je connais Kai, il a changé. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas un ange. Il a eut une période très sombre et très sanglante mais c'était avant qu'il ne fusionne avec Liv. Il a acquis une conscience et il est devenu beaucoup plus stable. Il est toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux et au niveau social c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très brillant mais il n'est plus le même.

̶ Tu en es vraiment sûre ?

̶ Je n'ai pas à me justifier à une personne que je connais à peine, déclara la sorcière Bennett en tournant le dos.

̶ Bonnie ?

̶ Je suis désolée mais je me fie à Kai, termina-t-elle sans même le regarder.

La discussion était close.

{o}{O}{o}

C'était une situation très délicate et il ne devait pas faire la moindre erreur au risque d'avoir des morts et des blessés. La personne devant lui était instable et il pouvait péter les plombs à chaque instant. Quand il avait reçu un coup de fil de l'hôpital, il avait appris qu'un homme s'était introduit dans l'établissement avec une arme et avait prit Jo avec lui pour qu'elle fasse une greffe à sa petite fille de 10 ans.

̶ Monsieur Matthews posez votre arme par terre, dit Matt calmement, son arme pointé sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

̶ Je ne poserai pas mon arme tant qu'elle n'aura pas sauvé ma petite fille, cria l'homme.

̶ Je fais tout ce que je peux pour aider votre fille Monsieur Matthews mais avec cette arme pointée contre ma tempe je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, dit Jo Saltzman.

Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de venir à l'hôpital aujourd'hui et non un autre jour ? Elle était en congé maternité et elle venait juste faire un contrôle de routine. Mais cet homme qui n'était personne d'autre que le père de la petite fille qui avait besoin d'une greffe de rein, l'avait prise en otage et voulait la forcer à pratiquer la greffe. Elle se souvenait de lui, elle avait été la malheureuse élue pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle il y a deux semaines quand elle travaillait encore. Or, un autre enfant était en attente pour ce même rein et il était premier sur la liste. Quand Monsieur Matthew l'avait appris il avait pété les plombs.

̶ J'en ai rien à faire ! Vous lui faite la greffe ou je vous fais sauter la cervelle.

̶ Monsieur Matthews, vous voyez bien que dans ces conditions, le docteur Jo Saltzman ne peut pas opérer votre fille, intervient une voix masculine. Elle est enceinte et le stress d'avoir une balle dans le crâne peut causer du tort au bébé qu'elle porte.

̶ Vous êtes qui vous ?

̶ Je suis Tobias Hale et je suis médecin. Je peux vous proposer mon aide mais il faut que vous libériez Madame Saltzman.

̶ Non c'est un piège, si je pose mon arme ou que je change de cible le flic va me tirer dessus. Et vous êtes trop jeune pour être médecin.

̶ Franchement c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, intervient une autre voix masculine mais cette fois-ci Matt la connaissait. Jo a peut être décrit son meilleur pote comme un génie mais je suis sûr qu'il a dû glisser quelques billet ou je ne sais quoi pour corrompre les jurys et obtenir son diplôme.

̶ Kai ? Dit Jo surprise en voyant son frère en tenue de policier.

̶ Si quelqu'un d'autre m'interrompt ou a envie de venir s'immiscer je tire sur elle, menaça à nouveau l'homme en appuyant plus fort contre la tempe de Jo qui ferma les yeux.

Matt ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait le jeune homme brun qui était intervenu, Tobias, il n'osait pas bouger non plus.

̶ Oh allez ça suffit ce cinéma, dit Kai en bougeant son poignet.

Monsieur Matthews hurla de douleur et fit tomber son arme par terre. Kai venait en effet de briser les os de sa main. Matt s'empressa de prendre l'arme alors que Tobias donna un coup de poing dans le visage de Monsieur Matthews ce qui l'assomma net. Jo se mit à nouveau à respirer et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle avait eut la trouille de sa vie.

Rapidement, Matt passa les menottes sur l'individu assommé et le souleva grâce à l'aide de Tobias.

̶ Sacré coup droit, complimenta le policier.

̶ Merci, sourit Tobias avant de laisser Matt repartir vers l'extérieur en traînant le corps de l'homme.

̶ Tout va bien ? Demanda Kai en regardant Jo. Tu es toute pâle et j'ai l'impression que tu vas t'évanouir.

Jo fit un signe de tête et souffla un merci à Kai avant de tomber dans les pommes. Kai rattrapa sa sœur mais avec difficulté.

̶ Wow, wow, wow Josie ! Tu es un peu lourde alors s'il te plaît réveille-toi !

Tobias s'approcha de Jo et inspecta ses yeux et son pouls.

̶ Elle s'est évanouit à cause du stress, je vais l'emmener en salle de repos, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Kai regardait ce Tobias partir comme un chevalier portant sa princesse. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cet homme. Non seulement il lui volé sa place de parrain mais il lui volait la vedette. C'était lui qui avait sauvé Jo donc il était logique que ce soit lui qui porte sa sœur jusqu'en salle de repos !

Quoiqu'aux yeux de tous, Tobias devait être le héros car personne ne pouvait se douter que Kai avait utilisé la magie. Les témoins ont du voir que l'homme avait perdu son arme tout en criant et voir Tobias assommer Matthews. La poisse. Heureusement que sa sœur l'avait remercié au moins. Peut-être qu'il avait une petite chance en plus s'il lui demandait de revoir qui serait le parrain.

̶ Kai, appela soudainement Matt à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Dépêche-toi de monter dans la voiture, on doit l'interroger une fois au commissariat.

Kai fit un signe de la tête avant de dire :

̶ Circulez il n'y a plus rien à voir, chacun retourne à son poste.

Il avait toujours rêvé de dire cela aussi. Satisfait de voir tout le monde bouger à nouveau, il rejoignit Matt et lui tapota l'épaule trois fois.

̶ Tu vois mon petit Matt, je t'avais dit que je pouvais t'être utile. Je suis un super flic.

Matt roula des yeux.

̶ Tu es exaspérant mais je dois admettre que tes pouvoirs ont bien servis.

̶ Je sais, je sais, se vanta le sorcier en entrant dans la voiture de police au côté conducteur.

Matt se planta à côté de lui et lui mima de sortir prendre la place du passager. Kai laissa échapper un soupir, frustré mais obtempéra.

̶ Quand je vais raconter ça à Bonnie, il est sûr et certain que ce soir elle va vouloir que je lui fasse un Kai junior.

̶ Wow mec ! Cria presque Matt scandalisé. Ne me parle pas de ça ou je sens que je vais vomir.

Kai se mit à rire pendant que Matt démarra la voiture pour aller rejoindre le commissariat.

{o}{O}{o}

̶ Tu as sauvé ta sœur des griffes de cet homme ? Vraiment ? Questionna la belle jeune femme allongée dans son lit.

̶ Oui, je lui ai broyé les os de la main pour qu'il lâche son arme, informa Kai se jetant sur le lit pour emprisonner Bonnie de son corps.

̶ Waouh, je n'en reviens pas, dit-elle en sentant Kai lui planter un baiser dans le creux de son cou, puis un deuxième, un troisième. C'est que vous devenez un vrai héro Monsieur Parker, flirta d'une voix sensuelle la jeune femme.

̶ Je préfère les vilains mais quelque fois c'est bien d'être le héros, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de reprendre ses baisers.

Bonnie sentit sa peau s'enflammer comme à chaque fois qu'il la touchait. Elle prit son visage entre les mains et prit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et doux que Kai transforma en un baiser puissant et intense. Il passa ses mains puissantes derrière le dos de Bonnie et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Kai roula ensuite des hanches et obtint un gémissement de plaisir de la part de Bonnie. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point il était excité. Un frisson parcourut son corps entier et à son tour, elle roula des hanches. Kai mit fin au baiser en gémissant de plaisir. Il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Bonnie mais trop impatient, il finit par arracher le tissu.

̶ Je te veux Bonnie.

Le corps de Bonnie tout entier trembla. A cet instant, rien ne comptait à part Kai et elle. Cade ne comptait pas et ce qu'il avait dit sur Kai était un loin et flou souvenir. Kai n'était plus un meurtrier. Il était Kai. Son petit-ami. Et elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

̶ Je te veux aussi, répondit-elle la voix tremblante quand la langue de Kai taquina sensuellement la pointe fragile de son sein droit.

Cette nuit allait être explosive.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** _**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter surtout, cela motive plus et donne envie d'écrire la suite ^^**_

 _ **Oh ! Certaines auront surement pu imaginer qui est l'acteur que j'ai utilisé pour jouer le rôle de Tobias Hale. Il s'agit bien sûr de Théo James ! ha ha. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _ **Sur ce, l'écriture du chapitre 3 commencera bientôt je l'espère.**_

 _ **Bonne semaine à vous.**_

 _ **Whiteblackgrey.**_

 _ **:-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonkaiaddict**_ _: Je suis contente que tu sois ravie de cette nouvelle histoire. Cela me rassure d'avoir un commentaire aussi positif que le tiens. Et oui tu as eut un très bon pressentiment pour Theo James en Tobias. Cela m'est venu en voyant que Kat graham rejoint l'acteur pour le film netflix How it ends._

 _ **andreawinchester** : Oui j'ai su que mes histoires avaient étés publiées sur wattpad et même si au début la personne qui publie ne m'a pas consulté, je suis contente que tu ait pu découvrir mon Bonkai à travers cette plateforme. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Cela me donne envie de continuer à écrire. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci pour ton commentaire :-)_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Disclaimer** **: Le même qu'au chapitre précédent !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à ce genre de réception mais cela en valait la peine. A l'origine, Bonnie ne devait pas venir car Kai ne pouvait pas être présent avec elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille à cette soirée se faire draguer par des inconnus sans qu'il ne puisse leur donner une bonne leçon pour oser la regarder et l'approcher. Bien sûr elle lui avait dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Kai avait râlé et l'avait menacé de l'enfermer dans sa chambre avec ses pouvoirs. Exaspéré par son comportement d'homme de Cro-Magnon, elle lui avait dit que de toute façon elle n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée. Kai était parti, content.

Bonnie, elle, avait décidé d'y aller derrière son dos mais à peine eut-elle franchit la porte d'entrée, maquillé et habillé que Kai l'avait surpris avec Matt. Le jeune homme avait oublié son arme de fonction à la maison. Prise la main dans le sac, Kai lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille qu'il allait faire en sorte de la punir en rentrant avant de dire haut et fort qu'il allait essayer de la rejoindre à la soirée devant Matt.

Génial !

Si elle était venue, c'était seulement pour faire plaisir à Elena et Caroline et aussi parce que la cause de cette soirée était une cause juste. Il s'agissait d'une soirée organisée par l'hôpital de Mystic Falls pour recueillir des dons afin de renforcer la sécurité de l'hôpital. Après l'incident avec Monsieur Matthews, tout le monde était à cran et le personnel de l'établissement public s'était mit en grève, réclamant la présence de policiers dans l'hôpital pour la sécurité. Or, les policiers de Mystic Falls avaient déjà beaucoup à faire et cela allait coûter un bras d'engager des vigiles et des policiers pour patrouiller. A la place, le Maire provisoire de Mystic Falls avait proposé de mettre des détecteurs de métaux à chaque entrée de l'hôpital, qu'il aiderait le financement à hauteur de 30% mais que le reste devait venir de la poche de l'hôpital. Or, ne pouvant donner une telle somme, le personnel soignant avait proposé d'organiser une soirée pour collecter des fonds.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et on pouvait voir le soulagement du directeur de l'hôpital qui accueillait tout le monde avec un sourire chaleureux. Bonnie sourit quand il lui serra la main et la remercia de sa présence. Quand il partit, elle perdit de son sourire. Elle avait perdu Elena et Caroline dans la foule. Mais elle les repéra bien assez tôt. Caroline était avec Enzo au bar. Ils étaient en train de commander à boire. Elena était avec Damon et Stefan en train de discuter avec Jo et Alaric. La sorcière Bennett décida de les rejoindre, ne voulant pas interrompre Caroline et Enzo.

̶ Oh Bonnie ! Fit Elena en la voyant. Tu étais passé où ? Damon et moi t'avons perdu dans la foule.

Elena était vraiment sublime ce soir. Elle portait une longue robe bleue qui épousait ses formes. Un peu comme celle qu'elle portait lors du concours de Miss Mystic Falls. Elle avait d'ailleurs ses cheveux ondulés qu'elle avait mit sur son épaule droite.

̶ Pas loin Lena, rigola Bonnie avant de regarder Jo et Alaric et de les saluer.

̶ Toi aussi tu es belle, dit Jo en regardant la robe de Bonnie. Moi j'ai l'air d'un gros boudin saucissonné, continua la futur maman en montrant sa robe ample et blanche.

Bonnie portait, elle, une robe qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. La jupe était patineuse et de couleur noire alors que le haut de sa tenue était en paillette façon dorée et se refermait par le cou. C'était une robe simple et belle que Bonnie avait accompagné de talon noir. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé et avait laissée deux mèches encadrer son visage. Du maquillage léger pour l'occasion et des boucles d'oreille discrètes.

̶ Ne dis pas de bêtise Jo. Tu es magnifique, dit Alaric en donnant un baiser tendre sur le front de sa femme.

̶ Il a raison, confirma Elena en souriant. Tu es magnifique et la grossesse te va bien.

Bonnie et Stefan firent un signe de tête mais Jo ne semblait toujours pas satisfaite.

̶ J'apprécie le mensonge mais honnêtement ce n'est plus possible, avoua-t-elle désespérée. Je suis tellement grosse que j'ai l'impression d'attendre des triplés. J'ai hâte d'accoucher.

̶ Dans combien de temps ? Questionna Stefan.

̶ Dans quatre semaines normalement. S'il pouvait arriver avant ça m'arrangerait.

̶ J'ai hâte de voir Alaric changer la couche du bébé, sourit Damon. Quand on sait que notre professeur préféré à des hauts de cœur en sentant les odeurs nauséabondes…

̶ C'est bon Damon, pas besoin de présenter les mauvais côtés, intervient Stefan. Je suis certain qu'Alaric va s'en sortir.

Damon s'apprêta à répliquer quand tout à coup, le directeur de l'hôpital et le maire provisoire de Mystic Falls demandèrent à avoir l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle.

̶ Oops, je vais vous devoir vous laisser un court instant, dit Damon en levant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

̶ Attends où vas-tu ? Questionna Elena.

La belle brune resta sans réponse car son petit-ami venait de l'abandonner sous les regards surpris de tous. Elle soupira avant de regarder Bonnie qui venait de lui prendre le bras pour s'approcher de l'estrade. Le discours allait commencer et certainement l'annonce du début de soirée aussi.

̶ Mesdames, Messieurs, je suis ravi de pouvoir vous accueillir ce soir à notre gala de charité. Je suis surpris et vraiment émerveillé de voir autant de monde ce soir. Comme vous le savez, l'incident qui s'est déroulé à l'hôpital il y a quelques jours et qui n'a fait aucun blessé heureusement, ne doit pas se reproduire. Notre hôpital à besoin aujourd'hui de vous, pour améliorer la sécurité de notre personnel mais aussi votre sécurité. Je tiens déjà à vous remercier d'avoir contribué en achetant un ticket d'entrée, c'est déjà énorme pour nous. Je tiens aussi à remercier Monsieur Crawford, le maire provisoire de Mystic Falls pour nous avoir donné 30% de l'argent nécessaire pour la sécurité de notre hôpital. Je vais le laisser parler à présent.

La foule applaudit le discours du directeur de l'hôpital qui lança des multitudes de merci avant de céder sa place à Monsieur Crawford. C'était un homme assez âgé mais avec une forme olympienne. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer son discours.

̶ Bonsoir à tous. Comme l'a dit mon ami ici présent, merci. Merci d'être présent ce soir, d'être acteur du bien-être et de la sécurité de notre ville. Je suis vraiment fier d'avoir pu assister à cet acte de bienveillance de votre part. Je pars donc de ma place de maire sur une belle note.

̶ Le maire démissionne ? Chuchota tout à coup Caroline en se mettant à côté de Bonnie et Elena.

̶ Il n'était là que provisoirement, répondit la brune. Normalement, il doit donner son aval pour le prochain maire mais je pensais que cela allait être dans quelques jours.

̶ J'espère que ce ne sera pas un tocard, rétorqua Caroline. Tout était plus simple quand c'était la mère de Tyler ou ton père Bonnie.

Les filles étaient parfaitement d'accord. Il était plus simple de cacher les incidents surnaturels…

̶ Et c'est avec joie que je vais profiter de ce petit discours pour vous annoncer mon choix quant au futur Maire de cette ville, reprit Monsieur Crawford. Sa famille est connue depuis très longtemps et fut l'une des familles fondatrice. C'est un homme très jeune mais qui est très engagé pour notre ville. Il a d'ailleurs aidé l'hôpital à organiser cette cérémonie et c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de donner un peu plus pour la sécurité. Mesdames, Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter : Damon Salvatore.

La foule applaudissait la nouvelle et l'entrée de Damon Salvatore sur l'estrade pendant que Stefan, fut le premier à s'étouffer avec le petit four qu'il avait commencé à manger. Seul Caroline aida le cadet de la famille Salvatore en tapant brusquement dans son dos. Les autres étaient trop occupés à regarder Damon la bouche grande ouverte comme des idiots.

̶ Et quoi ? Questionna Enzo. Damon le maire de cette ville ? Clairement on court à la catastrophe.

̶ J'avais pourtant dit pas un tocard, se plaignit Caroline. Même moi je dirigerai mieux cette ville !

̶ Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, commença Damon avec trop de formalité. Je suis honoré et c'est avec un immense plaisir que j'accepte la responsabilité que Monsieur Crawford me confie. S'occuper d'une ville n'est pas simple et c'est pour quoi je m'engage à répondre aux mieux à vos besoins, à vous écouter et à trouver des solutions pour chaque habitant de cette ville en cas de problème. Pour cela, j'espère avoir aussi votre collaboration car comme l'a dit Monsieur Crawford, soyons tous acteur pour faire de Mystic Falls, une ville ou tout le monde se sent bien mais surtout en sécurité.

La foule applaudit à nouveau le discours de Damon. Il savait charmer avec les mots et son visage angélique mais si seulement le monde était au courant… Lui aussi était un vrai manipulateur. Cependant, Bonnie pouvait sentir qu'il disait la vérité. La sécurité de Mystic Falls était importante pour le vampire. Combien de fois avait-il travaillé avec Liz pour tuer des vampires et ensuite cacher les faits pour ne pas provoquer une panique dans la ville ? Des tas de fois sans compter les nombreuses menaces avec Klaus, Katherine, les voyageurs, Silas ou encore Dwayne Parker. Si on y réfléchissait bien, Damon pouvait beaucoup apporter pour cette ville.

̶ Je vous remercie, dit Damon. Mais passons, nous sommes ici pour sécuriser notre ville et cela commence par vos dons pour notre très cher hôpital. Profitez de votre soirée en notre compagnie. Des repas chauds vous sont proposés pour un prix modeste, un bar est à votre disposition. Des stands sont à l'extérieur de la salle, vous pouvez y trouver des petits jeux pour vos enfants mais aussi pour vous adultes. Les cartes à cases se trouvent à votre droite en bout de salle avec les enveloppes. Et enfin, notre DJ ici présent ne manquera pas d'enflammer la piste de dance avant de proposer des slows. C'est peut-être votre chance aussi de trouver l'amour les célibataires, taquina Damon avec un sourire charmeur.

Nul doute que les jeunes femmes et même les plus âgées allaient être sous le charme de ce nouveau Maire. Bonnie et Elena pouvaient déjà entendre les rires de ces dernières.

̶ Que la soirée commence !

Et le DJ commença à lancer une chanson rythmé pour marquer le début de la soirée. Alaric et Jo s'excusèrent pour aller vers le coin restauration. Jo avait faim, une fois encore, et tout ce que Jo voulait, Alaric le lui donnait. Il avait une peur bleue de Jo quand elle se mettait à crier à cause des hormones.

Caroline entraîna Elena Bonnie vers la piste de dance, pressée de pouvoir danser avec ses amies. Elena essaya d'entraîner Stefan mais sans succès. Enzo, lui s'était déjà faufilé vers le bar pour boire un autre verre. Caroline n'allait pas l'engueuler car il payait et du coup cela revenait dans les caisses de l'hôpital.

Les filles dansèrent sur plusieurs chansons. Elles se déhanchaient sur le rythme de la musique comme des folles, oubliant parfois qu'elles n'étaient pas seules sur la piste de danse. Au bout de la quatrième danse, Bonnie s'arrêta. Elle avait soif. Elle s'excusa auprès des filles mais elles ne l'entendirent pas. Bonnie décida quand même de partir vers le bar pour se commander un cocktail sans alcool. La première gorgée fut un vrai paradis. Ce cocktail était frais et délicieux.

̶ Je vais prendre la même chose, dit soudain une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien.

L'homme s'installa à côté d'elle et lui offrit un sourire auquel Bonnie ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas oublié ses insinuations sur Kai.

̶ Bonsoir Bonnie.

̶ Bonsoir, répondit-elle froidement. Désolée, mais je dois rejoindre un ami dehors pour participer aux jeux des stands.

Bonnie se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la sortie mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Cade lui avait empoigné le bras et l'avait forcé à lui faire face. Elle allait lui répliquer froidement de la lâcher mais il prit la parole avant.

̶ Bonnie je suis terriblement désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne voulais pas te froisser et te vexer. Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup et que je n'ai aucun droit de venir dans ta vie et t'annoncer ces choses, commença-t-il en semblant sérieux et sincère. Mes visions se sont toujours produites sauf quelques exceptions mais j'ai toujours appris à m'y fier. Peut-être que j'ai eut tort avec Kai ?

̶ Ce n'est pas peut-être, claqua la voix de Bonnie. C'est certain. Ta vision concernant Kai est impossible. Il n'a jamais fait ça dans le passé.

̶ Laisse-moi une autre chance, s'il te plaît ! Implora Cade. Il est important pour moi de nouer une relation avec toi. Tu es la fille de mon grand frère. Tu es la seule famille, la seule personne de ma vie précédente, qu'il me reste. Tu me fais tellement penser à lui dans tes expressions du visage. Même si je n'ai pas pu le revoir alors que j'en avais l'occasion, je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé que je te rencontre car toi et moi sommes pareils.

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas céder en l'entendant parler ainsi ? Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle n'allait pas mentir en disant qu'elle se fichait de lui car honnêtement, c'était bien de se dire qu'elle avait encore un oncle. Que cet oncle s'intéressait à elle et à sa vie. Que cet oncle était un sorcier et que de ce fait, il pouvait la comprendre. Son père ne l'avait jamais comprise, lui. Il détestait la magie. Elle voyait en Cade, ce qu'elle aurait peut-être vivre un peu plus avec son père en étant plus jeune s'il n'avait pas eut peur d'elle.

̶ Je suis sûre qu'il aurait apprécié oui, finit-elle par dire. Vers la fin, il était plus à l'aise avec ma condition de sorcière. Peut-être aurait-il était heureux de te revoir.

Cade lâcha le bras de Bonnie en souriant tristement mais avec une pointe de joie dans les yeux.

̶ Pour me faire pardonner, que dis-tu de venir manger chez moi un soir ? Je pourrai te présenter ma femme Amanda et mon fils Marc. Ils n'ont pas pu venir ce soir car Marc est malade mais Amanda voulait absolument que je puisse donner pour l'hôpital.

̶ Mmmm oui, ce serait sympa.

̶ Kai aussi est invité, ce sera l'occasion de me faire pardonner et de repartir sur des bonnes bases, rajouta Cade avec entrain. Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Bonnie souriait. Tout semblait s'arranger. Elle fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord. Cade la remercia et lui donna son numéro de téléphone pour convenir d'une date et parce qu'il serait plus simple de communiquer ensemble de cette manière plutôt qu'à l'université à la fin des cours de lundi. Le sorcier quitta ensuite la sorcière qui se retrouva à nouveau seule au bar. Elle sortit son portable et vit qu'il était seulement 21h30. Il était trop tôt pour rentrer. Tout à coup, son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle venait de recevoir un message de Kai. Rapidement, elle l'ouvrit espérant qu'il lui annonce qu'il pouvait la rejoindre. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas.

 _De Kai_ _: Désolé Bonn mais le blondinet et moi n'avons pas terminé et nous venons d'être appelés pour une autre affaire. La vie de super-héros est malheureusement très remplie. Je me rattrape ce soir. Envoie-moi une photo de ta robe -)_

Bonnie souffla exaspérée. Elle avait quand même eut l'espoir qu'il la rejoigne. Elle ne voulait pas passer la soirée à regarder Elena/Damon, Caroline/Enzo et Alaric/Jo dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors qu'elle était toute seule. Bien sûr il y avait Stefan aussi qui était seul mais Bonnie trouvait cela étrange de rester avec lui toute la soirée. Le pauvre se dit-elle d'un coup. Lui n'avait pas de copine pour le moment, cela devait être dur de voir tout le monde en couple. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Pour Matt, c'était différent, il entretenait une relation à distance avec Rebekah depuis maintenant deux semaines. Elle avait pu voir un message coquin apparaître sur l'écran de son ami par accident. Ce n'était pas des messages platoniques…

 _De Bonnie :_ _Je suis très déçue Monsieur Kai Parker et ce soir je serai bien trop fatiguée pour que vous vous rattrapiez. Et non je ne vous envoie aucune photo de ma robe super sexy, vous l'avez déjà vue :-p_

Avec cette réponse qui se voulait taquine, Bonnie ne put empêcher de sourire de manière presque machiavélique.

 _De Kai :_ _Vous êtes très difficile et très très méchante Mademoiselle Bennett ! Cela me fait penser aussi que vous n'avez rien à dire. Je n'ai pas oublié la punition que je vous ai promise pour votre désobéissance et votre insolence._

Le sourire de Bonnie prit une plus grande place sur son visage. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote ainsi.

 _De Bonnie :_ _Quel genre de punition ?_

La petite fille de Sheila attendit un long moment avant d'avoir une réponse.

 _De Kai :_ _Une punition qui va inclure mes menottes. Je vais t'attacher bien gentiment sur le lit. Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper. Je ferai ce que je voudrai de ton corps. Je déchirerai ta robe super sexy de manière sauvage avant d'embrasser sans retenue ton cou, tes épaules, tes seins, ton ventre, ton nombril. Avec mes mains, j'écarterai tes cuisses et je continuerai de t'embrasser le bas du ventre. Je retirerai ta culotte avec mes dents avant de remonter le long de tes jambes et de jouer avec ce petit bouton avec ma langue…._

Bonnie arrêta de lire le message de Kai et éteignit son téléphone abruptement. Elle était dans un lieu public bordel ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire le message de Kai, de s'imaginer la scène qu'il décrivait et sortir un gémissement de plaisir et d'attirer de ce fait l'attention sur elle. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur se diffuser dans son bas-ventre. La honte. Elle devait tout de suite prendre l'air pour se refroidir mais avant elle devait aller chercher sa veste.

{o}{O}{o}

L'air frais du début du mois d'octobre lui avait fait du bien. Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'elle parcourait les stands à l'extérieur et regardait les enfants mais aussi les adultes tenter leur chance à différents jeux comme la pêche aux canards, les anneaux, la roue de la chance, les fléchettes, le tir à l'arc ou encore le toucher coulé. Franchement, c'était une bonne distraction et pour elle et pour tout le monde ici présent. Bonnie n'avait aucun doute que la recette allait être excessivement bonne pour l'hôpital.

La jeune femme s'arrêta plus en détail sur le stand du tir à l'arc. Adultes comme enfants pouvaient essayer trois flèches gratuitement. S'ils voulaient tirer 10 flèches, le prix revenait seulement à quelques dollars. Un enfant venait tout particulièrement d'attirer son attention. C'était une petite fille de cinq-six ans qui essayait pour la première fois le tir à l'arc. A côté d'elle, un homme en smoking noir lui apprenait à comment bander l'arc et à tenir bien sa flèche. Bonnie fut surprise de reconnaître l'inconnu qui était assis à côté d'elle pendant la cérémonie de Jo. Kai avait dit qu'il s'appelait Tobias et qu'il était médecin. C'était le fameux génie. Celui qui allait être le parrain de l'enfant de Jo. Sans savoir pourquoi, Bonnie s'approcha un peu plus pour mieux l'observer lui et l'enfant.

Il était patient, il n'hésitait pas à répéter quand la petite fille n'y arrivait pas. Il se plaça même derrière elle et l'aida dans ses mouvements. Il l'aida à tirer sa première flèche à la plus grande joie de la petite fille qui criait après ses parents pour attirer leur attention. La jeune fille prit une autre flèche et essaya cette fois-ci de le faire seul. Elle réussit à tirer la flèche mais elle n'atteint pas sa cible et tomba au sol bien avant. Elle recommença une fois encore mais obtint le même résultat. Tobias, lui dit de prendre le temps de viser, de se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait expliqué avec son œil directeur. La jeune fille obéit et tira une autre flèche. Elle n'atteignit pas la cible mais la flèche était allée plus loin. Tobias la félicita et lui dit de ne pas perdre courage et confiance. La fillette continua à tirer ses flèches et réussit à en mettre trois sur la cible aux extrémités. A son dernier tir, Bonnie décida d'aider un peu. A la dernière seconde, elle utilisa la magie pour dévier la flèche qui se planta en plein milieu de la cible.

̶ Maman, papa j'ai réussit ! Regardez ! Regardez ! Cria-t-elle en sautant dans tout les sens.

̶ Bravo à toi petite championne ! S'exclama Tobias en lui donnant une peluche.

Satisfaite, Bonnie allait tourner les talons mais son regard vert émeraude tomba sur le regard ténébreux de Tobias. Son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration fut coupée quand il lui sourit.

̶ Si ce n'est pas la demoiselle du mariage ! Dit-il tout à coup en prenant un pas vers elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser à nouveau.

Bonnie dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle reprit sa respiration quand elle se souvint qu'il fallait que l'air rentre dans ses poumons. Pourquoi cet inconnu arrivait à provoquer une réaction si vive ? D'accord il était beau à couper le souffle, elle l'admettait une deuxième fois mais elle avait déjà vu des hommes tout aussi beaux sans jamais avoir cette réaction.

̶ Vous allez bien ?

Bonnie secoua la tête. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait prit un pas de plus vers elle et attendait certainement une réponse ou une réaction. Une réaction autre que la stupéfaction.

̶ Euh oui, oui tout va bien, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. Je suis juste surprise de vous voir ici aussi.

L'homme sourit avant de présenter sa main pour se présenter officiellement.

̶ Je suis Tobias Hale.

Bonnie accepta sa main et sentit la poigne virile de l'homme ainsi qu'un petit coup de jus. Elle retira vite sa main, surprise par ce contact.

̶ Désolée, le chaud-froid vient encore de frapper. Je n'arrête pas de donner des coups de jus quand je suis en contact avec la peau de quelqu'un d'autre depuis ce soir, s'excusa-t-il.

̶ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en rigolant. Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett. Enchantée de faire vote connaissance bien que j'ai déjà pu entendre parler de vous.

̶ Ah bon ? Questionna-t-il surpris en levant un sourcil. J'espère qu'on vous a parlé de moi en bien.

̶ Oh oui ! De ce qu'on m'a dit vous êtes un génie. Vous êtes médecin alors que vous venez seulement d'avoir 25 ans. Vous travaillez depuis peu ici, à Mystic Falls. Et Jo compte vous mettre le parrain de son enfant, dit Bonnie avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Peut-être aurait-elle dû se taire. C'est toujours assez flippant quand quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas sait beaucoup de chose sur vous. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la prenne pour une psychopathe.

̶ Waouh, vous êtes assez bien informé, dit-il avec un demi-sourire. Jo à dû vous parlez de moi. Cependant, je ne suis pas un génie. Je suis juste quelqu'un de passionné et de déterminé et c'est ce qui m'a permit de sauter des classes. J'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver, expliqua-t-il en regardant un instant les enfants tirer à l'arc avant de poser son regard à nouveau sur elle. J'ai un sacré désavantage par rapport à vous maintenant. Je ne connais rien de vous à part votre nom et votre prénom.

̶ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir, dit-elle avec honnêteté en évitant son regard.

Il était assez intimidant. C'était presque ridicule.

̶ Je suis sûr du contraire.

Bonnie releva la tête, le regardant avec une certaine méfiance. Venait-il de la draguer ou imaginait-elle des choses ? Etait-ce juste de la politesse ? Par mesure de sécurité, elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas libre. Qu'il la drague ou non, au moins ce sera clair.

̶ Par où commencer, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Je suis étudiante à l'université de Whitmore. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux vraiment faire donc pour le moment je suis un cursus global. Je verrai une fois que j'aurai ma licence. Je vais bientôt avoir 20 ans, j'ai toujours vécu à Mystic Falls. Je vis avec mon petit-ami Kai Parker. Il s'agit du frère de Jo. Il était à l'hôpital lors de l'incident.

Tobias hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire content.

̶ Vous voyez, il y avait des choses à dire. Je connais Kai que depuis le mariage. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas que Jo avait un autre frère. Jo avait déjà mentionné Luke et Olivia mais jamais Kai. En même temps, elle ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie privée.

Si seulement il savait la famille peu orthodoxe qu'était la famille Parker, il se serait sauvé très loin et n'aurait pas eut Jo comme mentor.

̶ En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Jo veut me nommer le parrain, jusque là j'étais heureux mais quand j'ai appris que son frère l'avait harcelé pour le devenir, j'ai pensé que j'aurai certainement une visite de sa part.

Bonnie se rappela aussitôt de la conversation au Grill quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé du travail. Il avait parlé de donner une bonne leçon mais Bonnie l'avait coupé. Elle espérait vraiment que Kai se tienne à carreau.

̶ Vu votre regard j'ai l'impression qu'il vous a déjà parlé de me casser la figure, dit Tobias en prenant un air contrit avant de regarder tout autour de lui. J'espère qu'il ne nous voit pas en train de discuter. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il croit que j'essaye aussi de lui piquer sa charmante petite-amie.

Bonnir se mit à rougir légèrement en entendant le mot charmante et ne réussit guère à retenir son rire.

̶ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas pu venir ce soir donc votre visage et sain et sauf.

̶ Vous êtes venue seule ?

̶ Je suis avec des amis mais ils sont tous sur la piste de danse. De toute façon je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer.

̶ Déjà ?

̶ Oui, j'ai un exposé à terminer et j'ai déjà donné tout ce que j'avais sur moi pour l'hôpital.

̶ Tobias tu veux bien arrêter de draguer et nous aider pour le stand, grogna tout un coup une femme du même âge que le docteur interpellé.

Tobias et Bonnie se retournèrent vers la femme qui envoya un regard froid à la jeune sorcière. Bonnie savait quelle était ce regard. C'était celui d'une femme jalouse et en manque d'attention. Elle devait certainement convoiter le beau médecin comme le reste de la gent féminine travaillant à l'hôpital.

̶ J'arrive … Sandra !

̶ Sarah, cria presque la femme.

Tobias haussa les épaules avant de regarder à nouveau Bonnie.

̶ Il est temps que je vous quitte. C'était agréable de pouvoir vous parler. Je suis sûr que nous allons encore nous rencontrer vu que nous sommes liés à Jo.

̶ Oui c'est sûr, confirma Bonnie.

̶ Faites attention à vous pour la route du retour et bon courage pour cet exposé, termina-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

̶ Merci, dit Bonnie malgré le dos déjà tourné du bel homme.

A son tour elle tourna les talons, se sentant satisfaite de sa soirée et de sa discussion avec Tobias. Il avait l'air vraiment sympa. Entrant dans la salle pour aller chercher son sac, la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de prendre l'objet convoité que quelqu'un l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il s'agissait bien entendu de Damon Salvatore.

̶ M'accordes-tu cette danse ? Questionna-t-il.

̶ Il fallait le demander avant de me kidnapper jusqu'au milieu de la piste, informa Bonnie en capitulant quand elle sentit le bras du vampire s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

̶ De toute façon tu aurais dit oui, se vanta le vampire en commençant à danser lentement sur le rythme de la musique.

Bonnie roula des yeux avant de suivre le rythme de Damon. Pendant, un court instant aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Mais Damon ne pouvait pas être silencieux. Il coupa bien trop vite le silence.

̶ Alors, tu as vu qui va être le prochain Maire de cette ville ? A ce qu'il paraît c'est un homme super sexy avec un regard à faire chavirer une seconde fois le Titanic.

̶ Pff, je ne le trouve pas si beau que ça personnellement, taquina Bonnie en rigolant quand Damon plissa les yeux. Mais je pense qu'il ferait un bon Maire, rajouta-t-elle avec sérieux. Après tout, j'ai entendu qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour cette ville dans le passé.

Damon abandonna son air taquin pour lui aussi adopter une expression plus mature.

̶ C'est sympa d'entendre qu'une personne me soutien de tout son être au moins.

̶ Une seulement ?

̶ Mon frère pense que je ferai un bon maire aussi mais j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il va falloir que je le lui prouve et j'ai vu la même chose dans les yeux d'Elena. Ils me soutiennent mais je vois le doute. Ne parlons pas de Blondie qui as dit que je n'étais pas capable de gérer ma vie correctement alors gérer la vie d'une population entière serait un fiasco. Elle voulait même que je l'engage comme adjointe pour « limiter les dégâts ».

̶ Ah bon ?

̶ Ouais mais j'ai dit que personne n'avait besoin d'un commandant tyrannique en adjoint. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'organiser les galas et les grandes soirées. Elle s'est calmée et est partie batifoler avec Enzo dans les bois.

̶ Eww ! S'exclama Bonnie avant que Damon ne la fasse tourner sur elle-même avant de reprendre le slow.

̶ Je sais que je serai un bon Maire mais passons ! Qui était ce garçon avec lequel tu parlais dehors ?

̶ Tobias Hale. C'est un ancien élève de Jo et ils sont devenus proche. Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-elle, un peu confuse par l'intérêt soudain pour Tobias.

̶ Oh pour rien, dit le vampire avec un large sourire.

̶ Damon !

̶ C'est juste qu'il t'a regardé comme si tu allais être son prochain repas Bonn-Bonn. Je n'étais pas près de vous mais j'ai senti…

̶ Arrête un peu de tout exagérer, coupa Bonnie en lui faisant les gros yeux. Tobias est un jeune homme charmant mais il sait que je suis en couple avec Kai. Je le lui ai dit et il n'a pas semblé déçu ou quoique ce soit.

̶ Tu as un petit-copain ? Interrogea Damon fronçant les sourcils.

Bonnie lui marcha exprès sur le pied.

̶ Oui et tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit. Kai Parker !

̶ Hmmm désolé je ne vois pas qui c'est. Je pense que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec ce Tobias. C'est un gars comme lui qu'il te faut.

Bonnie laissa échapper un grognement peu féminin à l'égard de Damon qui mit fin à la danse en même temps que la chanson.

̶ Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à tolérer et apprécier Kai ? Demanda-t-elle fatiguée de la haine de Damon envers Kai et inversement.

Le vampire fit un sourire à Bonnie, un sourire hautain avant de déclarer en chantonnant :

̶ Jamais !

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A** **: Voila pour le chapitre trois. Pas beaucoup de Bonkai et d'action mais l'histoire avance. Cade a invité Bonnie et Kai à un dîner. A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Que pensez-vous de Damon Salvatore en tant que futur Maire ? Surpris ?**

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 4.**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Andreawinchester :**_ _Merci pour ton commentaire :-) La suite arrive enfin et j'espère qu'elle ne décevra pas._

 _ **Super-Karamel-Shipper**_ _: La suite arrive enfin, j'ai pu me poser un peu ce week-end et l'écrire. J'espère que tu l'aimeras ^^_

 _ **DivineKid's**_ _: Alors tout d'abord je tiens à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire (très en retard désolée :-/). Malheureusement je n'ai pu t'offrir de chapitre en cadeau où même un lemon. (Je dois t'avouer que c'est difficile à écrire pour une prude comme moi lol). Si j'avais plus de temps, crois-moi je le ferai avec plaisir, même des petits OS Bonkai, Bamon, Klaroline. Ensuite je te remercie de tes commentaires. C'est super agréable de lire ce genre de retour. Je ne veux rien dire sur la suite pour les couples car cela va tout gâcher mais il y en aura de l'aventure et des rebondissements… ha ha ! Et oui tu peux te permettre d'écrire gros bisou xD_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Disclaimer** **: Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

̶ Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, bouda Kai en refusant catégoriquement de sortir de la voiture.

Bonnie ne laissa rien transparaître sur son visage mais à l'intérieure elle était au bord d'hurler sa frustration. Elle avait très bien comprit que Kai n'avait pas envie de dîner chez son oncle. Il le lui avait répété depuis qu'elle le lui avait annoncé. C'est-à-dire il y a six jours. Il était insupportable et Bonnie avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme.

̶ On aurait pu rester à la maison regarder le marathon de Supergirl en restant collé tout les deux dans le lit avec des tonnes de paquet de chips mais non ! Il faut aller chez ce type.

̶ Ce type c'est mon oncle, lâcha Bonnie en regardant Kai de manière ferme. Quelque fois c'est sympa de sortir le week-end pour se socialiser.

̶ Je me socialise ! Se défendit le sorcier en regardant Bonnie. Regarde je suis un super policier et Matt ne peux plus faire sans moi maintenant. C'est déjà bien que je travaille huit heures par jour cinq fois dans la semaine.

̶ C'est vrai et je ne dis pas le contraire mais ce repas est important pour moi et il est encore plus important que tu viennes avec moi. Ce n'est qu'un repas qui va durer trois heures tout au plus. Et pour le marathon Supergirl, tant pis, termina la sorcière en sortant de la voiture et en prenant les fleurs qu'elles avaient achetées pour remercier Amanda.

Kai n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Bonnie avait claquée la porte et se dirigeait déjà vers la maison de Cade Hopkins. Le leader du Clan Gemini prit une grande inspiration avant de sortir lui aussi. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir endurer ce dîner pour Bonnie. Quand il arriva à côté d'elle, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement en laissant entrevoir Cade.

̶ Bonnie, je suis content que tu aies pu venir, salua-t-il chaleureusement en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Bonjour Kai, je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de venir dîner avec nous, rajouta-t-il en regardant le jeune homme et en le laissant entrer aussi.

̶ Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Hopkins, dit Kai avec un grand sourire.

Cade n'y voyait que du feu mais Bonnie savait que le jeune sorcier jouait un rôle. Cela ne la dérangeait pas mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant.

̶ Appelez-moi Cade, je vous en prie. Suivez-moi, ma femme est dans le salon, elle termine de mettre la table.

Cade mena les deux amoureux dans le salon où effectivement se trouvait Amanda en train de tirer sur la nappe. Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, elle leva la tête et sourit aux nouveaux arrivants. Bonnie fut un peu surprise de voir une femme à la peau blanche, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains. Elle pensait tomber nez-à-nez avec une femme typée comme Cade.

̶ Oh vous voilà ! Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, dit Amanda en rejoignant Bonnie et Kai.

̶ Nous aussi, dit Bonnie par politesse, laissant sa surprise disparaître. Tenez, ces fleurs sont pour vous.

Elle tendit les fleurs qu'Amanda prit avec délicatesse.

̶ Bonnie voyons, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

̶ C'est ce que je lui ai dit, interrompit Kai en recevant un regard irrité de la part de Bonnie. Mais elle n'écoute jamais et en fait toujours à sa tête. Néanmoins, je vois bien ces fleurs à votre couloir d'entrée.

̶ Je vais chercher un vase et les mettre à l'entrée alors, dit Amanda. Cade, mon chéri, tu peux débarrassez Bonnie et Kai de leur manteau et appeler Marc pour qu'il se présente ?

̶ Bien sûr !

Amanda partit du salon pendant que Cade prit les manteaux des deux sorciers. Il s'excusa un instant pour aller chercher Marc, laissant un court instant Bonnie et Kai ensemble.

̶ Ne commence pas à lancer des piques, chuchota Bonnie en le montrant du doigt.

̶ Je n'ai rien lancé du tout, j'ai même fait un compliment, s'avança Kai avant d'essayer de prendre le doigt de Bonnie pour lui faire un bisou.

Mais la sorcière ne se laissait pas faire, ce qui faisait rire son homologue masculin.

̶ Voilà, voilà, elles sont effectivement magnifiques et ont leur place dans mon entrée. Vous avez l'œil Kai, revint Amanda.

Kai fit un signe de tête avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il regardait bien Amanda, il avait l'impression de reconnaître son essence… Elle dégageait une sorte d'aura qui l'intriguait. C'était une sensation louche qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

̶ Je vous en prie asseyez-vous sur le canapé. J'ai préparé des petits-fours et des cakes salés ainsi que pleins d'autres petites bonnes choses pour l'apéritif.

̶ Amanda en fait toujours plus que prévu, dit Cade en tenant l'épaule de son fils. Je vous présente Marc.

Bonnie étira ses lèvres en voyant le jeune garçon. Il avait les cheveux noirs ce qui était étrange mais en même temps ce n'était pas parce que Cade n'avait pas de cheveux que Marc devait subir le même sort. La couleur venait donc de Cade. La couleur de peau du jeune garçon était un parfait mélange de la peau d'Amanda et Cade. Marc avait les yeux bleus, c'était un magnifique garçon.

̶ Bonjour Marc, je m'appelle Bonnie.

̶ Et moi c'est Kai.

Marc n'offrit aucun sourire à Bonnie mais quand son regard se posa sur Kai, le jeune garçon eut un demi-sourire que Kai donna en retour.

̶ Moi c'est Marc. J'ai 12 ans et je suis au collège. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

̶ Pareil pour nous, dit Bonnie en sentant une tension entre Marc et elle.

Ce repas allait être plus étrange que prévu, surtout si le jeune adolescent lui donnait l'épaule froide.

Cade secoua les cheveux de son fils avant de l'inviter à s'installer lui aussi. Amanda partit dans la cuisine chercher tout ce qu'elle avait préparé pendant que Cade s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils. Un long silence envahit la pièce, personne ne sachant quoi dire. Oui ce repas allait vraiment être plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle commençait déjà à regretter le marathon Supergirl…

Finalement, quelqu'un osa briser le silence. Marc. Il débuta la conversation sur les jeux vidéo en s'adressant principalement à Kai qui était de suite emballé par ce sujet de discussion. Quand Bonnie essayait d'intervenir elle n'eut aucune réaction du jeune garçon qui revenait sur Kai. La sorcière décida de laisser tomber pour se concentrer sur Amanda et Cade ainsi que la nourriture sur la petite table. Amanda, souriante racontait comment Cade et elle s'étaient rencontrés pendant un concert. Ce sujet de conversation eut le don de détendre Bonnie qui osait même poser des questions. La gêne semblait s'être évaporée pour laisser place à une pièce animée par deux conversations différentes. Très vite, l'apéritif se termina et Amanda invita tout le monde à passer à table car le rôti, les pommes de terre et les légumes étaient fin prêt. Kai n'avait pratiquement pas touché aux petits fours car Marc ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde avec ses jeux-vidéos de guerre et de zombies. Cependant, le sorcier comptait bien se rattraper avec la viande et les pommes de terre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il répondait même aux questions d'Amanda et de Cade la bouche pleine au plus grand désespoir de Bonnie.

Le dîner continua sur différents sujets comme l'université, le travail de policier de Kai, l'école de Marc, les ambitions de Bonnie et Kai pour le futur. L'atmosphère était chaude et convivial, laissant les langues se délier. Quand le dessert arriva, un tiramisu, Kai en dévora la moitié n'hésitant pas à se resservir sans oublier de complimenter Amanda pour cette réussite gustative.

̶ Franchement c'était trop bon, je suis moi-même bon cuisinier mais ce plat est une tuerie ! Dit le sorcier en terminant sa cinquième assiette.

̶ Je suis à la maison tout le temps, je n'ai que ça à faire avec le ménage. Cuisiner c'est ma passion, rigola Amanda, apparemment flattée que sa cuisine plaise.

̶ Kai à raison, c'était absolument délicieux, insista Bonnie.

Cade allait répondre quand tout à coup, Marc se mit à bailler.

̶ Oh tu es fatigué mon grand ? Questionna le père de famille. Tu peux t'excuser de table et dire au revoir à nos invités.

̶ De toute façon nous n'allons pas tarder, dit Bonnie en souriant. Il est tard et le sommeil me rattrape aussi.

̶ Je suis du même avis. Avoir le ventre plein donne toujours envie de dormir juste après, s'enquit Kai en se levant de sa chaise.

Bonnie fit de même ainsi que Cade et Amanda.

̶ Je suis ravie d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance. J'ai passé une bonne soirée J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit Amanda.

Bonnie acquiesça avant de mettre son manteau et de prendre ses affaires. Kai fit de même.

̶ Je vais raccompagner Bonnie et Kai, assures-toi que Marc se lave bien les dents, dit Cade.

Amanda sourit avant de dire au revoir à Kai et Bonnie. Elle partit ensuite à l'étage avec Marc qui fit un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Cade, raccompagna Bonnie et Kai à la porte et ouvrit cette dernière en grand, laissant le froid entrer à l'intérieure.

̶ Merci encore d'être venu, remercia Cade en regardant Bonnie.

̶ Merci pour l'invitation Cade, tu diras à Amanda que je suis un peu jalouse de sa cuisine.

Cade sourit à Bonnie avant de regarder Kai.

̶ Je suis heureux d'avoir pu en apprendre d'avantage sur vous Kai. Je me suis trompé à votre sujet. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Le sorcier Hopkins tendit sa main vers le jeune homme. Kai tendit sa main à son tour et serra celle de Cade avec un sourire satisfait. Or, ce sourire s'effaça quand Cade se mit à trembler violemment avant de tomber au sol. Kai lâcha la main du sorcier mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

̶ Cade ! S'exclama inquiète Bonnie s'avançant vers lui pour l'aider à le relever mais Amanda le fit avant.

̶ Cade mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?

Cade se releva avec l'aide d'Amanda. Il respirait fort, sa poitrine remontait et descendait de manière rapide. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait un début de crise de panique.

̶ J'ai juste été saisi par la puissance de Kai, admit-il en regardant le sorcier. Je ne suis pas un sorcier de renom mais j'ai senti la puissance… Une puissance colossale.

̶ Oh ! C'est le pouvoir suprême, dit Kai comme si de rien était.

̶ Ça va aller ? Questionna Amanda.

̶ Oui. Répondit-t-il rapidement. Je vais aller me reposer. Bonne nuit à vous et attention sur la route, continua le sorcier en n'osant regarder Bonnie et Kai dans les yeux.

Il tourna le dos et entra dans sa maison suivit d'Amanda qui adressa un dernier au revoir avant de fermer la porte.

Bonnie et Kai restèrent quelques secondes sur le porche avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kai lança :

̶ Je crois que ton oncle me déteste.

̶ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

̶ Tu as vu comment il vient de réagir ? Et franchement il ment très mal ! Je lui ai serré la main au grill et pour dire bonjour quand il nous a ouvert la porte tout à l'heure et il n'a pas réagit en sentant mon pourvoir suprême. Il vient juste de mentir.

Bonnie était d'accord avec Kai. Cade venait de mentir en disant qu'il avait été surpris par la puissance de Kai. Il avait dû avoir une autre vision…

̶ Il a dû avoir une vision de toi, avoua Bonnie. Cade est un sorcier mais il ne pratique pas sa magie. Il reçoit juste des visions du passé et du futur en touchant une personne. La première fois, il m'a dit t'avoir vu faire quelque chose d'horrible à une femme mais que c'était une vision du passé. Donc je pense qu'il a de nouveau vu quelque chose de pas très joli, termina la sorcière en se mordant la lèvre.

̶ Comme tuer mes frères/sœurs en 1994 ?

̶ Oui, confirma Bonnie.

̶ Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il me déteste alors. Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit ce dîner est terminé grâce au ciel.

Bonnie était surprise par le peu d'intérêt que Kai avait pour Cade et son mépris pour lui.

̶ Cela ne te fait rien qu'il te prenne pour un monstre ?

Kai tourna sa tête vers la droite pour regarder Bonnie dans les yeux. Seule la lumière de la voiture permettait de bien voir le visage confus de la sorcière Bennett.

̶ Franchement, non ! Pourquoi cela devrait me toucher ?

̶ Je pense que tu devrais lui montrer que tu n'es plus ce Kai. Que ce Kai barbare et sociopathe n'existe plus.

̶ Euh, sans vouloir te vexer Bonn, j'en ai rien à faire de ce que Cade pense de moi. Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne. Je ne vais pas jouer au Saint pour qu'il m'apprécie.

̶ Tu devrais faire un effort, recommanda Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils.

Kai pivota son corps entier sur son siège pour faire complètement face à Bonnie. La jeune femme pouvait voir qu'il était sérieux.

̶ Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je m'entende avec lui ?

̶ Parce qu'il est mon oncle.

̶ Tu ne le connais que depuis deux-trois semaines. C'est plus un étranger qu'un oncle ! Railla le sorcier avec un demi-sourire mesquin.

̶ Il est le dernier membre vivant de ma famille, informa Bonnie en élevant la voix. Désolée de l'identifier comme tel et de vouloir entretenir une bonne relation avec lui.

̶ Ta volonté à ce que je m'entende et devienne « copain » avec tout le monde m'exaspère, commença Kai en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Je vis ma vie comme je l'entends et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises avec qui je dois devenir ami ou non.

Bonnie sentait la colère monter. Pourquoi lui criait-il dessus ? Oui c'était vrai, elle voulait qu'il s'entende avec ses ami(e)s et Cade mais elle ne lui demandait pas de devenir leur ami.

̶ C'est toi qui m'exaspère ! Lança-t-elle. Je te demande juste d'être poli et respectueux avec les personnes avec qui je m'entends et qui sont proches de moi. Pas d'être ami avec eux.

̶ Franchement tes ami(e)s sont le cadet de mes soucis et tu devrais te détacher d'eux pour ton bien.

Alors là c'était trop !

̶ Si je n'ai pas le droit de te suggérer d'être plus agréable et sociable avec mes ami(e)s alors toi tu n'as certainement pas le droit de me dire de me détacher d'eux. Caroline et Elena ont raisons quand elles me disent de manière implicite que tu es en train de m'éloigner d'elles de plus en plus.

̶ Je t'éloigne de la blonde et la brune ? Moi ? Interrogea Kai sa voix montant dans les aigües.

̶ Oui, j'ai dû pratiquement te demander ta permission pour dormir trois nuits au campus avec elle, hurla Bonnie en allumant le moteur et en démarrant rapidement. Et tu n'as pas voulu que j'aille au gala de charité.

̶ Tu es déjà toute la journée au campus ! S'exclama Kai ne se donnant pas la peine de se mettre correctement sur son siège.

̶ Ce n'est pas pareil ! Je suis en cours la journée pas forcément avec elles.

̶ Oui et bien tes deux « amies », commença Kai en usant encore ses doigts pour mimer les guillemets, elles n'ont pas des petits copains qui veulent les voir ? Vu comment Damon s'est lamenté dans le monde prison et quand elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de leur relation, je suis étonné qu'il ne la colle pas plus que ça !

̶ Enzo et Damon, bien qu'anciens tortionnaires et ayant eux aussi des tendances de psychopathes, ne sont pas constamment avec leur copine et ont une tendance à la socialisation, eux !

̶ Ce sont des idiots et Damon encore plus. Saint Stefan est trop morose pour moi quand je le vois j'ai envie de me jeter du haut d'une falaise. Alaric, mon cher beau-frère est aussi intéressant qu'une mouche. Elena me donne envie de vomir constamment quand je la regarde jouer à Miss Monde alors que Carolina me donne un mal de crâne quand elle aligne plus de dix mots dans une même phrase.

Bonnie ne pensait pas que sa colère pouvait encore monter mais apparemment si. Elle savait que ses ami(e)s avaient des défauts mais elle les aimait ainsi. Elle-même avait de nombreux défaut et Kai aussi en avait mais il semblait ne pas en être conscient. Il disait qu'Elena avait un égo surdimensionné mais il n'avait pas vu le sien. Inconsciemment et sous le coup de son courroux, Bonnie avait appuyé sur la pédale d'accélérateur en prenant un virage.

Kai savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible vu la façon dont conduisait la sorcière. Peu intimidé mais ne voulant pas mourir, il se mit bien sur son siège et boucla sa ceinture.

̶ Il n'y a que cet idiot de Matt que j'arrive à supporter.

̶ Ta phrase aurait été beaucoup mieux sans l'insulte que tu viens de proférer à l'égard de Matt. Il est tout sauf idiot et c'est un garçon en or qui a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles dans un monde qui n'est pas vraiment le sien. Il est humain contrairement à nous, à toi, Ô Monsieur Kai Parker détenteur du Grand Pouvoir Suprême qui parle aux gens seulement pour son intérêt.

̶ Tu te vexes facilement et pour rien. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne ressens rien pour tes amis. Je ne vais pas me forcer et prétendre que te partager avec eux me fasse un plaisir immense alors que ça me gonfle.

Bonnie arrêta brusquement la voiture. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Elle coupa le moteur et asséna un regard dur et froid à Kai.

̶ Moi ça commence à me « gonfler », commença Bonnie en pliant ses doigts pour mimer à son tour les guillemets, d'avoir l'impression de devoir choisir entre mes ami(e)s et mon petit-ami. Termina-t-elle en sortant de la voiture, claquant une deuxième fois la portière en une journée.

Kai sortit lui aussi de la voiture mais resta près d'elle quand il cria après son harpie de petite-amie :

̶ En tout cas on pourra dire merci à ton oncle pour avoir provoqué cette dispute ridicule !

Bonnie s'engouffra à l'intérieur de chez elle et ferma la porte d'entrée laissant Kai parler tout seul à l'extérieur dans la nuit sombre.

̶ Voilà pourquoi je ne sentais pas ce dîner. Voilà pourquoi ! Termina-t-il en mettant ses deux mains sur sa tête et regardant le croissant de lune.

{o}{O}{o}

Kai était parti travailler sans même adresser une parole à Bonnie. Il ne lui avait même pas préparé le petit-déjeuner. Bonnie regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit la veille rien que pour cela mais si elle devait être honnête et si elle mettait de côté la nourriture, ce qu'elle avait dit à Kai était juste. Elle y avait réfléchit toute la nuit. Elle s'était ressassé chaque parole de la dispute. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était étonnée d'avoir dit autant de chose et de manière aussi brutale mais Kai ne l'avait pas épargnée non plus en dénigrant ses ami(e)s.

Pour Bonnie, Kai était important, elle était amoureuse de lui mais cela n'excusait pas son comportement avec elle. Il était possessif et il ne voyait qu'elle et parfois Jo. Au début, c'était touchant et Bonnie se sentait désirée et désirable mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Mystic Falls, elle n'appréciait plus ce côté trop présent de Kai. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se sente seul car la journée elle n'était pas là mais maintenant qu'il avait un travail, cela ne devait plus être le cas. A chaque fois, qu'elle parlait d'Elena, Caroline ou Damon, il ne l'écoutait pas ou ne montrait aucun intérêt. Elle savait qu'il ne les appréciait pas plus que cela. Il avait tendance à lancer des pics ou à énerver tout le monde avec ses sarcasmes. Damon avait tendance à répondre de la même manière au sorcier ce qui était devenu plus une joute verbale alors que Caroline et Elena se contentaient d'ignorer Kai. Or, Bonnie n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Elle voulait que Kai s'entende avec ses proches et inversement. Elle ne voulait plus être au milieu et tenter d'inclure Kai socialement alors que ce dernier faisait tout pour être exclu et inconsciemment l'exclure elle aussi du groupe.

En discutant hier, enfin en s'engueulant, Bonnie avait commencé à se dire que peut-être que Kai ne le faisait pas volontairement. De l'exclure de son groupe de pairs. Kai avait quand même passé plus de vingt ans dans une prison, il était normal qu'il était centré sur lui-même et sur ses besoins. Il n'avait pas de filtre et il ne connaissait pas les règles de la socialisation. Il ne rentrait pas dans le moule que la société avait formée. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier et elle devait tout du moins essayer de le comprendre. Mais lui, en retour devait la comprendre. Elle l'aime mais elle aime aussi Elena, Caroline, Matt et même Damon maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'un juste milieu. Elle avait besoin d'aller voir ses proches sans qu'elle ne pense à Kai qui boude parce qu'elle passe son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Bonnie soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Elle se dirigea dans son salon pour regarder la télévision quand la sonnette retentit. Pas habillé et toujours en pyjama, la sorcière Bennett hésita à aller ouvrir mais décida du contraire quand elle sentit l'énergie de Cade. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Cade apparût.

̶ Bonnie il faut qu'on parle !

Bonnie n'aimait pas cette phrase. Elle l'a haïssait. Cependant, elle laissa entrer le sorcier, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Cela devait être sérieux vu qu'il ne l'avait même pas salué. Elle mena Cade dans le salon et l'invita à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils mais il refusa. Bonnie, s'assit mais fronça les sourcils quand elle vit l'air grave qu'il portait sur son visage.

̶ Il faut que tu le quittes !

̶ Quoi ?

Cette phrase avait été balancée si rapidement qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi son oncle parlait.

̶ Kai, approfondit Cade en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il faut que tu le quittes et tout de suite.

Alors là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était stupéfaite d'entendre une telle requête. De quel droit se mêlait-il de sa vie de couple, une fois encore ?

̶ Je te demande pardon ?

Cade laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Il semblait sur les nerfs et le fait qu'elle ne réagissait pas semblait en rajouter. Le sorcier d'une quarantaine d'années s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face.

̶ J'ai eut une vision et cette fois, elle vient du futur. Elle concerne Kai.

̶ Et ? Pressa Bonnie en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

̶ Il était à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Il regarde deux bébés et ce sont des jumeaux enfin des jumelles. Elles s'appellent Lizzie et Josie je crois, en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai pu lire sur l'étiquette sur leur poignet. Kai les regardent à travers une vitre et là je le vois, il lève la main et utilise son pouvoir suprême et il étouffe l'un des bébés. Je ne sais pas lequel mais un des bébés meurt. Je le vois devenir bleue et j'entends son cœur ralentir pour ne plus battre. Je vois Kai sourire et je l'entends dire, désolé Josette. Je ne sais pas qui est Josette mais je crois qu'il s'agit de la mère des enfants, expliqua Cade en se levant à nouveau. C'est ce que j'ai vu hier en touchant Kai.

Bonnie était muette, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et penser. En fait, elle pensait à tellement de chose à la fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce à quoi elle pensait précisément. Il y avait un mélange de Josette, de jumelles, de Kai et d'étouffement.

̶ Qui est Josette ? Tu connais une femme qui se prénomme ainsi ? Questionna Cade en s'approchant de Bonnie et en s'accroupissant devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

̶ Josette ?... Il s'agit de la sœur de Kai, dit Bonnie en regardant Cade avec de gros yeux.

̶ Kai va tuer l'un des bébés de sa sœur ? Est-elle enceinte actuellement ? Ou a-t-elle déjà accouché ? Demanda urgemment Cade.

̶ Euh, elle est enceinte et elle va bientôt accoucher, dit Bonnie en semblant perdue.

̶ Alors nous pouvons encore sauver l'un de ses bébés.

Cade prit la main de Bonnie et la leva du fauteuil. Cette action eut le don de réveiller Bonnie de son état lointain. Elle s'extirpa de la prise de Cade et lui lança un regard presque froid.

̶ Non…

̶ Bonnie tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de t'expliquer ? Kai va tuer l'une des jumelles que sa sœur va mettre au monde. Nous devons l'empêcher de faire du mal à un innocent.

̶ Non c'est faux, murmura Bonnie en secouant la tête. C'est faux, répéta-t-elle plus fort. Kai ne ferait jamais ça.

̶ Vraiment ? Tu en es sûre ? Peut-être devrai-je te montrer ce que j'ai vu exactement.

Cade prit un pas vers Bonnie et lui prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les images entrer dans la tête de la jeune femme qui essayait de reculer mais il la maintenait trop fermement. Peu après, les images s'arrêtèrent et il la lâcha enfin. Elle semblait horrifiée et scandalisée. Sur son visage pouvait se lire le dégoût mais aussi la peur.

̶ Alors tu as vu !

̶ Vas-t-en, dit sombrement Bonnie en serrant les poings.

Elle était sur le point d'exploser. De colère, de tristesse, elle ne savait pas mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle allait exploser. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille.

̶ Bonnie, tu as vu ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

̶ Ce sont des mensonges et je ne peux pas y croire, hurla la sorcière en essayant d'effacer les images que Cade venait de lui faire voir. Ta vision est fausse, tu te sens juste menacé par Kai et tu inventes ces images.

̶ Bonnie s'il te plaît écoute-moi ! Implora Cade en essayant de lui prendre le bras.

La petite fille de Sheila recula et secoua sa tête une fois de plus.

̶ Jo n'attends qu'un bébé. L'échographie n'a montré qu'un enfant dans son ventre. Ta vision est fausse.

̶ Ce n'est pas possible, je…

̶ Vas-t-en !

̶ Non je suis sûr qu'il…

̶ Je t'ai dit vas-t-en.

Le lustre explosa au dessus de la tête de Cade qui par instinct se protégea la tête. Bonnie essayait de reprendre son calme mais sa magie ne demandait qu'à sortir et s'abattre contre Cade. Le sorcier ne semblait pourtant pas bouger. Bonnie allait l'envoyer contre le mur en face, aveuglé par la rage mais elle sentit quelqu'un mettre ses mains sur ses petites épaules. Bientôt, elle vit un torse apparaître dans son champ de vision, empêchant de voir la silhouette de Cade.

̶ Bonnie calme-toi.

Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était une voix clair, posé et basse. La sorcière leva les yeux et tomba sur des yeux verts foncés.

̶ Stefan ? Murmura-t-elle surprise.

̶ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais tu as besoin de te calmer. Tu risques de détruire la maison et de blesser quelqu'un.

̶ Je veux qu'il parte, dit-elle en reculant de la prise de Stefan et en montrant Cade.

Une fois encore, elle fut surprise en voyant Damon à côté de Cade, en le tenant par le col de sa chemise blanche.

̶ Damon ?

̶ Maintenant tonton Cade, je crois que la demoiselle à demandé quelque chose, dit Damon en approchant Cade de son visage. Vais-je devoir te jeter vers la sortie où tu vas être un bon tonton et obéir à ta nièce ?

Cade fit un signe de tête. Damon leva un sourcil montrant qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que ce signe de tête voulait dire. Arrogance…

̶ Je m'en vais, dit Cade.

Damon lâcha le sorcier et ne le lâcha pas du regard. Cade sortit de la maison de Bonnie mais pas sans adresser une dernière parole.

̶ Pense à la vision Bonnie !

Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour refermer la porte d'un coup violent. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle ne voulait plus le voir.

̶ La vision ? Questionna Stefan en attirant l'attention de Bonnie sur lui et Damon.

Les frères Salvatore. Quel timing !

Bonnie lâcha un soupir et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie de parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer et encore moins de la vision que Cade lui avait fait montrer. Premièrement, parce qu'elle redoutait la réaction de Damon et deuxièmement parce qu'elle redoutait la réaction de Damon. Oui, le problème était Damon. Il n'appréciait pas Kai, ce qui était légitime vu les sales tours qu'il lui avait fait lors de son voyage avec Elena en Grèce. Ce que Bonnie voulait dire par là, c'est que Damon serait plus enclin à croire Cade vu sa rancœur envers Kai. Non, Bonnie ne pouvait définitivement pas en parler à Damon et Stefan.

̶ Cade a eut une vision sur mes pouvoirs. Il a dit que je devais faire attention et contrôler mes émotions car mes pouvoirs sont puissants. Et pour prouver qu'il avait raison il m'a mise en colère et cela a fonctionné, mentit Bonnie en regardant tour à tour les deux frères.

Stefan et Damon firent un signe de tête, gobant le mensonge avec une facilité qui rendait peu fière Bonnie.

̶ Enfin bref, que faîtes-vous ici ? Votre intervention est tombée à pic !

̶ Damon fait le tour de la ville pour recueillir le témoignage des habitants, expliqua Stefan blasé. Nous allions t'interroger quand nous avons entendu des cris et quelque chose se briser.

̶ Exactement ! Prit la parole Damon. Nous sommes venus à la rescousse. Et en tant que futur Maire de cette ville, je me dois d'aller voir chaque habitant pour recueillir leurs suggestions, leurs idées pour notre très chère Mystic Falls.

̶ Waouh tu prends ton rôle très à cœur.

̶ Oui enfin pour éviter que cela prenne trop son temps, il utilise son pouvoir de compulsion sur les habitants pour avoir une version courte et précise en trois mots, approfondit Stefan en croisant les bras contre son torse. Du grand Damon Salvatore !

̶ Ce sont les avantages d'avoir un Maire qui est un vampire !

̶ Et bien bon courage pour faire le reste du porte à porte, dit Bonnie. Pour ma part mes trois mots pour cette ville seront : sécurité, sécurité et sécurité.

̶ J'en prends note Miss Bennett ! Dit Damon en le notant sur son calepin. Oh et avant que mon frère et moi ne partions, tu es invité à la cérémonie qui me nommera définitivement Maire. C'est Mardi soir à 18h30 à la Mairie dans la salle officielle. Tu verras il y aura une belle surprise.

̶ J'ai hâte d'y être.

̶ J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas du sarcasme. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder pour te faire une leçon de morale, taquina le vampire.

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre son frère par l'épaule et de le mener à l'extérieur.

̶ Au revoir Bonnie, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Et si jamais Cade revient, tu peux nous appeler tu le sais ?

Bonnie qui les suivait fit un signe de tête que personne ne pouvait voir.

̶ Merci.

Stefan et Damon firent un quart de tour, l'un en hochant tête et l'autre en faisant un signe de la main. Bonnie laissa son air content de côté pour laisser place à la frustration et le doute.

{o}{O}{o}

Caroline ne s'attendait pas à voir Bonnie débarquer chez elle la mine déconfite. En fait, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir de la visite aujourd'hui. Il était 17h00 quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Etant un vampire, elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder à travers le judas pour reconnaître Bonnie. Elle avait reconnu sa manière de toquer. Ravie de voir son amie venir chez elle spontanément, Caroline avait ouvert la porte avec un énorme sourire éblouissant. Or, ce sourire était vite reparti pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Bonnie avait une sale tête. Vraiment, ce n'était pas plaisant à voir.

̶ Entre !

Bonnie entra rapidement et se dirigea dans le salon pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Elle était complètement allongée sur le ventre, le visage contre le coussin préféré de Caroline.

̶ Je sais reconnaître une grosse crise quand j'en vois une et je peux définitivement dire que c'est une grosse crise, dit la belle blonde en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es disputé avec Kai ?

̶ Oui, marmonna Bonnie contre l'oreiller.

C'était presque inaudible mais Caroline ayant une ouïe surhumaine pouvait clairement l'entendre.

̶ Oh ! C'est grave ?

̶ Je ne sais pas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment très explicite mais Caroline savait y faire. Quand elle voulait une information, elle n'hésitait pas à user de ses capacités de communication.

̶ Quel était le sujet de la dispute ?

̶ Kai qui refuse de se socialiser. Kai qui est possessif envers moi. Kai qui est Kai…

̶ Okay, ça fait beaucoup mais je vois globalement. Tu as dit à Kai que tu en avais marre qu'il te monopolise, qu'il t'éloigne d'Elena et moi et que tu voulais plus de liberté et être moins étouffée.

Bonnie soupira contre le coussin avant de se mettre sur le dos pour mieux respirer et pour mieux entendre Caroline.

̶ C'est venu si vite pour quelque chose d'idiot en plus. Je voulais qu'il s'entende bien avec Cade, mon oncle quoique maintenant je n'ai plus du tout envie qu'il s'entende avec lui car c'est un menteur et un manipulateur.

̶ Oh là ! Oh là ! Doucement. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer du début ?

̶ Oui mais ça va être très long !

̶ Je vais faire du café et on en parle.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus partit faire du café et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses et des petits biscuits. Bonnie s'assit correctement sur le canapé, prit une gorgée du breuvage noir et commença à expliquer tout en détail. Le dîner chez Cade, la dispute entre elle et Kai et sa nuit blanche à ressasser les paroles que les deux sorciers s'étaient échangées. Caroline ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois mais quand Bonnie eut terminé d'expliquer les raisons de l'engueulade, c'était au tour de la blonde de donner son avis.

̶ Je pense que tu as eut raison d'exprimer tes ressentis Bonnie. Kai doit comprendre que contrairement à lui tu as des ami(e)s et que tu as besoin de les voir. Il ne peut pas te garder pour lui seul comme quand vous étiez en vacance. Au bout d'un moment il risque de t'étouffer. Toutefois, je me mets à sa place et je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour lui. De ce que tu m'as raconté il a vraiment eut une enfance affreuse et ensuite il a été enfermé dans une prison seul pendant près de vingt ans. Il est certain qu'au niveau de la socialisation il n'est pas performant. Après, il faut dire qu'il n'était pas très sain et stable avant sa fusion avec Liv aussi. Il faut te dire qu'il n'a pas été élevé de la même manière que nous et que pour lui, il est très difficile de nouer une relation, de la préserver. En fait, Kai n'a besoin de personne à part toi et peut-être Jo. Le reste pour lui est superflu.

̶ Oui je sais, c'est ce que je me suis dit ce matin. Mais je trouve ça triste qu'il ne veuille pas faire l'effort de s'entendre avec toi, Elena ou Matt. Je ne demande pas Damon car ils ont tout les deux un caractère explosif.

̶ Mais avec son travail, il devra collaborer avec Matt ! Peut-être il finira p ar s'attacher à lui, dit avec enthousiasme la blonde.

̶ Hier il l'a traité d'idiot !

̶ Oh !

̶ Oui oh !

Caroline soupira avant de déclarer :

̶ Peut-être que pour le moment, tu dois encore te contenter du fait que Kai ne nous as pas encore tué, rigola la blonde. Je pense déjà que c'est un effort considérable. Et le fait qu'il travaille avec Matt aussi. Quand on regarde bien, je trouve que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Bonnie réfléchissait aux mots de son amie. C'était vrai, il ne voulait plus tuer Damon. Il ne voulait plus tuer Jo et ne voulait plus causer le chaos avec le pouvoir suprême. Il supportait Matt au travail. Dans un sens c'était un grand pas.

̶ J'ai été trop égoïste. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et ce que je voulais de Kai.

̶ Pas vraiment, admit Caroline en souriant. Je pense qu'il fallait vraiment que tu lui dises que tu ne supportais plus son besoin constant d'être avec toi. Je pense que vous devez négocier.

̶ Comme par exemple : tu me laisses plus de temps avec mes amies sans bouder pour me faire culpabiliser et en contrepartie j'arrête de te forcer à être sociable avec mes ami(e)s ?

̶ Voilà !

̶ Je vais lui parler ce soir, dit Bonnie en reprenant confiance.

̶ Oui ce serait bien, confirma Caroline en se sentant fière d'avoir pu aiguiller son amie. Au fait ! Pour Cade, pourquoi c'est un menteur et manipulateur ?

Bonnie se rembrunit et se mordit la lèvre. Se sentant en confiance avec sa meilleure-amie, elle décida de parler de la vision que Cade avait eut la première fois au Mystic Grill et de la vision qu'il lui avait fait montrer quelques heures plus tôt. Si Caroline avait toujours quelque chose à dire, cette fois-ci elle semblait être devenue muette. Bonnie attendait patiemment que son amie ouvre la bouche et qu'elle lui dise que Cade était effectivement un menteur, un manipulateur. Malheureusement, rien ne sortait des lèvres du jeune vampire.

̶ C'est impossible que Kai ait pu tuer une innocente pendant nos vacances et c'est impossible que Kai fasse du mal au bébé de Jo. Dans la vision de Cade, c'était des jumelles. Jo attends seulement un bébé, expliqua Bonnie se sentant obligée de défendre Kai. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Care ?

̶ Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tes visions se sont toujours produites ?

̶ Oui mais moi c'est différent…

̶ Pourquoi pour Cade ce serait différent ? Questionna Caroline avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Implicitement, elle venait de donner raison à Cade. Elle avait peur que Bonnie le prenne mal.

̶ Parce qu'on ne le connaît pas. Il prétend être à Mystic Falls car il sent qu'il peut m'aider. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de son aide car Kai n'est plus un meurtrier. Au contraire, il est content pour le bébé de sa sœur. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

̶ Ou tu ne veux tout simplement pas y croire. Pourquoi on ne rechercherait pas un article sur internet concernant la vision du passé ? Généralement une valise retrouvée sur les dunes avec un corps complètement carbonisé fait la une du journal local.

Bizarrement, Bonnie ne voulait absolument pas vérifier si cet article existait bien. Car s'il existait, cela voulait dire que Kai était bel et bien l'auteur. Que la vision s'était avérée juste. Non, Bonnie ne voulait pas vérifier.

̶ Je n'ai pas besoin de le vérifier car je fais confiance à Kai.

Caroline leva ses avant-bras pour se disculper du regard presque assassin que son amie lui envoyait.

̶ Je fais confiance à ton jugement Bonnie, dit-elle en souriant.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête. Elle se sentait plus légère car elle s'était confiée mais ses épaules portaient toujours un poids lourd. Pour s'alléger encore plus, elle devait ce soir parler avec Kai et apaiser le conflit entre eux. Ils devaient tout les deux trouver un terrain d'entente. En ce qui concerne la vision de Cade, Bonnie allait tout simplement l'oublier et ignorer l'existence de cet individu. Etrangement, cela lui faisait du mal de devoir faire une croix sur lui car au fond d'elle-même, elle avait identifié Cade à son père. C'était comme si une partie de son père partait une deuxième fois. C'était ridicule ! Elle connaissait Cade depuis trois semaines seulement…

̶ Merci Caroline, remercia la sorcière en se levant et enlaçant son amie qui s'était elle aussi redressée. Heureusement que tu es là !

̶ Je sais, répondit la blonde en serrant un peu plus fort Bonnie. Je suis extraordinaire.

Bonnie mit fin à l'étreinte et se décida à retourner chez elle. Kai et elle devaient parler et se réconcilier. Caroline raccompagna son amie et lui fit signe de la main quand la Prius sortit de son allée. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était à présent 19h30, elle avait encore le temps de se préparer pour sa sortie avec Enzo.

La belle blonde fila dans sa chambre pour chercher la tenue idéale qui allait faire fondre Lorenzo et allait promettre une nuit torride. Enzo, tout comme elle, avait un appétit insatiable en la matière. Les joies d'avoir l'endurance d'un vampire…

Frissonnant d'excitation rien qu'en imaginant sa soirée, Caroline se mit à rigoler en regardant la mini-jupe sexy qu'elle avait entre les mains quand son portable se mit soudain à sonner. Elena apparaissait sur l'écran.

̶ Allô, ici Caroline Forbes la meilleure amie du monde. Que puis-je faire pour vous Madame Gilbert ?

Caroline entendit Elena rigoler à l'autre bout du fil. Bien, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent ou de catastrophique.

 _̶_ _Bonsoir Madame Forbes ! Je suis ravie de vous avoir au téléphone. Heureusement je n'ai rien à vous faire faire mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire !_

̶ Quelque chose d'important mauvais ou quelque chose d'important super génial ?

Caroline préférait demander on ne savait jamais avec le surnaturel et toutes ses histoires.

 _̶_ _Quelque chose d'important super génial, cria toute excitée Elena. Cela concerne Jo !_

Oh mon Dieu le grand moment était venu ! Caroline se sentait elle aussi devenir toute excitée.

̶ Ne me dit pas qu'elle a accouché ! Le bébé est sorti de son ventre ? Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Caroline pouvait entendre Elena rire ce qui la fit rire à on tour.

 _̶_ _Malheureusement non, le bébé n'est pas encore sortit._

̶ Alors elle est en salle de travail ? C'est pour bientôt ?

̶ _Non ce n'est pas ça la bonne nouvelle, dit Elena_

̶ Alors c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ? Interrogea la fille de l'ancien sheriff.

Honnêtement elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être super génial concernant Jo si ce n'était pas l'accouchement de son bébé.

̶ _Jo à fait une échographie en début d'après-midi et devine !_

̶ Le bébé est en bonne santé ?

 _̶_ _Oui bien sûr ! Même qu'il s'agit d'une fille. Jo a enfin voulu voir le sexe du bébé. Elle croyait que c'était un garçon car Kai avait dit cela quand il était revenu du monde prison._

̶ C'est génial, une petite fille. Au niveau vestimentaire il y aura plus de choix et on pourra faire de jolie coiffure quand elle aura les cheveux longs !

 _̶_ _Quand elles auront les cheveux long Caroline, rigola Elena de nouveau excitée comme une puce._

̶ Elles auront ? Questionna Caroline confuse.

̶ _Oui quand elles auront, confirma Elena. C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis le début Caroline. Jo attends des jumelles !_

̶ Quoi ? Cria Caroline tout à coup tendue.

Elena qui ne pouvait pas voir la posture de son amie, répéta une dernière fois de manière totalement euphorique :

 _̶_ _Jo attends des jumelles._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Voila pour le chapitre 4 de cette fiction. Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours plaisant de vous lire. J'ai commencé à écrire le début du chapitre cinq et j'espère le terminer assez tôt pour vous offrir la suite dans un délai raisonnable.**

 **Bonne semaine à vous !**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DivineKid's**_ : _Encore merci pour ta review et ta patience -) Je suis contente que le chapitre 4 te plaise et j'espère bien que celui-là sera à ton goût. Tu aimes le côté sombre de Kai, tu vas encore l'adorer je pense mais comme tu le dis, pas sûr que Bonnie apprécie ^^_

 _ **Andreawinchester**_ : _Vraiment merci de commenter cette histoire, cela signifie beaucoup pour moi et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Voici maintenant le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il sera à ton goût._

 _ **LiliPanda2**_ : _Ravie de lire ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon autre histoire. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec celle-ci. J'ai hâte de voir ton histoire mais je ne veux pas te presser, prends le temps de bien ficeler ton intrigue pour tout déchirer. Je suis très patiente en plus._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Disclaimer :** **TVD ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leur réconciliation avait été plutôt rapide. Bonnie était rentrée avec rapidité. Kai venait tout juste de rentrer lui aussi, il portait encore l'uniforme de police bleu foncé. Il était si classe que la jeune femme s'était autorisé à admirer la courbe rebondie des fesses du sorcier. Elle s'était reprise bien assez tôt pour dire d'une voix ferme qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. Il s'était retourné mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait simplement fait un signe de tête, montrant qu'il était prêt à écouter les choses qu'elle avait à dire. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait eut tort de s'emporter contre lui et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à le changer. Qu'elle comprenait que pour lui c'était difficile de s'attacher aux autres mais que d'un côté, cela ne pouvait pas expliquer le fait qu'il cherche tout le temps à l'exclure de son groupe d'ami(e)s. Elle lui avait proposé de ne plus l'embêter en lui demandant d'être respectable auprès de ses proches si lui arrêtait de vouloir la garder pour lui tout seul.

Kai qui avait écouté la sorcière sans l'interrompre avait simplement répondu : Okay.

Bonnie était un peu frustrée de cette réponse courte. Elle s'était attendue à des protestations, à de la résistance de la part du jeune homme mais non, rien de tout cela.

̶ Juste okay ? Avait-elle demandé en levant un sourcil perplexe.

̶ Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ? Avait-il répliqué en haussant les épaules. Ce que tu me proposes me paraît un beau compromis.

̶ D'accord. Je trouve juste ça bizarre que tu acceptes si facilement.

Kai s'était mit à sourire de manière presque diabolique avant de se mordre les lèvres.

̶ J'ai parlé avec Jo et je lui ai expliqué notre sujet de discorde. Elle m'a dit que c'était vrai, que j'avais tendance à vouloir te garder pour moi tout seul et que ce n'était pas sympa de ne pas prendre en compte ton besoin de voir tes ami(e)s même si je les déteste. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais devoir faire un effort et accepter le Scooby-gang mais maintenant que tu as dit que je n'étais pas obligé, cela m'arrange, avait expliqué Kai en s'étant approché de Bonnie.

̶ Alors marché conclu ?

Bonnie avait tendue sa main, attendant patiemment que Kai attrape la sienne pour accepter le deal. Et c'est ce que le sorcier avait fait.

̶ Marché conclu Bonn.

Au moment ou elle avait voulue retirer sa main, Kai l'avait attiré brusquement à lui. Elle avait percuté son torse de plein fouet et avait levé son visage, confuse, avant de sentir une paire de lèvre délicieuses venir s'écraser contre les siennes pour un baiser urgent et ardent auquel Bonnie avait répondu avec passion. Très vite, l'uniforme de Kai s'était retrouvé au sol ainsi que les vêtements de la sorcière Bennett. Tout deux avaient eut l'irrésistible envie d'aller plus loin que des baisers et des caresses. Ils avaient eut besoin de plus. Ils s'étaient dirigés dans la chambre de Bonnie, sans allumer la lumière. Pas le temps pour cela. La lampe de chevet ferait l'affaire.

Kai avait eut besoin de sentir le corps de Bonnie contre le sien, de le goûter et de le déguster. Bonnie, avait aussi ce besoin, c'était presque vital. Elle avait eut envie de sentir les caresses de Kai qui la faisaient frémir et soupirer de plaisir. Les deux sorciers s'étaient facilement perdus l'un dans l'autre avant de tomber dans le lit, épuisés par leurs ébats mais très satisfaits...

Voilà comment Bonnie et Kai s'étaient réconciliés. A présent, ils étaient tout les deux allongés dans le lit de Bonnie qui se servait du torse de Kai comme un oreiller personnel.

̶ Waouh ! Le sexe de réconciliation était… Waouh !

Bonnie se mit à rire tout en caressant le torse nu du sorcier lentement.

̶ Tu penses qu'on devrait se disputer plus souvent ?

̶ Non, je n'aime pas me disputer, bouda Bonnie.

̶ Dommage.

Bonnie donna une légère tape sur le torse du sorcier mais son sourire mutin enlevait tout sérieux à la situation. Un silence apaisant s'installa dans la pièce. Il était tard mais personne ne semblait vouloir dormir tout de suite.

̶ Au fait, je peux savoir pourquoi le lustre du salon est cassé ? Questionna tout à coup Kai.

̶ Tu ne m'as rien cuisiné ce matin et j'étais sur les nerfs.

Pour une raison évidente, elle ne voulait pas parler de Cade à Kai. Elle était certaine que si elle expliquait la situation, Kai allait trouver l'homme et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Puis de toute façon, elle ne voulait plus le voir.

̶ Je sais que ma cuisine est excellente mais tu n'as pas besoin de casser les lustres parce que tu es en manque, taquina le sorcier en tapotant de son index le nez de Bonnie.

̶ De toute façon il faut que tu arrêtes de cuisiner de bons plats car je vais devenir aussi énorme qu'un sumo.

̶ Impossible ! Pas avec le sport de chambre que nous faisons.

Bonnie se redressa pour donner à Kai un regard outragée. Kai éclata de rire et se redressa légèrement à son tour pendant que Bonnie s'était enfin décidée à enfiler une chemise de nuit. Hors de question qu'elle dorme nue, surtout en automne. Elle fouillait son placard à la recherche de la fameuse tenue sous le regard appréciateur de Kai qui admirait la peau chocolatée qui brillait grâce à la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet.

̶ J'ai vu de Jo aujourd'hui et outre le fait qu'elle m'a donné de précieux conseils concernant notre relation, elle m'a annoncé une nouvelle importante, commença-t-il.

̶ Quelle nouvelle ? Elle va bientôt accoucher ?

̶ Oui mais pas d'un enfant.

Bonnie roula des yeux avant d'enfin trouver sa chemise de nuit blanche.

̶ Elle va accoucher d'un mutant ?

̶ Ha ha, tu es hilarante ! On va devoir travailler sur ton humour Bonnie. Je doute que tu fasses rire du monde. Même moi qui suis bon public, ça ne m'a pas fait sourire.

̶ Arrête de tourner autour du sujet et balance la nouvelle importante.

̶ Accroche-toi bien car tu risques de tomber par terre.

Bonnie fit style de s'accrocher à son placard. Kai sourit avant de s'allonger à nouveau et de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête.

̶ Jo n'attends pas un bébé mais deux bébés, lança le leader du Clan Gemini. Elle l'a su en début d'après-midi et apparemment ce sont des jumelles, Ce qui est bizarre car j'étais sûr et certain qu'elle allait avoir un garçon. J'aurai même mit ma main à couper il y a quelques mois mais heureusement que je ne l'ai…

Kai continuait de parler mais Bonnie n'écoutait plus. Elle s'était arrêté à « ce sont des jumelles ». Pour le coup, heureusement qu'elle s'était accrochée contre la porte de son placard ou elle aurait certainement terminée à genoux.

Des jumelles.

Jo attendait des jumelles.

Sans le vouloir, Bonnie revoyait dans sa tête les images que Cade lui avait transmises contre son gré.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Le cœur de Bonnie se mit à battre à cent à l'heure et sa tête tournait. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Cade aurait pu savoir que Jo attendait des jumelles. Il avait eut sa vision la veille alors que Jo n'était même pas au courant qu'elle attendait des jumeaux avant aujourd'hui, en début d'après-midi… Cade avait-il vraiment vu le futur ?

Non, c'était impossible. Impossible.

̶ … et Jo m'a réprimandé pendant une demi-heure en disant que c'était de ma faute si elle avait perdue toute son énergie avec Alaric à trouvé un prénom de garçon. Que maintenant, il ne lui restait à peine une semaine pour trouver pas un mais deux prénoms de filles, termina Kai complètement ignorant de l'état d'esprit de Bonnie.

C'est quand il n'entendit aucune réponse qu'il se mit sur le côté, la tête reposée sur l'une de ses mains.

̶ Tu sais, j'aime admirer ton corps de déesse mais je peux voir que tu as froid. Tu attends quoi pour mettre ta chemise de nuit et venir me rejoindre pour que nous nous réchauffions ?

Bonnie sortit de ses pensées morbides et fit un effort surhumain pour essayer de déchiffrer ce que Kai venait de dire. Elle le vit lui montrer sa tenue de la tête et tapoter la place vide à côté de lui. La sorcière enfila le vêtement et rejoignit le sorcier. Elle se colla à lui, lui donnant son dos pendant qu'il remonta la couverture vers les épaules de Bonnie. Avec sa magie, il éteignit la lumière de la lampe. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et seule la lumière de la lune éclairait un peu la pièce.

̶ Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas sentir qu'il y avait une deuxième vie dans le ventre énorme de Jo, reprit Kai. Je suppose que j'étais trop concentré sur toi, admit-il.

̶ Et les échographies ? Comment ont-ils pu rater un deuxième bébé, dit enfin Bonnie la voix presque tremblante.

̶ Je pense que le bébé s'est rendu invisible.

̶ Invisible ?

̶ Je pense que le bébé voulait se protéger de moi.

Le cœur de Bonnie s'arrêta quelques secondes et son corps se raidit. Impossible que Kai ne le sente pas vu comment elle était collée à lui mais il ne dit mot.

̶ Je détiens le Pouvoir Suprême et malheureusement je suis toujours le leader du Clan Gemini même si j'ai réussit à délier la vie de Jo à la mienne alors que tout les autres sont morts. Je pense que les bébés de Jo sont attirés par le Pouvoir Suprême, enfin, plus un que l'autre. La petite qui adore jouer à cache-cache à dû me sentir comme une menace car elle convoite mon pouvoir. Or, je ne compte pas le céder, même à mes nièces et elle à dû le sentir.

̶ Pourquoi un bébé convoiterait le pouvoir suprême ? C'est stupide ! Et pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas le céder ?

̶ C'est triste à dire mais les grossesses gémellaires dans la famille Parker sont assez différentes des autres. Il y a toujours un jumeau plus fort que l'autre, un jumeau plus sombre et plus attiré par le goût du pouvoir. C'était généralement ce jumeau précis qui gagnait la fusion et accédait au titre de Leader. Voilà pourquoi ma famille était complètement barje, expliqua Kai en enroulant ses bras autour du corps de Bonnie qui venait de trembler.

̶ Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas céder ton pouvoir ? Questionna la belle métisse en se retournant pour faire face à Kai même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose dans l'obscurité.

̶ Je ne veux pas que Jo redoute le jour de la fusion et qu'elle vive le deuil de l'un de ses enfants. Je possède le pouvoir suprême et je le posséderai jusqu'à ma mort. Il n'y aura plus aucun sacrifice dans la famille Parker, lâcha Kai en embrassant le front de Bonnie. Et parce que j'aime tout simplement être le plus puissant, ajouta-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser aller dans le monde des rêves, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de l'état de détresse de la jeune Bennett.

{o}{O}{o}

Kai était enfin parti travailler. Bonnie était enfin seule à la maison en ce dimanche pluvieux et gris. Le temps reflétait un peu son humeur. Elle avait très peu dormie cette nuit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que lui avait dit Cade et à l'annonce du deuxième bébé dans le ventre de Jo. Elle était complètement perdue. Elle était complètement tiraillée entre les paroles de Cade et celles de Kai. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle décida de vérifier sur internet si le corps d'une femme avait bel et bien était retrouvé carbonisé dans une valise sur une plage. En tapant les mots dans la barre de recherche Google, elle pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Elle avait peur de trouver une réponse qui lui déplaise et lui fasse douter des actions de Kai.

Quand elle tapa sur la touche entrée, elle ferma les yeux un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration. Elle expira ensuite et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un titre en gras et sur le fameux article qu'elle se sentit obligée de lire :

 **Le corps carbonisé d'une femme dans une valise : Les Îles des Bahamas sous le choc.**

 _Il est 20h05 quand la police arrive sur la plage des Bahamas derrière les monts de dunes qui peuplent notre belle île. Or, ce qu'ils ont découvert ici n'a rien de beau et de paradisiaque. Au contraire, le spectacle qui se présente sous leurs yeux et sous les miens est une pure horreur. J'ose à peine m'avancer pour bien regarder la scène macabre. Très vite, le lieu attire de nombreux curieux, la nouvelle s'est répandue assez vite. Un corps brûlé a été retrouvé sur la plage, hurle un homme à ma droite. Tout de suite, un groupe de touristes arrive pour découvrir à leur tour le désastre qui s'est produit. Car oui, un corps brûlé a bel et bien été retrouvé. Une vision assez commune et révoltante en temps normal mais le crime l'est encore plus. C'est un corps carbonisé, recroquevillé sur lui-même et dans une valise qui a été retrouvé. Le corps est méconnaissable, nous pouvons voir des lambeaux de peaux carbonisés et le crâne noirci de la victime. L'odeur est insoutenable tout comme ce meurtre._

 _«_ _ **La police commence son enquête mais ce n'est pas facile »**_

 _Les forces de l'ordre sécurisent le périmètre et sont déjà à la recherche d'indices qui permettraient de retrouver un suspect voir même le coupable de cette boucherie. La police commence son enquête mais ce n'est pas facile. Aucun indice ne semble être découvert. Le sable s'envole à cause du vent qui vient de monter rendant le travail quasi-impossible. Le corps est parti pour être autopsié et découvrir l'identité de cette pauvre femme qui a trouvé la mort injustement par les mains d'un monstre. La valise à moitié brûlé ne peut fournir aucune empreinte, le tissu ayant brûlé._

 _ **« C'était un crime calculé et préparé à l'avance»**_

 _La police n'avançant pas beaucoup et étant acculé par cette enquête difficile, à l'espoir de retrouver des témoins. La capitaine Mercier en charge de l'enquête annonce avec frustration : « C'est impensable, dans toute ma carrière je n'ai jamais connu une chose aussi horrible et répugnante. Le meurtrier n'a laissé aucuns indices, aucunes preuves. Nous n'avons pu trouver de traces d'empreinte, de sang ou quoi que ce soit. C'était un crime calculé et préparé à l'avance. J'ai toujours cru que le crime parfait n'existait pas car le tueur commet toujours une erreur et les langues finissent par se délier mais je sens que dans cette affaire ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre les résultats du laboratoire pour en savoir plus sur le meurtre de cette femme. Si par exemple elle a été tué avant d'être brûlée ou si elle a été brûlée vive. Nous n'abandonnons pas la recherche du tueur et nous recherchons activement des témoins mais je peux déjà dire que cette histoire n'aura pas une bonne fin. »_

 _L'explication du capitaine Mercier nous laisse penser que trouver le coupable va être difficile voire impossible. Ce qui a le don de donner la chair de poule. Savoir qu'un meurtrier traîne ici dans les îles et peut être à la recherche d'une autre victime est à vous glacer le sang. C'est un vrai choc pour notre belle île et ses habitants. Gardez l'œil ouvert !_

Bonnie laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains complètement déboussolée après la lecture de cet article. Alors c'était vrai ! Cade avait dit la vérité. Une femme avait été tuée au Bahamas. Et Cade avait vu Kai le faire.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Rien ne s'était passé là-bas pour que Kai pète un plomb. Bonnie se souvenait de cette destination. Elle était particulière pour elle. C'était à ce moment qu'elle s'était abandonnée complètement à Kai. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils s'étaient disputés car Kai en avait eut marre de son indécision le concernant. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait tué cette femme ? Parce qu'il avait été frustré ?

C'était impossible, pas pour une raison si futile. Peut-être que Cade avait déjà vu cet article, peut-être qu'il détestait Kai ou en avait peur et qu'il l'avait lié au meurtre de cette fille.

Cela ne pouvait pas être possible non plus. Comment Cade aurait pu savoir qu'elle et Kai avaient étés en vacance là-bas à la même période du crime ? A moins qu'il avait eut une vision…

Non c'était trop compliqué. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un réfléchisse avec elle et l'aide à y voir plus clair. Caroline était la bonne personne et Elena aussi. Bonnie ne voulait pas la mettre de côté. Elle envoya un message aux filles en leur demandant si elles pouvaient venir au Campus pour avoir une discussion privée. A peine eut-elle envoyé le message qu'elle sortit de chez elle.

Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

{o}{O}{o}

Elena était perturbée par tout ce que venait de raconter Bonnie. Au départ elle était un peu vexée que Caroline semblait être au courant de la dispute entre Kai et leur amie. Il y a une période où Bonnie venait toujours à elle en premier. Cela faisait un peu mal de voir que ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Elle avait déjà eut du mal à voir Damon et Bonnie s'entendre aussi bien et se considérer l'un l'autre comme les meilleurs amis, elle ne voulait pas non plus être mise à l'écart dans leur trio féminin. Bon, elle savait qu'elle en faisait une tonne et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter réellement.

̶ Donc tu es en train de dire que Kai aurait tué cette fille au Bahamas selon la vision de Cade ? Reprit Elena en se focalisant sur ce que Bonnie venait de lui dire. Elle reprit la parole quand elle vit Bonnie affirmer. Et tu es en train de dire que Cade a eut une vision de Jo et que dans cette vision, Kai a tué l'une des jumelles.

̶ Oui, il a eut cette vision avant même que Jo apprenne l'existence du deuxième enfant, confirma Bonnie en faisant les cents pas dans le dortoir.

̶ Donc tu as peur que Kai tue l'une des jumelles ? Interrogea Elena en étant assise sur son lit.

̶ Oui enfin non !

̶ Ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse, fit remarquer Caroline qui était assise sur la chaise de bureau.

̶ Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Cade a pu monter toute cette histoire. Il a surement vu le passé de Kai et trouve qu'il ne me mérite pas. Il a pu tout inventer et me faire montrer des images.

̶ Pourquoi il ferait ça ? Il n'a aucun intérêt à te mentir. Et pourquoi il voudrait absolument que tu quittes Kai ? Ton oncle est dans ta vie depuis trois semaines et il voudrait te manipuler ? Pour quelles raisons ? Enchaîna Caroline qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cade ferait une chose pareille.

Elena était d'accord avec la blonde. Bonnie, elle, ne savait que dire.

̶ Mais pourquoi Kai aurait tué cette femme au Bahamas ? Et pourquoi il voudrait tuer l'une des filles de Jo ? Sa nièce ?

̶ Franchement je ne sais pas, avoua Elena. Je suis aussi perdue que toi.

̶ En plus Kai m'a dit hier soir qu'il refusait de continuer la tradition des fusions des jumeaux et qu'il comptait garder le pouvoir suprême. Il ne veut pas que Jo ait à subir la perte d'un enfant et les jumelles subir le traumatisme de tuer sa sœur pour acquérir la place de leader et le pouvoir de Kai.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous si dans ta tête Kai est déjà innocent ? Lança Caroline en se levant de sa chaise pour arrêter Bonnie et en ignorant le regard insistant d'Elena.

Bonnie ne lâcha pas un mot.

̶ Tu veux qu'on te rassure ? Tu veux qu'on te dise que Kai ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ?

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait qu'on la rassure, elle voulait qu'on la délivre de tout ce stress, cette peur, les doutes. Elle voulait qu'on lui dise que Kai était bien et qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal aux filles de sa sœur.

̶ Parce qu'honnêtement Bonnie, pour ma part, je ne peux pas te rassurer car je ne sais pas quoi penser. Kai n'est pas un ange et j'aurai même plutôt tendance à être sur mes gardes vu tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment mais…

Bonnie s'extirpa violemment de la prise de son amie.

̶ Tu crois qu'il va faire du mal à l'un des bébés ?

̶ Non elle n'a pas dit ça, intervint Elena en se levant à son tour pour rejoindre ses amies. Ecoute, Bonnie ! Pour tirer tout ça au clair, je crois que tu devrais parler à Kai. Demande-lui s'il a tué cette fille au Bahamas. Demande-lui d'être honnête.

Bonnie se calma. Elena n'avait pas tort. Il suffisait qu'elle en parle au sorcier une bonne fois pour toute, qu'elle le confronte. Mais s'il lui disait qu'il l'avait tué ? Comment devrait-elle interpréter la vision du futur de Cade ? Et s'il n'avait rien fait, serait-il vexé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance ?

̶ J'ai peur de sa réponse, admit Bonnie les larmes aux yeux. Et s'il me dit qu'il l'a tué ?

̶ Tu lui demanderas pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-il eut une bonne raison ? Peut-être que cette fille était un vampire, un loup ou une sorcière qui l'a menacé, suggéra Caroline.

C'est vrai ça ! Si Kai avait vraiment tué cette fille, peut-être l'avait-il fait pour une bonne raison.

̶ Coucou les filles comment allez-vous ? Retentit subitement une voix masculine.

Elena, Bonnie et Caroline sursautèrent en voyant Kai entrer dans la chambre avec un sourire éblouissant. Les trois filles se regardèrent, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Kai et son timing…

̶ Hey tu sais qu'il faut frapper avant d'entrer ? Interrogea Caroline la première à se remettre de son choc. J'aurai pu être nue !

̶ Beurk ! Tu as raison je devrai toquer la prochaine fois, j'ai définitivement pas envie d'aller chez un psychologue pour me remettre de ce traumatisme.

Bonnie et Elena échangèrent un regard inquiet. Quelques secondes plus tôt et Kai aurait très bien pu entendre son prénom dans la conversation.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Elena.

̶ Comment as-tu su où je me trouvais ?

Kai sourit à Caroline avant de déposer son regard sur Bonnie.

̶ Je t'ai dit que j'étais seulement du matin et je t'ai proposé de passer l'après-midi à lire les bouquins poussiéreux que j'ai ramené de Portland pour savoir un peu plus sur les sorts de ma famille. Tu m'avais dit oui Bonnie. Comment as-tu pu oublier ? Lâcha-t-il en prenant un air offensé. Et pour la petite histoire, j'ai su où tu étais grâce à un sort de localisation.

̶ J'avais oublié, désolée.

̶ Tu veux passer du temps avec la brune et la blonde ? Interrogea-t-il. Tu peux si tu veux, je me souviens parfaitement de notre deal qui a été conclu par le plaisir charnel, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Elena et Caroline.

̶ Nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir, murmura Elena dans ses dents.

̶ Hé pas de remarque ou je ne partage pas la garde Bonnie, prévint Kai comme s'il parlait de son enfant à son ex-femme.

̶ Non c'est bon, intervient Bonnie. J'arrive tout de suite, je te suis, dit-elle en prenant son manteau.

̶ Bonnie n'ira nulle part, interrompit une voix masculine.

̶ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas frapper avant d'entrer, se plaignit Caroline mais elle arrêta sa plainte quand elle reconnu leur professeur d'histoire alias Cade Hopkins.

Kai se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'oncle de sa petite-amie. Honnêtement il n'était pas surpris. Pour une raison inconnue, Cade le suivait depuis hier. Il avait senti la faible énergie du sorcier.

̶ Cade, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

̶ Bonnie, s'il te plaît ne pars pas avec lui. Il est mauvais, il est le mal incarné, insulta le professeur en se mettant entre Kai et sa nièce.

̶ Alors c'est pour ça que vous me suivez depuis hier ? Rigola tout à coup Kai. Parce que vous pensez que je suis le mal incarné ?

̶ J'ai vu des choses sur toi. Tu ne mérites pas Bonnie, vociféra le sorcier. Si tu t'approches d'elle je te tue.

Kai arrêta soudainement de rire. Elena et Caroline pouvaient sentir la pièce devenir lourde. Elles pouvaient sentir les décharges électriques dans l'air. Ce n'était pas bon ! Kai leva sa main en l'air et Cade fut violement projeté vers le bureau de Caroline qui s'affaissa sous le poids du sorcier et la violence de la projection.

Elena se rua vers la porte pour la fermer. Personne ne devait venir dans cette pièce et voir ce qu'il se passait. Caroline, elle, n'osait pas intervenir. Un Kai en colère avec de grands pouvoirs n'était pas un Kai en qui elle avait confiance. Bonnie, pour sa part ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle intervenir pour aider Cade ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car Kai usa de nouveau de sa magie pour envoyer de nouveau Cade contre la commode de la pièce. L'homme à la peau sombre toussota et cracha du sang de sa bouche avant de se relever.

̶ Tu es un assassin Kai Parker.

Kai mit sa main devant lui et serra le poing. Bonnie vit Cade se tenir subitement la gorge. Il semblait en manque d'air.

̶ Bonnie, lança Elena hésitante.

Bonnie hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se dégrader.

̶ Kai, lâche-le, ordonna-t-elle en se mettant à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il était focalisé sur Cade. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient devenus gris et froid comme le métal. Bonnie n'aimait pas ce regard. C'était le même qu'il avait quand il avait tué son père et Dwayne.

̶ Kai lâche-le tu vas le tuer ! Cria-t-elle en regardant Cade se débattre en vain.

̶ Kai, écoute Bonnie, intervient Elena.

Malheureusement, la brune sentit une force faire pression contre elle. Elle tenta de résister mais en vain. Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et elle pouvait à présent sentir son corps glisser vers l'extérieur. La même chose arrivait à Caroline avant que la porte ne se referme violement devant leur nez. Elena fut la première à tenter d'ouvrir la porte mais impossible.

Bonnie savait que Kai était hors de contrôle. Il avait un objectif : se débarrasser de Cade.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Kai ? Hurla Bonnie en utilisant ses propres pouvoirs contre le sorcier.

Elle avait lancé un léger anévrisme pour le faire arrêter ce qui avait fonctionné quand elle entendit le corps de Cade tomber au sol. Le pauvre homme toussait, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

̶ Pars d'ici tout de suite.

Cade lui lança un regard surpris

̶ Bonnie ?

̶ Pars d'ici tout de suite !

Cade serra fort les poings mais ne dit rien. Au contraire, il s'exécuta. Il sortit de la chambre étudiante. Elena et Caroline en profitèrent pour entrer en courant.

̶ Pourquoi tu es intervenu ? Râla Kai en regardant la petite fille de Sheila avec colère.

̶ Parce que tu allais le tuer.

̶ Il le méritait.

̶ Cade est un faible sorcier. Il a une femme et un enfant tu l'as oublié ? Je comprends que tu sois en colère qu'il se mêle de notre relation. Je le suis aussi mais cela ne signifie pas que tu dois le tuer de sang froid.

̶ Bien sûr que si, lança Kai avec venin et en prenant un pas vers Bonnie, la dominant de sa taille. Je ne supporte pas quand on se mêle de notre relation. Si ton oncle continue de me suivre et d'essayer de se mettre entre nous, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à me débarrasser de lui.

Bonnie frisson na involontairement sous le poids du regard de Kai et de sa menace.

̶ Je ne suis plus d'humeur à lire cet après-midi. Je vais faire aller boire quelques verres au Mystic Grill. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de me voir.

Avec cette phrase, Kai sortit du dortoir sans même adresser un regard à Elena et Caroline qui s'approchèrent de Bonnie qui était planté sur place.

̶ Il est clair que Kai ne voit que toi, commenta Caroline.

Oui Bonnie venait de comprendre à quel point Kai tenait à elle. Le sorcier n'était même pas au courant en détail des visions de Cade et il le détestait déjà. Oui, Bonnie venait de comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. A un point où il était prêt à tuer n'importe quelle personne qui osait s'immiscer entre eux.

Cela lui rappelait Damon autrefois. Prêt à tuer et à sacrifier n'importe qui pour sauver Elena. Bonnie comprenait maintenant comment s'était sentie son amie. Ce n'était pas de l'admiration car l'homme qu'elle aimait était prêt à tout pour elle. Non, c'était plutôt de la peur. Car cela rendait Kai imprévisible.

Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Voila pour le chapitre 5 ! Cela ne sent pas très bon pour notre Bonkai. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour travailler deux fois plus pour vous offrir la suite.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

 **Bon courage.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **:-)**

 **Ps : Désolée pour les fautes…**


	6. Chapter 6

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était au manoir des Salvatore. Elle avait besoin de boire un bon café et de traîner avec Damon pour l'entendre dire ses âneries habituelles afin de se détendre un peu. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Kai, elle avait besoin de décompresser. En fait, hier soir elle avait commencé à se détendre, elle avait finit par rejoindre Kai au Grill. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Elle l'avait fait taire en levant sa main et lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour parler et se disputer mais pour boire avec lui. Rapidement, la situation était devenue hors de contrôle. Elle et Kai ont finit par être très saoul. A tel point que Kai avait vomi sur le bar et Bonnie avait éclaté de rire. Le sorcier avait commencé à prononcé une phrase juste avant de s'endormir sur le bar. C'est Stefan, présent au Grill à ce moment très gênant qui avait porté Kai jusqu'à sa voiture avant d'aller chercher une Bonnie complètement déphasée. Il a été obligé de la porter comme un vulgaire sac à patate parce qu'elle refusait de quitter le Grill. Il avait raccompagné les deux sorciers chez Bonnie. Il s'était débarrassé de Kai en le jetant sur le canapé du salon avant d'aller chercher la jeune femme qui s'était endormie dans la voiture. En ce qui concernait Bonnie, elle se souvenait très bien du vampire la portant dehors en lui disant qu'elle avait de la chance que ce fût lui et pas Damon car son frère l'aurait charrié pendant des années.

Bonnie avait honte. D'ailleurs elle espérait ne pas retomber sur Stefan ce matin. Elle voulait attendre de se sentir un peu mieux avant d'aller le remercier.

̶ Que puis-je faire pour toi BonBon… à 10h30 du matin? Demanda Damon sans même la regarder.

Il était trop occupé à jouer à un jeu vidéo avec Enzo. Les deux vampires semblaient être en compétition dans un jeu de combat.

̶ Rien je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi, admit la sorcière en se mettant de côté et en regardant Enzo mettre une raclée à l'aîné des Salvatore.

̶ Désolée princesse mais Damon et moi sommes un peu occupé en ce moment.

Bonnie soupira avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de mettre ses jambes sur la petite table en bois de la salle à manger.

̶ Alors je me contenterai de vous regarder.

Damon et Enzo continuèrent de se battre en ignorant l'existence de Bonnie. Honnêtement, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Voir Damon rager était assez satisfaisant.

̶ Je peux jouer moi aussi ?

̶ Ce n'est pas un jeu pour les petites gonzesses. Seuls de vrais hommes peuvent y jouer. Mais si tu veux, Caroline a acheté les Sims4. Tu peux y jouer avec elle quand vous serez ensemble au dortoir et ainsi construire la maison de vos rêves et faire des bébés avec un avatar de Will Smith ou Chris Hemsworth.

Damon se mit à rire. Bonnie asséna un regard noir à Enzo qui bien sûr ne pouvait pas le voir car ses yeux ténébreux étaient fixés sur l'écran.

̶ Ce côté macho ne doit certainement pas plaire à Caroline.

̶ Soit pas vexé ma belle, dit-il avant de crier une énième victoire.

Damon se leva brusquement prêt à jeter la manette contre le mur mais il se ravisa et préféra traiter Enzo de tricheur.

̶ On ne peut pas tricher à ce jeu l'ami.

̶ Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de me relever, tu utilises toujours la même attaque. C'est de l'antijeu !

̶ Mauvais joueur ça ne m'étonne même pas. Une autre partie ? Questionna Enzo en souriant à Damon.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus fit un non de la tête.

̶ Je crois que je préfère passer mon temps avec ma sorcière préféré plutôt qu'avec un tricheur.

C'était au tour de Bonnie de rire mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Caroline débouler à vitesse vampirique devant eux.

Elle était essoufflée.

̶ Blondie, tu as une mine super affreuse.

D'habitude Caroline aurait lancé une pique pour répondre à celle de Damon mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

̶ Super tu es là aussi, commença-t-elle en voyant Bonnie. Enfin bref, c'est Jo ! Jo est en train …d'accoucher.

Bonnie se leva du fauteuil ainsi qu'Enzo.

̶ Il faut vite qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour la soutenir. Alaric est en panique totale, il a failli s'évanouir deux fois, expliqua la blonde.

̶ Okay, en tant que futur Maire, dans deux jours je précise, je me dois d'être présent. Et aussi pour mon pote Alaric, rajouta Damon en prenant les clés de sa voiture.

Caroline, Enzo et Bonnie suivirent le vampire et grimpèrent dans la voiture. Caroline appela Stefan pour le prévenir alors que Bonnie prit son téléphone. Quand elle avait quitté la maison ce matin, Kai dormait encore sur le canapé. Elle lui téléphona mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle essaya de nouveau mais toujours rien. Elle opta pour un message écrit en majuscule. Elle espérait qu'il se réveille à temps.

{o}{O}{o}

Kai était impatient. Il faisait les cent pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que sa sœur était en train d'accoucher. Il l'avait sentit. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais ce matin, il avait ouvert les yeux et sa première pensée fut pour Josette. Sans même réfléchir, il s'était levé du canapé un peu désorienté avant d'être allée se brosser les dents et de partir pour l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. N'ayant pas la voiture de Bonnie, il avait dû improviser. Il avait prit la trottinette de l'ado boutonneux, le fils de la voisine d'en face. Il était arrivé assez rapidement. Quand il était entré et qu'il avait localisé la chambre où se trouvait sa sœur, il pouvait déjà voir Elena et Matt dans le couloir. Il ignora la brune mais fit un signe de tête à son collègue de travail. Un cri de femme horrible se fit entendre soudainement dans la pièce à gauche. Par curiosité, Kai ouvrit la porte. Il pouvait y voir Jo assise sur le lit les jambes écartées avec Alaric lui tenant la main. Juste en face de Jo se trouvait deux femmes et Tobias Hale. Bien sûr, non seulement cet homme allait être le parrain mais c'était lui qui était en train de faire accoucher sa sœur.

Il détestait cet homme.

̶ Sors d'ici tout de suite Kai avant que je ne t'arrache les yeux et que je les fasse bouffer par des porcs, hurla Jo les yeux exorbités.

Le sorcier devait avouer que sa sœur n'avait jamais été aussi effrayante qu'à cet instant. Il referma la porte bien vite avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de Matt. C'est à ce moment précis que Damon, Caroline et Bonnie débarquèrent dans le couloir. Kai ne paya pas attention au Salvatore, à la blonde et son copain. Son regard se posa sur Bonnie qui vint s'installer en face de lui.

̶ Tu as reçu mon message.

̶ Non, je ne sais même pas où j'ai mit mon portable, avoua-t-il.

̶ Comment tu as su que ta sœur allait accoucher si tu n'as pas lu le message de Bonnie ? Demanda Enzo le dos posé contre le mur.

̶ Jo est ma jumelle, je suppose que notre lien reste assez fort, répliqua Kai sans sarcasme.

̶ Oh mon Dieu c'est horrible ! Se fit entendre la voix de Jo.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena se regardèrent les yeux ronds tandis que les garçons n'étaient pas très à l'aise. C'est à cet instant précis que Stefan arriva.

̶ Vu les cris de Jo elle est en plein travail, dit-il en se mettant à côté de Caroline qui était assise à la droite de Bonnie.

̶ Je suis bien contente d'être un vampire, chuchota Caroline. Je me doutais que l'accouchement n'était pas une partie de plaisir mais en écoutant Jo j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de la torturer.

̶ Tu ne voulais pas être mère avant d'être vampire ? Questionna Enzo.

̶ Non je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à la question. Maintenant elle ne se pose même plus.

̶ Moi je voulais être mère, dit Elena pensive. Je pense c'est ce qui me manque le plus de mon humanité. La possibilité d'avoir des enfants.

Damon se pinça les lèvres et prit la main d'Elena pour la réconforter. Il se doutait qu'avec la grossesse de Jo et maintenant son accouchement, cela allait réveiller en Elena la question de la parentalité. Il allait devoir en parler avec elle et savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment par rapport à tout ça.

̶ Et toi Bonnie ? Interrogea Enzo curieux de la réponse de la jeune femme.

Tout le monde observait à présent Bonnie même Kai. Ce dernier était curieux. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question si Bonnie désirait avoir des enfants.

̶ Oui j'ai toujours voulu avoir au maximum deux enfants, déclara la sorcière un peu gênée.

Elle avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants. C'était l'un de ses objectifs dans la vie. Trouver du travail et avoir des enfants avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Ainsi, peut-être permettrai-t-elle de faire renaître la lignée des Bennett. Cependant, le surnaturel avait quelque peu repoussé cette idée. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Kai en parent. Car oui, c'était lui l'homme qu'elle aimait. Or, la vision de Kai étant papa ne semblait pas coller. Bonnie était même certaine que le sorcier ne désirait pas avoir d'enfant. Et elle avait raison. Kai venait d'écouter avec attention la réponse de Bonnie et une grimace apparût sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas d'enfants. Il avait assez donné en étant jeune quand il devait s'occuper de Liv et Luke. Il n'avait pas la fibre paternelle.

̶ Mais en entendant Jo souffrir le martyr cela ne me donne pas trop envie d'en avoir, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Un autre cri mais cette fois-ci de délivrance retentit dans le couloir. Damon se mit à sourire subitement. Il venait d'utiliser son ouïe et pouvait entendre le cri d'un bébé.

̶ Un bébé sortit et un !

̶ C'est vrai ? Questionna Matt.

̶ Aussi vrai que je suis un vampire.

Un cri plus douloureux raisonna dans le couloir cette fois-ci. Le deuxième bébé était en train d'arriver. Damon et Caroline, curieux, pouvaient entendre Jo injurier Alaric de noms d'oiseaux, le rendant coupable de sa souffrance. Puis, les pleurs du deuxième bébé se firent entendre. Les vampires pouvaient entendre les pleurs des bébés mais aussi les pleurs de joie de Jo et Alaric. Ils arrêtèrent d'écouter ce qui se passait dans la salle pour laisser ce moment de bonheur mais aussi intime à Jo et Alaric.

̶ C'est bon, c'est terminé, lança toute excitée Caroline.

{o}{O}{o}

Kai attendait patiemment devant le distributeur de café que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour enfin aller visiter sa sœur et voir les deux petites filles qui venaient de faire leur entrée spectaculaire. Elena, Damon ainsi que Stefan étaient repartis au manoir non sans avoir félicité au passage Alaric qui était sortit quelques secondes de la pièce pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle. Matt était repartit chez lui, terminant d'emballer son cadeau pour l'offrir demain aux heureux parents. Caroline, elle, voulait absolument voir les deux bébés et avait insisté pour rester quelques minutes de plus. Enzo capitula même s'il se doutait au fond qu'ils n'allaient pas être capables de voir les deux vedettes du jour. Malheureusement, quand Tobias sortit enfin de la pièce, il confirma à tous que personne ne pouvait visiter aujourd'hui la famille Saltzman. Jo avait besoin de se reposer. Caroline était repartie complètement dépitée avec un Enzo qui faisait un effort incroyable pour ne pas lui dire qu'il avait eut raison. Bonnie aussi était un peu déçue, elle aurait voulu apercevoir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes les deux princesses.

La jeune femme allait chercher Kai pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle s'approcha du sorcier qui buvait à présent son troisième gobelet de café. En regardant la mine de Bonnie, Kai fronça les sourcils.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

̶ On ne pourra pas visiter ta sœur et les jumelles aujourd'hui.

Kai jeta abruptement son gobelet dans la poubelle et se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Jo. Bonnie se mit à le poursuivre et lui prit le bras pour le stopper.

̶ Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ?

̶ Pourquoi pas ?

̶ Jo est fatiguée ! Ce n'est pas simple de donner naissance à des jumeaux. Là nous allons retourner à la maison, tu vas nous préparer un bon plat et on reviendra demain avec les cadeaux, proposa Bonnie en lui donnant un sourire timide et lui lâchant le bras.

̶ Je vais préparer un bon plat ? Questionna confus Kai. Je pensais que nous étions en froid, une fois encore, avec ce que j'ai fait à ton oncle.

̶ Je m'en fiche de Cade, avoua Bonnie. Nous avons besoin de parler mais cela peut attendre encore un jour où deux.

Kai fit mine de réfléchir et Bonnie se dit qu'elle avait gagné quand elle vit le sorcier se mettre à sourire mais sa victoire fut de courte durée quand elle vit Kai se diriger de nouveau vers la chambre et ouvrir en grand la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Elle le suivit rapidement, prête à le mettre dehors en utilisant un peu de magie mais quand elle entra dans la pièce elle vit que Tobias était encore à l'intérieur.

̶ J'ai dit qu'aucune visite n'était autorisée, dit Tobias en se mettant en face de Kai qui toisait le beau brun.

̶ J'ai juste besoin de voir que ma sœur va bien ainsi que les bébés.

Bonnie qui allait dire à Kai de revenir avec elle ne put dire un mot. Kai avait parlé avec une telle sincérité qu'elle en était touchée. Elle avait décelé l'affection dans son timbre de voix pour Jo.

̶ C'est bon, dit soudainement Jo. Il peut rester quelques minutes.

Kai sourit victorieusement en regardant Tobias avant que ce dernier ne s'écarte sans sourcilier. Le jeune médecin sortit de la pièce en adressant à Bonnie un léger sourire et un regard beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'il avait donné plus tôt à Kai.

Bonnie ne savait pas trop si elle devait rester mais ses pieds semblaient avoir prit une décision tout seuls car elle s'approcha du lit d'hôpital. Elle avait une petite appréhension en laissant Kai près des jumelles. Elle voulait s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Le leader du clan Gemini s'approcha à son tour de sa sœur et d'Alaric. Jo portait une des filles pendant qu'Alaric portait l'autre.

̶ Alors ça y'est ! Commença Kai en regardant sa sœur en souriant. Tes deux filles ont décidés de pointer le bout de leur nez. Vu les cris que tu nous as sortit on aurait dit que le Dr Genius était en train de te torturer.

Jo se mit à rire ce qui surprit tout le monde dans la salle. Kai pensait qu'elle allait lui dire de ne pas appeler Tobias ainsi mais non, pour une fois, elle s'était mise à rire à l'une de ses blagues. Elle devait vraiment être fatiguée.

̶ Elles sont magnifiques, commenta Bonnie avec un sourire béat, regardant tour à tour les deux petites puces. Vous avez trouvés des prénoms ?

Jo et Alaric souriaient, heureux de toute évidence. Alaric se leva et demanda à Bonnie si elle voulait porter un petit instant le bébé. Bonnie accepta, se sentant presque honorée d'avoir ce privilège.

̶ Je vous présente Lizzie, dit-il en caressant légèrement le crâne de la petite fille quand Bonnie la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

̶ Enchantée, Lizzie, dit Bonnie en souriant pendant que Kai regardait la scène de façon neutre.

̶ Et je vous présente Josie, dit Jo en caressant la joue de sa petite fille. C'est elle l'aînée.

Kai se pencha pour mieux inspecter Josie. Il pouvait facilement voir la ressemblance avec sa Josette.

̶ Je peux la porter ? demanda-t-il.

Jo et Alaric se regardèrent.

̶ Je promets de ne pas la faire tomber, rajouta le sorcier en levant les mains en l'air.

Alaric était contre mais quand il vit Jo tendre leur petite fille à Kai, il savait qu'elle avait déjà prise sa décision. Inconsciemment, le professeur d'histoire du lycée retint sa respiration et était déjà prêt à bondir en cas de besoin. Kai prit Josie dans ses bras lentement et la colla contre lui. Il avait ses yeux fixés sur elle. Un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres, un sourire simple et sincère. Bonnie adorait ce sourire sur le visage de Kai. Il était rare de le voir mais quand c'était le cas, c'était à vous en couper le souffle. En tout cas le sien.

̶ Bonjour Josie ! S'exclama Kai en la berçant. Je suis tonton Kai et là-bas c'est, je suppose, tata Bonnie.

Bonnie secoua sa tête mais ne laissa pas échapper son sourire de son doux visage. Elle s'approcha de Kai et Josie pour mettre les jumelles côte à côte. C'était une copie conforme. Aucune différence.

̶ Elles sont si petites, on dirait des crevettes, commenta le sorcier.

̶ Elles vont grandir très vite, dit Alaric en s'approchant de Kai pour récupérer Josie.

Le sorcier ne tenta rien et rendit le bébé à son père. Bonnie, elle, tendait Lizzie à Jo. Kai s'approcha de Lizzie qui semblait plus éveillée que sa jumelle. Il lui tendit son index que le bébé agrippa par reflexe. Cependant, au contact de la peau du jeune homme et de Lizzie, ce premier ressenti une vive douleur. Pas assez puissante pour le faire souffrir mais juste assez pour qu'il essaye de retirer son doigt. Or, la prise du bébé était assez forte et il n'osait pas lui faire du mal.

̶ Oh là !

̶ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alaric confus.

̶ Il semblerait que j'ai en face de moi une petite siphonneuse, constata Kai surpris. Et elle essaye de me piquer mes pouvoirs. Je suppose que c'est elle qui jouait à cache-cache.

̶ Ce n'est pas possible, protesta Jo en prenant la petite main de Lizzie pour qu'elle lâche le doigt de Kai.

̶ Tu es une ancienne sorcière Josette, tu as ça dans le sang. Il est normal que tu ais transmis un peu de magie chez Josie et Lizzie.

̶ C'est vrai, admit Bonnie.

̶ Non, à vrai dire je me doutais qu'elles allaient peut-être avoir des pouvoirs, expliqua Jo. Mais si Lizzie à la même capacité que toi, ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment ses propres pouvoirs. Elle n'a pas pu se cacher. C'est Josie qui à dû le faire.

Kai se dirigea vers Josie et lui tendit aussi le doigt. Comme sa sœur, elle agrippa le doigt de Kai mais rien ne se passait. Cependant, Kai ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il rouvrit les yeux et sourit à Josie.

̶ Mademoiselle ici présente à ses propres pouvoirs. Et il semble qu'elle n'ait pas hésité à en prêter à sa petite sœur. La petite coquine.

Alaric regardait Jo puis Kai et inversement. Il était un peu paumé. Il n'y connaissait presque rien en magie. Sa spécialité était plutôt les vampires, les originels. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire d'avoir une petite fille sorcière et une petite fille siphonneuse. Pour Jo, cette nouvelle avait le don de l'angoisser. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir des pouvoirs alors que son jumeau oui. Elle l'avait vécu avec Kai. Elle avait vu la jalousie de Kai et comment il en avait souffert, elle avait vu la réaction de leur père et les châtiments qu'il avait infligé à Kai pour être différent.

̶ Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, dit Alaric en brisant le silence et en voyant Jo partir dans ses pensées complètement paniquée. Nous allons gérer la situation et surtout nous allons leur donner le même amour. Il n'y aura pas de différence de traitement et c'est pour ça que Lizzie ne va pas devenir une psychopathe assoiffée de pouvoir comme Kai a pu l'être.

̶ J'apprécie la comparaison, dit Kai en voyant Alaric prendre la main de Jo pour la caresser. Mais je dois avouer être d'accord avec lui. Tant que vous ne l'élevez pas comme mon cher père et ma chère mère m'ont élevés tout se passera bien. Et je pourrai même aider Lizzie à contrôler son petit don, proposa le sorcier avec sérieux.

En entendant cette proposition, le cœur de Bonnie se gonfla. Elle était persuadée maintenant que Kai ne ferait jamais de mal à Lizzie ou à Josie. Il voulait même les aider. En vivant cette scène, elle était sûre à présent de Kai.

Demain, elle lui expliquerait tout ce Cade avait dit à son sujet. Elle lui parlerait des Bahamas et du corps retrouvé et de la vision qu'il avait eut concernant les deux jumelles. Même si ses doutes s'étaient envolés à présent, elle se devait au moins de l'informer.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup avant de faire apparaître le Dr. Hale.

̶ Je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut vraiment laisser Jo et les bébés se reposer à présent, dit Tobias.

Bonnie fit un signe de tête avant de saluer le quatuor Saltzman. Elle se dirigea à l'extérieur de la pièce, de manière maladroite quand elle s'aperçut que Tobias ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et lui avait sourit. Kai salua à son tour sa sœur, ses nièces et même Alaric en lui donnant une petite tape sur son épaule. Il sortit de la pièce en regardant avec malice Tobias. Le sorcier leva un sourcil quand il crut entendre un grognement presque inhumain.

̶ Kai ! Je n'ai pas prit ma voiture, elle est encore chez Damon. Tu es venu comment toi ?

Kai porta son attention sur Bonnie. Il se mit à rire d'avance en imaginant la tête de Bonnie quand il allait lui répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard ! Bonnie était exaspérée. Elle était derrière Kai, le tenant par la taille pendant qu'il les ramenait chez elle à 15h30 de l'après-midi, là ou il y avait encore du monde sur les routes

En trottinette.

{o}{O}{o}

̶ C'est gentil ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

Kai tourna la tête vers Bonnie, surpris de la voir habillé d'un simple sweet-shirt. Son sweet-shirt. Elle avait ses cheveux détachés recouvert à moitié par la grande capuche du sweet. Elle était magnifique ainsi même si le vêtement était presque une chemise de nuit tellement elle était petite.

̶ J'ai dit pleins de choses, il va falloir être plus spécifique.

Bonnie s'approcha de manière féline vers le jeune Parker qui était assis au milieu du canapé. Elle s'arrêta droit devant lui avant de lui sourire avec sensualité. Rien que ce sourire fit naître en Kai une vague de frissons.

̶ Tu as dit, débuta Bonnie en venant se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux du sorcier. Que tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour aider Lizzie avec son don, finit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du sorcier.

̶ Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi niais, commenta Kai en faisant en effort monumental pour ne pas toucher Bonnie.

̶ Non mais pour moi c'était la même chose. Tu étais si sexy, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de rouler des hanches.

Kai serra les dents à ce mouvement, son pantalon lui semblait bien étroit tout à coup. Voir Bonnie aussi entreprenante était une première. C'était toujours lui qui commençait leur petit jeu et lui donnait l'impression d'être un assoiffé sexuel.

̶ Vraiment ?

̶ Oui, souffla Bonnie en roulant une fois de plus les hanches et en frôlant ses lèvres à celle de Kai.

C'était impossible de résister à une telle tentation. Les mains de Kai, de leur propre chef, avaient trouvées refuge sous le sweet-shirt de Bonnie. Un sourire coquin prit immédiatement place sur les lèvres de Bonnie quand Kai se retrouva confronté à la courbe délicieuse des seins de la belle métisse.

̶ Tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge ? Dit-il étonné.

̶ Et ni de culotte, rajouta Bonnie en happant le lobe d'oreille du sorcier qui soupira de plaisir.

Kai caressa lentement les monts courbés sous le sweet de Bonnie, jouant de ses pouces avec les mamelons qu'il sentait durcir à son contact.

̶ Vilaine fille.

Kai bascula rapidement Bonnie sur le canapé, se retrouvant avec agilité au dessus d'elle. Il enleva le sweet de cette belle déesse qui se retrouva complètement nue sous ses yeux. Bonnie perdit son souffle en lisant le désir qu'il avait pour elle dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait belle, elle se sentait puissante.

̶ Tu es trop habillé.

̶ Je trouve aussi, confirma Kai en se relevant et en enlevant ses vêtements avec une vitesse déconcertante.

Bonnie rigola devant l'impatience de son copain mais elle arrêta de rire quand il revint au dessus d'elle. Elle le colla presque à lui, réclamant sa bouche avec ferveur. A cet instant précis, elle oublia tous leurs soucis. Les visions, son côté possessif et le fait qu'il était prêt à tuer pour rester avec elle. Non, c'était bien loin tout ça.

Elle gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit dans son intimité se glisser un doigt habile et taquin puis un deuxième. Kai la rendait folle. Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant son plaisir monter en elle. Les caresses qu'elle lui administrait étaient douces mais elles s'intensifièrent quand Kai fit monter la chaleur. Elle osa même toucher la fierté de Kai pour lui faire perdre la tête et cela semblait fonctionner vu ses gémissements. Sa peau s'était enflammée sous la pluie de baisers qu'il laissait sur son cou et ses seins et les bruits qu'il faisait avec sa gorge. N'y tenant plus, elle encadra le visage de Kai avec ses mains avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kai étouffa son cri de plaisir quand une vague de passion la submergea. Libérée de ses doigts habiles, elle enroula de ses jambes les reins du sorcier. La position idéale pour laisser Kai fusionner avec elle. Ce qu'il fit en un coup de rein puissant.

̶ Le paradis, souffla-t-il en commençant à bouger en elle doucement.

Le rythme s'accéléra et les cris de plaisir se firent entendre dans toute la maison. Bonnie fut la première à atteindre l'orgasme alors que Kai dût bouger en elle quelques secondes de plus avant d'atteindre le sien et de s'écrouler sur Bonnie.

La jeune femme caressa doucement le dos du bel homme, satisfaite. Il était un peu lourd sur elle mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de son corps sur elle, la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Elle était heureuse ainsi et Kai aussi.

{o}{O}{o}

Il se trouvait devant la nursery regardant à travers la fenêtre les cinq bébés qui venaient de naître aujourd'hui. Or, seulement deux bébés l'intéressaient.

Lizzie et Josie.

Les repérer fut facile. Il s'agissait des deux seuls berceaux roses de la pièce. Les trois autres étant bleues, signifiant la présence de trois garçons. Il lança un regard rapide dans le couloir. Il n'y avait presque personne à part une vieille en fauteuil roulant. Il reposa son regard sur les deux berceaux roses et un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres. Honnêtement il ne savait pas laquelle choisir.

Josie où Lizzie ? La future sorcière ou la siphonneuse ?

Il fallait devoir choisir qui il allait tuer. L'acte restait cruel car il s'agissait d'un bébé mais honnêtement il s'en fichait un peu. Il fallait qu'il en tue une. C'était nécessaire. Bon, il n'avait pas trop le temps et il devait prendre une décision rapide. Devait-il jouer à pile ou face ? Non ce n'était pas la peine. Il fallait faire un choix logique. Et le choix logique était Lizzie. La siphonneuse. Ayant prit sa décision, il ne gaspilla aucun temps et récita tout bas une petite incantation. Une brise violente se fit ressentir dans tout le couloir, faisant danser de nombreuses feuilles. Cette brise s'infiltra aussi dans la nursery et fit pleurer tout les bambins à la fois. Seulement un pleurait plus fort que les autres. Il était en pleine détresse. Au fond de lui, il se détestait pour faire une chose pareille à un être sans défense car ce n'était pas très honorable. Mais bon, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé et sans remord.

Peut-être était-il vraiment devenu plus doux ?

Bientôt la brise s'arrêta nette. Tout les bébés continuaient de pleurer sauf un. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux regarder. Lizzie ne bougeait plus, sa poitrine ne montait et ne descendait plus.

Au moment de son départ, il vit plusieurs infirmières courir vers la nursery. Il les ignora. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être ici. Il allait rentrer chez lui.

̶ Désolé Lizzie. Sincèrement désolé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Voilà le chapitre 6 est terminé. J'ai dû l'écrire deux fois car mon PC a rendu l'âme. J'ai perdu de ce fait les chapitres 7 et 8 que j'avais aussi terminés. J'étais blase ! Du coup, un peu de patience pour la suite qui arrive dès que possible.**

 **En attendant, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ? Surtout de la fin… J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

 **Bonne semaine à vous et bon courage à ceux et celles qui passent des examens.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **:-O**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent :-D**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon ne savait pas comment réagir à la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer Elena. En fait, il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu et pour être honnête il n'osait pas lui demander de répéter. Car les pleurs incessants d'Elena lui disaient qu'une partie de lui avait bien comprit le message mais il ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

̶ Est-ce que tu réalises ce que… ce que je viens de te dire ?

Damon fit un non de la tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient perdus sur le visage boursouflé et mouillé de sa petite-amie qui ne contrôlait pas ses sanglots. Elle était là, assise sur le bout de leur lit. Son maquillage avait coulé lui donnant l'air d'un clown. En tant normal, il aurait tenté de la faire sourire en le lui disant mais il ne pouvait rien dire.

̶ Lizzie est morte ! Cria Elena en partant dans un nouveau sanglot.

Elle voulait que Damon réagisse. Elle voulait qu'il hurle, qu'il casse quelque chose ou qu'il verse même une larme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste planté en plein milieu de la pièce, figé comme une statue et le visage inexpressif. Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, ses larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues.

̶ Dit quelque chose…

Damon n'arrivait pas à parler quand il se rendit compte qu'Elena venait de confirmer ce qu'elle avait dit la première fois. Lizzie, l'une des filles d'Alaric était morte. Le vampire aux cheveux charbon sentit son cœur ralentir. Il avait mal. Il s'imaginait sans peine le chagrin qu'était en train de vivre son ami et Jo et cela lui faisait horriblement mal. Il avait envie de crier mais il n'y parvint pas. A la place, il prit Elena dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Elle laissa ses larmes couler à flots, sentant Damon lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter mais comment cela pouvait-il marcher ? Alaric, son mentor venait de perdre un enfant. C'était injuste. C'était cruel. Damon pensait la même chose. Comment le destin pouvait-il être aussi cruel ?

̶ Comment ? Réussit-il à articuler après quelques minutes.

Elena s'écarta un peu mais pas assez pour délaisser l'étreinte puissante de Damon.

̶ Lizzie a arr..arrêté de respirer.

Damon ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt quand il sentit le corps d'Elena se tendre subitement.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

La jeune femme se recula de lui, les yeux bruns exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte qu'elle avait à moitié cachée en mettant sa main devant la bouche.

̶ La vision de Cade, murmura-t-elle tremblante.

̶ Quoi ?

Elena ne répondit rien pendant un court instant avant d'expliquer avec émotion ce que Bonnie lui avait expliqué deux jours avant. A la fin de l'explication, Elena se retrouva seule. Damon avait usé de sa vitesse de vampire. Elle avait eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Damon se déformer par la haine.

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie s'était réveillée dans son lit seule. Elle s'étira de tout son être tout en se demandant où était passé Kai. C'était son jour de congés aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle, elle devait déjà être en cours.

Merde…

Rapidement, elle se leva et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Elle avait loupé les cours du matin dont celui de Cade qu'elle avait prévu de sécher mais elle avait quand même loupé deux autres cours. Elle attacha ses cheveux dans un chignon mal fait et entra dans la douche. En cinq minutes chrono, elle avait terminé. Elle s'essuya frénétiquement avant d'enfiler sa tenue d'hier. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se maquiller. A la place, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre à la recherche de son portable mais il n'était pas sur le guéridon. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil. Kai aurait pu la réveiller au moins !

A la hâte, elle descendit les escaliers et cria après le sorcier mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Mais où était-il bon sang ? Elle passa sa tête dans la cuisine pour voir que rien n'avait été préparé. Elle ouvrit son frigo et il n'y avait aucun reste. Kai n'avait pas fait la cuisine. Ce qui était étrange vu qu'il la faisait tout le temps sauf en cas de dispute… Or, hier soir aucune dispute n'avait éclatée bien au contraire. C'était bizarre. Il fallait qu'elle passe un coup de fil à Kai et pour cela elle avait besoin de son portable. Elle retourna dans le salon et le vit sur le canapé. Elle le prit avec ferveur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton à la gauche pour l'activer. Elle fut étonnée de voir autant d'appel manqué provenant d'Elena, Caroline et même de Cade. Ces appels étaient récents en plus. Le dernier datait d'il y'a quinze minutes. Tant pis, elle allait partir tout de suite pour la fac mais avant elle devait appeler Kai. Elle composa son numéro, le connaissant par cœur et attendit patiemment qu'il réponde. Malheureusement, elle n'eut personne au bout du fil. Elle tenta deux fois de plus mais toujours rien.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle en jetant son portable dans son sac et en partant dehors.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas sa voiture. Que son moyen de locomotion était toujours chez Damon.

̶ Ce n'est pas vrai ! Murmura-t-elle en se frappant le visage.

̶ Bonnie !

La sorcière tourna sa tête sur le côté pour voir apparaître Cade vers elle, le pas rapide. Il avait l'air en colère. D'ailleurs la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom était presque virulent.

̶ Pars d'ici tout de suite. Je ne veux plus te voir, lança-t-elle en rentrant chez elle et en fermant la porte au nez de son oncle.

Or, Cade rouvrit la porte et s'invita chez elle sans le moindre scrupule. Son audace agaça Bonnie au plus haut point.

̶ Je te l'avais dit que cela allait se produire, commença-t-il la voix froide, sans émotion. Je t'avais prévenu mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu as préféré le croire lui. Et maintenant les conséquences sont lourdes.

Bonnie plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. De quoi parlait-il encore ? Il était complètement fou.

̶ Sors de cette maison.

Cade s'avança vers elle, il y avait du dégoût sur son visage. Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette expression envers elle. Elle n'avait rien fait.

̶ Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien mais tu as préféré le croire et c'est arrivé. Tu aurais pu mettre un terme à tout ça bien avant et tu aurais pu sauver la vie de cette petite mais tu l'as laissé tomber.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Interrogea Bonnie fatiguée de ne pas comprendre les inepties de Cade.

̶ La fille est morte…

̶ Quelle fille ? Questionna Bonnie ayant tout à coup une drôle de sensation.

Son corps était devenue froid et son cœur s'était mit à battre violemment contre sa poitrine.

̶ Lizzie Saltzman ! Répondit une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Bonnie tourna la tête pour voir Damon. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant le vampire avec une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

̶ Quoi ? Prononça-t-elle en tremblotant tout à coup.

̶ La fille de cette Jo que j'ai vu en vision, l'une des jumelles est morte, dit Cade sa voix remplie de tristesse. Un bébé, une âme innocente.

̶ Où est Kai ? Claqua la voix froide de Damon.

Bonnie ne répondait pas car son cerveau venait complètement de planter. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne pensait plus. C'est comme si elle se retrouvait dans une pièce sombre ou le seul son qu'elle pouvait entendre était un bip continu. Elle pouvait seulement sentir son cœur battre à une vitesse folle alors que ses épaules semblaient de plus en plus lourdes.

Lizzie Saltzman était morte. L'une des jumelles de Jo venait de mourir comme la vision de Cade l'avait prédit…

̶ Où est Kai ? Répéta Damon dans un grognement bestial. Bonnie dit-le moi où je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, le vampire prit la sorcière par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur du hall. Bonnie sortit de son choc et laissa ses yeux émeraude tomber dans les yeux glacials du vampire.

̶ Où. Est. Kai ? Articula-t-il dangereusement.

A cet instant précis, Bonnie savait exactement pourquoi Damon voulait savoir où était Kai. Il avait ce regard qui ne trahissait aucunement son intention. Il voulait tuer le sorcier. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre. Comment Damon pouvait-il être au courant de la vision de Cade ?

Elena…

̶ Bonnie, hurla Damon en la secouant frénétiquement.

La sorcière ne supportant pas d'être traitée ainsi envoya un anévrisme au vampire pour le calmer. Damon tomba à genoux en se tenant la tête.

̶ Arrête Bonnie, intervient Cade. Damon demande juste à savoir où est Kai. Il mérite de mourir après ce qu'il à fait.

̶ Non, dit faiblement Bonnie en secouant la tête. Vous mentez tous. Kai n'a pas tué Lizzie…

̶ Alors comment expliques-tu que ma vision ce soit produite ? Comment expliques-tu dans celle-ci que Kai était présent ?

Bouleversée Bonnie arrêta d'utiliser sa magie sur Damon et mit une main devant sa bouche pour réfréner le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper.

̶ Non, non, non, non, lâcha-t-elle.

Une larme perla sur la joue de Bonnie ainsi qu'une deuxième pour laisser passer une dizaine d'autres. Son corps tremblait de partout, il convulsait presque. Elle sentait sa poitrine se rétrécir, lui donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de répéter le prénom de Lizzie alors que les affreuses images que Cade lui avaient montrés refirent surfaces. Elle essayait de prendre des grandes inspirations mais elle réussissait seulement à respirer comme le ferait une personne asthmatique en pleine crise. Elle sentit tout à coup la main de Cade sur son épaule, il la fit asseoir sur le sol et lui dit de respirer correctement, que tout allait bien se passer mais comment pouvait-il lui dire une chose pareille ?

Lizzie. Lizzie. Lizzie…

̶ Dernière fois Bonnie, dit Damon en la regardant de haut. Dit-moi où est Kai ?

̶ Je…je…

̶ N'essaye pas de le protéger ou de l'excuser, coupa Damon menaçant. Elena m'a tout expliqué. Cade t'avais prévenu et tu ne l'as pas écouté, cracha avec venin Damon. Tu n'es même pas venu m'en parler Bonnie.

̶ Tu aurais tout de suite condamné Kai tellement tu le détestes, réussit à dire Bonnie entre deux cascades de larmes.

̶ Oui, avoua Damon. Car je ne lui fais pas confiance et tu n'aurais jamais dû lui accorder la tienne. Il a tué l'enfant d'Alaric bon sang. Comment as-tu pu ignorer la vision de ton oncle ? Tu sais toi-même que les visions sont à prendre en considération et tu as délibérément ignoré celle qui prédisait la mort de Lizzie. Et pourquoi ? Termina-t-il en criant en rage.

̶ Parce que j'aime Kai, cria à son tour Bonnie, la tristesse et le désespoir remplacé par la colère quelques secondes. J'aime Kai, dit-elle à nouveau en éclatant en sanglot.

̶ C'est dommage car dès que je le vois je lui arrache le cœur d'une seule main et j'en prendrai un grand plaisir.

̶ Je suis d'accord. Si vous voulez je peux le localiser. Je sais utiliser ce sort simple, proposa Cade en se redressant. Il me faut un objet qui lui appartient.

Damon hocha la tête et disparût aussitôt pour réapparaître. Il tendit à Cade un collier qu'il avait trouvé sur une table de nuit. Il appartenait à Kai car il l'avait déjà vu avec.

̶ Très bien, je vais commencer.

Bonnie regardait la scène sous yeux comme si elle était une simple spectatrice. Elle savait ce que comptait faire le duo. Tuer Kai. Une partie d'elle voulait s'allier à eux mais la partie la plus forte était contre. Non, elle ne voulait pas que Kai meurt.

 _Mais il a tué Lizzie_ …

Bonnie secoua sa tête en entendant cette petite voix dans sa tête.

 _C'est un meurtrier_. _Il t'a manipulé, il t'a menti pendant tout ce temps et il a menti à Jo. Il veut garder le pouvoir suprême pour lui tout seul, il l'a dit lui-même._

Bonnie secoua à nouveau sa tête qui allait finir par exploser. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, ses jambes menaçant de la lâcher. Elle tourna la tête de côté, le visage bouffi par les larmes. Elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer correctement les silhouettes de Damon et Cade. Prenant une respiration profonde pour tenter de retrouver un peu de contenance, elle essuya ses larmes pour rejoindre Cade et Damon dans le salon. Cade avait presque terminé son sort de localisation. Bonnie, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, arrêta le sort de Cade en faisant brûler la carte. Damon recula surprit et asséna à Bonnie un regard incrédule.

̶ Vous ne le retrouverez pas, dit-elle de manière monotone.

̶ Bonnie tu n'es pas en mesure de réfléchir, dit Cade en s'avançant vers elle.

Or, il fut stoppé par un mur invisible. Damon s'approcha et se cogna la tête à son tour. Il mit ses mains en avant qui eurent le même traitement que son visage.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Dit Damon en perdant toute agressivité pour lui donner un regard désapprobateur, déçu même.

̶ Je dois lui parler, dit-elle en se mordant lèvre et en essuyant une fois encore ses larmes. Je veux qu'il m'explique. Je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir s'il l'a fait ou non…

̶ Bonnie laisse-moi partir, dit Cade soudainement paniqué.

Il tomba au sol et ses yeux devinrent blancs. Il se redressa quelques secondes plus tard mais il était toujours à genoux.

̶ Non…

̶ Quoi ? Questionna Damon.

Cade se releva frénétiquement et tapa contre la paroi invisible.

̶ Laisse-moi sortir je dois aider ma femme.

Bonnie fronça les sourcils. Cade venait-il d'avoir une vision ?

̶ S'il te plaît laisse-moi sortir. Kai va s'en prendre à elle ! Hurla le sorcier en tapant des poings frénétiquement.

̶ Hein ? Dirent le vampire et la sorcière en même temps.

̶ Je viens de voir Kai planté un couteau dans le ventre d'Amanda.

Bonnie secoua la tête à la négative. Pourquoi Kai ferait-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Plus rien n'avait de sens. Hier encore tout allait si bien. La sorcière fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison pour rechercher Kai.

̶ Bonnie je t'en supplie laisse-moi sortir, supplia Cade. Laisse-moi sortir.

̶ Je reviendrai vous libérer une fois que j'aurai parlé à Kai, assura la sorcière.

̶ Bonnie, vociféra Damon.

La sorcière ne se retourna pas cette fois-ci. Elle avait un objectif : trouver Kai.

{o}{O}{o}

Kai n'aimait pas du tout qu'on le prenait pour un idiot. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on le suive sans aucune raison. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il avait quitté la maison des Bennett pour aller faire les courses. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo. Enfin plus rien qu'il appréciait manger. Or, depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison, il avait repéré une femme en train de le suivre. Il ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois mais il sentait les yeux de cette femme lui transpercer le dos. Il pouvait ressentir la haine qu'elle ressentait pour lui. A un moment donné, curieux de mettre un visage sur cette personne, il fit mine de s'arrêter devant le rayon de légume. Il repéra la jeune femme qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Amanda Hopkins, la femme de Cade. Un demi-sourire sinistre s'empara des lèvres de Kai. Après le mari, c'était donc la femme huh !

Il fit mine de ne pas la voir et paya ses deux sacs de courses. Il sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers le parc de Mystic Falls pour y faire un tour. Il y avait du monde à cette heure-ci. Les gens pique-niquaient malgré le froid du mois de novembre. Ils avaient l'air ridicule avec leurs grosses doudounes. Il continua de marcher vers un coin isolé du parc avant de poser ses sacs de courses sur le sol avant de faire volte-face et tomber nez-à-nez avec Amanda.

̶ Oh tiens Amanda, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Dit-il de manière affreusement fausse.

Amanda sourit. Or, ce n'était pas un sourire chaleureux comme lors de leur première rencontre. C'était un sourire sarcastique.

̶ Vraiment ? Ne jouez pas à ce jeu Kai. Je sais très bien que vous m'avez attiré à cet endroit.

̶ Intelligente en plus d'être relativement une bonne épouse. C'est ce pitoyable Cade qui vous envoi ou alors vous êtes venue ici pour me menacer comme l'a déjà fait Cade. Ou bien vous êtes ici pour le défendre et me dire d'arrêter de l'envoyer valser contre les murs ?

Amanda perdit son sourire et asséna un regard haineux à Kai qui souriait, très heureux de provoquer sans ménagement cette femme.

̶ Je vous déteste. Je vous hais terriblement, cracha-t-elle avec venin.

̶ Waouh, je suis presque satisfait de vous faire éprouver autant de passion dans votre haine à mon égard. Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire cela en une soirée et en m'amusant un peu avec Cade.

̶ Cade m'a raconté toutes les horreurs que vous avez commises. Il a raison de vouloir à tout prix vous éloigner de Bonnie. Une créature comme vous ne mérite pas une personne comme elle.

Kai perdit son sourire. Il détestait cette femme autant que Cade. Qui était-elle pour s'immiscer entre Bonnie et lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de « protéger » Bonnie de lui ?

̶ Oh, on dirait que je viens d'effleurer vos nerfs, rigola Amanda.

̶ Je pourrai vous faire la même chose qu'à Cade, répliqua Kai en s'avança vers la femme.

̶ Vous feriez-ca à une pauvre femme sans défense ?

̶ Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas sans défense. Et je n'ai que faire que vous soyez un homme, une femme, un transsexuel ou alors un adolescent boutonneux. J'ai déjà prévenu Cade que je n'hésiterai pas à me débarrasser de lui s'il continuait à se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Je crois que je vais devoir lui faire passer un message plus fort, répliqua Kai en s'abaissant et en fouillant dans l'un de ses sacs plastiques. Il se redressa satisfait en tenant dans sa main un couteau.

Amanda leva un sourcil semblant peu impressionné, ce qui perturba un instant Kai.

̶ Nous sommes dans un lieu public…

̶ Oui et alors ? Répliqua Kai avec un demi-sourire carnassier.

Amanda laissa échapper un soupir surpris et regardait tout autour d'elle. Elle sentit la peur monter en elle et elle eut raison quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de pointu traverser la peau fragile de son ventre. Elle tomba à genoux au sol avant de tomber sur le côté gémissant de douleur. Elle entendit la voix de Kai près de son oreille.

̶ Chuuuut, ce n'est pas très grave. Rien de mortel croit-moi j'ai juste visé la rate. Tu vas t'en sortir Amanda. Je veux juste que tu passes le message à Cade. Bien sûr, cela ne doit pas retomber dans les oreilles de Bonnie d'accord ? Elle ne serait pas d'accord et une autre dispute risquerait d'éclater. Pour aujourd'hui je vais m'assurer d'aller chercher Marc à l'école. Avec sa mère à l'hôpital et son père en train de bosser toute l'après-midi il n'y aura personne pour aller le rechercher. Ne me remercie pas, c'est tout naturel !

Amanda ferma les yeux et se mit à crier à l'aide. Elle ne sentait plus la présence de Kai à côté d'elle. Elle espérait quelqu'un vienne vite à son secours car la douleur n'était pas très agréable…

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à joindre Kai. Elle jeta son portable au sol frustrée par la situation. Bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver en se concentrant sur la puissance de son Pouvoir Suprême. D'habitude, si elle se concentrait suffisamment elle pouvait le localiser. Or, rien. En même temps elle n'était pas vraiment en état de se concentrer. A tel point qu'elle errait maintenant dans les rues ne sachant ou aller. Elle était désespérée, perdue et déboussolée. Elle avait l'impression que l'Enfer venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour remonter à la surface. Soufflant, Bonnie ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle venait de rentrer dans le parc de Mystic Falls. Elle avançait, errant dans les allées comme un zombie. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes qui coulaient de temps à autre.

̶ Aidez-moi je vous en prie.

Bonnie leva la tête interloquée par la voix féminine et faible qu'elle venait d'entendre. Le bruit venait de sa droite. La direction fut confirmée quand elle entendit des gémissements de douleurs. Elle avança rapidement et se dirigea vers un grand arbre et la multitude d'arbustes. Ce qu'elle découvrit la pétrifia jusqu'aux os.

̶ Amanda ?

̶ Bo..Bo…Bonnie ? Bégaya-la femme.

Bonnie se dirigea vers la femme en entendant son prénom et s'agenouilla. Elle vit du sang sur le chemisier pastel de l'épouse de Cade. Elle ouvrit la chemise pour y voir une blessure sur le ventre.

̶ On…on m'a poignardé, pleura la femme. On m'a poignardé.

̶ Chut, chut, insista Bonnie avant d'appeler à l'aide.

Un homme accourut vers elle et vit la scène. Il appela sans tarder une ambulance qui arriva en moins de cinq minutes. Amanda fut transporté à l'hôpital avec Bonnie qui n'avait pas eût d'autre choix que de la suivre. Les infirmiers s'occupèrent rapidement d'Amanda dans l'ambulance et les médecins prirent le relais à l'hôpital. Amanda avait refusé de lâché la main de Bonnie qui essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la rassurer malgré son cerveau sur le point de la lâcher.

Cade l'avait prévenue aussi ce matin. Il était venu lui dire que Kai avait tué Lizzie et qu'il allait s'en prendre à sa femme en la poignardant. Or, comme par hasard, Bonnie venait de trouver Amanda au parc, blessée au ventre. Son cerveau lui criait que c'était Kai. Que Kai avait fait tout cela. Mais son cœur refusait de le croire. Une boule d'émotion lui noua la gorge et ses yeux brûlaient à nouveaux à cause des larmes. Son ventre était noué. Elle sentait une autre crise de panique arriver.

̶ Mademoiselle vous voulez sortir ? Demanda le médecin en la voyant dans cet état.

Bonnie fit un signe de la tête. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle regarda Amanda et s'apprêtait à lui lâcher la main quand cette dernière l'attira à elle et lui dit tout bas en tremblant :

̶ C'était Kai, il…il… veut faire passer un message à Cade….je…

Bonnie ne pouvais pas en écouter d'avantage. Elle s'extirpa de la prise d'Amanda et s'enfuit de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle marcha rapidement à une destination quelconque avant d'entendre la voix brisée d'Alaric dans un des couloirs. Malgré, elle, elle s'approcha et vit Elena accroupit au sol en tenant un Alaric complètement anéanti, en pleurs. Caroline rejoignit l'étreinte et essaya tant bien que mal de le consoler. Stefan ne bougeait pas et regardait tristement à travers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'occupait Jo. Elle ne voulait pas la voir. Elle ne voulait pas voir la femme médecin s'écrouler ou elle ne le supporterait pas. Bonnie sentit son propre cœur se fissurer d'avantage. Elle avait si mal. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Elle fit demi-tour rapidement mais elle sentit son poignet être entouré d'une main chaude mais ferme. Elle se retourna et vit Matt. Il avait quitté sa position quand il l'avait vu. Il portait son uniforme de policier.

̶ Il faut qu'on parle.

Sa voix était dure et aussi froide que le métal. Il entraîna sans ménagement Bonnie dans une salle vide et referma la porte. Il lâcha Bonnie pour sortir son portable.

̶ J'ai relevé une vidéosurveillance de l'hôpital, commença-t-il toujours aussi froid. Au début j'ai eut du mal à y croire mais quand je l'ai vu plusieurs fois, j'ai réalisé.

Bonnie ne disait rien. Elle n'en avait plus la force. Matt s'approcha d'elle et lui intima d'un regard de regarder ce qu'il allait lui montrer. Bonnie baissa les yeux pour regarder l'écran du HTC de Matt. Il appuya sur un bouton et une vidéo en noir et blanc démarra. Bonnie vit un homme de profil regarder à travers une grande fenêtre ou il était écrit dessus « nursery ». Jusque-là rien d'anormal. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, des feuilles se mirent à voler dans tout les sens. Dans la pièce où l'homme regardait, les mobiles accrochés au plafond bougeaient rapidement mais rien d'autres ne pouvait être vu. Quelques secondes passèrent et les feuilles arrêtèrent de voler pour retomber sur le sol. L'homme se trouvant toujours devant la fenêtre fit un demi-tour et c'est à ce moment que Bonnie le reconnût.

Kai Parker.

Choquée, elle fit tomber le portable de Matt au sol et mit une main sur son cœur. Matt s'abaissa pour ramasser son portable et le mit dans sa poche arrière.

̶ Il n'y a aucun doute Bonnie. L'homme sur la vidéo est bien Kai. Il a provoqué ce vent et comme par hasard, une minute après, Lizzie est retrouvée morte.

̶ Stop.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Son corps tremblait à nouveau et son cœur, son cœur… Elle sentait chaque battement, lent et douloureux. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains comme pour éviter qu'elle n'implose. Toutes ces émotions, toutes ces images, tout ce qu'il se passait…tout lui échappait.

̶ Bonnie ? Questionna Matt abandonnant son ton froid pour un ton plus chaleureux.

Bonnie n'entendait plus son ami. C'était terminé. Elle le savait maintenant. Elle savait l'horrible vérité et cela était en train de l'anéantir. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie une telle douleur. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Sans, s'en rendre compte, elle sortit en furie de la pièce et faillit tomber au sol. Elle s'était rattrapée grâce à la rampe du mur d'en face et s'y accrochait comme si c'était son seul moyen de survivre. Sa tête tournait, elle entendait tous les bips des moniteurs tout à coup, les infirmières discuter, les pleurs d'Alaric, Elena et Caroline au loin.

C'était insoutenable.

̶ J'ai besoin d'aide, entendit-elle Matt crier.

Il était presque accroupi devant elle et tentait de la relever mais elle était devenue un poids mort. Elle vit un homme, grand et brun s'accroupir aussi devant elle.

̶ Bonnie, c'est Tobias ! Respirez s'il vous plaît.

̶ Bonnie respire, ordonna Matt.

Elle voulait mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à prendre un bol d'air. Elle voulait dormir.

Dormir.

̶ Elle fait une crise de panique, entendit-elle Tobias déclarer.

C'était tout ce que Bonnie pouvait entendre avant de tomber au sol complètement. Elle fut rattrapée par Matt ou Tobias, elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle sentit, c'était des bras puissant la soulever avec facilité avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

{o}{O}{o}

̶ Il faut faire attention à ce que nous disons, chuchota une voix douce qu'elle pouvait reconnaître en étant celle d'Elena. Le Dr Hale à dit qu'elle était fragile et qu'elle ne devait pas subir d'émotions trop forte.

̶ Parce qu'Alaric et Jo ne sont pas en train d'en vivre des émotions fortes ? Questionna un homme. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi on ne leur dit pas que c'est Kai qui a tué Lizzie !

̶ Bien sûr que oui Enzo mais c'est dur aussi pour Bonnie, répliqua la douce voix de son amie Caroline. Je comprends la douleur de Jo et Alaric mais je comprends aussi celle de Bonnie. Elle n'y peut rien dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il faut blâmer. Et il ne faut rien dire pour l'instant. Ils sont déjà assez dévastés comme ça.

̶ Peut-être qu'ils seront plus concentré sur la colère au lieu de leur chagrin, dit à nouveau Enzo. Alaric voudra se venger et se joindre à la chasse. Ce qui est normal.

̶ Mais ils risquent d'en vouloir à Bonnie aussi non ? Questionna Elena

̶ Elle a été prévenue par Cade. Elle aurait pu éviter ce désastre si elle avait ouvert les yeux avant, cracha une voix masculine emplit d'amertume et surtout de colère. La femme du sorcier à été blessé elle aussi et le lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle nous enferme.

Damon, c'était Damon qui venait de parler. Son ton venait de lui soulever le cœur.

̶ Bonnie est amoureuse de Kai et il est normal qu'elle ait voulu lui donner une chance. Elle ne connaissait pas Cade il y a trois quatre semaines de cela.

̶ Oh Stefan le saint vient à la rescousse, dit Damon sarcastique.

̶ Toi-même tu ne lui faisais pas confiance au début.

̶ C'est vrai ce que dit Elena, affirma Caroline. Si j'avais été à la place de Bonnie j'aurais réagit pareil. Puis nous aussi avons notre part de responsabilité si tu blâmes Bonnie de ce qui est arrivé Damon. Elle est venue nous en parler à Elena et moi et nous n'avons rien fait pour surveiller Kai.

̶ C'est… C'est plutôt vrai, dit Enzo.

̶ Quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes tous d'accord sur une chose.

̶ Bien sûr Matty-Matty et crois-moi je veux même me dévouer pour cette tâche, se proposa le vampire.

̶ Nous devons nous débarrasser de Kai, continua Matt. Non seulement pour ce qu'il à fait mais pour sauver aussi Bonnie de son emprise.

̶ Il ne voudra jamais la quitter, dit Elena. On l'a vu menacer Cade la dernière fois. Il est obsédé par elle. Kai a poignardé la femme de Cade pour qu'ils arrêtent d'essayer de l'éloigner de Bonnie de ce que Damon à dit.

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus de les écouter. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un peu de difficulté. La lumière éblouissait ses yeux et elle dût les protéger avec sa main.

̶ Tu es réveillée ? Questionna Caroline la voix tintée par la tristesse des récents évènements.

̶ Les yeux ouverts, je crois que ça veut dire oui blondie.

Bonnie s'accommoda à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et vit que tout ses ami(e)s étaient là. Elle n'avait pas imaginé les voix donc. Elle inspecta plus précisément la pièce et vit qu'elle était toujours à l'hôpital.

̶ Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ?

̶ Trois heures, dit Stefan.

Seulement trois heures ? Elle avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des jours. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous avaient le regard triste, fatigué sauf Damon qui était animé par la colère et la rage. C'était un miracle qu'il ne cassait rien et qu'il ne criait pas. Bonnie repensa à tous les événements de la journée. Elle aurait bien voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar mais malheureusement tout était vrai. Kai était bel et bien un monstre. Il avait tué cette fille au Bahamas, il avait tué Lizzie, il avait poignardé Amanda. Il lui avait menti, il avait menti à tout le monde. Le vieux Kai était toujours bel et bien présent. Elle qui pensait qu'il avait disparut au profit du Kai « après-fusion ». Celui qu'elle avait appris à connaître pendant leur voyage d'une année. Celui dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse. Comment avait-il pu redevenir aussi cruel et monstrueux ?

̶ Bonnie on…

̶ J'ai tout entendu, coupa la sorcière sèchement. J'ai tout entendu, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre pendant un moment.

̶ Vous voulez tuer Kai… Je…

̶ Ouais on va le tuer, interrompit avec une satisfaction malsaine Damon. On va le saigner et le faire souffrir avant que je m'occupe personnellement de son cas en lui arrachant le cœur ou en lui décapitant la tête en un coup de main. Ce que j'aurai dû faire dès le départ dans le monde prison.

Après cette déclaration agressive mais emplit de détermination, le vampire tourna le dos et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Tout le monde regardait Bonnie mais elle ne dit aucun mot. A la place, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux en priant pour ne pas voir le visage de Kai.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A** **: Voilà pour ce chapitre 7 très dramatique. Je n'ai pas trop aimé l'écrire car la situation se complique pour tout le monde.**

 **Les chapitres 8 et 9 sont terminés mais comme je suis d'humeur sadique, j'attends d'avoir un peu vos retour sur le chapitre 7 mwahahahaah.**

 **Alors à vos claviers, ne soyez pas des lecteurs fantômes. Vous êtes nombreux à lire cette histoire selon mes statistiques. Je ne réclame pas vos review pour mon ego mais seulement pour améliorer mon style d'écriture et avoir des retours sur l'histoire en général. Et surtout pour que les échanges soient plus vivants ^^**

 **Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des histoires à lire à mon tour et à commenter.**

 **Bonne vacances à vous et bon courage à ceux qui travaillent**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci pour vos retours, je suis contente le chapitre précédent plaise ! Pour ce qui est d'un Kai vampire… vous verrez bien xD**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Amanda et Cade Hopkins ne semblaient pas revenir à leur maison. Avaient-ils oubliés qu'ils avaient un fils ? Quels parents épouvantables. Cela faisait une journée qu'il était chez eux, gardant un œil sur Marc. Pas pour jouer le baby-sitter mais pour attendre le retour d'Amanda ou Cade et leur montrer qu'il ne rigolait pas et qu'il était prêt à tout pour garder Bonnie.

En parlant de Bonnie, elle n'avait pas répondu à son message. Aujourd'hui, nous étions mardi, elle était probablement en cours. En plus, elle allait dormir ce soir avec Elena et Caroline dans leur dortoir respectif. Elle devait être trop occupée avec ses amies pour lui accorder son temps. Kai détestait cela. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle avait besoin de rester avec son maudit scooby-gang mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être frustré.

̶ Alors, tu le mets ce jeu-vidéo ? Demanda la voix innocente de Marc.

Kai leva un sourcil. Ce garçon était étrange. L'absence de ses parents ne semblait rien lui faire bien au contraire. Il avait demandé bien sûr ou était son père et sa mère et Kai avait répondu qu'ils rentreraient bientôt et qu'il était sa « nounou » jusqu'à leur retour. Depuis rien.

̶ Hey ! Tu ne vas déjà pas à l'école alors ne me presse pas.

Marc offrit un demi-sourire à Kai tout en levant les bras. Le sorcier avait bien regardé le jeune adolescent. Plus il le regardait et plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. C'était la même sensation qu'avec Amanda. En plus, ce garçon était peu bavard et si froid sauf quand il parlait des jeux-vidéos, les violents en plus. C'était étrange pour son âge. Kai avait la nette sensation qu'il était plus âgé quand il parlait et même dans sa posture. Il était tout le temps rigide, droit.

̶ Ce jeu est d'un ennui, commenta Marc en voyant Kai prendre un fifa. Je préfère de loin Darkness.

̶ C'est moi le boss ici et j'ai envie de jouer à Fifa, décréta le sorcier ennuyé en mettant le jeu dans la console. Vivement que tes parents rentrent…

Marc portait sur ses lèvres un sourire presque hautain. Kai aimait bien ce sourire seulement quand c'était lui qui le donnait. Bon sang, il détestait vraiment les enfants de cette génération.

{o}{O}{o}

Elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Comment le pouvait-elle quand elle repensait à la façon dont cette femme avait été tuée au Bahamas, au visage tordu de douleur d'Amanda, aux pleurs d'Alaric et à la détresse de Jo ainsi qu'aux cris désespérés de Cade, la suppliant de briser le sort pour aller aider sa femme. Toutes ces images repassaient en boucle. Elle pouvait aussi voir et ressentir la rancœur que Damon avait contre elle, elle pouvait aussi sentir la pitié que ressentaient Elena, Caroline et même Matt en la regardant. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle.

Puis elle avait pensé à la décision que tout le monde avait prise. Celle sont ils avaient tous discutés, la pensant encore dans le royaume des ténèbres.

Se débarrasser de Kai.

L'idée même de voir Kai se faire tuer par ses ami(e)s lui était insupportable. Et pourtant, à force de réflexion et en mettant ses sentiments de côté, c'était la seule solution. Il avait fait des choses monstrueuses. Comment avait-il pu tuer Lizzie ? Le meurtre au Bahamas ou encore ce qu'il avait fait à Amanda, elle aurait pu essayer de le défendre, avec difficulté mais elle aurait pu lui pardonner. Elle-même n'était pas innocente, elle avait du sang sur ses mains. Mais tuer un bébé. Non, ce n'était pas excusable. C'était un acte monstrueux, abominable digne du Diable lui-même. Et il l'avait fait de sang froid. Les images que Matt lui avait montrées la hantaient.

Avait-il eut l'intention de le lui révéler ou avait-il prévu de jouer aux innocents ? Prétendre devant tout le monde que cette perte tragique lui faisait mal. Avait-il eut l'intention de jouer la comédie comme il l'avait fait au Bahamas ? Avait-il seulement été sincère pendant leur vacance ? Avait-il fait semblant d'avoir changé ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir à présent ? Qu'allait-il lui dire si elle le confrontait ? Allait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui mentir ou trouver des excuses ? Avait-elle la force de lui parler ? Elle ne voulait même plus le voir de peur qu'elle lui saute encore dans les bras.

̶ Bonnie ?

La sorcière Bennett sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit Tobias devant elle. Il était à côté de son lit d'hôpital. Il avait l'air inquiet.

̶ Oui ?

̶ Vous allez bien ?

Elle hocha la tête pour tenter de le rassurer mais cela ne semblait pas le convaincre car il avait toujours cette inquiétude dans le regard. Elle le vit tendre la main vers son visage pour venir frotter sa joue. Elle se tendit à ce contact se demandant bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle eut vite sa réponse quand il dit :

̶ Pourquoi pleurez-vous alors ?

Bonnie posa à son tour sa main sur sa joue pour voir qu'elle était en effet humide. Elle était en train de pleurer et elle ne s'en été pas rendue compte. Quand elle posa ses yeux émeraudes sur les yeux bruns du médecin, elle dut incapable de répondre. Car elle ne voulait pas. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il comprendre ? Il n'avait pas un petit-ami super puissant qui tuait, menaçait des gens parce qu'ils osaient se mettre sur sa route. Il n'avait pas un petit-ami qui tuait des enfants sans défense ! Non, lui avait une vie normale. Parfaitement normale ou ses soucis étaient de bien faire son travail, faire plaisir à sa copine ou femme et payer ses factures. Ce qui ne devait pas être compliqué vu son métier. A cet instant, Bonnie ressentit de la jalousie. Elle voulait ce genre de vie, elle voulait du simple.

̶ Vous savez, je peux peut-être vous aider. Je peux vous écouter si vous en avez besoin et envie.

Bonnie réussit à retenir de justesse un rire amer. Non, il ne pouvait clairement pas l'aider.

̶ Je suis là pour vous, tenta à nouveau Tobias en lui prenant la main.

Bonnie regardait sa grande main recouvrir la sienne. Elle soupira, releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

̶ Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider et vous ne le pourrez jamais, commença-t-elle la voix dure. Vous ne comprendriez pas et vous serez plus à même de m'interner dans un asile si je tentais de vous dire quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ma vie. Vous et moi vivons dans des mondes complètement différents et qui ne doivent pas s'entremêler. Rien que de vous parler est un très gros risque pour vous. Vous risquez d'être un dommage collatéral. Alors non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, finit-elle en retirant sa main de celle de Tobias.

Le jeune docteur ne répondit rien mais pas une seule fois il avait détourné les yeux. C'est Bonnie qui dût tourner sa tête sur le côté pour ne plus le regarder et briser le contact.

̶ Peut-être que nos mondes ne sont pas si différents que cela, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

̶ Cela m'étonnerai bien fort.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns soupira.

̶ J'ai vu vos amis ce matin. Ils visitaient Jo et Alaric.

Bonnie sentit son cœur se serrer vivement.

̶ Ils sont tous partit en même temps à la recherche du frère de Jo. Apparemment, il aurait disparu…

Bonnie tourna sa tête vers Tobias si rapidement qu'une petite douleur se fit sentir. Elle observait le médecin qui lui tournait à présent le dos prêt à partir.

̶ Vous savez où est Kai ? Questionna-t-il une fois devant la porte.

̶ Non.

̶ Peut-être devriez-vous le chercher vous aussi. Vous pouvez partir dès que vous en avez envie. Il suffit juste de signer les papiers…

Bonnie ne répondit pas et laissa Tobias sortir de la chambre. La sorcière se leva de son lit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle trouva ses affaires sur le porte-serviette et les enfila à la hâte. Elle savait pourquoi ses ami(e)s cherchaient Kai. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait trouver Kai avant. Pour cela, elle allait devoir vraiment faire le vide et se concentrer. Elle devait sentir l'énergie du sorcier. Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma ses yeux à la recherche du Pouvoir Suprême. Elle rouvrit instantanément ses paupières. Elle avait une piste.

Ni une, ni deux, elle sortit de la chambre mais se cogna contre la poitrine de quelqu'un. D'habitude, elle se serait excusée mais elle n'avait pas le temps. A la place, elle reprit sa route mais se fit stopper par ladite personne qu'elle avait bousculée. Elle allait lui dire de la lâcher mais s'abstint de le faire quand elle vit Cade. Il avait une mine affreuse, pas aussi lamentable que la sienne mais assez pour le faire paraître misérable.

̶ Je sais ce qu'ils vont faire Bonnie, dit-il la voix neutre. Mais il y a peut-être un autre moyen.

Bonnie plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Cependant, elle ne s'éloigna pas du sorcier. Elle était toute ouïe.

{o}{O}{o}

̶ Comment sais-tu qu'il est à l'intérieur ? Questionna Elena en regardant de loin une maison résidentielle.

̶ Parce que j'ai des yeux partout et que j'ai su que notre cher psychopathe est allée à l'école rechercher un petit garçon qui se prénomme Marc. Et selon Matt, il s'agit bien du fils de Cade et Amanda, expliqua Damon se sentant fier d'avoir pu retrouver la trace du sorcier.

̶ Par qui tu l'as su et comment ? Questionna Caroline.

̶ J'ai fait le tour des maisons une fois encore et j'ai usé de mes pouvoirs magiques pour avoir des informations. Je suis retombé sur une femme qui m'a dit qu'elle avait vu Marc repartir avec un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les yeux bleus, les cheveux plus courts, avec une légère barbe. Il portait une bague à chaque main et portait un maillot Star Wars…

̶ Il n'y a que Kai pour porter des bagues ridicules alors qu'il n'est même pas vampire, dit Enzo en faisant craquer sa nuque.

Il était prêt à passer à l'action. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter dans une bagarre.

̶ Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

̶ C'est simple Stefan ! On fonce dans la maison, on le trouve et on l'attaque tous ensemble.

̶ C'est vrai que c'est simple, répondit avec ironie le cadet. Trop simple ? Kai détient le Pouvoir Suprême. Si Bonnie peut déjà nous mettre K.O, Kai peut faire bien pire.

̶ Pas contre cinq vampires en colère et prêt à tout pour voir sa tête sur une pique. Puis Matt est planqué dans le jardin. S'il arrive quoique ce soit, il s'infiltre derrière et utilise son arme, expliqua Damon comme si c'était le meilleur plan de toute l'année.

̶ C'est dangereux pour Matt. Pourquoi tu l'as impliqué dedans ? S'insurgea Elena.

̶ Il le voulait ! C'est aussi le risque de son métier à Mystic Falls. S'il arrive cette mission je le nomme Sherrif ce soir si nous arrivons à l'heure pour ma cérémonie. Il nous reste une heure !

Caroline souffla. Il était déjà 17h30, le ciel était devenu bleu foncé. Elle regarda le ciel et vit la lune. Silencieusement, elle pria. Tout devait bien se passer. Kai devait mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait mais nulle doute que Bonnie en serait aussi effondrée et ce malgré les événements récents.

̶ Allez finissons-en ! Déclara-t-elle.

Les cinq vampires firent un signe de tête. L'attaque venait de commencer par cette simple phrase. Ils usèrent de leur vitesse pour aller à l'intérieur de la maison dont ils avaient obtenus l'accès grâce à un sort que Cade avait rapidement à l'hôpital ce matin. Ils trouvèrent vite le sorcier qui était dans la cuisine en train de faire bouillir de l'eau. Marc, était avec lui en train de couper de la viande. Il fut surpris quand il vit cinq individus apparaître comme par magie devant lui. Kai le fut aussi mais reprit vite contenance.

̶ Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le torchon de son épaule pour s'essuyer les mains. Le scooby-gang de ma petite Bonn-Bonn. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Questionna-t-il en jetant le torchon sur la table. C'est Bonnie qui vous envoi pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? Enfin car je dois avouer que cela m'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de réponse d'elle. Elle va bien au moins ?

La dernière phrase du sorcier était la seule qui semblait inquiète. Ses autres phrases étaient du pur sarcasme.

̶ Epargne-nous tes paroles incessantes veux-tu, vociféra Damon. Nous sommes ici car nous avons un but spécial.

̶ Je me demande bien lequel ! Je dois dire que je trouve ça étrange de vous voir à cinq dans cette maison qui normalement ne laisse pas entrer la vermine.

̶ Sors de la maison, dit doucement Elena en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

Marc l'a regardait avec méfiance mais ne bougea pas. Elena usa alors de sa compulsion pour le faire sortir afin d'aller chez une voisine.

Le garçon se leva et partit mécaniquement vers la sortie. Kai lâcha un petit rire qui fit augmenter la tension déjà présente dans la petite cuisine.

̶ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, lança Stefan en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

̶ Je ne sais pas, commença Kai en contournant l'îlot central de la cuisine pour faire face au petit groupe de vampires. Le fait que vous êtes venus ici dans l'intention de sortir vos crocs contre moi. On dirait que vous avez enfin rencontré Cade et sa femme…

̶ Ce que tu as fait à Madame Hopkins était horrible. Tu aurais pu la tuer et rendre orphelin ce pauvre adolescent, accusa Elena. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que Cade voulait t'écarter de Bonnie ?

̶ Oui je sais je suis un peu susceptible encore, dit Kai dans un demi-sourire arrogant et impertinent. Mais je ne regrette pas du tout. Que voulez-vous je suis plutôt…

Kai n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit son dos se faire plaquer contre le mur d'en face. Une main s'était refermée autour de sa gorge dans une prise d'acier, l'empêchant de bouger sa tête. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Damon, le blanc des yeux rouges, les crocs sortit prêt à le tuer.

̶ Je savais que j'aurais dû te tuer avant tout le merdier que tu as provoqué. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre et tu n'as clairement pas mérité tout ce que Bonnie t'a donné.

Damon s'apprêta à planter ses crocs dans le cou du sorcier mais ce dernier leva une main qui eut pour effet de provoquer un anévrisme puissant. Damon tomba à genoux se tenant la tête. Caroline, Elena, Stefan et Enzo ressentaient aussi l'effet du sort, se tordant de douleur avant de tomber un par un à genoux au sol. Kai se racla la gorge et se massa le cou avant de laisser échapper un ricanement.

̶ Franchement vous osez m'attaquer alors que je suis quasiment le plus puissant sorcier de ma génération ? C'est pathétique. Vous avez combien de Q.I ? Pas beaucoup à mon avis…Et quant à vos remarques concernant Bonnie, je vous prierai de balayer devant votre porte et de vérifier vos cadavres dans vos placards parce que c'est pas jolie-jolie. Je suis sûr que notre très cher Stefan à un hangar entier…

̶ Tu ne sais rien, lâcha ce dernier en essayant de se relever.

Kai passa s'arrêta devant Stefan avant de lui asséner un coup de genoux au visage. Le vampire tomba au sol, le nez en sang sous le rire de Kai.

̶ Je vais arrêtez l'anévrisme et vous partirez tous de cette maison. Même si j'ai vraiment envie de vous tuer pour oser venir ici et balancer les mêmes revendications que Cade, Bonnie vous aime bien et elle m'en voudrait si je levais le petit doigt sur vous.

̶ Tu t'en fiches de Bonnie, lança Damon en se relevant semblant s'être accommodé à la douleur de l'anévrisme.

Les autres vampires gémissaient de douleurs, essayant leur maximum de ne pas s'évanouir face à l'intensité du pouvoir mit en place par Kai.

̶ Pardon ? Question Kai en tournant son corps à moitié vers Damon.

̶ Tu t'en fiches de Bonnie, répéta Damon en prenant un pas en avant. Tout ce que tu fais c'est pour toi. T'es qu'un égoïste. Tu n'aurais jamais fait tout ce que tu as fait si t'aimais vraiment Bonnie. Car tu sais au fond de toi qu'elle n'accepterait jamais et qu'elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de te voir faire mal à des innocents comme Amanda, comme L…

Kai envoya Damon valser à travers la cuisine. Le vampire tomba contre le verrier qui explosa sous l'impact, laissant tomber les verres qui se cassèrent. Des morceaux entrèrent dans la peau du vampire qui était sonné.

Enzo qui avait réussit à se relever se projeta sur Kai et se retrouva au dessus de lui. Kai perdit le contrôle de son anévrisme laissant Elena, Caroline et Stefan reprendre doucement leur esprit. Il se concentra sur Enzo qui lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Sentant sa rage monter, Kai posa ses mains sur le torse d'Enzo qui se retrouva propulsé violemment contre le plafond avant de retomber sur le sol avec des morceaux de plâtres que Kai évita en roulant sur le côté. Le sorcier se redressa rapidement et vit Elena et Caroline montrer leurs crocs avant de foncer vers lui. Il les éjecta d'un coup de poignet avant d'envoyer Stefan s'écraser contre une chaise qui se fissura sous son poids.

̶ Alors c'est tout ? Demanda le sorcier. Tout le monde fait un vol plané et à dû mal à se redresser ?

Kai était déçu de ses attaquants, il aurait espéré plus, surtout venant de Damon ! Le sorcier, fier d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs pour donner une bonne leçon allait vérifier l'eau qui continuait de bouillir en guise de provocation mais il ne put faire un pas quand il entendit un bruit familier. Celui d'un pistolet tirant une balle. Quelques secondes après il sentit une douleur vive pénétrer son épaule droite. Il tomba en arrière, sur ses fesses et vit en levant la tête Matt dans son uniforme de policier, le pointant avec son arme de fonction. Il vit son doigt appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette mais Kai réussit à dévier la trajectoire de la balle qui se dirigea vers Matt. Le jeune homme émit un cri de douleur avant de lui aussi tomber au sol, appuyant instinctivement sur son épaule gauche, là où la balle av ait pénétré sa peau.

Sans tarder, Kai éjecta la balle de son corps en utilisant ses pouvoirs et chatonna une petite formule qui referma sa blessure. Il sourit, satisfait de son travail et de son sort. Il se releva doucement et vit Damon en faire de même ainsi que Caroline, Enzo, Stefan. Elena, elle se dirigea vers Matt à vitesse vampirique.

̶ Tu vas bien ?

̶ Mais oui qu'il va bien. J'ai fait en sorte de toucher son épaule. Franchement je me sens trahi, dit Kai avec déception. Et moi qui croyais que nous étions des collègues Matt. Je commençais tout juste à bien t'apprécier. Tu baisses dans mon estime.

̶ Que quelqu'un le fasse taire, se plaignit le blond gémissant.

̶ Allons-y tous ensemble, cria Damon.

Au moment où les vampires chargèrent vers Kai, ce dernier se rendit invisible. Caroline, Stefan, Damon et Enzo s'arrêtèrent net avant de regarder tout autour d'eux, écoutant le moindre bruit que le sorcier pouvait faire. Car oui, Kai était toujours présent, ils pouvaient tous s'en douter. Tout à coup, Stefan se retrouva par terre, avec un bout de bois pointu planté au milieu du dos. Damon s'approcha de son frère pour tenter de l'aider mais il sentit son corps être projeté de nouveau à travers la baie-vitré de la cuisine qui menait au jardin. La baie-vitré explosa en milles morceaux. Caroline, Elena et Enzo se mirent dos à dos pour éviter une attaque surprise mais tout à coup ils se mirent à crier quand de l'eau extrêmement brûlante entra en contact avec leur peau.

̶ Attention aux brûlures ! Chantonna Kai apparaissant devant le trio. _Phaesmatos Incendia_ !

Les corps d'Elena, Caroline et Enzo prirent feu instantanément sous leurs cris effrayés. Kai admira le spectacle, ricanant et profitant du spectacle. Cependant, le feu prit fin tout à coup, surprenant le sorcier. Il allait sortir une phrase quand quelqu'un d'autre le devança.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

{o}{O}{o}

Bonnie se doutait qu'un combat était en train d'avoir lieu dans la maison de Cade. Vu les bruits et les cris, il était impossible de ne pas entendre ce qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Or, quand elle entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine, son estomac s'était noué et son corps s'était mit à trembler. Là, au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Kai avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il regardait Elena, Caroline et Enzo avec joie en train de se faire brûler vif. Cette vision suffit à lui donner un haut le cœur. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Matt étendu sur le sol en train de comprimer sa plaie et Stefan rampant sur le sol essayant d'enlever son pieu en bois derrière le dos pour se rendre compte que Kai n'était plus Kai.

A cet instant elle comprit exactement qui il était vraiment. D'un mouvement de bras, elle éteignit les flammes qui brûlaient ses amis qui tombèrent au sol, exprimant leur souffrance. Mais malheureusement pour eux, sa concentration n'était déjà plus sur eux mais sur le jeune Parker. D'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais qui finit par se briser, elle demanda :

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

Elle le corps de Kai se tendre au son de sa voix. Il se tourna vers elle, semblant surpris et mal à l'aise de la voir. Il pouvait l'être.

̶ Je donne une bonne leçon. Ils sont venus m'attaquer en premier et j'ai dû me défendre, s'expliqua le sorcier.

Mais il vit que son explication ne lui convenait pas c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'empressa de rajouter :

̶ Ils étaient prêt à me tuer tout ça parce que j'ai fait passer une petite leçon à l'épouse de ton oncle… J'allais t'en parler d'ailleurs. J'avais prévenu Cade, tu t'en souviens. Je lui avais dit qu'il allait le regretter s'il se mettait entre nous. Il n'a pas écouté et à même envoyé sa femme faire son sale boulot et j'ai…

̶ Alors tout est vrai ? Questionna Bonnie en avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Tu as poignardé Amanda. Tu as failli tuer Amanda pour envoyer un message à Cade ?

Les lèvres de Kai formèrent une ligne mince. Il avait parfaitement entendu le ton accusateur de Bonnie et son dégoût. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il avait ça pour eux ? Il voulait protéger leur couple et il ferait n'importe quoi.

̶ Et la fille au Bahamas ?

La fille aux Bahamas ? Kai fronça les sourcils.

̶ La fille brûlée dans une valise pendant nos vacances au Bahamas, précisa Bonnie en élevant la voix. Tu l'as tué aussi ?

̶ Oh je vois, tonton Cade a balancé. Il a reçu cette vision, dit Kai avant d'hausser les épaules pour montrer son indifférence. Oui je l'ai tué mais parce que c'était nécessaire pour notre sécurité et parce que je ferai n'importe quoi pour que personne ne s'interpose entre nous. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

Bonnie n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Deux larmes salées coulèrent sur les deux joues de la jeune femme en même temps que son cœur saignait. Kai venait d'avouer. Il venait d'avouer sans même un remord et un regret. La vision de Cade avait été juste, la vision du futur avec Amanda l'était aussi. Cela voulait donc dire aussi qu'il était l'assassin de Lizzie. A cette réalisation, Bonnie mit une main sur son ventre et l'autre devant sa bouche pour couvrir son cri horrifié. Plus de larmes perlaient sur ses joues et elle secoua la tête.

̶ Oh mon Dieu ! Laissa-t-elle échapper sa poitrine se soulevant et se baissant de plus en plus vite. Tu as tué…Tu as tué ta…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à le prononcer à voix haute tellement cela lui faisait mal. Son monde était en train de s'effondrer complètement autour d'elle. Son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Cette sensation était horrible, cela faisait mal, trop mal. Elle avait envie de tomber à genoux, de pleurer, de sangloter et d'hurler. Elle ressentait de la tristesse, du désespoir mais aussi de la colère et de la rage. Elle passait par un maelstrom d'émotions qui était trop puissant pour elle.

̶ Oui j'ai tué, cria Kai en s'approchant d'elle. Mais c'est pour nous Bonnie. C'est pour nous protéger et te protéger, dit-il en lui prenant la main en la voyant sur le point de s'évanouir.

Quand il prit sa main et qu'elle sentit son pouce faire des va et vient, elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser son corps réagir à la caresse douce presque tendre du sorcier. Elle l'envoya au loin avec ses pouvoirs. Surpris, Kai n'avait rien pu faire. Il tomba au sol sur les débris du verrier. Des bouts de verre rentrèrent dans la paume de ses mains.

̶ Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Kai sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cette insulte en venant de la bouche de Bonnie. Des autres cela ne lui faisait rien mais venant d'elle, c'était une autre histoire. Il se releva appuyant sur ses mains et enfonçant de ce fait plus profondément les bouts de verre dans sa peau. Il avait fait ça pour elle. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ?

̶ Je n'ai pas tué Amanda et je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je voulais juste lui faire peur à elle et Cade.

̶ Menteur !

Kai commença à se diriger vers Bonnie, ignorant les bruits des vampires qui ne s'étaient toujours pas remit de leurs blessures.

̶ Ne t'approches plus de moi Kai !

Kai ne l'écoutait pas, il accéléra le pas.

̶ Elle a dit non ! Cria tout à coup Damon en prenant le sorcier par la gorge et en le soulevant de terre.

̶ Alors toi, je ne te supporte plus, lança Kai.

Kai mit ses mains autour du poignet du vampire qui le lâcha aussitôt en sentant son sang bouillir à l'intérieur. Kai retomba sur ses pieds, prit un pieu en bois improvisé et s'apprêta à le planter dans le cœur de Damon.

̶ STOP ! hurla Bonnie en transformant le pieu en bois en poussière.

Au même instant, une fléchette se planta directement en haut du dos de Kai ainsi qu'une deuxième. Le sorcier sentit ses muscles s'engourdir tout à coup. Il voulut faire un pas en avant mais ses jambes étaient devenues tellement lourdes. Il réussit, cependant il tomba quelques secondes au sol, visage le premier. Ses bras avaient refusés de couvrir son visage pour le protéger. La chute fut douloureuse mais il avait déjà vécu pire. Il tenta de parler mais c'était impossible. Néanmoins, il entendit une personne parler en latin, la voix d'un homme, Cade. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se détendre mais pas le reste.

̶ Qu'est-ce vous avez fait tonton Cade ? Grogna-t-il se sentant tout à coup vulnérable.

̶ Je t'ai paralysé le corps tout entier sauf la tête et maintenant je vais t'enlever le Pouvoir Suprême car tu ne le mérites pas lui non plus.

Kai écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles du sorcier. Comment pouvait-il lui enlever ses pouvoirs ?

̶ Comment vous allez faire ça ? Questionna Damon en enlevant le pieu du dos de son frère qui grommela.

̶ Avec cet objet ! Il s'agit d'un puissant cristal de roche. Un ami, un puissant sorcier qui provient d'Afrique l'a ensorcelé. Il peut absorber les pouvoirs d'une seule personne. J'avais pensé le faire pour ne plus avoir de visions et de pouvoirs mais j'ai toujours hésité. J'ai eut raison d'attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour l'utiliser.

̶ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'indigna Kai.

̶ Bonnie ? Interrogea Cade.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Tout le monde regardaient Bonnie.

̶ Vas-y fait le ! Dit Damon en regardant Bonnie longuement.

Kai voulait se lever, utiliser sa magie mais aucun muscle ne bougeait. Il regardait Bonnie complètement perdu. Pourquoi laissait-elle Cade lui voler ses pouvoirs ? Une vive sensation lui étreignit le cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Kai vit Cade s'approcher. Le sorcier Hopkins parla en latin et la pyramide en cristal de roche se mit à briller. A cet instant, Kai sentit sa magie s'évader. La colère monta en lui en éclair. Il avait envie de se débattre, de pousser Cade et de casser ce foutu cristal mais son corps refusait de bouger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était hurler.

Ses hurlements et les insultes qu'il proliférait à l'égard de Cade ne semblait affecter personne même pas Bonnie qui n'osait regarder la scène. Elle était trop chagrinée, elle était trop émotive à cet instant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à garder ses larmes pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à être forte alors qu'elle aurait dû ! Kai avait commis l'inacceptable et l'irréparable.

Finalement, le cristal de roche arrêta de briller. Cade le prit à nouveau dans ses mains et déclara que c'était terminé.

̶ Alors on peut enfin tuer ce sale parasite, chantonna Damon rejoint par Enzo et Caroline qui avaient finit par guérir de leur brûlures pendant qu'Elena aidait Matt à retirer la balle.

̶ Non !

Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers Bonnie qui venait de parler avec fermeté.

̶ Personne ne tuera Kai.

Malgré lui, Kai laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Non seulement parce qu'il était épargnée mais parce que c'était Bonnie qui avait interdit quiconque de le tuer. Elle tenait à lui et ce malgré ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas agit de la bonne manière avec la situation Hopkins mais c'était plus fort que lui. Une menace devait toujours être accompagnée par une mise en garde musclée.

̶ Alors là si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire tu te trompes Bonnie. Oublie tes sentiments pour lui et pense plutôt à ce qu'il a fait autour de lui. C'est avec un type comme lui que tu veux passer ta vie ?

̶ Parce que tu es mieux pour Elena ? Cracha Kai.

̶ Personne ne tue Kai ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir, expliqua Bonnie en se mordant la lèvre et en essuyant ses larmes d'un coup de manche. Il mérite l'emprisonnement…

A ce dernier mot, Kai sentit la panique l'envahir. Emprisonnement ? Prison ?

̶ Un monde prison ? Questionna Caroline.

̶ Les monde prisons sont tous fermés désolé, dit Kai. Je les ai détruits en revenant après mon combat avec Dwayne Parker.

̶ Le monde prison du clan Gemini, intervient Cade de manière suffisante. Mais il existe un autre monde prison. Il est commun à tous…

Kai ne comprenait ce que voulait dire le sorcier et les vampires non plus d'ailleurs sauf _Damon qui regardait Cade avec méfiance. Cependant il arrêta de le regarder ainsi quand il comprit enfin où il allait envoyer le sorcier...Il s'en souvenait_

Bonnie n'était pas sûre de comprendre mais peu importait. Tuer Kai était impossible pour elle. Quand Cade lui avait parlé d'un monde prison envoyant tout les êtres surnaturels mauvais à l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas hésité.

̶ Bonnie, je te laisse l'honneur de commencer le sort, reprit Cade en lui tenant un objet en forme de triangle.

Kai savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Cela ressemblait à un ascendant.

Non, non, non !

Il ne pouvait pas être envoyé là-bas à nouveau sans son Pouvoir Suprême. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il préférait de loin la mort. Quand il vit Bonnie prendre l'objet dans ses mains, il paniqua d'avantage et sentit une boule au niveau de sa gorge se former. Ne parlons pas de son cœur qui semblait se fissurer encore et encore à la réalisation de ce qui était en train de se passer. Bonnie prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à prononcer la formule qui allait envoyer Kai dans le monde prison dont Cade lui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Le triangle métallique s'actionna tout à coup.

̶ Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna Kai complètement déboussolé.

La sorcière ne répondit pas et ne lui adressa aucun regard. Elle savait que si elle le regardait, elle allait tout arrêter. Elle allait faire le mauvais choix. Elle continua de réciter la formule et la perle au milieu du triangle qui était blanche se mit à devenir rouge. Elle était au milieu du sort.

̶ Bonnie arrête ! Implora Kai. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Les lumières de la cuisine se mirent à grésiller avant de s'allumer et s'éteindre en continu. Tout le monde pouvait sentir l'énergie dans l'air. Une énergie sombre et puissante. Or, personne ne disait rien. Bonnie continua le sort, sa voix se cassant de plus en plus à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait.

Caroline ferma les yeux ne supportant de voir et d'entendre son amie souffrir.

̶ Bonnie, arrête ce sort !

Elle poursuivit et ce malgré ses pleurs qui s'étaient accentués. Le sort arriva à sa fin et l'ascendant se retrouva à léviter en l'air. Quand elle osa enfin regarder Kai, c'était pour lui annoncer silencieusement que son sort était scellé. Elle pouvait encore arrêter le sort, il lui restait dix secondes, le temps que la lumière rouge sortant de l'ascendant était presque à son paroxysme. Or, elle n'en fit rien.

̶ Bonnie arrête tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas faire ce sort car je…

Bonnie fronça les sourcils et prit peur…

̶ Parce que… JE T'AIME !

Kai prononça les trois derniers mots dans un cri puissant. Bonnie sentit son souffle se couper et son cœur battre rapidement à cet aveu. Ces trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit et qu'il prononçait à ce moment critique. Bonnie éclata en sanglot et secoua sa tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Mais le moment était arrivé, l'ascendant émit une lumière rouge importante. Elle bascula la pièce et le rayon lumineux vers le corps de Kai.

Kai sentit une chaleur insoutenable consumer son corps. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, c'était étrange. Il ne lâcha pas Bonnie du regard, surtout après sa déclaration. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. La femme qu'il aimait venait de le condamner à l'isolement éternel. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait le poignarder en plein cœur, la lame pivotant pour infliger plus de souffrance. Il l'a vit pleurer et sangloter avant qu'elle ne lui dise en dernière parole :

̶ Je t'aimais aussi avant que tu ne perdes la tête et tues L…Lizzie…

̶ Quo..

La chaleur du rayon rouge s'intensifia ne laissant pas le jeune homme finir sa phrase. Kai sentit son corps être transporté. Bonnie vit le corps du jeune homme disparaître sous ses yeux.

La cuisine des Hopkins devint tout à coup silencieuse mit à part les reniflements de Bonnie et ses contractions spasmodiques. La jeune femme tomba à genoux complètement impuissante et brisée.

Elle avait tout simplement envie de mourir.

{o}{O}{o}

Elena et Caroline étaient dans le manoir des Salvatore attendant dans le couloir, devant une porte de chambre. Il était 23h00 à présent et cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que Bonnie était dans la chambre, allongée sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées pendant un bref instant mais pour reprendre de plus bel. Elle était inconsolable mais surtout anéantie. Les deux vampires n'osaient pas entrer, elles ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi dire. Bonnie venait juste de bannir Kai de sa vie et de façon violente. Elle était amoureuse de lui et elle l'avait envoyé pourrir en prison pour ses fautes et ses crimes. Ce n'était pas simple, elles le savaient. Bonnie avait été courageuse. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait une fois de plus en mettant ses sentiments de côté.

Elena et Caroline allaient quitter le couloir quand elles entendirent leur ami partir dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. N'y tenant plus et ayant trop mal au cœur pour Bonnie, Elena entra dans la chambre, éclairée par une vieille lampe. Elle vint s'installer dans le lit et s'allongea à coté de Bonnie avant de l'enlacer de toutes ses forces par derrière. A son grand soulagement, la jeune femme se laissait faire. Bientôt, Caroline rejoignit le duo. Elle s'installa elle aussi dans le lit, derrière Elena et fit en sorte d'enlacer ses deux amies.

Le trio resta ainsi dans un silence bienvenu. C'était tout ce que pouvait faire la jolie brune et la belle blonde pour le moment.

{o}{O}{o}

Cade était assis dans le salon de sa maison, les jambes croisées en train de siroter un champagne absolument délicieux. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

̶ Cet air satisfait est absolument jouissif, dit une voix féminine s'introduisant dans le salon.

Cade contempla la femme qui venait d'arriver. Une femme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux blonds platine avec des yeux bleus. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lucile ainsi.

̶ Où est ton costume d'Amanda ? Questionna Cade en levant un sourcil. Il me semble t'avoir dit Maze que tu devais rester un jour de plus à l'hôpital pour garder les apparences.

̶ J'ai récupéré mon corps, je me sens beaucoup mieux dedans. J'ai senti la porte s'ouvrir donc j'ai supposé que tout était terminé.

̶ Et cela l'est, intervient un jeune garçon à la peau extrêmement pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris métallique et froid. Notre maître à réussit son plan.

̶ Bien sûr que j'ai réussit Nicolaï, s'enquit Cade. Il m'a fallu du temps et beaucoup de patience mais j'ai réussit. Malachai Parker est hors d'état de nuire. Son Pouvoir Suprême est dans ce cristal de roche et Bonnie Bennett est brisée. J'ai vaincu la prophétie.

̶ Et maintenant ? Question Maze en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Cade.

̶ Maintenant ? Interrogea-t-il en finissant sa coupe de champagne d'une traite. Nous allons retourner à la maison. Maze, tu as un nouveau jouet pour t'amuser. Quant à moi j'ai en Enfer à faire tourner.

Nicolaï et Maze sourirent.

̶ Je vais de ce pas annoncer le retour d'Arcadius dans toutes les geôles ! Les prisonniers en seront ravis, informa Nicolaï.

Cade alias Arcadius fit un signe de tête. Il poussa Maze de ses jambes et prit l'ascendant dans sa main. Il récita la formule et une lumière rouge apparut. Il se laissa baigner par sa puissance avant de disparaître avec ses laquais.

Leur mission était terminée tout le monde avait ce qu'i voulait, même Damon Salvatore.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A:** **Voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! Et oui Kai est en Enfer ! Bonnie ne le sait pas, elle pense que c'est un monde prison. A votre avis, comment va se passer la suite ? Moi je le sais, j'ai écrit le chapitre 10 et je suis en train de terminer la chapitre 11.**

 **Je pense qu'il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres. J'ai tellement d'idées…**

 **Enfin bref !**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A :** **Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, je suis contente d'avoir eut vos retours. Oui Kai est possessif et il aurait dû en parler avec Bonnie qui elle aussi aurait dû parler à Kai. Chacun est fautif et ils ont payés le prix fort. Pour ce qui est de Damon...vous tenez peut-être une piste… Hihihi**

 **Encore merci à DivineKid's, andreawinchester, StrikingLight et Bonkailover**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _1 Mois plus tard._

Bonnie n'était pas sortie une seule fois de la chambre qu'elle occupait dans le manoir des Salvatore. Elle avait pleuré de nombreux jours encore provoquant l'inquiétude de Caroline et Elena. Les deux filles faisaient le maximum pur lui parler pour essayer de la réconforter mais Bonnie ne disait rien.

Elle pleurait.

Quand enfin, elle avait cessé de sangloter après deux semaines, Caroline pensait que cela irait mieux mais c'était pire. Bonnie ne bougeait plus du tout de son lit, elle ne prononçait plus aucun mot. Elle dormait presque toute la journée. La belle blonde avait essayé de lui parler. Elle avait essayé de l'aider à se lever pour au moins aller faire la toilette de la jeune sorcière mais rien. Bonnie l'écartait avec ses pouvoirs et lui refermait la porte au nez. Elena avait le droit au même traitement. Stefan, lui, entrait dans sa chambre tout les jours pour lui déposer son repas mais Bonnie ne touchait presque à rien. Elle mangeait à peine plus qu'un jeune enfant. Le vampire ne savait plus quoi faire et se sentait mal. Matt avait été appelé en renfort mais il n'avait guère plus de succès que les autres. Cependant, lui, il lui parlait. Il se fichait de faire un monologue. Il parlait de tout et de rien. Il ne savait pas si Bonnie l'écoutait vraiment mais il lui racontait ce qu'il se passait à Mystic Falls.

Et il s'en était passé des choses en un mois.

Jo et Alaric étaient rentrés chez eux avec Josie et avaient organisés un enterrement privé pour Lizzie. C'était une cérémonie close ou seulement Jo et Alaric étaient présents. Ils ne voulaient pas que les autres viennent. Ils ne voulaient pas recevoir de fleurs et de cartes. Le couple c'était exclu et refusait pour le moment toute visite.

Damon était officiellement devenu le Maire de Mystic Falls et étonnamment il faisait un boulot fantastique jusqu'à présent. Il avait nommé Matt le sheriff de la ville pour faire face aux urgences surnaturelles si besoin pour le futur. Pour la place de Maire adjoint, Damon avait nommé Enzo mais seulement parce qu'Alaric avait refusé pour le poste quand l'aîné des Salvatore l'avait appelé par téléphone. Un appel très court apparemment…

Cade, Amanda et Marc Hopkins avaient quittés la ville de Mystic Falls. Matt avait retrouvé le domicile de la famille complètement vide. Les meubles avaient disparus ainsi que tous vêtements. C'était un départ précipité car Matt avait retrouvé la cuisine complètement saccagée. Le nouveau shérif avait juste trouvé une lettre à l'entrée sur le sol qui était adressée à Bonnie. Il l'avait déposé sur la table de nuit mais Bonnie ne l'avait toujours pas ouverte.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé pendant un mois et ce que Matt lui avait expliqué. Bonnie l'avait écouté mais n'avait rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle ne voulait rien faire. Elle voulait juste se laisser aller et partir dans un autre monde à son tour. La douleur ne la quittait pas, la souffrance la narguait, son cœur lui paraissait trop grand pour sa poitrine.

Alors elle dormait, elle dormait espérant un jour ne plus ouvrir ses yeux.

 _2 mois plus tard. _

Rien n'avait changé malheureusement.

Bonnie se levait seulement pour faire ses besoins mais revenait à son lit aussitôt. Elle ne regardait même pas son reflet dans le miroir quand elle passait dans la salle de bain. Si elle s'était une seule seconde regardée, elle aurait vu un corps frêle et un visage mince. Elle aurait vu à quel point elle était faible et squelettique. Elena n'en pouvait plus de son comportement destructeur et s'était mise à pleurer, l'implorant qu'elle sorte de cette chambre sombre et poussiéreuse, la suppliant d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche ou tout simplement lui parler, lui dire comment elle se sentait. Mais le silence lui répondait toujours. La brune ne savait plus quoi faire et quoi dire. Elle sortait de la chambre impuissante. Caroline avait tenté de forcer la jeune sorcière à manger mais le plat finissait toujours par tomber au sol et avec le jeune vampire menaçant Bonnie de venir le soir et lui faire avaler une assiette entière par la force. La menace n'avait obtenue aucune réaction.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien. C'était comme si elle avait éteint ses émotions. Elle ne vivait plus, elle survivait. Et encore, elle ne voulait pas survivre. Plus rien ne pouvait lui rendre sa joie de vivre. Rien.

Kai l'avait détruite pour de bon.

 _3 mois plus tard._

Damon était venu dans la chambre et avait tiré les rideaux, laissant le soleil entrer. C'était le 25 décembre, le jour de Noël. C'était la deuxième fois que le vampire aux yeux glacial entrait dans sa chambre depuis le fameux jour. La première fois, c'était il y a deux semaines, après avoir vu Elena ressortir de la chambre en pleurant. Il avait voulu crier sur Bonnie et lui dire d'arrêter de faire sa « _drama queen_ » mais il n'avait rien pu dire quand il l'avait vu.

Il avait été tétanisé par la vision devant lui. Il était reparti aussitôt. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il en avait marre. La lumière du soleil attaqua les yeux de la jeune sorcière qui par instinct mit sa couverture au dessus de sa tête. Cependant, cette couverture fut retirée violemment et une main ferme s'était refermée sur son poignet. La seconde suivante, elle fut projetée debout et contre la poitrine du vampire. L'action avait été si rapide que Damon lui avait déboîté l'épaule. Elle avait crié sa douleur et tout les deux furent étonnés en entendant une voix rauque, presque inhumaine. Le vampire lui remit bien son épaule sans prévenir et un deuxième cri se fit entendre. Deux secondes plus tard, Bonnie se retrouva dans la salle de bain sous la douche, complètement nue.

Damon lui avait arraché ses vêtements qui puaient la sueur et le vieux. Pourtant, Caroline avait réussit il y a deux semaines à lui changer ses vêtements en faisant exprès de lui renverser de l'eau froide sur elle. A présent c'était de l'eau chaude qui s'abattait sur elle. Elle sentait Damon lui malaxer les cheveux et l'odeur du shampooing venir chatouiller ses narines. Soudain, elle se rendit compte de la situation.

Damon Salvatore était en train de la doucher.

Elle était nue devant lui pendant qu'il lui malaxait les cheveux.

Allait-il aussi s'occuper du reste ?

Hors de question.

Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs et infligea un anévrisme au vampire mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle pouvait voir une grimace de douleur sur son visage mais rien de bien extraordinaire.

̶ Tu es tellement faible que tu n'es même pas capable de donner un anévrisme digne d'une sorcière Bennett, lâcha-t-il cinglant. Tu me fais honte et tu dois faire honte à toute ta lignée.

Bonnie pensait que plus rien ne pouvait lui faire mal mais c'était faux. Elle venait de ressentir de la tristesse. Elle mit ses mains en avant et poussa Damon de toute ses forces mais il ne bougea même pas d'un centimètre. Le vampire prit un gant de toilette et prit le gel douche. Il avança le gant au visage de Bonnie et commença à bien essuyer, ignorant ses petits cris de protestation.

Ses yeux lui piquaient à cause du gel mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait peur. Damon commençait à lui laver le cou, les épaules. A cet instant, elle su qu'il était prêt à laver chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle qui ne sentait plus rien, qui se sentait vide depuis des semaines, elle sentit la honte l'envahir.

̶ Arrête Damon !

Le vampire arrêta ses soins et plongea son regard dans celui de Bonnie. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle clignait des paupières essayant de lutter contre le savon qu'il lui avait mit exprès dans les yeux, par colère.

̶ Tu as retrouvé ta voix. Pas mal mais elle est très loin d'être aussi douce et féminine qu'avant, commenta-t-il durement. Alors, je dois continuer à te laver comme un pauvre petit bébé ou tu vas enfin te mettre à décrasser ta pauvre carcasse.

Bonnie avala sa salive difficilement. Les piques de Damon la blessaient profondément.

̶ Regarde-toi, poursuivit-il en regardant sans gêne tout son corps. Tu n'es qu'un sac d'os ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi laid.

̶ Arrête, dit-elle en secouant sa tête.

̶ Tu ne t'es pas vu ! Tu veux que je te montre à quel point tu es devenue pitoyable ?

Il l'entraîna bien facilement hors de la douche, les cheveux à peine rincés devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Bonnie détourna aussitôt la tête, elle ne voulait surtout pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Damon se mit derrière elle, il était presque collé à elle, rendant la situation très gênante. Il lui prit la mâchoire de sa main droite et la força à se regarder. Elle pouvait fermer les yeux mais bizarrement elle ne le fit pas. Elle retomba nez-à-nez avec le reflet d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Damon vit le choc dans les yeux verts de la jeune métisse. Enfin, elle voyait à quel point elle était maigre et voûtée. Il la lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, la laissant se regarder avec incompréhension. Il la vit se détailler avec insistance et il la vit mettre sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle pleurait.

Damon était soulagé. Au moins elle ressentait quelque chose. C'était autre chose que le zombie qu'Elena, Caroline, Stefan et Matt décrivaient. Elle ressentait une émotion. En l'espace de cinq minutes, elle avait pu ressentir tristesse, honte et chagrin.

Et c'était bien.

̶ Tu comprends maintenant ?

Bonnie enleva ses mains de son visage pour se regarder une fois de plus. Elle était misérable, laide, affreuse, disgracieuse. Elle était si maigre, son visage était creusé, ses yeux cernés. Elle pouvait voir les os de ses côtes. Ses jambes étaient aussi fines que ses bras. Quand elle se regardait elle voyait la mort. Elle en était choquée, bouleversée.

̶ Voilà ce que Kai Parker à réussit à te faire Bonnie. Il a réussit à faire de toi une loque. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ta grand-mère pense de toi en ce moment.

Avec cette dernière parole blessante, Damon quitta la salle de bain, le regard triste que Bonnie avait raté.

Ce 25 Décembre, Bonnie grimpa dans la douche et termina sa toilette. Elle savait que ses amies espéraient qu'elle leur donne le plus beau cadeau : sa présence pour le repas de Noël. Matt l'avait informé ainsi qu'Elena. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'était juste assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait regardé le grand jardin des Salvatore. C'était une vue beaucoup plus belle que le plafond ou le mur de sa chambre. Elle pouvait cependant entendre, si elle tendait vraiment l'oreille, les rires de ses ami(e)s en bas.

Pouvait-elle retrouver le sourire un jour ?

 _4 mois plus tard. _

Elle n'était plus constamment allongée dans le lit. Elle était souvent installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder le jardin. Au plus grand soulagement de tous, elle prenait deux fois par semaine une douche. Elle mangeait un peu plus au bonheur de Stefan mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Quand Caroline, Elena ou Matt venaient la voir, elle écoutait et osait même les regarder dans les yeux. Son regard n'était plus fuyant. Il y avait une légère amélioration et c'était encourageant.

Caroline avait rapporté des devoirs de la fac. La blonde avait avoué qu'elle avait utilisé son pouvoir d'hypnose sur les professeurs pour faire oublier les absences de Bonnie et qu'elle avait même fait ses devoirs à sa place. Cependant, Damon le lui avait interdit de le faire d'avantage.

̶ Tu dois t'ennuyer dans cette chambre et je pense que ce serait bien si tu lisais un peu tes cours et que tu fasses un peu les exercices.

̶ Merci beaucoup Caroline.

La blonde allait presque pleurer en entendant son amie sortir une phrase complète. Elle se dirigea vers Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras.

̶ Bonnie, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime.

Bonnie, après une petite hésitation, referma ses bras autour de son amie et se laissa envahir par l'étreinte chaleureuse de Caroline. Elle sentit son cœur battre rapidement et une douce chaleur envahir son corps entier.

Cette nuit elle ouvrit la lettre de Cade, son oncle.

 _« Chère Bonnie,_

 _Je t'adresse cette lettre pour te dire tout simplement au revoir. Amanda et moi ne souhaitons pas rester à Mystic Falls après ce qu'il s'est passé. Marc mérite de vivre dans un environnement sain. Aussi, je pense que j'ai accompli mon devoir en te protégeant du danger qu'était Kai Parker. C'était la moindre des choses, je l'ai fait pour toi mais aussi pour mon frère._

 _Adieu Bonnie. »_

 _5 mois plus tard. _

Elle parlait de nouveau mais pas assez au goût de tout le monde. Elle répondait par oui, non, je ne sais pas, elle parlait aussi du temps mais rarement d'autre chose.

Le printemps était enfin arrivé et le jardin des Salvatore était de nouveau magnifique. Un après-midi, elle avait demandé à Elena si elle voulait bien l'accompagner faire un tour. La brune s'était empressée d'accomplir le souhait de Bonnie. A deux, elles avaient fait le tour du jardin en marchant lentement. Elena n'avait pas osé adresser la parole à son amie qui était en pleine contemplation des arbres et des fleurs. Bonnie avait touché la terre avec ses mains et s'était assise par terre, fermant les yeux. Elle les avait ouverts de nouveau, semblant triste.

̶ Qu'il y a-t-il ?

̶ Je ne ressens presque plus le contact avec la nature…

Elena sourit tristement et aida Bonnie à se relever.

̶ Nous savons pourquoi tu ne ressens plus ta connexion avec la Nature. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Bonnie n'avait rien répliqué. Elle était remontée dans sa chambre mais pas sans dire merci à Elena.

 _6 mois plus tard. _

Elle sortait régulièrement à présent mais seulement dans le jardin des Salvatore. Un jour c'était Caroline qui se promenait à ses côtés, un autre jour c'était Stefan ou encore Elena. Damon, n'était pas revenu la voir depuis l'accident dans la douche et une partie de Bonnie se demandait pourquoi alors que l'autre avait sa réponse.

Le vampire voulait retrouver Bonnie Bennett et non son fantôme.

Elle s'était mise à lire les cours que Caroline lui donnait régulièrement et elle s'était mise à faire ses devoirs à la grande joie de ses deux amies et aussi pour la sienne. Elle arrivait enfin à se concentrer à nouveau et à oublier un peu les évènements tragiques.

La seule chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire était manger. C'était difficile de finir ses plats. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas dire que Stefan cuisinait mal. Au contraire, c'était bon. Mais pas aussi bon que K…

Or, elle savait qu'elle devait se nourrir proprement pour ne plus ressembler à une fragile créature. Car oui, elle n'avait rien d'une humaine quand elle se regardait dans la glace. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une créature sortit tout droit d'un roman de science-fiction. Et elle en avait marre de se voir ainsi. Elle voulait à nouveau se sentir belle. Elle voulait à nouveau vivre et ressentir des émotions positives.

Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire maintenant. Elle l'avait ressentit, cette joie simple de parler et de se promener avec ses ami(e)s. La chaleur des étreintes de Caroline ou encore Matt. Les paroles d'encouragements d'Elena. Pour elle, ce n'était plus des mots ou des actions inutiles. C'était devenu sa nouvelle force. C'était encore assez fragile mais elle devait continuer de puiser.

Mais pour cela, elle devait faire plus d'effort.

 _8 mois plus tard. _

Elle avait enfin repris un peu de poids et osait enfin sortir de la propriété des Salvatore. Elle n'avait pas complètement retrouvé un corps agréable à voir mais elle n'était plus aussi cadavérique. Elle se sentait mieux et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté de manger ce soir au grill avec Elena, Caroline et Matt. Bien sûr le regard des gens était sur elle mais elle essayait d'en faire abstraction. Elle était venue passer un bon moment avec ses ami(e)s. Elle avait réussit à manger les trois quart de son hamburger et elle en était fière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu manger ainsi. Sortir avait été une bonne idée. Elle avait pu aussi discuter et apprendre les nouveautés du mois.

Les examens de la fac approchaient, c'était dans deux semaines. Bonnie pensait à y retourner pour passer les épreuves. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de retard mais elle avait lu les cours et avait fait les devoirs ces derniers temps. Elle se sentait capable de réussir. C'était juste le regard des étudiants qu'elle craignait. Elle avait deux semaines pour réfléchir.

Jo et Alaric avaient finit par sortir de leur forteresse. Apparemment Jo avait fait une terrible dépression et ne s'était pas sentie capable d'élever Josie. C'était Alaric qui avait porté à bout de bras Jo et leur fille. Damon et même Enzo avaient réussit par les faire sortir de leur mutisme. Damon avait rappelé à l'ancien professeur d'histoire qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose sur son compte pour décemment vivre avec un enfant et qu'il était urgent d'aller de nouveau travailler. Josie avait aussi besoin de sortir de cette maison car elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée. Cela avait eut le don de sortir Jo de sa torpeur. La femme médecin avait repris son poste mais à temps partiel et Alaric avait retrouvé un poste dans un collège. Josie avait une nounou qui était personne d'autre que Caroline.

Le couple ignorait toujours que c'était Kai qui avait tué Lizzie et personne ne comptait les informer.

 _9 mois plus tard. _

Bonnie avait passé les examens de fin d'année sous le regard persistant de certains étudiants. Elle avait pu voir leur surprise en la voyant et elle se doutait que son physique n'était toujours pas aussi attrayant. Elle avait reprit du poids mais son visage était encore creusé et ses pantalons un poil trop grand. Elle mangeait normalement depuis peu. Elle savait que tout était une question de temps avant qu'elle ne redevienne comme avant. Elle avait presque gagné. Elle était apte à s'occuper d'elle-même à nouveau et elle se sentait de plus en plus réintégrée dans le monde normal. Elle se sentait vraiment mieux. Elle sortait de plus en plus avec Elena et Caroline et n'hésitait plus une seule secondes quand ces dernières proposaient une sortie en pleine forêt pour essayer de l'aider à retrouver sa connexion avec la nature.

Un peu comme maintenant.

Cependant, Elena et Caroline n'étaient pas avec elle. Non, Bonnie était seule en pleine nuit dans la forêt, un soir ou la lune était presque pleine. Si Damon ou même Stefan avaient su qu'elle était partie seule se promener dans les bois, ils lui auraient barrés la route prétextant que c'était trop dangereux. Quoique Damon ne lui parlait pas beaucoup. Il semblait même l'éviter. Bonnie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si distant maintenant qu'elle reprenait du poil de la bête. Elle voulait lui poser la question mais elle préférait garder le silence. Elle voulait qu'il l'approche lui-même.

En attendant, elle déambulait dans les bois avec une lampe torche. Elle cherchait désespérément une petite clairière pour se poser tranquillement et essayer de ressentir sa connexion avec la nature. Elle trouva sa clairière qui était illuminée par la lumière de l'astre féminin. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir au sol et de fermer les yeux. Elle posa ses mains sur la terre, voulant avoir un contact plus direct. Elle utilisa sa magie qui avait gagné un peu en puissance. Mais pas assez apparemment car elle ne parvenait pas sentir l'énergie presque divine. Cependant, elle sentit tout autre chose. Son corps se tendit soudainement et ses sens se mirent en alerte. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Un loup.

Elle se releva très vite, le regard collé à l'animal à quatre pattes qui se trouvait un peu plus en hauteur à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Il avait les yeux jaunes, presque brillant. Bonnie savait alors qu'il s'agissait d'un humain-loup. Instinctivement, elle pensa à Tyler mais elle se ravisa. Tyler était mort lors de la bataille avec le Clan Gemini il y a maintenant deux ans… Non, il devait probablement s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre. Bonnie recula d'un pas quand elle le vit prendre plusieurs pas devant elle avant de s'arrêter et de lui grogner dessus. Il était toujours à une bonne distance d'elle mais plus agressif. Elle pouvait tenter un anévrisme mais elle avait peur qu'il soit trop faible et qu'il mette en rage le loup.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment vulnérable sans magie et elle haïssait cela. Sa magie faisait partie d'elle et ne pas être capable de l'utiliser correctement démontrait à quel point elle s'était négligée. Ce n'était plus possible.

Le loup s'approcha lentement d'elle en grognant pour entrer dans la clairière. Bonnie vit qu'il avait les poils marron grâce à la lumière de la Lune.

Une Lune qui n'était pas pleine…

C'était impossible qu'une personne ayant le gêne du loup puisse changer de forme un soir qui n'était pas dédié à la Pleine Lune. Sauf si ce dernier était un hybride voir même un Alpha.

̶ Doucement, doucement, chuchota-t-elle en voyant la bête s'approcher de plus en plus.

Bonnie sentit la peur l'envahir mais elle se mit soudainement à rire. Elle était contente ! Elle avait peur mais elle était contente. Car si elle ressentait de la peur, c'était qu'elle tenait à sa vie. Si elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation il y a sept mois, elle se serait volontiers jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans peur car elle voulait mourir et peu importe comment.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent, elle avait peur de mourir.

̶ Merci, merci beaucoup, remercia-t-elle en tombant à genoux et en souriant à la bête imposante qui s'était soudainement arrêtée.

Le loup arrêta aussi de grogner plongea son regard jaune et bestial dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Bonnie se sentit soudainement intimidée par le prédateur. Ce regard était si étrange mais magnétique. C'était captivant la façon dont ce loup la regardait avec intensité. Tout à coup, ce regard fut brisé car le loup se détourna d'elle pour courir au loin. Très vite, il disparût laissant Bonnie seule mais heureuse.

Grâce à cette rencontre, elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle pouvait désormais vivre sa vie. Un nouveau départ l'attendait et elle comptait bien le prendre.

 _10 mois plus tard._

Elle avait obtenu sa première année à la fac et le fêtait dignement avec Caroline au Grill. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait dû repasser au rattrapage mais elle avait finalement réussit. Elle allait pouvoir passer en deuxième année et suivre des cours plus intéressant. Elle avait choisit une option littéraire car elle avait une petite idée du métier qu'elle voulait faire plus tard. Elle n'était pas sûre mais cela méritait plus de réflexion et d'introspection de sa part. Caroline, elle, avait prit une option littéraire mais seulement pour s'approcher de son rêve de journaliste. Elena, la jolie brune de la bande avait décidé de se lancer dans la filière médicale. Elle voulait devenir médecin et qui mieux que Jo pouvait la former ? La femme médecin avait refusé au départ laissant le soin à Tobias d'être le futur formateur mais Elena avait tellement insisté que Jo avait finit par dire oui.

En parlant de Tobias, Caroline avait avoué à Bonnie que le médecin avait plusieurs fois demandé de ses nouvelles pendant ces derniers mois. La jeune blonde lui avait dit qu'il semblait inquiet à son sujet et qu'il serait sympa de la part de Bonnie d'aller le voir pour le rassurer. Bonnie avait été étonnée par cet aveu et se demandait bien pourquoi Tobias voulait de ses nouvelles. Il était vrai que la dernière fois elle n'était pas très bien et qu'elle s'était évanouie mais elle avait été une patiente comme les autres. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était proche de Jo et Alaric ? Sans doute.

Honnêtement, Bonnie ne voulait pas le voir mais le destin en avait décidé autrement quand l'homme aux yeux marron entra dans le Grill accompagné d'une jeune femme. Bonnie la connaissait, il s'agissait d'une de ses collègues, elle l'avait vu lors du Gala de charité il y a un an… Elle tenta de se cacher derrière la carte du bar mais Caroline l'en empêcha. La blonde osa même faire signe au médecin qui lui fit signe en retour. Cependant, quand il vit Bonnie, il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes. Sa collègue, elle se dirigea vers une table. La jeune métisse se mordit la lèvre et eut soudain très honte de son apparence. Elle était encore un peu maigre à son goût, elle ne se trouvait pas encore jolie. Et maintenant, Tobias, l'homme parfait physiquement et très charismatique s'approchait d'elle pour la saluer.

C'était trop gênant. Elle était nerveuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

̶ Bonsoir Tobias ! Salua Caroline en donnant un sourire éblouissant.

̶ Bonsoir Caroline, bonsoir Bonnie.

̶ Bonsoir Docteur Hale ! Salua-t-elle maladroitement et évitant son regard.

Tobias laissa échapper un petit rire qui surprit la sorcière. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Tobias finit par sourire et déclara d'une voix douce mais très masculine.

̶ Je préfère que l'on m'appelle tout simplement Tobias. C'est beaucoup moins cordial et beaucoup plus convivial.

̶ Je prends note.

Tobias hocha la tête visiblement satisfait avant de poser la question fatidique.

̶ Comment allez-vous ? Cela fait un bon moment que je ne vous ai pas vu…En même temps tant mieux car je ne voudrai pas vous revoir à l'hôpital. Ce que je voulais plutôt dire, c'était que je vais souvent au Grill et je voyais souvent Caroline et Elena mais pas vous, expliqua le jeune homme un peu embarrassé.

̶ Je vais bien merci, répondit poliment Bonnie. J'étais plutôt du genre…casanier ces derniers temps. Une période difficile à passer.

Et elle s'arrêta à cette explication. Elle ne voulait pas en dire d'avantage. Elle regarda Caroline brièvement, suppliant la blonde d'intervenir pour que la discussion s'arrête là.

̶ Mais heureusement, Bonnie sort de son petit terrier pour se socialiser à nouveau !

Tobias hocha une fois de plus la tête mais sans regarder une seule fois Caroline. Il n'avait pas quitté Bonnie des yeux. La sorcière faisait un effort gigantesque pour ne pas se mordre la lèvre face à ce regard presque envoûtant. Il avait une façon de regarder les gens qui la rendait presque petite. Cet homme était trop intimidant.

̶ Je suis content que vous alliez mieux, décréta-t-il en souriant à pleine dents.

̶ Tobias ! Cria une voix de femme.

Bonnie et Caroline regardèrent la femme qui avait crié. Sarah si Bonnie se souvenait bien. Elle avait l'air impatiente. Tobias soupira légèrement mais garda sa bonne humeur.

̶ Désolé je dois vous laissez mesdemoiselles.

Bonnie et Caroline firent un signe de tête et regardèrent Tobias rejoindre sa collègue, voir son amie ou plus.

̶ Tu ne le trouves pas trop canon ! S'extasia Caroline.

Bonnie, sachant parfaitement ce que son amie était en train de faire se ferma comme une huître. Le jeune vampire le vit et décida vite de changer de sujet.

Le sujet Damon Salvatore.

̶ Alors Damon te fait toujours la tête ?

̶ Non je ne crois pas. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure.

Et c'était vrai, Damon alias le Maire de Mystic Falls avait enfin daigné la voir ce matin alors qu'elle était en train de se vernir les ongles en rouge. Il était entré dans sa chambre sans même frapper et s'était dirigé vers elle en prenant de grandes enjambées. Elle eut pendant un moment peur qu'il ne lui déboîte à nouveau l'épaule ou tente quoique ce soit mais le vampire l'avait simplement prit dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela mais de manière instinctive, elle avait fait la même chose, serrant le vampire fermement contre elle. Et bon Dieu que c'était remarquable. Sentir l'odeur virile et rassurante du vampire et sentir la chaleur de leur étreinte. Elle avait eut envie de pleurer comme un bébé à ce contact. Ce contact humain et rassurant qu'il avait évité de lui donner pendant presque un an !

Tout ce temps, il l'avait presque ignoré. Les seules paroles qu'il lui avait dites étaient des piques et des remarques cinglantes. Le seul contact avait été le moment ultra embarrassant de la douche. Le reste c'était des regards échangés dans un couloir ou un simple signe de tête. Rien d'autre.

̶ Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir ma petite sorcière, avait-il déclaré la voix tinté par l'émotion. Tu m'as terriblement manqué Bonnie-Bonnie.

Elle n'avait rien pu dire car si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle risquait de partir dans une phrase incompréhensible. Elle s'était contentée seulement de le serrer fort contre elle. Lui aussi lui avait terriblement manqué. Et d'un sens, même s'il ne lui avait pas parlé pendant des mois et des mois, c'était lui qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de sa « _remise en forme_ ». C'était Damon qui l'avait bousculé et acculé la forçant à se regarder dans le miroir. C'était lui qui lui avait insufflé des réactions émotionnelles : tristesse, honte, choc.

̶ Merci Damon.

 _Un an plus tard. _

Cela faisait un an pile qu'elle l'avait envoyé au loin… Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le moral. Elle n'était pas partie en cours. Elle était restée dans sa chambre au manoir des Salvatore et elle avait pleuré quand la pression et la tristesse étaient trop fortes. Aujourd'hui, elle avait le droit. Demain, elle irait mieux.

Hors de question de se laisser anéantir une fois de plus.

 _15 mois plus tard._

Elle se sentait à nouveau bien. Elle avait retrouvé un physique adéquat et elle en était très fière. Elle suivait régulièrement les cours de la fac et dormait toutes les nuits de la semaine dans le dortoir avec Elena et Caroline. Elle était très concentrée pendant les cours et ne perdait pas une occasion d'étudier à la bibliothèque universitaire. Elle se sentait bien à l'intérieur de cette librairie. Elle lisait des livres en rapport avec ses cours mais aussi des livres aux thèmes variés, passant du thriller, au drame, au fantastique et même un peu de romance. Il était rare que ses amies la voient sans un livre dans ses mains ou dans son sac. Le week-end, elle dormait toujours au manoir des Salvatore. Elle avait essayé de retourner chez elle mais elle s'était sentie mal quand elle avait franchie sa porte.

Les souvenirs l'avaient attaqués de plein fouet. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela en rentrant dans sa propre maison. Elle avait tenté de résister à l'envie de retourner au manoir de Stefan et Damon en courant. Elle avait tenté de passer une nuit, seule mais elle n'avait fait que des cauchemars. Elle avait dû appeler en pleine panique Damon pour qu'il vienne la rechercher en pleine nuit. Le vampire était venu la prendre sans poser la moindre question. Il s'était douté que vivre à nouveau dans cette maison allait être difficile.

Kai s'était pratiquement déclaré le propriétaire. Chaque pièce était imprégnée de l'énergie du sorcier. C'était insoutenable. Cette nuit là, Damon avait décidé qu'il fallait définitivement tourner la page. Il avait proposé à la sorcière de prendre les affaires qui lui tenaient à cœur avant de réduire en cendre la maison. L'aîné des Salvatore s'attendait à être reçu avec un non mais Bonnie avait tout de suite accepté. Elle s'était empressée de monter dans le grenier pour récupérer les albums photos de sa famille, des objets insignifiants mais qui avaient une valeur sentimentale. Elle avait récupéré l'album photo dans sa chambre, celui qu'elle avait commencé il y a bien une dizaine d'années et qui était rempli à craquer de photos d'Elena, Matt, Caroline, Tyler et elle ainsi que des photos de Stefan, Damon lors d'événements mais aussi des clichés de sa grand-mère et son père. Cet album lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait prit aussi tout les grimoires qu'elle avait accumulé au fil du temps, ceux de sa famille, de la famille Martin, celle de la mère de Klaus. Elle avait délibérément laissé ceux de la famille Parker ainsi que le journal de Kai…

Damon lui avait dit de prendre des affaires, son ordinateur, son ipad ainsi que la télé du salon car cela coûtait très cher mais Bonnie avait refusé. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Le vampire avait allumé tout les robinets de la maison et avait laissé couler l'eau sur le sol. Bonnie s'était chargée de réciter plusieurs fois sa formule préférée : _Phaesmatos Incendia._

Le feu avait prit timidement, montrant que Bonnie n'était toujours pas au top avec sa magie mais il avait finit par devenir plus fort et plus violent grâce à Damon qui avait jeté les rideaux sur les flammes et avait bougé le canapé du salon qui s'était consumé instantanément. Le duo était sortit de la maison, Damon veillant à ne pas être reconnu par les voisins maintenant qu'il était Maire. Ils s'étaient installés dans la voiture du vampire regardant un moment le spectacle. Bonnie pensait qu'elle allait regretter mais voir brûler cette maison était un pur soulagement. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Elena l'avait fait.

Bien sûr, elle allait devoir vivre le week-end avec les Salvatore mais elle était habituée maintenant. Elle avait même l'impression de faire partie de la famille.

 _18 mois plus tard._

Elle le voyait et toujours au même endroit. La deuxième fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était il y a deux mois après leur première rencontre. Elle allait une fois par semaine se balader en pleine nuit pour retrouver sa connexion avec la nature. Et cela fonctionnait. Elle pouvait sentir que ses efforts n'étaient pas en vain et cela lui donnait le courage de pratiquer sa magie et de poursuivre son chemin spirituel. Elle ne pensait plus au loup marron qu'elle avait vu la première fois alors quand elle l'avait sentit en haut de la clairière, elle avait été surprise. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien fait. Il était resté à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, en surplomb et s'était juste assis. Ses yeux jaunes ne quittaient pas sa silhouette, il scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas tenté de l'approcher et avait continué à murmurer en latin quelques sorts. C'est seulement quand elle termina ses exercices magiques que le loup se leva et partit en courant.

Depuis, Bonnie savait qu'elle avait un spectateur lors de ses balades nocturne. La présence du loup ne la gênait pas. Il était toujours au même endroit, assis et ne semblait pas se lasser à la regarder. Ce comportement plutôt passif avait confirmé à la sorcière Bennett que ce loup était un Alpha. Il avait un contrôle de lui qui était remarquable. Bonnie avait vu comment Tyler ou même Klaus avait pu réagir lors de pleine lune ou même sans et ils n'étaient pas dans le contrôle. Combien de fois Tyler avait demandé à ce qu'on l'enchaîne dans la cave des Loockwood pour éviter de mordre Caroline ou de blesser quelqu'un d'autre ?

A chaque fois.

Ce qui intriguait Bonnie, c'était de savoir qui se cachait derrière l'identité du mystérieux loup. Etait-ce un homme ou une femme ? Une personne âgée où plutôt jeune ? Pourquoi venait-il la regarder ? Etait-il attiré par sa magie ? Ou était-il ici pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne blesse pas sa meute ?

Bonnie savait qu'elle devait prévenir Damon si une meute de loups avait élue domicile dans les bois de Mystic Falls mais il n'y avait pas eut de meurtre ces derniers temps et il ne servait à rien de prévenir le Maire qui risquait bien de venir menacer les loups et de révéler sa vraie identité surnaturelle.

 _24 mois plus tard. _

Bonnie était retombée sur Jo, Alaric et Josie en allant faire les courses. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle leur faisait face à nouveau. En fait, durant ces derniers mois, elle les avaient vus plusieurs fois en compagnie de Caroline et Elena. Ils échangeaient des banalités et parlaient surtout de Josie qui était devenue une magnifique petite fille qui marchait et commençait à s'exprimer avec plus ou moins de facilité. Jo avait demandé plusieurs fois à Bonnie où se trouvait Kai mais la sorcière n'avait jamais été capable de répondre. C'est Caroline, un jour qui avait dit à la femme médecin que Bonnie et Kai n'étaient plus ensemble et que Kai était parti car il n'avait plus rien à faire à Mystic Falls. Jo avait accepté les paroles de Caroline mais elle ne semblait pas totalement convaincue. Alaric était vite intervenu en disant qu'il n'avait toujours pas confiance au sorcier et que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Or, cette fois-ci, Bonnie était seule avec la famille Saltzman. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec eux et encore moins avec Josie car une partie d'elle se blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé.

̶ Bonjour Bonnie ! S'exclama Jo en souriant tout en tenant la poussette de Josie.

̶ Bonjour Jo, bonjour Alaric et bonjour à toi aussi petite Josie.

Alaric salua la sorcière à son tour tout en mettant un paquet d'eau dans son caddie.

̶ Comment tu vas Bonnie ?

̶ Je vais bien, merci Alaric et vous ? Je vois que Josie pousse très vite. Elle est si belle.

Elle avait l'impression d'en faire trop et que son ton était faux mais le couple ne semblait pas le remarquer car Jo fut la première à répondre que tout se passait bien et beaucoup mieux maintenant. Josie avait eut deux ans hier. Elle était heureuse de s'occuper de Josie et d'avoir Alaric à ses côtés. Bien sûr, elle pensait constamment à Lizzie mais elle savait que son petit bébé était devenu un bel ange et qu'elle veillait sur eux et sur Josie. Cette réponse avait attristée Bonnie. Cependant, la femme médecin avait répondu si sereinement. Elle était persuadée par ce qu'elle venait de dire ce qui mit un peu de baume à son cœur.

̶ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondit Bonnie en souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

L'échange fut assez bref après cette phrase, le couple était pressé et Josie avait commencé à pleurer. Bonnie était soulagée de quitter le trio et se hâta de faire ses courses. En voyant Jo de si près, son cerveau avait immédiatement associé la femme à Kai. Puis si hier c'était l'anniversaire de Josie, cela voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'elle avait banni Kai de ce monde. Une larme perla sur sa joue et elle s'empressa de l'essuyer.

C'était la seule larme qu'elle avait versé cette année !

 _27 mois plus tard. _

Caroline venait de la piéger. Cette chipie venait de la laisser tomber en plein milieu du Grill avec Tobias Hale. Au départ, sa meilleure amie lui avait dit de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec elle au Grill. Elle avait accepté, surtout qu'après, elles allaient faire du shopping avec Elena car Bonnie avait vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé son corps. Quand elle était entrée au Grill, elle avait vu son amie en compagnie du médecin. Elle s'était dirigée vers le duo un peu hésitante mais avait finit par dire bonjour avant de s'installer à côté de Caroline.

̶ Je suis désolé, je me suis incrusté pour le petit-déjeuner, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Bonnie.

Non cela ne la dérangeait pas. C'est quand Caroline avait commencé à trouver une excuse bidon : Rapporter la valise qu'Enzo avait oubliée ce matin à la Mairie, ce qui était ridicule car Enzo pouvait facilement la récupérer avec sa vitesse de vampire.

A présent, elle était seule avec lui. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

̶ Depuis que Damon Salvatore et Lorenzo St-John dirigent la ville, je dois avouer que c'est très calme ici. J'ai lu dans le journal que le taux de criminalité avait chuté de 25% et que la série de meurtre qu'avait connue la ville il y a cinq ans s'était enfin arrêtée, commença Tobias.

̶ Oui c'est vrai et c'est rassurant, répliqua Bonnie en mélangeant le sucre dans son café. On se sent enfin en sécurité dans cette ville. Je suis contente que Damon soit devenu le Maire.

̶ Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

̶ Mmm cela fait cinq ans à peu près. Au début je ne pouvais pas le supporter et lui non plus ne me portait pas dans son cœur mais au fil du temps j'ai appris à le connaître et il est devenu mon meilleur ami, expliqua-t-elle en souriant et en osant enfin le regarder.

C'est vrai qu'il était canon, il semblait presque irréel. Il avait cette petite barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait cet air mature. Il n'en avait pas besoin car tout chez lui criait à la maturité, à la virilité. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques mais il était difficile de les regarder sous peine d'être happé par leur intensité.

̶ Il a l'air arrogant au premier abord, un peu mystérieux aussi.

̶ Il est arrogant, confirma Bonnie en prenant un pain au chocolat et un croissant. Mystérieux, je ne pense pas…

̶ J'en suis convaincu ! Je pense même que c'est de famille. J'ai déjà vu son jeune frère et il dégage le même air mystérieux.

Bonnie voulait changer de sujet. C'était tendancieux d'associer Damon et Stefan à l'adjectif mystérieux.

̶ Je pense que tout le monde dans cette ville est mystérieux. Chacun à son petit secret.

̶ C'est vrai, admit Tobias après une gorgée de son breuvage noir. Mais je dois avouer que je suis curieux de connaître le tiens.

̶ Le mien ? Répéta-t-elle surprise avant de croquer dans son pain pour tenter de se contrôler.

̶ Toi aussi tu dégages cet air. Je pense même que tu es la personne la plus mystérieuse de Mystic Falls, expliqua Tobias en la regardant à présent droit dans les yeux.

Bonnie se sentait piégée par ce regard mais aussi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avala difficilement le morceau de pain et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour échapper aux yeux du Docteur Hale. Sans succès. Elle se sentait presque hypnotisé, prête à lui révéler qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle résista à cette envie et réussit enfin à répondre.

̶ Désolée mais je ne dévoile pas mes secrets si facilement. Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir du tout…

Tobias se mit à rire avant de l'indiquer avec sa main brièvement.

̶ Tu vois, tu continues à entretenir le mystère.

̶ Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Je te trouve aussi mystérieux. Quel secret caches-tu ?

̶ Désolé mais je ne dévoile pas mes secrets si facilement. Pas quand les gens ne sont pas encore prêt à les entendre en tout cas.

̶ Tu vois, répliqua Bonnie en un demi-sourire. Tu entretiens le mystère toi aussi.

̶ Seulement parce que tu ne veux rien me dire.

̶ Il y a plusieurs stades avant que je me confie à quelqu'un. Je dévoile mes secrets qu'à mes meilleurs ami(e)s ou celui qui occupe la place de petit-ami.

̶ Oh je vois ! Je vais devoir grimper tout les stades avant que tu te confies à moi.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre un peu nerveuse. Il voulait vraiment grimper tout les stades ? Sous-entendait-il de devenir l'un de ses meilleurs-amis ou alors de devenir son petit-ami ? Lisait-elle trop entre les lignes ? Certainement. Il voulait juste connaître son secret. Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, elle vit Tobias écrire quelque chose sur une serviette en papier. Il se leva et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

̶ Je suis désolé, je dois vraiment partir m'occuper de Josie ce matin, s'excusa-t-il en regardant sa montre. Tiens, c'est mon numéro de téléphone. Libre à toi de t'en servir ou non Bonnie.

La jeune femme prit la serviette en papier tout en le remerciant. Tobias partit en laissant l'argent nécessaire pour payer l'addition pour les deux petits-déjeuners. Bonnie, soupira avant de mettre la serviette dans son sac. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'appeler. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir s'il était vraiment intéressé par elle.

Car à présent, elle doutait qu'il veuille seulement connaître son secret.

 _36 mois plus tard. _

La vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite. Caroline était devenue journaliste et présentait le journal télévisé de la ville. Elena était en stage à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls et obtenait d'excellentes notes. Il lui restait encore deux années avant d'obtenir le diplôme. Damon était toujours le Maire de Mystic Falls. Matt arborait toujours fièrement son insigne de shérif et faisait régner la loi dans la petite ville. Il était parti deux fois à la Nouvelle-Orléans voir Rebekah et avait même aidé les originels avec la situation « Lucien ».

Enzo avait démissionné de son rôle de Maire adjoint pour tenir le Mystic Grill. Il en était devenu le gérant et avait toujours de belles histoires à raconter. Il était devenu le roi des ragots et des commérages détrônant Caroline qu'il avait demandée en fiançailles. La blonde avait sauté de joie et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui dire oui. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils ne se quittaient plus et qu'ils filaient le parfait amour. C'était le couple phare de Mystic Falls, détrônant Elena et Damon. Caroline méritait d'être heureuse et avec Enzo, c'était le cas. Elle ne regrettait pas le jour ou elle lui avait donné une chance malgré les débuts difficiles. C'est Stefan qui était maintenant le Maire adjoint de la ville. Il était toujours célibataire mais pour l'instant cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Oui tout allait bien pour tout le monde et surtout pour elle. Effectivement, Bonnie était devenue documentaliste pour la librairie de Mystic Falls. Elle avait obtenue son diplôme et avait été embauché par la bibliothèque de la ville, avec un peu de piston... Merci Damon.

Les livres étaient sa passion alors elle avait décidé de suivre cette voie. Elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque à conseiller les enfants, collégiens, lycéens, étudiants, adultes, parents et même professeurs. Elle classait les livres et pouvait même se permettre de les lire de temps en temps quand il n'y avait pas de monde. Elle avait retrouvé sa connexion avec la nature et ses pouvoirs étaient de nouveaux ce qu'ils étaient. Elle avait trouvé une maison près de la forêt qui entrait dans son budget. Elle avait pour cela dépensé tout l'argent que son père lui avait laissé. Elle avait acheté tout ce dont elle avait besoin : meubles, télévision, ordinateur, ipad, électroménager, décoration. Elle s'était créée son petit chez elle à l'entrée de la forêt pour continuer ses escapades nocturnes et continuer de voir son loup dont elle ignorait toujours l'identité.

Rien n'avait changé entre eux si ce n'est leur proximité. A présent, le loup se tenait à deux mètres d'elle quand elle pratiquait sa magie. Elle ne cherchait pas à connaître son identité par peur de tout changer dans leur relation. Et elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Il y avait juste comme une sorte de pacte entre eux, de non dit. Jamais elle n'oserait le briser.

Oh et elle voyait souvent Tobias à présent. Il lui avait fallu trois mois avant de lui envoyer un message sur son portable. Elle avait retrouvé la serviette au fond de son sac une nuit et sans vraiment en être consciente, elle avait enregistré son numéro et lui avait envoyé un message. Il n'avait pas répondu de suite laissant Bonnie penser que peut-être il était trop tard et qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami mais elle reçue une réponse un peu plus tard et elle fut ravie de voir qu'il lui parlait normalement sans même demandé ce qu'il lui avait prit autant de temps.

Depuis, ils se voyaient souvent pour manger ensemble au Grill, rien de plus et rien de moins.

Pour l'instant, Bonnie était heureuse ainsi. Elle s'était reconstruite avec l'aide de ses ami(e)s, grâce à leur amitié, leur amour pour elle. Les morceaux brisés de son cœur s'étaient recollés et il battait à nouveau normalement. Elle ne voulait plus mourir, elle voulait vivre sa vie pleinement. Elle savait que des choses bien l'attendaient, elle savait qu'un jour, elle pourrait aussi vivre ce que Caroline et Enzo ou Damon et Elena vivaient actuellement.

Un amour puissant basé sur la confiance, le respect, la protection et surtout la stabilité.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Le chapitre 9 se termine enfin. Vous avez pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé pour Bonnie pendant ces trois ans ! Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas facile pour elle. Pas de Kai dans ce chapitre mais il sera présent dans le prochain. Vous allez pouvoir lire ce qu'il se passe pour lui depuis qu'il a été banni.**

 **En attendant qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Damon a-t-il eut raison d'agir comme il l'a fait ?**

 **A votre avis qui est ce loup qui surveille Bonnie ? Un nouveau méchant ? Un nouveau gentil ?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Oh et dernière question ! Avez-vous regardé How it ends sur netflix ? Avec Kat Graham et Théo James ? (L'acteur que j'ai choisi pour interpréter Tobias Hale) Moi oui et j'ai bien aimé. Même si la fin m'a laissé sur ma faim…Lol.**

 **Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous embêter.**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	10. Chapter 10

**BonkaiLover :** _Hey je suis contente que tu aies aimé la scène Bamon. Damon a été horrible avec Bonnie mais comme tu dis, cela a fonctionné. Il sait comment déclencher les émotions de la jeune sorcière. Si tu aimes Tobias, j'en suis profondément ravie car je l'aime bien aussi. Je ne peux pas te dire s'il est gentil ou méchant…Il faudra voir. En tout cas un grand merci pour ta review, elle me fait extrêmement plaisir. Voilà le chapitre avec Kai. Attention ça va piquer les yeux._

 **DivineKid's :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis soulagée de voir que tu aimes bien. Le chapitre avec Kai arrive et oui, il va en baver…_

 **Anonymous :** _Franchement un grand et gros merci pour avoir prit le temps de commenter tout les chapitres et ce de manière constructive. Des reviews comme les tiennes me font énormément plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire, d'écrire et encore d'écrire. Je suis contente que tu aimes la scène Bamon. En ce qui concerne Tobias tu as peut-être une demie piste mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu vas devoir le découvrir. Encore merci pour tes commentaires._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La lumière rouge venait de disparaître complètement et offrit la possibilité à Kai d'ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux.

̶ Bonnie ?

Le sorcier observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait tout en se relevant. Il n'était plus paralysé. Il ne se trouvait plus dans la cuisine de Cade. Bonnie n'était plus devant lui le visage envahit par les larmes et Damon et sa clique de vampires avaient disparut. A la place, il se trouvait dans une cellule sombre et triste qui lui rappelait la cave de son ancienne maison. Il n'y avait aucun meuble, c'était vide. Un frisson parcourut son corps entier. Il faisait extrêmement froid dans cette pièce mais ce n'était pas le froid qui était à l'origine de ce frisson.

Non, c'était ce que Bonnie avait osé faire. Sa sorcière…

Kai ne se sentait pas très bien. Il avait mal. Très mal. Et la localisation de la douleur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Lui, le grand leader du clan Gemini, détenteur du Pouvoir Suprême, avait mal au cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'on le lui avait arraché violemment de la poitrine. C'était insupportable ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait trahi, abandonné. Ses yeux, il pouvait sentir des larmes s'accumuler. S'il clignait des paupières, il était sûr que ce liquide salé allait envahir ses joues.

̶ Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Chantonna une voix féminine. Regardez qui est sur le point de laisser couler ses larmes comme une pauvre petite fille.

Kai se ressaisit et fit demi-tour pour faire face à une personne qu'il avait déjà eut l'occasion de rencontrer. Une femme grande, cheveux blonds platine et les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Une femme qu'il avait pensé avoir tué d'une balle dans la tête au Japon.

̶ Alors Malachai Parker, on a perdu sa langue ? Questionna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec une allure féline. Tu n'as pas l'air content de me revoir, c'est assez triste. Car moi je suis complètement excitée de te voir ici, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui, le regardant avec malice.

̶ Je sais, je fais cet effet aux femmes. Et juste pour information, je suis juste surpris car la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, je te trouvais beaucoup plus jolie avec ce trou au milieu du front Maze. C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles hein ?

La femme se mit à grogner et poussa brusquement le sorcier qui fut éjecté contre le mur. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas son humour. Kai se releva avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres avant de donner un coup de poignet. Or, rien ne se passait. Kai essaya à nouveau perdant son air supérieur quand rien ne se produisit.

̶ Mmmm je suis navré trésor mais il semble que tu ne possèdes plus le Pouvoir Suprême. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu l'as perdu face à un adversaire plus fort ?

Kai se remémora Cade utiliser un cristal de roche en pyramide. Cade lui avait volé son pouvoir, même celui de Liv lors de la fusion. Il était redevenu faible, incapable de générer son propre pouvoir.

̶ Tu aurais dû accepter la proposition de mon Maître. Le laisser tuer la sorcière Bennett, expliqua Maze en claquant des doigts.

Une chaise apparut soudainement au milieu de la petite pièce. La seconde suivante, Kai sentit son corps bouger vers celle-ci. Il était incapable de résister. Il se retrouva assis sur l'immense chaise en bois et des chaînes apparurent au niveau de ses bras, ses jambes et son torse. Il tenta de se libérer mais en vain.

̶ Tu te rappelles au moins ? Questionna Maze en s'arrêtant devant lui l'air satisfait. Mon Maître avait envoyé Lucile te proposer ce marché. Tu as refusé deux fois avant de la tuer. Du coup il m'a envoyé avec Nicolaï pour essayer de te faire quitter la sorcière mais tu as aussi refusé avant de tenter de me tuer. Mais il semblerait que le Karma t'ait rattrapé !

̶ Peut-être que ton Maître aurait dû venir en personne me proposer son deal ! D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il voulait se débarrasser de Bonnie ou pourquoi il voulait mettre fin à notre relation car je…

Kai s'arrêta net.

Il venait d'avoir un flash.

Il leva la tête vers Maze qui avait toujours un sourire cruel sur son visage. Le jeune homme avait les yeux exorbités. Il venait de comprendre.

̶ Cade… Ton Maître c'est Cade !

Maze se mit à rire de bon cœur laissant le sorcier se mordre furieusement la lèvre, seul avec ses pensées. Kai venait de résoudre le puzzle. Il revoyait Lucile et le deal qu'elle lui avait proposé, tuer Bonnie Bennett car elle faisait partie d'une prophétie incluant la destruction de son Maître. Kai ne l'avait pas écouté, il s'était arrêté à « _tuer Bonnie_ » et avait décidé de menacer la jeune femme en Italie. Elle était revenue à la charge et il avait décidé de la tuer aux Bahamas. Puis au Japon, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir, yeux gris, Nicolaï, il lui avait proposé la même chose mais il avait dit non. Puis il avait sentit Bonnie en danger et il avait vu Maze sur le point de tuer sa sorcière Bennett, il n'a pas cherché à comprendre et a tiré sur elle. Il avait pensé que le message était passé mais apparemment non.

̶ Bien joué Malachai tu as trouvé la bonne réponse. Mon Maître ne supporte pas qu'on lui dise non du coup il a imaginé un plan ingénieux. Il s'est fait passé pour l'oncle de Bonnie, pendant que je jouais le rôle de sa femme, Amanda Hopkins.

Kai sentait la colère et la rage l'envahir.

̶ D'ailleurs ce n'était pas sympa ce petit coup de couteau. Tu as eut de la chance que j'avais eut l'ordre de ne pas répliquer. Après tout je devais jouer mon rôle pour que Bonnie pense que tu étais redevenu un meurtrier. Et cela à fonctionné à merveille. Cade à réussit à semer le doute dans son esprit. Il a commencé en lui parlant de Lucile mais ta petite copine n'a rien voulu savoir, elle croyait dur comme fer que tu étais clean. Cade à dû insister un peu et c'est là qu'il a eut une idée brillante lors du dîner que nous avons eut tous ensemble. En partant il a fait mine d'avoir une vision. Il est allé en parler le lendemain à Bonnie mais une fois encore elle ne l'a pas cru. Comment pouvait-elle croire que son Kai chéri allait tuer l'une des jumelles de sa sœur ?

̶ Qu…Quoi ? Balbutia Kai la poitrine serrée.

̶ Oui, dit Maze en s'installant sur les genoux du sorcier et en lui caressant la nuque. Cade a inventé cette vision pour pousser Bonnie loin de toi mais elle te faisait toujours confiance. Nicolaï a dû passer à l'action. Il est allé à l'hôpital la nuit en prenant ton apparence et il a utilisé ses pouvoirs de démon pour étouffer l'une des filles de ta soeur, je crois que c'est Lizzie, le bébé qui siphonne la magie des autres. C'était un choix stratégique car ce bébé s'était caché durant la grossesse. La petite était attirée par ton précieux Pouvoir Suprême et te sentait comme une menace. Cade s'est dit que si on tuait ce bébé, Bonnie risquerait de penser que tu l'as fait car tu voulais te débarrasser d'un potentiel concurrent et garder pour toi seul ce grand pouvoir.

Kai secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, refusant de croire ce qu'était en train de dire Maze. L'une des filles de sa sœur, Lizzie, avait été tuée ?

Il voulait pousser cette folle loin de lui, lui faire mal et lui infliger de la douleur. Il voulait exprimer sa colère mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était anéanti par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Lizzie avait été tué, elle avait été un dommage collatéral…

Jo ! Oh non !

Elle devait être dévastée. Un autre flash lui vint en tête. Bonnie. Ce qu'avait dit Bonnie avant de l'envoyer ici…

 _Je t'aimais aussi avant que tu ne perdes la tête et que tu décides de tuer L…Lizzie…_

Elle pensait que c'était lui le coupable…

̶ Le coup de couteau c'était vraiment un coup de chance car tu aurais pu me faire mal autrement. Cade avait annoncé à Bonnie que tu allais m'attaquer. J'ai donc joué mon rôle et je t'ai énervé en abordant le sujet sensible : Bonnie Bennett. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a trouvé agonisante dans le parc, prouvant les dires de Cade. Elle te cherchait et elle a dû sentir ton pouvoir mais tu étais déjà loin. Elle était effondrée la pauvre. Tu aurais vu son visage. On aurait dit que son pauvre petit cœur venait d'être réduit en cendre.

Cela en était trop pour Kai envahit par la colère et la haine. Il se mit à bouger violemment pour tenter de s'échapper de ses chaînes. Maze se releva mais elle rigolait toujours augmentant la furie du sorcier qui se mit à hurler.

̶ Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te faire la peau !

̶ Pas la peine mon petit chou car tu n'es pas prêt de sortir d'ici. Et même si par miracle tu réussissais, tu crois vraiment que Bonnie serait heureuse de te revoir ? Après tout, elle a fait un choix. C'est elle qui t'a banni ici. Et pour rien car tu n'es coupable de rien si ce n'est ta possessivité envers elle et ta prédisposition à tuer ceux qui menaçaient votre relation.

Kai sentit une douleur lancinante percer sa poitrine en se rappelant que Bonnie l'avait effectivement envoyé ici. Mais tout comme lui, elle avait été manipulée par Cade se dit la petite voix raisonnable dans sa tête. Or, cela n'empêchait pas Kai de penser qu'elle l'avait banni dans cet endroit quand même, qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de tout expliquer. C'était douloureux. Trop douloureux. Il avait besoin de puiser dans sa colère, il ne devait pas montrer à Maze que ses mots l'affectaient.

̶ Je sortirai de cette petite prison et je vais te tuer et je vais aussi tuer Nicolaï et ensuite je viendrai pour Cade, jura Kai le regard noir.

̶ Cette petite prison ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas où tu es n'est-ce pas ?

Un silence envahit la pièce laissant Maze deviner que Kai ne savait effectivement pas où il se trouvait.

̶ Mon chou tu te trouves en Enfer.

̶ En Enfer ?

̶ Oui en Enfer. Cade dirige cet endroit et en est le créateur. Les mortels l'appellent plus communément le Diable. Or ici, tout le monde l'appelle Arcadius voir Patron.

Kai ne répondit rien. Il était trop surpris par la nouvelle et ne se sentait pas rassuré du tout.

Maze s'abaissa vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

̶ Toi et moi, on va bien s'amuser ici.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Maze ne rigolait pas quand il s'agissait de torture. Cela faisait sept jours qu'il était ici et il dégustait. Il était enchaîné contre un mur, les bras en l'air. Son maillot était imbibé de sang. Maze lui avait encore donné des coups de couteau sur son torse, ses côtes. Elle lui avait encore perforé un poumon. La première fois qu'elle l'avait fait, il était sûr qu'il allait définitivement mourir mais il s'était vite rappelé où il était : en Enfer. Ce monde fonctionnait comme son ancienne prison. Quand il tentait de se tuer, il revenait toujours à la vie. Quelque fois il s'évanouissait pendant des heures et d'autres fois il revenait à la vie quelques secondes plus tard. Et Maze recommençait sans cesse le processus. La douleur était insupportable et pourtant, il avait eut l'habitude des mauvais traitements. C'est juste que Maze y mettait tout son cœur et prenait un réel plaisir à infliger de la souffrance. Kai se demandait si elle faisait ceci avec d'autres prisonniers ou si elle réservait ce traitement qu'à lui parce qu'il avait tué Lucile. Au moment où cette pensée le traversa, il sentit le couteau se planter dans sa cuisse avant d'être pivoté. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur à la grande satisfaction du démon qui retira la lame et lécha le sang.

̶ Je pourrai faire ça sans m'arrêter une seule seconde.

Il voulait répondre de manière sarcastique mais il ne pouvait pas. Jamais il n'avait été torturé de la sorte. Même quand il était seul, il se sentait oppressé et torturé. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Bonnie et le chagrin qu'avait provoqué l'action de la sorcière sur son cœur anéanti. Il lui avait pourtant avoué ses sentiments. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé une chance de s'expliquer ? Oui, il s'était justifié mais les mots sortis de sa bouche avaient étés hargneux, méprisant et ne lui donnait presque aucune chance. Mais c'était parce qu'il était sous l'émotion de la colère et qu'on avait essayé de le tuer juste avant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant en pensant à Bonnie ?

Quelque fois, il préférait être torturé par Maze continuellement. Car quand elle « jouait » avec lui, il était concentré sur la douleur physique et non pas sur la douleur émotionnelle. Il préférait de loin la première.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il vivait le même rituel avec Maze et à présent il ne criait plus. Il était habitué à la douleur. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû continuer à crier pour éviter cette nouvelle torture que Maze avait trouvé. Cette harpie était vraiment ingénieuse et avait de bonnes idées. Là, par exemple, elle l'avait enchaîné sur une table, la bouche complètement bâillonné pour éviter qu'il ne lui parle. Car oui, pendant qu'il se faisait torturer, récemment, il parlait de son ancienne vie et de la façon dont son père le battait parfois. Maze n'était pas très bavarde et elle n'aimait pas le son de sa voix. Ce qui était vexant. Enfin bref, il était allongé sur une table, les poignets enfermés dans des chaînes en fer ainsi que ses chevilles pendant que madame était en train de s'amuser à découper son tee-shirt pour dévoiler son torse. Ce qui était bien, c'était que son torse n'était pas recouvert de cicatrices. Non c'était un des avantages à être torturé en Enfer.

̶ Je pense que je vais dessiner avec ce joli scalpel aujourd'hui. Alors tu as une préférence pour le dessin ? Un petit chaton ? Un serpent ? Un escargot ? Demanda Maze en apparaissant au dessus de son visage avec un air satisfait. Désolé Malachai mais il faut que tu parles plus fort. Je ne t'entends pas !

Si seulement il pouvait sortir d'ici et lui-même lui administrer un peu de douleur. Il en serait tellement comblé.

̶ Bon très bien je vais encore prendre une décision. Je crois que je vais tout simplement faire des petits traits et des grands traits.

Kai vit son bourreau se mettre au niveau de son ventre. D'un geste rapide, elle lui trancha la peau en une ligne droite parfaite. Il laissa échapper un cri, surpris par le tranchant du scalpel qui lui piquait la peau. Il pouvait même sentir sa peau se séparer en deux. Maze continua son supplice jusqu'à ce que le ventre entier de Kai ne soit qu'une multitude de ligne rouge. Le sang coulait à flot et il ne pouvait contenir ses cris. Mais pour Maze ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

̶ Je pense qu'il manque un peu de paillettes. Il y a trop de rouge je trouve.

Kai ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il avait trop mal. Or, ses cris s'intensifièrent quand il comprit que le démon à côté de lui était en train d'ajouter du sel sur ses plaies. N'y tenant plus, Kai s'était évanoui sous les rires de Maze.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Son torse était comme neuf mais Maze avait déjà un autre dessin en tête. Et tout recommença une nouvelle fois en boucle pendant des jours et des jours, ne laissant pas au sorcier l'occasion de penser une seule seconde à Bonnie.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Il avait perdu le fil. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Maze l'avait prévenu de toute façon.

̶ _Pas la peine de compter les jours mon Chou car ici le temps n'est pas pareil que dans le monde des mortels. Puis de toute façon, tu t'es évanoui tellement de fois que je suis certaine que tu as sauté des jours et des jours._

Il avait l'impression d'être ici depuis des années. Il commençait à devenir fou. Il voulait sortir d'ici à tout prix mais aucune possibilité ne s'offrait à lui et Maze était bien trop prudente pour se laisser toucher. Il ne pouvait donc pas voler l'énergie et les pouvoirs de cette garce.

 _Clac !_

Tiens en parlant du loup.

̶ J'ai les nerfs, j'ai besoin de me défouler un peu ! Lança-t-elle en entrant en furie et en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine semblant chercher une nouvelle méthode de torture.

̶ Quoi ? Ton Maître t'a ordonné de récurer ses toilettes avec une brosse à dent ? Questionna Kai en offrant un demi-sourire. C'est pour ça que tu sens l'odeur épouvantable des excréments ?

Maze lança un regard mauvais à Kai qui était assis dans sa chaise, enchaîné à nouveau comme un saucisson. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta quand elle fut assez proche pour qu'il lève la tête et croise son regard déchaîné.

̶ Alors toi tu es vraiment un phénomène, admit-elle. Tu oses encore me provoquer et user de ton humour alors que je t'ai à ma merci et ceci tout les jours et toutes les nuits.

Kai haussa les épaules.

̶ Que veux-tu que je réponde ? J'ai du mal à me soumettre facilement à l'autorité.

̶ Ce n'est pas grave ! Clama Maze en faisant demi-tour pour prendre une sorte de tuyau à l'entrée de la pièce. Résiste-moi, use de ton humour comme tu veux mais un jour, je t'aurai tellement mutilé et humilié que tu ne pourras plus faire le moindre bruit. Tu deviendras un vrai zombie. Et ce jour-là, dit-elle en lui faisant face à nouveau. Je saurai que j'ai réussi à te briser définitivement.

̶ J'en doute fort !

Maze ricana et alluma le tuyau. De l'eau en sortit, une eau sale.

̶ C'est marrant car c'est la même chose qu'à répondue ta voisine dans la cellule d'en face au tout début. Elle était aussi provocante et mesquine que toi.

̶ Était ?

Maze grogna de colère.

̶ Cette pouffiasse vient d'obtenir les faveurs du Maître… Je l'aurai cette…cette oh et puis la ferme !

Maze leva le tuyau et fit en sorte de viser la bouche et le nez de Kai. Le sorcier savait ce qu'il allait endurer aujourd'hui et les prochains jours. La noyade.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

 _Cette petite tricheuse. Il n'était même pas arrivé à deux qu'elle avait commencé à courir vers le saule pleureur. Mais elle était si petite qu'il était trop facile pour lui de la rattraper. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie pour la faire tomber pour rattraper son retard. En trois secondes il l'avait rattrapé et l'avait plaqué au sol, oubliant la course. Il pouvait entendre son rire. Il adorait entendre le son de sa voix et encore plus son rire. C'était si cliché. Quelque fois il avait l'impression de devenir un vrai bisounours. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il se sentait heureux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de lutter contre le côté émotionnel que lui avait « offert » Liv._

 _̶_ _Kai tu m'étouffes !_

 _Le sorcier s'aperçut qu'il avait mit tout son poids sur elle. Il se redressa un peu. Il emprisonna Bonnie en se mettant bien au dessus d'elle, ses genoux enfermant la taille de la sorcière._

 _̶_ _C'est ce qui risque d'arriver aux tricheuses ! Dit-il en prenant un ton accusateur._

 _̶_ _Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai juste fait en sorte que cette course soit équitable. Mes jambes sont plus petites que les tiennes._

 _̶_ _Bla bla bla ! N'essayes pas de te trouver des excuses Bon-Bon ! Je vais devoir te punir._

 _̶_ _Me punir ?_

 _Kai ne répondit pas. Pas besoin. À la place, il prit les lèvres de Bonnie dans un baiser affectueux et chaleureux auquel Bonnie fondit en un instant._

 _La jeune femme, mit ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme et l'attira plus à elle. Elle approfondit elle-même le baiser qui devint plus urgent. Leur langue se battait en duel, voulant dominer l'autre. Pour une fois, c'est Kai qui abdiqua en un gémissement qui fit frissonner Bonnie de plaisir. Il fut le premier à avoir besoin d'air et à interrompre l'échange mais il se remit aussitôt au travail en embrassant le cou de sa sorcière qui s'arqua, sentant par la même occasion le désir de son homologue masculin. Ce contact fut assez pour mettre Bonnie hors d'elle. Elle laissa ses mains se balader sous le maillot de Kai avant de le lui enlever._

 _̶_ _Ici ? Dans la clairière ? Mademoiselle Bennett ose enfin prendre des risques. C'est si excitant._

 _̶_ _Juste parce que je sais qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure tardive de la nuit et que j'ai un peu froid. Je veux juste que tu me réchauffes._

 _̶_ _Comment ? Tu m'utilises ? Interrogea faussement blessé Kai._

 _̶_ _Oui et je veux t'utiliser maintenant Kai._

 _̶_ _Bon d'accord ! Dit penaud le sorcier avant de sourire diaboliquement. Mais je n'enlève pas complètement le pantalon._

 _̶_ _Kai ! Vociféra la sorcière._

 _Il avait l'art de détruire le romantisme parfois._

 _La jeune femme embrassa de nouveau le sorcier qui profitait de ce moment pour soulever sa jupe jusqu'à sa taille. Elle sentit ses mains caresser son entrejambe avant qu'un doigt habile ne trouve le chemin sous la dentelle de sa culotte. Elle souffla son plaisir et décida de lui offrir le même traitement. Les mains tremblantes, elle déboutonna le jean du sorcier et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le faire descendre un peu, ainsi que son caleçon. Elle caressa lentement avec deux doigts le sexe du sorcier, l'entendant grogner de plaisir. Ce bruit l'incita à faire plus et à accélérer la cadence. Kai en faisait de même. Les deux sorciers s'embrassaient à nouveau mais leur baiser était chaotique car ils étaient trop perdus par le plaisir que l'autre procurait plus bas. Bonnie fut la première à sentir une vague de chaleur déferler sur elle. Kai sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir si longtemps, il allait bientôt exploser. Un cri rauque sortit de ses lèvres quand tout à coup, il atteignit à son tour la jouissance._

̶ Waouh alors là, je dois dire que c'est impressionnant !

Kai ouvrit subitement les yeux et tomba sur Maze qui était assis en face de lui sur la table de torture, les pieds faisant des vas et vient. Il respirait difficilement et sentait que son pantalon était beaucoup trop serré au niveau de son bassin.

̶ Je vois que ce souvenir est plutôt récent… Enfin maintenant il date un peu mais je veux dire que c'était quelques temps avant que Bonnie Bennett ne t'enfermes ici, rigola Maze appréciant l'état hébété de Kai.

Elle jouait avec sa mémoire. C'était le cinquième rêve assez osé qu'il faisait. Enfin, ce n'était pas des rêves, c'était plutôt des souvenirs de sa vie avec Bonnie. Des moments intimes qui le laissaient toujours avec une douleur entre les jambes dont il était incapable de se défaire.

̶ Dit-moi Kai, commença Maze en sautant de la table pour venir prendre une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir juste devant lui. Tu ne te sens pas trop trahi par Bonnie ? Tu sais j'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place et franchement, je crois que je la haïrai. La femme que j'aime le plus au monde me bannissant en Enfer. C'est cruel comme punition. Je suis sûr que ça a dû te faire bobo ici, montra Maze en touchant la poitrine de Kai, là ou se trouvait son cœur.

Il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle voulait le briser avec la torture psychologique. Elle voyait que la torture physique ne marchait pas trop, que ce n'était pas suffisant pour le briser complètement alors elle utilisait son point faible. Bonnie.

̶ Tu as tué pour elle, pour la protéger de Lucile. Au passage je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir tué ma sœur, annonça Maze toujours en deuil. Tu l'as protégé de moi au Japon. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour je ne sais pas ce que c'est à part de l'obsession peut-être. Tu voulais seulement la garder en sécurité, prêt de toi et elle qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait en retour ?

Kai ne voulait pas répondre et il ne le ferait pas. Maze était en train de réussir son petit jeu mais il devait se contenir. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller au chagrin. Il ne devait pas laisser sa peine atteindre et torturer son organe vital le plus sensible.

̶ Elle t'a envoyé ici en Enfer à un tourment éternel.

̶ Parce que Cade et toi l'avez monté contre moi ! Elle a été manipulée comme moi. Vous lui avez fait croire que j'ai tué Lizzie, vous lui avait fait croire que j'étais un monstre en parlant de Lucile. Je suppose que vous avez oublié ton Maitre et toi de dire que Lucile voulait se débarrasser d'elle au début.

̶ Je pense qu'on à dû oublier de le mentionner, rigola Maze en mettant ses pieds sur les genoux de Kai. Mais en même temps, tu as fait la grave erreur de ne pas lui parler de Lucile et de la prophétie. Peut-être que tu aurais pu éviter ce carnage en parlant tout simplement à ta chérie.

Il détestait ce que disait le démon mais il devait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort. S'il lui avait parlé plus tôt de Lucile, de la prophétie qui indiquait que Bonnie était celle qui allait tuer le Maître des Enfers, peut-être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Mais il n'avait pas voulu gâcher leurs vacances, il avait voulu la protéger. Bonnie avait vécu beaucoup de menace et avait dû y faire face au péril de sa vie. Il voulait seulement lui donner la possibilité de vivre normalement.

̶ Je vois le regret dans tes yeux. Cela les rend magnifiques.

̶ Je ne vois pas en quoi la prophétie est terminée, dit tout à coup Kai en fronçant les sourcils, un détail venant de le titiller. Bonnie est toujours vivante et elle a toujours ses pouvoirs. Elle peut toujours mettre fin à l'existence de Cade .

̶ Non mon chou ! En fait nous t'avons un peu menti sur la prophétie.

̶ Menti ?

̶ _L'union du détenteur du Pouvoir Suprême avec la dernière sorcière de la lignée la plus puissante de cette terre, permettra de combattre les flammes les plus chatoyantes et brûlantes de la nuit. Ces flammes seront alors soufflées par la toute puissance de l'émotion créatrice_ , cita Maze en un demi-sourire. C'était ça la prophétie.

Kai percuta en un dixième de seconde ce que venait de dire Maze. Selon la prophétie, Bonnie, la dernière sorcière de la lignée des Bennett et lui, détenteur du Pouvoir Suprême pouvaient combattre les enfers. Or, pour éviter que cette prophétie ne se produise, il fallait que Bonnie ou lui soient hors d'état de nuire. Ce qui avait été fait. Il était hors d'état de nuire. Il n'avait même plus le Pouvoir Suprême.

̶ Arcadius aime jouer avec ses victimes. Pendant des années il a chassé les sorcières Bennett dans l'espoir d'anéantir complètement cette lignée mais il a finit par perdre leur trace. Mais il à retrouvé Bonnie quand le Pouvoir Suprême t'a été donné. Il a alors comprit que la menace de la prophétie était imminente, surtout quand toi et la Bennett sortiez ensemble. Il a voulu tuer Bonnie car il déteste les Bennett et qu'il voulait te donner une chance. Arcadius aimait bien ton style je suppose mais tu étais bien trop puissant. Ce Pouvoir Suprême, il le voulait pour lui.

̶ Maze !

Maze tourna la tête vers le côté et vit apparaître Nicolaï. Cet adolescent hautain et snob.

̶ Je ne pense pas que le Maître te paye pour faire la discussion avec Malachai. Il veut entendre ses cris !

̶ Non désolé Nicolaï mais aujourd'hui sur le planning c'est la torture mentale, psychologique.

̶ Je vois.

Maze se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte avant de faire demi-tour pour regarder Kai et Nicolaï.

̶ Je pense que savoir qu'il a été manipulé sans rien comprendre et qu'il a perdu pour toujours Bonnie qui le considère comme un monstre est suffisant pour les prochains jours.

La femme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux bleus, lui donnant l'air d'un ange, sortit de la pièce mais pas sans dire au sorcier de faire de jolis rêves.

Kai se pinça les lèvres. Il était en rage et furieux car elle avait raison. S'être fait manipuler, avoir perdu Bonnie qui le considère comme un monstre lui faisait bien plus mal que la torture physique. Il avait envie de se lever, de tout casser autour de lui. Il avait envie de hurler comme un fou. Il pourrait tuer à cet instant. Il pourrait tuer n'importe quelle personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

N'importe laquelle.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Maze lui avait dit que cela faisait pratiquement un an qu'il était en Enfer en année humaine. Cela voulait donc dire que cela faisait un an que Bonnie vivait sa vie à Mystic Falls. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant précis. Il se l'était demandé plusieurs fois. Etait-elle toujours à Mystic Falls ? Etait-elle toujours triste ? Car oui il savait que Bonnie avait été triste de le bannir ici. Il avait vu ses larmes, il avait vu sa détresse et la façon dont son cœur s'était brisé. Nul doute qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle l'aimait. Or, ce n'était plus le cas. Elle le haïssait maintenant. Il avait vu le dégoût dans ses yeux quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait attaqué Amanda pour donner un message. Donc cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait refait sa vie et qu'elle ne soit plus triste. Peut-être même s'était-elle remit de son absence en un temps record. Rien que d'y penser était une vraie horreur. Il sentait même la colère monter.

Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier si facilement et reprendre sa vie? Lui, il ne l'oublierait jamais et il ne pouvait pas.

̶ Tu devrais la haïr de tout ton être !

̶ Tu radotes !

̶ Si Bonnie t'avais vraiment aimé, elle aurait trouvé le courage de te parler de Cade et de ce qu'il lui à dit. Elle t'aurait confronté bien avant.

̶ Elle ne l'a pas fait car elle avait confiance en moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même au début de mon séjour ici.

̶ Il y a deux ans oui je me rappelle, dit Maze.

Deux ans ? Cela faisait-il donc deux ans qu'il était ici ? Il avait l'impression que c'était plus. En même temps quand on se faisait torturer les secondes paraissaient des heures. Les coups de couteaux, le scalpel et le sel, les noyades, l'électrocution, les coups de batte qui lui disloquaient les épaules, les genoux… Deux ans pour lui mais seulement un an pour Bonnie.

̶ Mais je pense qu'elle a eut plutôt peur de te demander de dire la vérité, reprit le démon en mangeant du raisin noir. Après tout elle savait que tu n'étais pas vraiment un ange et c'est la raison qui a fait qu'elle voulait pas coucher avec toi pendant le début des vacances et qu'elle avait du mal à officialiser. C'est vrai quoi ! T'étais un ancien sociopathe. Et crois-moi ça part pas comme ça !

Il était conscient de tout ça ! Il était conscient que Bonnie avait eut peur de lui et peur qu'il n'ait pas changé. Il lui avait fait vivre un enfer en 1994. Mais elle avait finit par lui faire confiance. Il le savait.

̶ T'imagines que toi tu es toujours ici et ce pendant l'éternité alors qu'elle, elle est en train de se la couler douce avec ses ami(e)s. J'ai vu qu'elle était proche du vampire aux cheveux noirs comme le charbon. Damon Salvatore, il me semble. J'imagine bien ces deux là ensemble.

A la mention du prénom du vampire, le sang de Kai bouillonnait dans ses veines. Il voyait une image désagréable. Le vampire en train d'enlacer Bonnie. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et le gout métallique du sang entra dans sa bouche.

̶ Si ce n'est pas avec Damon Salvatore, c'est avec une autre personne que Bonnie Bennett se mettra. Et là, elle t'oubliera complètement et se félicitera même de t'avoir évincé de sa vie.

Il avait besoin qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait pas entendre le venin qu'elle déployait contre lui. Il préférait qu'elle le torture, il préférait recevoir des coups. Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans le désespoir et la dépression. Il ne voulait pas finir par vraiment haïr Bonnie mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Il ne voulait pas oublier qu'elle avait été aussi manipulée. Mais cela devenait trop dur. Il sentait son affection se transformer peu à peu à quelque chose de plus obscur.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

̶ Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit à la visite du grand Diable ? Demanda Kai après avoir craché du sang. J'aurai cru qu'il serait venu me voir au moins une fois pour me torturer lui-même ou m'exposer sa grande victoire en pleine figure.

̶ Arcadius ne s'abaisse pas à voir des êtres insignifiants. Il se contente de recueillir les âmes perfides du monde des humains, de gérer le personnel et leur donne leur planning de torture, expliqua Maze en essuyant le sang de Kai sur son poing.

L'ancien sorcier puissant se mit à rire, montrant ses dents rouges au démon qui avait décidé d'arrêter de lui donner des coups de poings pour aujourd'hui.

̶ Alors Cade fait juste le travail de bureau ! C'est assez pathétique. J'avais cru qu'il torturait vraiment les méchantes âmes. Tu sais un peu comme Hitler ! Commença Kai en passant sa langue sur ses dents pour y enlever le sang. Sinon c'est quoi toi ton planning de torture ?

̶ Tu es ma plus grande occupation ici, dit Maze avec satisfaction. Mais j'ai aussi un sorcier du nom de Silas dont je dois m'occuper.

Silas, Kai connaissait ce nom. Bonnie avait déjà parlé de lui. C'était un sorcier puissant qui était le doppelganger de Stefan Salvatore. Bonnie avait réussit à se débarrasser de lui en refusant de l'aider lors de la destruction de l'Autre Côté. Une autre personne que Bonnie Bennett avait laissé en Enfer !

̶ Je suis le bras droit d'Arcadius et je me charge des hautes menaces. Silas est considéré comme très puissant car il peut manipuler à sa guise tout un tas de personnes. Si tu savais dans quel état il est grâce à moi…

̶ Du coup je suis aussi une grande menace ? Je suis flatté. Mais tu avais parlé d'une prisonnière la dernière fois, celle qui avait obtenue les faveurs du boss. Qui est-ce ?

Le visage de Maze se déforma par la rage et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Kai sentit l'énergie de la pièce devenir électrique. Il était clair et net que Maze n'aimait pas cette femme qui était à présent aux côtés de Cade. Au lieu de parler, Maze reprit sa torture, de nouveau prête à tabasser le visage du sorcier avec ses poings et ses ongles.

Sujet sensible.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'il était ici et cela faisait deux ans pour Bonnie. Maze continuait de le torturer mais cela ne lui faisait presque plus rien, il ne ressentait presque plus rien.

La seule chose qu'il ressentait était la colère et ce n'était pas Maze qui en était la source. C'était Bonnie Bennett. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, il ne voulait plus rêver de leurs bons moments et de leurs ébats. Il ne voulait plus penser une seule seconde à elle. Maze avait réussit. Elle avait réussit à lui faire oublier que la sorcière Bennett avait été elle aussi manipulé. Si Kai avait le malheur de penser à Bonnie, son cœur ne se serrait plus par la tristesse, non ! Son cœur s'enflammait par la colère. Et Maze le savait car elle abordait toujours Bonnie. Surtout en ce moment.

̶ Tu crois que Bonnie est avec un nouveau mec maintenant ?

̶ Ce sujet m'intéresse pourquoi déjà ? Questionna Kai avec sarcasme.

̶ Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi tu penses. Je pourrai même aller faire un tour à Mystic Falls discrètement pour te dire ce que devient ta sorcière Bennett. Je pourrai te dire si elle est proche de ce Damon ou si elle est avec un homme. Si elle continue de suivre ses études ou si elle travaille. Je pourrai même essayer de prétendre chercher un Kai Parker pour voir sa réaction.

̶ Arrête, hurla soudainement Kai avant de resserrer la mâchoire. Je ne veux rien savoir de sa vie. Je ne veux plus entendre ce prénom sortir de ta bouche ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne veux plus que tu me montres des souvenirs d'elle quand je dors le soir. Je VEUX que tu te taises ! Termina Kai toujours en hurlant.

Maze vit la poitrine du sorcier se lever et se baisser rapidement. Elle se mordit la langue pour éviter de rire. A la place, elle souriait. Elle avait gagné. Kai Parker commençait à détester Bonnie Bennett. Elle était à peu de chose de le briser.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Quatre ans et demi et il avait enfin la visite du grand Maître des Enfers. Mais maintenant Kai s'en fichait royalement. Il était devenu complètement indifférent. Alors quand Arcadius s'arrêta devant lui, il avait seulement levé les yeux pour regarder le Diable qu'il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'assimiler à l'oncle de Bonnie alors que tout avait été un tissu de mensonge.

̶ Mon cher Malachai Parker ! Je suis content de te voir dans un état pareil. Je vois que ma petite Maze fait son travail à merveille.

Un long silence envahit la pièce sombre et humide avant que Cade ne reprenne.

̶ Si je suis venu ici c'est parce que j'ai besoin de vérifier une hypothèse, expliqua-t-il en sortant la pyramide en cristal de roche.

En la voyant Kai ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Là, il le sentait à l'intérieur. Son Pouvoir Suprême. Son premier instinct était de toucher la pyramide mais il était encore enchaîné. Comme toujours.

̶ Je vais approcher la pyramide et essayer de voir si le Pouvoir Suprême veut intégrer à nouveau ton corps.

Arcadius, habillé toujours d'un costume noir qui devait coûter horriblement cher approcha la pyramide vers Kai. Le Maître des Enfers fut surpris de voir et de sentir le Pouvoir Suprême réagir. La source du pouvoir tapait contre les parois du cristal de roche demandant à être à nouveau intégrer dans le corps de Kai. C'était impressionnant. Très vite, il recula l'objet de Kai qui avait eut une étincelle d'espoir. Récupérer son Pouvoir et s'enfuir d'ici. Arcadius se mit à sourire, captant l'intention du sorcier.

̶ Désolé tu ne récupéreras jamais ce pouvoir et tu ne pourras jamais sortir d'ici. La clé des Enfers est dans ma poche et ne me quitte jamais. Et je ne compte pas te laisser sortir Malachai Parker.

̶ Pourquoi venir me narguer dans ce cas ? Lança le sorcier froid et sombre.

̶ Cela fait quatre ans et demi que je cherche à absorber ton Pouvoir Suprême. J'ai fait de nombreuses recherches mais en vain. Je n'arrive pas à m'approprier ce pouvoir. J'ai essayé de le transmettre à un autre sorcier pour voir mais rien. J'ai tenté de voir si Silas pouvait l'absorber, lui un grand sorcier mais rien. Il semble que le Pouvoir Suprême accepte seulement d'être possédé par un sorcier de la lignée des Parker.

̶ Normal car c'est Dwayne qui a crée le rituel fusion et le Pouvoir Suprême ne peut se transmettre que dans notre famille. Tu as perdu quatre ans et demi de ta vie pour rien. Il fallait directement me voir tonton Cade.

Arcadius possédait sur ses lèvres un demi-sourire satisfait. Les propos de Kai ne semblaient pas l'atteindre.

̶ Sinon comment apprécies-tu ton séjour dans ma demeure ?

̶ Je pensais qu'il allait faire plus chaud et qu'il allait y avoir un peu plus de rouge et d'orange sur la déco des murs mais c'est tout le contraire.

̶ Je peux arranger cela.

Kai allait sourire mais quand Cade claqua des doigts, il sentit des flammes brûler son corps. Il était littéralement en feu. Il se mit à hurler sentant la morsure des flammes sur tout son corps. Il sentait sa peau fondre et à certains endroit des cloques se former et éclater le faisant hurler d'agonie.

Arcadius laissa l'illusion perdurer pendant une bonne minute. De l'extérieur il ne se passait rien du tout. Le corps de Kai n'était pas recouvert de flammes et sa peau était parfaitement normale mais pour Kai, tout était bien réel de sa position. Les flammes et la douleur. C'était la torture préféré d'Arcadius.

Lassé par les cris et ayant décidé qu'il avait terminé de s'amuser, Cade claqua à nouveau des doigts et l'illusion s'arrêta. Kai respirait difficilement mais fut soulagé de ne plus sentir aucune douleur.

̶ Je suppose que tu préfères le froid et l'humidité à présent ? Questionna Cade en commençant à s'éloigner avec le Pouvoir Suprême. Oh et ne t'en fait pas pour Bonnie Bennett, de ce que j'ai vu, elle a bien reprit sa vie en main.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et la referma aussitôt. Kai se mordit furieusement la lèvre pour éviter de crier.

̶ Qui était-ce ?

Kai releva la tête en entendant cette voix féminine parler. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière.

̶ Oh juste Kai Parker. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Nous pouvons retourner dans la salle du trône ! Dit Arcadius.

C'était la seule chose qu'il allait entendre avant un long moment.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

 _Elle était devant lui, souriante et semblant parfaitement heureuse. Comment pouvait-elle l'être alors que lui avait vécu les pires tortures possibles. Pourquoi avait-elle le droit d'être heureuse et pas lui ? Il avait changé en bien et il estimait qu'il avait le droit à une chance. En la voyant assise sur le sol dans le parc de Mystic Falls en pleine été avec cet homme derrière elle, l'enlaçant, lui donnait envie de vomir et le désir de détruire. Détruire ce bonheur écœurant. S'il n'avait pas autant de monde autour de lui, il aurait sans doute tué cet inconnu dont il pouvait à peine distinguer le visage mais c'était impossible. Il allait attendre. Pendant une heure il les observa manger tranquillement, rire de tout et de rien. Il devenait de plus en plus malade en les voyants ainsi. Alors quand l'homme se leva et décida enfin de partir, c'était sa chance. Elle était seule. Il se mit à la suivre discrètement. Il se rendit compte qu'elle se dirigeait vers une maison près des bois. Trop facile. Il l'a vit introduire une clé dans la serrure et entrer dans la maison faîtes de bois. Etait-ce sa nouvelle maison ou alors la maison de son nouveau compagnon ? Peu importe, il n'aimait cette bâtisse et il aimait encore moins l'idée qu'elle puisse vivre à l'intérieure. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans la maison de son père ou encore celle de sa grand-mère ?_

 _Inconsciemment, il entra dans la maison son corps ayant agit avant même d'avoir réfléchit à cette possibilité. Elle était là, devant lui. Son dos lui faisait face, elle semblait lire son courrier. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et sans un bruit. Il s'arrêta juste derrière elle et il savait qu'elle l'avait repéré car son corps se tendit soudainement, ou alors elle c'était peut-être le couteau qu'il venait de plonger en bas de son dos. Oui c'était certainement cela. Le corps de la jeune femme tomba au sol. Il s'abaissa et prit un malin plaisir à la retourner après lui avoir retiré le couteau pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Et sa réaction était un pur bonheur._

 _̶_ _Coucou Bonnie ! Salua-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main._

 _Le visage de sa sorcière était figé par la surprise, la peur et la douleur. Des émotions qui l'excitaient d'avantage. Il se sentait enfin vivant. En lui faisant mal il prenait sa revanche._

 _̶_ _Ka..Kai ? Bégaya-t-elle._

 _Il sourit de toutes ses dents, satisfait de la voir à sa merci._

 _̶_ _Surprise mon cœur, je suis sorti des Enfers ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te revoir. Tu m'as terriblement manqué Bonnie. J'espère que je t'ai manqué aussi !_

 _̶_ _Tu…tu…_

 _̶_ _Non chut n'essayes pas de parler ou tu vas te fatiguer pour rien, dit-il en lui caressant doucement le visage et en séchant une larme qui venait de couler. Je sais que je ne t'ai pas manqué du tout. Je t'ai vu avec ton nouveau copain. C'était blessant Bonnie. Comment as-tu pu m'oublier si vite ? Dit-il avec tristesse en secouant la tête_

 _Bonnie ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou non._

 _̶_ _Je pensais que nous deux c'était pour la vie, reprit-il en caressant maintenant son cou._

 _̶_ _Tu as…tué Lizzie._

 _̶_ _Tu as faux ! C'est Cade qui a tout manigancé. Tu savais que c'était le Maître des Enfers ? Il voulait te tuer au début pour éviter que tu viennes le couic avant et parce qu'il avait la trouille de la prophétie mais j'ai réussit à éloigner ses pions un certain temps mais Cade est revenu avec son plan diabolique. Il nous a monté l'un contre l'autre Bon ! Tu veux le croire ? Nous nous sommes faits manipulés ! C'est lui qui a tué Lizzie._

 _Kai voyait qu'elle ne comprenait rien mais honnêtement il s'en fichait._

 _̶_ _Je sais c'est difficile à comprendre surtout pour toi qui n'a rien vu venir et qui n'était même pas au courant de la prophétie mais tu sais tout ça c'est du passé. Moi ce que je retiens c'est que tu m'as envoyé en Enfer, j'ai été torturé alors que toi tu vis ta vie calmement. Et ça, j'avoue que ça me pèse._

 _̶_ _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Réussit à dire Bonnie sans bégayer mais en fermant un instant ses yeux._

 _Elle pouvait sentir une marre de sang se former sous son corps._

 _̶_ _Au départ je voulais te kidnapper et te forcer à me suivre partout autour du monde jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te pardonner. C'est ce que ma partie raisonnable me crie de faire. Qui sait, peut-être que nous pourrions nous remettre ensemble, expliqua Kai en arrêtant soudainement de caresser le visage et le cou de Bonnie. Mais finalement j'ai opté pour cette option, termina-t-il ses yeux devenant aussi froid et sombre qu'une nuit en antarctique._

 _L'action suivante fut un vrai carnage. Kai plongea son couteau dans la poitrine de Bonnie, visant le cœur. Il recommença encore et encore, le sang de cette dernière éclaboussant le visage du sorcier qui continuait sa folie. Il savait qu'elle était morte au bout du troisième coup au cœur mais il continuait encore et encore._

 _C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait._

Kai ouvrit subitement les yeux et vit qu'il était toujours dans sa cellule. Cependant, il était seul. Maze n'était pas avec lui. En fait, cela faisait des mois qu'il était seul et isolé sans subir de la torture physique. C'était pour lui horrible. Au moins dans sa prison il pouvait manger, se promener, conduire, boire, voyager, se baigner...

̶ Maze ? Appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il était bien seul. Le démon n'avait pas joué avec sa tête. Kai venait de faire ce rêve de lui-même. Tout était de son propre chef. Il y a quatre ans de cela il aurait été écœuré de faire ce genre de rêve mais à présent c'était le contraire.

Ce rêve venait juste de lui procurer un malin plaisir.

Il la détestait maintenant. Il ne voulait plus retourner auprès d'elle, il ne voulait plus lui expliquer les manigances de Cade. Il voulait seulement se venger. De Maze, de Nicolaï, d'Arcadius, de Damon mais surtout de Bonnie pour ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il les détestait tous et le jour où il sortira d'ici, il allait être sûr de faire vivre un Enfer à tout le monde.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

C'était étrange et il savait que ce qu'il allait suivre allait l'être encore plus. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il était ici, il avait pu compter cette fois-ci car il savait comment le temps fonctionnait depuis que Maze le lui avait expliqué. En six ans, c'était la première fois qu'il était étonné de voir entrer une personne autre que Maze, Nicolaï ou encore Arcadius. Non, le mot choqué correspondait plus.

̶ Elena ?

Il vit la jeune femme brune rouler des yeux semblant exaspérée. Ce qui lui paraissait étrange.

̶ Du tout ! Je suis la version la plus sexy et beaucoup plus badasss.

̶ Katherine Pierce ?

La jeune femme offrit un sourire content.

̶ Je vois que le Scooby-Gang à parlé de moi. Cela fait plaisir de savoir que je suis encore dans les pensées de tous.

̶ Oui la sale garce manipulatrice et égoïste complètement raide dingue de Stefan Salvatore.

Katherine se mit à rire avant de s'approcher de Kai et de retrouver son sérieux. Elle regarda brièvement vers la porte avant de reporter son attention sur Kai.

̶ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi et tu as particulièrement capté mon attention quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais proche de Bonnie Bennett et du coup de Damon et Stefan. J'ai un deal pour toi mais tu dois m'écouter attentivement c'est compris ?

̶ Waouh, autoritaire et sexy !

Katherine sourit avant de montrer à Kai la clé des Enfers de sa main droite et la pyramide en cristal détenant le Pouvoir Suprême de l'autre. Cela eut le don de faire taire Kai qui regardait les objets avec envie.

̶ Comment as-tu eu ces objets ?

̶ Disons que je suis devenue très proche du Maître des Enfers, se vanta la brune avec les yeux pétillants. Et en ce moment il est sorti pour affaire.

A ce moment Kai comprit de qui Maze parlait quand elle disait qu'une sale garce avait obtenue les faveurs du Maître. Garce et manipulatrice, c'était bien sûr Katherine.

̶ En quoi puis-je t'aider ? Dit tout à coup le sorcier avec sérieux.

̶ Je ne peux pas utiliser la Clé des Enfers car Arcadius ne m'a pas totalement donné sa confiance et que je ne suis pas une sorcière. Par contre, toi tu peux l'utiliser. Tu peux sortir et me faire sortir d'ici en même temps.

̶ Tu ne désires pas rester ici et devenir la Reine des Enfers ? Dit surpris le sorcier. C'est un titre très spécial et je suis étonné qu'une femme comme toi veuille y renoncer.

̶ C'est ennuyeux ici et ma place auprès d'Arcadius est purement un rôle. Je veux retourner dans le monde des vivants et faire un petit coucou à Stefan, admit la brune avec un sourire sournois. Alors tu m'aides ou pas ? Tout en sachant que si tu refuses je repars avec la clé et je te laisse moisir ici.

̶ Et pourquoi tu as cette pyramide ?

̶ C'est un petit cadeau si tu acceptes de m'aider. Je te redonne le Pouvoir Suprême, tu actives la clé des Enfers et on part ensemble, nos chemins ne se recroisent plus et on fait chacun ce qu'on veut. C'est ça le plan.

Kai n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre à nouveau ce plan. Alors qu'il avait perdu espoir de sortir d'ici, un miracle venait de tomber du ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Katherine Pierce était en train de lui offrir son ticket de sortie et lui offrait la possibilité d'accomplir son rêve. Se venger.

̶ J'accepte.

Katherine sourit à nouveau et s'empressa de regarder à nouveau vers la porte, s'assurant que Maze, Nicolaï ou les autres laquais d'Arcadius n'arpentaient pas les couloirs.

̶ Je ne peux pas défaire tes chaînes mais tu pourras les briser avec ton Pouvoir Suprême vu qu'elles ne sont pas en fer.

Aussitôt dit, Katherine laissa tomber par terre la pyramide qui se cassa en plusieurs morceaux. Instantanément, le Pouvoir Suprême se mit à réagir et s'éleva en une fumée noire. Cette fumée se dirigea rapidement dans le corps de Kai qui sentait la magie battre dans ses veines. C'était une sensation purement grisante. Il sentait la puissance parcourir son corps. Il se sentait bien, très bien même. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les chaînes qui commencèrent à trembler avant de se casser. Kai rouvrit les yeux et se leva de sa chaise. Au début ses jambes menaçaient de le faire tomber, ne semblant pas supporter son poids. En même temps, il n'avait pas eut le droit de se promener pendant plus de quatre ans. Mais l'adrénaline soutenait son corps. Il devait partir d'ici maintenant. Kai allait remercier la jeune femme mais tout à coup une alarme retentit dans la cellule. Il vit le visage de Katherine pâlir. Ce n'était pas bon.

̶ Ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, paniqua la brune. Commence tout de suite le sort.

Kai prit la clé des Enfers et lu l'inscription en latin qui était autre que la formule. Sans perdre de temps, il commença à réciter le sort. Le triangle métallique s'actionna tout à coup. Kai vit soudainement apparaître dans la cellule Maze et Nicolaï. Maze prit Katherine par le cou et la leva d'une seule main alors que Nicolaï allait utiliser sa magie de démon contre lui. Rapidement le sorcier de nouveau avec son Pouvoir Suprême, infligea un anévrisme très puissant aux démons qui se tenaient subitement la tête. Katherine retomba sur ses pieds et décida de tordre le cou à Maze, sachant parfaitement que cela n'allait pas la tuer mais seulement la ralentir. Elle fit la même chose à Nicolaï. Kai reprit le sort et admira la perle au milieu du triangle blanche devenir rouge. Il était au milieu du sort. Il continua sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Finalement, l'objet se mit à flotter dans les airs et une lumière rouge envahit la cellule. Il allait finalement partir.

̶ Bientôt de retour Mystic Falls, lança Katherine avec joie.

La lumière rouge s'intensifia et c'est à ce moment qu'Arcadius apparût dans la pièce derrière Katherine avant de l'entourer de ses bras fermement pour éviter toute échappatoire. La brune, surprise, tentait de se débattre.

̶ Aide moi ! Lança-t-elle désespérée en regardant Kai.

Il pouvait l'aider mais il allait perdre deux secondes et Cade pouvait très bien l'immobiliser dans ce laps de temps. Non, il ne prendrait aucun risque. A la place, il s'avança vers la lumière et murmura à Katherine un rapide désolé qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment avant de regarder le Maître des Enfers tendre le bras vers lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, la lumière rouge avait déjà téléporté Kai au loin. Enragé Arcadius cria sa colère et brisa le cou de Katherine qui tomba au sol comme une pauvre poupée de chiffon.

Une âme venait de lui échapper et pas n'importe laquelle. Kai Parker. Et il possédait à nouveau le Pouvoir Suprême. La prophétie pouvait à nouveau s'accomplir surtout s'il retrouvait Bonnie et expliquait toutes les manigances.

̶ Maze ! Nicolaï ! Grogna Arcadius avec force.

Comme par magie, Maze et Nicolaï se réveillèrent et se levèrent.

̶ Kai Parker s'est échappé à cause de Katherine. Maze, amène cette traîtresse dans sa cellule et fait lui comprendre son erreur. Nicolaï, toi et moi allons devoir trouver Kai et le ramener ici.

̶ Mais il a son Pouvoir Suprême ! S'enquit le jeune adolescent.

Arcadius allait hurler de suivre les ordres mais sa ravisa. Nicolaï avait malheureusement raison, Kai pouvait très bien faire mal à lui seul avec ce pouvoir. Il fallait réfléchir à un autre plan.

̶ Pas besoin de se retourner le cerveau, intervient Maze en prenant les cheveux de Katherine et prête à la traîner à son ancienne cellule. Il faut tuer Bonnie Bennett. Et je crois que nous n'aurons aucun petit doigt à lever car Kai peut très bien le faire tout seul. Je l'ai suffisamment torturé mentalement avec elle qu'il a finit par la haïr. Il va vouloir se venger.

̶ Es-tu sûre ?

̶ Je suis affirmative. J'ai réussit à faire ressurgir son côté plus sombre, celui qui ferait n'importe quoi pour survivre et se venger. Kai Parker va lui-même te sauver de cette prophétie Arcadius.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien mais décida de faire confiance à son bras droit mais pas sans envoyer Nicolaï pour suivre les agissements de Malachai Parker et Bonnie Bennett.

̶ Quand elle se réveillera, dit à Katherine que je viendrai spécialement la torturer quand bon me semblera.

Avec cette phrase finale, Arcadius sortit de la cellule en rage pendant que Maze souriait au futur destin de cette chère Petrova. Cette saloperie, elle avait manipulé pendant deux ans Arcadius pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Dommage elle n'a pas réussit à s'enfuir et elle allait retourner au simple statut de chien.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

La lumière, le soleil, la rue, les voitures, les gens, les discussions. Il était à nouveau dans le monde réel et cela lui faisait extrêmement du bien. Il était tout simplement heureux. Il avait réussit ! Il avait réussit à sortir de l'Enfer. Il était dans le monde des vivants. Ce qui signifiait plus de torture physique, mentale. Il n'était plus isolé et attaché comme un vulgaire chien. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait se doucher, dormir, écouter de la musique, regarder la télé, jouer aux jeux vidéo et surtout manger de la bonne nourriture.

Oh il avait tellement faim. Cela faisait six ans qu'il n'avait rien mangé soit trois ans dans le monde normal. Bien sûr il n'avait pas tout le temps ressenti la faim, c'était quand Maze voulait vraiment le torturer et le pousser à avoir des vertiges, des hallucinations.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas sentir très bon à cet instant et qu'il devait avoir l'allure d'une personne sans domicile fixe mais il avait si faim. Kai regardait tout autour de lui et fut étonné de ne pas reconnaître la ville. Il n'était pas à Mystic Falls. Il repéra une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans en train de regarder son portable tout en marchant. Il courut vers elle et l'aborda.

̶ Hey excuse-moi mais j'ai besoin d'un service. Est-ce que tu pourrais utiliser google maps et voir l'itinéraire jusque Mystic Falls.

L'adolescente certainement effrayé par son apparence allait crier mais Kai utilisa sa magie pour qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et il l'immobilisa avec un sort qu'il avait récité rapidement. Il avait fait ça avec une satisfaction débordante. Il prit le portable et alla sur google maps. Il activa la géo localisation et tapa Mystic Falls pour la destination. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur ses lèvres. La chance était vraiment de son côté.

Il n'était qu'à 80 kilomètres de Mystic Falls.

Rassuré, il mit le portable de l'adolescente dans ses mains et lui rendit la possibilité de bouger et d'utiliser ses cordes vocales. Il se détourna d'elle mais se retourna vers elle pour lui demander :

̶ Tu connais l'adresse d'un fast-food qui fait de bons gros hamburgers bien gras avec des boissons XXL ?

La fille ne répondit pas mais se mit à courir dans la direction opposée de Kai. Le sorcier haussa les épaules et se mit à la recherche d'un fast food.

Pour fêter son retour dans le monde des vivants et la récupération de ses pouvoirs, il allait tout simplement commencer par s'empiffrer jusqu'à l'explosion de son estomac.

Ensuite, il se dirigera à Mystic Falls pour faire un petit coucou à ses petits habitants après avoir mit la main sur la Clé des Enfers de ce Monde.

Il avait vraiment hâte. L'Enfer allait venir à eux.

Heureux de son plan, Kai poussa enfin la porte d'un fast-food tout en sifflotant.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Pfiouuuuu plus de 23 pages d'écritures pour ce chapitre, je suis contente d'avoir terminé la vie de Kai en Enfer.**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il n'est pas très joli-joli avec toute cette torture mais c'était le principe. Kai est maintenant de retour parmi nous grâce à Katherine Pierce. Et oui je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de l'inclure dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'elle va réapparaître dans les chapitres suivants. A voir…**

 **Le retour de Kai ne va pas être de tout repos. Comme vous l'aurez compris Kai n'est plus le même. Il est redevenu le Kai d'avant en pire… Fini la niaiserie. Place à un Kai très dark sans aucun remord ou scrupules.**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant : Kai qui rend visite à Bonnie…**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Andreawinchester :**_ _Merci de ton commentaire. Kai va en faire baver un peu à tout le monde avant que je n'envisage peut-être qu'il revienne à lui. C'est à voir. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit trop prévisible. Je ne promets pas d'happy ending non plus ni un bad ending.J'avoue que j'y réfléchis._

 _ **DivineKid's :**_ _Bonjour bonjour et encore merci de commenter et suivre cette histoire. Oui Kai ne va pas être tendre dans les prochains chapitres, son séjour en Enfer l'a complètement démoli ainsi que l'abandon de Bonnie. Oui cela va être dur de les remettre ensemble si tel est mon intention… ^^ Je ne veux pas que cette histoire soit prévisible ha ha. Il va y en avoir des péripéties entre Bonnie et Kai. On verra bien le résultat à la fin. Pour ce qui est de ta question concernant l'heure de la vidéo, cela se passe après que Kai et Bonnie ont terminés de « jouer » ensemble. Bonnie s'est endormie et Kai aurait bien pu partir au milieu de la nuit. Et le fait que le lendemain matin il soit introuvable met le doute à Bonnie qu'elle ne pense même pas à regarder l'heure. Encore merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._

 _ **Huntress**_ _Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette review particulière à part que j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un écrive ces histoires sur Stefan._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 11**

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et ne gagne rien en écrivant ces fictions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Cette pièce était humide, sombre mais ce qui choquait Bonnie, c'est qu'elle était vide. Il n'y avait qu'une chaise en son centre. L'atmosphère était électrique, elle pouvait sentir ses poils se dresser au niveau de ses bras. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle entra complètement à l'intérieur quand tout à coup, la porte se ferma en un claquement définitif. Elle sursauta, effrayée et surprise. Elle se précipita vers la porte en métal et tenta de l'ouvrir mais en vain._

 _̶_ _Personne ne peut s'échapper d'ici ! Révéla une voix masculine derrière elle._

 _La sorcière Bennett fit demi-tour et observa la silhouette d'un homme qui était assis sur la chaise. Son cœur s'accéléra avec la peur. Elle ne pouvait pas voir à quoi il ressemblait et cela l'inquiétait._

 _̶_ _Tu as peur ?_

 _̶_ _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _L'homme se mit à rire de façon amer._

 _̶_ _Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis._

 _Bonnie plissa les yeux et décida de prendre un pas en avant. Comme par magie, la pièce s'éclaira, laissant la jeune femme voir qui était la mystérieuse personne sur la chaise. Sa respiration se bloqua nette._

 _̶_ _Je suis vraiment blessé de voir que tu ne me reconnaisses pas…Bonnie._

 _La belle métisse, qui avait les yeux écarquillés reprit son souffle mais pas sans mal. Son cœur qui battait déjà assez vite par la peur de cet endroit inconnu ne fit qu'accroitre sa vitesse. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines alors que ses oreilles sifflaient. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas le revoir ainsi._

 _̶_ _Kai ?_

 _Le sorcier ricana face au choc de sa sorcière avant de lui offrir un sourire mesquin._

 _̶_ _Et bien voilà je suis rassuré ! Tu ne m'as quand même pas oublié ! Je sais que cela fait quelques années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu mais quand même._

 _Bonnie savait qu'elle était désormais en train de rêver et cette seule pensée la rassura. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Kai. Elle ne pouvait plus. Elle l'avait banni pour ses crimes. Elle l'avait chassé de ses pensées avec beaucoup de mal. Mais surtout elle l'avait chassé de son cœur. Son inconscient lui jouait un tour._

 _̶_ _Tu n'es pas réel, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de lui tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne se levait pas de sa chaise._

 _Un ricanement se fit de nouveau entendre._

 _̶_ _Et si je te disais que oui !_

 _Bonnie secoua négativement sa tête._

 _̶_ _Je t'ai ban…_

 _̶_ _Tu m'as banni en Enfer ! Coupa Kai en perdant toute moquerie. Tu as préféré placer ta confiance à un inconnu plutôt qu'à moi._

 _Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cette conversation avec Kai semblait si réelle. Les sensations de son corps semblaient si réelles aussi. C'est comme si elle pouvait sentir sa peur, sa colère dans tout son être. Elle tremblait comme une feuille._

 _̶_ _Tu m'as étouffé avec ta possessivité. Tu as tué une personne au Bahamas ! Tu as failli tuer Amanda et tu as tué Lizzie ! Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, lâcha Bonnie les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as brisé le cœur Kai ! Tu m'as brisé, finit-elle en criant et en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son pyjama._

 _̶_ _Si seulement tu savais…, dit le sorcier en baissant la tête._

 _Bonnie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là et pourquoi il semblait si fragile en cet instant. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'analyser car Kai releva la tête et un demi-sourire était sur ses lèvres rosies._

 _̶_ _C'est toi qui m'as brisé Bonnie._

 _Kai brisa ses chaines et réussit à se relever de sa chaise. Il prit Bonnie par les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre la porte. La sorcière sentit une douleur lancinante derrière le crâne à cause de l'impact. Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard émeraude retomba dans le regard glacial de Kai._

 _̶_ _Je vais te montrer à quel point j'ai souffert Bonn-Bonn._

 _Sans perdre une seconde, Kai prit la tête de Bonnie entre ses mains et colla son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, ne laissant aucun espace entre eux. Bonnie fut obligée de fermer les yeux quand des images affreuses s'insinuèrent dans sa tête._

 _C'était horrible._

 _Elle voyait Kai assis sur sa chaise en train de se faire tabasser à coup de pied de biche, de batte de baseball sans pouvoir se défende. Son bourreau était une femme qu'elle ne voyait que de dos. Elle pouvait voir et ressentir sa douleur, comme si c'était elle qui se faisait frapper. Elle ressentait chaque coup et criait de douleur._

 _̶_ _Arrête, supplia-t-elle._

 _Mais les images continuaient de défiler dans sa tête. Elle voyait Kai se faire lacérer par un scalpel au visage, sur le torse, sur ses jambes. Elle sentait sa propre peau s'ouvrir, elle sentait la brûlure que lui procurait la lame. C'était insoutenable, tout comme les coups de fouet, l'électrocution, la noyade…_

 _̶_ _Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Hurla-t-elle._

 _Finalement, la douleur s'arrêta et elle sentit son corps tomber par terre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Kai se reculer d'elle, le regard indéchiffrable. Si elle tremblait comme une feuille au début, à cet instant, elle était en train de convulser violemment, laissant couler ses larmes à torrent sur son visage._

 _̶_ _Tu as vu ce que j'ai vécu n'est-ce pas ? Tu as ressenti ma souffrance ? Questionna Kai en s'accroupissant près d'elle._

 _Bonnie ne répondait pas, perdue dans ses sanglots et revoyant l'horreur que Kai avait vécu. Elle sentit cependant la main du sorcier se poser sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement. Ce simple contact lui fit mal à la poitrine._

 _̶_ _C'est ce que tu vas bientôt vivre, lui dit-il d'un ton cruel avant de la prendre par le bras et de la relever avec brutalité._

 _Il la jeta ensuite sans ménagement sur la chaise. Elle sentit ses poignets et ses chevilles être enchaînés, la piégeant à tout jamais sur cette chaise de torture._

 _̶_ _Kai ! Cria-t-elle en le voyant lui tourner le dos pour partir._

…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade et sa peau recouverte de sueur. Elle respirait difficilement et n'arrivait pas à bien s'oxygéner. C'était comme si elle était en hyperventilation. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement et cela lui faisait mal. Elle allait mourir !

̶ Bonnie ?

Elle connaissait cette voix ! Il s'agissait de Tobias Hale. Elle le vit se diriger vers elle en courant. Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit bien en face d'elle, cherchant un contact visuel qu'elle avait du mal à donner.

̶ Bonnie regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle voulait bien mais elle s'étouffait bon sang !

Tobias lui prit son menton et l'obligea à regarder ses sombres iris. Il avait maintenant toute son attention.

̶ Calme-toi Bonnie ! Je suis ici avec toi et tout va bien. Respire doucement. Prends une grande inspiration. Oui, c'est très bien. Maintenant, expire doucement. Inspire… expire. C'est ça, c'est bien.

Elle réussissait, elle reprenait le contrôle. Grace à Tobias, elle pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement. Elle pouvait maintenant arrêter de fixer ses yeux mais c'était difficile quand le jeune docteur ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher du regard.

̶ C'est bon, dit-elle en réussissant à briser le contact. C'est bon, reprit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tobias lâcha un soupir lui aussi et recula un peu de Bonnie. Elle semblait complètement déboussolée et en panique. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui était arrivé.

̶ Tout vas bien ?

Bonnie avait envie de répondre non, qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Elle venait d'avoir le rêve le plus terrifiant de toute sa vie. Kai… Elle avait rêvé de lui. Elle avait rêvé du sorcier. Elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. Revoir Kai ainsi dans un rêve, cela faisait bien longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus effrayant. C'était ce qu'elle avait vu et ressenti. La torture, la douleur, la souffrance. C'était un véritable enfer… Et le regard haineux et méprisant de Kai, lui promettant que ce serait son tour... Rien que d'y penser un frisson la parcourut. Tobias le vit car il prit la couverture et d'un mouvement fluide la plaça autour de ses épaules tremblantes.

̶ Bonnie ?

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de se laisser aller mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas devant Tobias. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Elle ne comprenait même pas la signification de son rêve. Un rêve qui semblait si réel. Elle avait vraiment eut l'impression de se retrouver face à Kai. C'était déstabilisant.

̶ Je…J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-elle finalement en serrant la couverture contre son corps.

̶ Tu veux en discuter ? Proposa Tobias. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, rajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant la mine renfrognée de la jeune documentaliste.

Il était vraiment très prévenant et très à l'écoute et cela la rendait mal l'aise car Tobias semblait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle pouvait être aveugle et dense des fois mais il était évident que Tobias l'appréciait beaucoup et cherchait à être plus que son ami. Depuis quelques semaines, il lui rendait visite assez souvent, lui proposant de sortir manger au Grill avec lui ou juste d'aller se promener avant qu'il ne reprenne le service. Il trouvait toujours du temps à lui consacrer. Cela la touchait car elle l'appréciait aussi. Il était si facile de parler de tout et de rien avec lui. Il la faisait beaucoup rire et elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés car il lui rappelait ce que c'était qu'être humain.

Elle aimerait bien se confier à lui mais il n'était justement qu'un simple humain. Certes, il était intelligent, doux, il avait de l'humour et elle se sentait bien avec lui mais le monde surnaturel ne devait pas le corrompre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler de son statut de sorcière, des vampires, des loups, de Kai… Il ne comprendrait pas. C'était un monde qui le dépassait. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'allait jamais le laisser s'approcher trop près d'elle.

̶ Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle subitement en prenant conscience que Tobias était dans sa maison, dans sa chambre.

Tobias se redressa du lit et l'observa longuement.

̶ J'étais venu apporter le petit-déjeuner quand je t'ai entendu crier. J'ai sonné pour que tu viennes m'ouvrir mais tu continuais de crier le prénom de Kai. Je suis rentré chez toi en enfonçant un peu ta porte et je suis venu jusqu'à toi. Tu étais en pleine crise de panique.

Waouh ! Alors là c'était plutôt impressionnant. Tobias l'avait entendu hurler d'en bas et à travers la porte d'entrée ? Elle avait dû vraiment être vocale.

̶ Je vais réparer ta porte le plus vite possible.

̶ Ma porte ?

̶ Oui, en fait, je l'ai entièrement défoncé dans la panique, déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire penaud. En attendant tu peux commencer à manger le petit-déjeuner pour que tu ne sois pas en retard au travail.

Bonnie prit son portable sur la table de nuit. Il était 9h10 ! Elle avait 20 minutes pour se laver, s'habiller et manger quelque chose avant de partir. Elle allait dire à Tobias d'appeler juste un réparateur mais le jeune homme venait déjà de partir de la chambre. Elle allait le rejoindre pour le lui dire mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle sentit le poids d'un regard sur elle.

Elle sentit comme une décharge électrique se répandre dans tout son corps, l'empêchant de bouger pendant quelques secondes. Elle ressentait une énergie envahir la pièce. Une énergie qui lui semblait plus que familière. Un frisson la parcourut et prenant tout son courage, elle décida de se tourner mais elle ne vit rien. Absolument rien. L'énergie disparut aussitôt sous son regard, laissant les muscles de son corps se détendre à nouveau.

Cependant, ses pensées défilaient à vives allures.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Enzo était vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait fait du Mystic Grill. Être gérant de ce bar était un pur plaisir. C'était beaucoup mieux que d'être le second de Monsieur Damon Salvatore et de devoir obéir à ses ordres. Enzo n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait laissé sa place de Maire adjoint à Stefan. Au moins le vampire à la coupe de cheveux classe allait enfin trouver une occupation et arrêter de surveiller les moindre faits et gestes de Damon afin de vérifier s'il n'allait pas mettre à feu et à sang cette ville. Les deux frères Salvatore travaillaient ensemble et cela renforçait aussi leur lien. Quand à lui, maintenant, il pouvait gérer les informations de cette ville. Car oui, être gérant de ce bar était aussi un poste stratégique. Il était au courant de tout. Les bagarres, les histoires de tromperies, les petits jeunes malveillants qui préparaient des mauvais coups. Il pouvait voir des nouveaux visages, informer Matt ou Damon de ces nouveaux arrivants afin de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une nouvelle menace qui venait tout détruire. Il savait tout sur tout. Mais le gros avantage, c'était le sexe. Oh oui ! Le sexe. Rien de mieux que de donner du plaisir à Caroline sur ce comptoir et de penser toute la journée à ce souvenir mémorable. Si les clients savaient…où même Damon. Le vampire ne viendrait plus s'asseoir au comptoir pour boire son bourbon…

̶ Un verre de whisky !

Enzo leva un sourcil en voyant la personne devant lui s'affaler sur le tabouret, l'air dépité.

̶ Bonjour Alaric, accueilli Enzo avec sarcasme. Je vais bien je te remercie de ton intérêt à mon bien-être. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Il est 14h00 et tu as l'air déjà d'être ivre !

̶ Je ne suis pas ivre ! Rétorqua le professeur d'histoire. Serre-moi mon whisky au lieu de jouer avec mes nerfs.

Enzo s'exécuta mais pas sans un sourire carnassier quand il versa le ice tea dans le verre. Il était évident que le professeur avait quelques verres en trop. Il n'allait probablement pas remarquer que sa boisson avait été changée.

̶ Voila mi amigo !

Alaric prit le verre et le bu cul-sec. Il grimaça quand il ne sentit pas sa gorge brûler. Enzo se mit à rire, se moquant du professeur qui lui jeta le verre en pleine figure. Le vampire, réussit à l'éviter et continua de rire, ignorant les clients se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

̶ T'es sourd ! Je t'ai demandé un whisky, hurla Alaric, attirant encore plus l'attention.

̶ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! Je pensais que tu avais arrêté de boire. Damon et Jo ne vont pas être ravis de voir que tu viens de replonger.

̶ C'est seulement aujourd'hui ! Dit Alaric sans honte. C'est ma journée et j'ai le droit de me saouler pour oublier que je n'ai pas pu protéger ma fille. Que je suis un incapable et que je suis qu'une pauvre merde.

̶ Wow ! Tu en tiens une bonne, dit Enzo en tapotant l'épaule du chasseur. Je vais appeler Damon pour qu'il s'occupe de toi ou alors Matt.

Mais Alaric ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il enleva le bras d'Enzo de son épaule, se leva de son tabouret et lui asséna rapidement un coup de poing en plein visage, faisant crier deux-trois personnes dans le bar. Tous, regardaient la scène à présent. Alaric, debout, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes et Enzo, derrière le bar, respirant calmement pour ne pas casser la mâchoire du professeur. Il était évident que cela ne serait jamais le grand amour entre eux. Enzo décida d'appeler Matt pour qu'il vienne régler cette histoire.

̶ Pauvre homme, dit une dame près d'Alaric avec dédain. Il est complètement bourré.

Alaric se fichait complètement du regard des gens et de leurs commentaires. Personne ne pouvait comprendre comment il se sentait. Il n'arrivait pas à prétendre que tout allait bien.

̶ Je sais qui c'est, dit une autre dame avec compassion. C'est le professeur qui a perdu une de ses jumelles à la maternité il y a quelques années. J'ai vu la vidéo de surveillance quand le drame s'est produit. Il y a eut un vent étrange et un homme se tenait devant la vitre. J'ai entendu mon patron dire qu'il s'agissait du frère de la femme de cet homme. Kai je crois.

Alaric releva la tête en un geste rapide pour regarder la femme qui venait de parler. Il se dirigea vers elle en titubant mais il parvint à elle, lui prenant les avant-bras, fermement.

̶ Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? Demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

̶ Je…je suis désolée, dit la dame. Lâchez-moi vous me faîte peur.

Enzo intervient et prit Alaric par le bras. Il se dirigea à l'extérieur du bar, à la sortie du fond avant de jeter Alaric au sol. Le professeur se protégea les yeux du soleil d'une main.

̶ Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais tu ne devrais pas être ici Alaric, grogna Enzo. Ta place est avec ta famille et surtout à cette heure, à ton travail.

̶ Tu n'as pas à me donner des leçons.

̶ Matt arrive dans 10 minutes pour te remettre sur pieds. Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas prévenu Damon où il t'aurait retourné un coup de poing du tonnerre, lança Enzo en quittant l'arrière court et en retournant travailler.

Alaric se retourna sur le ventre pour ne plus être gênée par le soleil et décida de regarder l'objet qu'il avait réussit à subtiliser à la femme qui avait osé mentionner la mort de sa fille, une vidéo de surveillance et le frère de sa femme : Kai Parker.

C'était un insigne de police.

Alaric serra les dents. Son intention première était de retourner au bar pour prendre la bouteille de whisky mais à présent, il avait une tout autre intention.

Attendre Matt.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Matt vint quelques minutes après et l'embarqua dans la voiture de police tout en le réprimandant. Le jeune sheriff avait l'intention de le déposer chez lui mais Alaric avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans cet état voir sa femme et sa fille. Non, il voulait rester au poste de police.

̶ Je peux rester dans ton bureau me reposer ? Questionna le professeur.

Matt soupira et se pinça le haut de son nez, peu patient.

̶ Très bien mais tu ne touches à rien, d'accord ? Je dois partir vérifier une chambre d'hôtel pour une enquête.

̶ Tu veux que je touche à quoi dans mon état ? Rigola le mari de Jo en s'allongeant sur la banquette dans le bureau du sheriff.

Matt soupira avant de partir en laissant Alaric seul. Le père de famille Saltzman attendit une dizaine de minutes avant de se mettre au travail. Il était bourré, oui, mais il n'était pas stupide et n'était pas privé de réflexion. Or, ce qu'avait dit la dame à propos d'une vidéo de la maternité sur la mort de sa fille l'avait questionné mais surtout c'était la mention de la présence de Kai dans cette vidéo qui l'intriguait et le rendait presque malade. Il devait à tout prix retrouver cette vidéo. Il fouilla sans ménagement le bureau de Matt pendant près de trente minutes mais ne trouvait rien du tout. Il tenta d'allumer l'ordinateur et de rentrer dans les archives mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée du mot de passe. Il essaya de nombreuses choses : Kelly Donovan, Vicky Donovan, Rebekah Mikaelson mais rien ne correspondait. Enervé et perdant patience, Alaric soupira et donna un coup de poing à l'écran. L'ordinateur tomba au sol et ce sont ensuite les différentes fournitures du bureau qui y passèrent.

Il était en rage. Il avait besoin de laisser sortir toute sa colère et tant pis si c'est le bureau de Matt qui prenait cher. Il avait besoin de se libérer de son fardeau, de son incompétence à protéger sa famille, à être heureux. Il tira les tiroirs pour les jeter au sol avec violence avant de s'asseoir au sol en pleurant. Bon Dieu qu'il avait mal. Il souffrait trop et il n'en pouvait plus. Il sanglota et prit sa tête dans ses mains pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Un long moment passa ainsi et c'est quand son portable se mit à sonner qu'il sortit de sa bulle de désespoir. Il jeta le mobile au loin ne voulant pas répondre mais il se ravisa en voyant la photo de sa femme. Il allait prendre le téléphone pour répondre mais son regard s'était posé sur un carnet qui s'était ouvert à une page particulière. Il y avait une petite disquette noire scotchée sur la page et au dessus était écrit une date.

Cette date…

Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

C'était le jour ou Lizzie lui fut retirée.

Alaric arracha la disquette brusquement et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur tout en évitant le bordel qu'il avait provoqué au sol. Il ramassa l'écran de l'ordinateur qui fonctionnait encore et inséra la petite disquette pour pouvoir la lire. Il retomba sur une vidéo.

Une vidéo qu'il visionna du début à la fin.

Une vidéo qui eut le pouvoir de lui retirer sa tristesse pour une émotion beaucoup plus puissante.

Le professeur d'histoire sentit tout l'alcool s'évaporer de son corps. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro d'une personne qui savait allait être dévastée mais allait aussi l'aider dans sa nouvelle mission.

̶ Allô Jo ?

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elle était épuisée par cette journée de travail. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de lire un peu aujourd'hui car plusieurs classes de lycéens étaient venues aujourd'hui pour avancer dans leurs recherches. C'était pour des exposés sur l'histoire de différents pays. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'être sollicitée, surtout par les lycéens. Bonnie n'avait jamais eut autant de succès avec les garçons. Quand, elle-même était au lycée, elle n'avait jamais été populaire. Les garçons s'entichaient surtout d'Elena et Caroline. C'était amusant de voir ces jeunes garçons demander son attention mais c'était épuisant.

Elle était bien contente d'avoir terminé sa journée. Il était maintenant temps de fermer la bibliothèque. C'est à son tour d'assurer la fermeture aujourd'hui. Il faisait maintenant sombre dehors mais il faisait encore bon. Elle avait envie de voir Elena et Caroline au manoir mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient chacune une soirée spéciale avec leur petit-ami. Elle pourrait passer la soirée avec Stefan à parler de livre mais le jeune Salvatore avait prévu de bosser un peu sur sa moto. Elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire ce soir, un vendredi soir en plus. C'était plutôt la loose. Tant pis, Netflix allait peut-être la sauver de l'ennui.

Bonnie grimpa rapidement dans sa voiture et fila vers sa maison au bord de la forêt. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir Tobias assis sur les marches de son porche éclairé par la guirlande de lumière. Elle arrêta vite le moteur et s'empressa de rejoindre le jeune homme, un peu nerveuse.

̶ J'ai terminé de réparer la porte, dit Tobias en se levant. Elle est comme neuve.

Bonnie s'arrêta devant l'homme séduisant et se mordit les lèvres.

̶ Merci Tobias mais je t'avais dit qu'un réparateur pouvait le faire ce matin. Tu n'avais pas à t'embêter pour cela et à gâcher une de tes journées de repos. Mais je dois avouer que tu as fait du bon travail, conclut-elle en regardant le résultat.

̶ Douterais-tu de mes talents de bricoleur mademoiselle Bennett ? Demanda le jeune homme en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Encore une fois Bonnie pouvait sentir l'intensité de ce regard ténébreux, cela avait le don de diffuser une chaleur électrisante près de son ventre. Cet homme en face d'elle, il avait vraiment le don de lui faire éprouver des sensations physiques qu'elle ne devrait pas ressentir pour lui.

̶ Bonnie…

Immédiatement son cœur s'accéléra à l'entente de son prénom sortant ainsi de ses lèvres. Non, non et non. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas maintenant.

̶ Il est tard et je suis vraiment fatiguée, je ne vais pas tarder, dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

Elle contourna Tobias pour rentrer chez elle mais elle fut soudainement arrêtée par une main puissante qui venait de s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Elle ressentit des picotements le long de son bras qui ne la mettait pas à l'aise.

̶ S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, supplia Tobias en lâchant son poignet pour se mettre en face d'elle et ainsi bloquer sa fuite.

Bonnie se mordit furieusement sa lèvre cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait entendre le son des animaux de la forêt. Entendre les chouettes, les criquets, le sifflement de certains oiseaux mais le pire, c'était d'entendre le battement de son propre cœur.

̶ Regarde-moi je t'en prie…

Elle leva la tête et les yeux pour regarder le médecin qui portait un jean noir, un tee-shirt bleu foncé et une veste sombre. Il était vraiment beau, elle se répétait mais il avait une beauté captivante. C'était comme s'il pouvait l'ensorceler.

̶ Je…je sais ce que tu vas me dire, parvint-elle à dire en se sentant rougir. Mais je ne peux p..

̶ Non !

Bonnie cligna des yeux, surprise par la réponse brusque et soudaine de Tobias.

̶ Non ?

̶ Tu n'as pas le droit de m'enlever la possibilité de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi.

̶ Je ne…

̶ Si c'est ce que tu fais Bonnie. C'est pour ça que tu ne me laisse jamais terminer mes phrases quand j'essaye de te parler de mes sentiments. C'est la cinquième fois que j'essaye en un mois et tu t'éclipses toujours.

Bonnie voulait nier mais le regard que lui donnait Tobias lui ordonnait presque de ne pas lui mentir. C'était vraiment intimidant. Elle se sentait toute petite. Elle, Bonnie Bennett, la plus puissante de sa lignée réduite au silence face au regard d'un simple humain.

̶ A quoi ça sert de t'écouter si je sais déjà que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites ? Questionna Bonnie en essayant tant bien que mal à tenir son regard mais en vain, elle baissa ses yeux pour regarder ses pieds. Je ne veux pas te blesser Tobias.

̶ Tu ne peux pas où tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Tobias en s'approcha d'elle pour la dominer par sa taille. Regarde-moi Bonnie !

Pff, les hommes.

̶ C'est quoi la différence ? Cela ne change en rien que nous deux, cela n'ira jamais plus loin que de l'amitié.

Ouch, Tobias devait avouer que cette phrase était très douloureuse mais il ne laissa rien montrer à Bonnie.

̶ Tu es vraiment sûre ?

Bonnie commençait à perdre un peu pieds dans cette situation. Si elle revenait cinq ans en arrière, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se jeter dans ses bras et à lui demander de lui faire un enfant tout de suite. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Elle était une sorcière, une sorcière maudite en amour. Elle ne pouvait pas l'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En fait, elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait vraiment se remettre avec quelqu'un.

̶ Oui.

Tobias soupira tout en regardant le ciel avant d'avancer vers Bonnie et de lui prendre la main. A ce contact, Bonnie se crispa. Non parce que ce contact était désagréable mais parce que c'était tout le contraire. A croire qu'il s'avait qu'il ne la laissait pas complètement indifférente.

̶ Je sais toujours quand on me ment Bonnie. Et je n'ai pas besoin de vraiment me concentrer sur ton langage corporel pour le savoir.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle en enlevant sa main, le cœur palpitant.

̶ Je sais que tu le ressens aussi, et de plus en plus fort. Cet appel… Je le sens depuis que je t'ai rencontré au mariage de Jo.

Alors il était intéressé à elle depuis tout ce temps ! Waouh ! Cela par contre, elle ne le savait pas. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait perturbé ce jour là mais c'était plus physique qu'autre chose.

̶ Je sais que tu ressens aussi ces sensations chaudes à ton bas ventre, les picotements, ton cœur qui s'accélère quand tu me vois et quand je te parle ou te regardes.

Bonnie était surprise et presque offensée. Comment osait-il lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Peut-être que lui sentait tout cela mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aussi, bien que cela soit vrai mais il n'était pas censé en être aussi sûr !

̶ Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit-elle comme une enfant prise la main sans le sac. Ce n'est pas vrai, reprit-elle avec plus de force et de conviction.

Tobias laissa un sourire suffisant se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui eut le don d'agacer Bonnie. Elle voulait le lui effacer mais le jeune homme le fit tout seul et subitement. Le regard brun du docteur n'était plus sur elle. Au contraire, il regardait à présent au dessus de son épaule. Intriguée, Bonnie fit demi-tour pour voir une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cependant, elle reconnut Alaric et Jo qui sortirent en même temps avant de se diriger vers elle.

Bonnie oublia Tobias pour descendre les escaliers de son porche afin d'accueillir le couple. Cependant, quand elle arriva vers Jo, c'est une gifle monumentale qu'elle se prit à la joue droite. La sorcière ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa joue droite était chaude et lui picotait et le sentiment d'une immense humiliation envahissait son corps.

̶ Jo ? Questionna Tobias en se mettant à côté de Bonnie qui refusait de laisser le docteur regarder sa joue.

̶ Comment as-tu pu ? Hurla Jo de rage. Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

Bonnie ne comprenait pas. Elle laissa sa main tomber le long de son corps et se mit à regarder Alaric. Elle eut la peur de sa vie. Le regard de son ancien professeur n'était que haine, mépris, colère. Et toutes ces émotions étaient dirigées vers elle.

̶ Où est-il Bonnie ? Demanda le professeur la basse.

̶ Où est qui ? Questionna Bonnie la voix cassée.

̶ Où est le meurtrier de ma fille ? Vociféra Alaric.

Bonnie resta interdite mais cela ne plaisait pas au professeur qui se retenait de lui administrer un coup de poing. A la place il l'a prit par les épaules et la secoua violement.

̶ Où est Kai ? Où caches-tu ce salopard ?

Tobias laissa échapper un grognement bestial avant de pousser Alaric qui tomba au sol sous le regard surpris de Bonnie et Jo. Alaric se releva aussitôt, prêt à se battre avec Tobias qui s'était mit devant Bonnie qui venait enfin de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Alaric et Jo savaient…

̶ Je me suis déjà occupée de lui, dit Bonnie la voix basse, cachée par la taille impressionnante de Tobias.

̶ Tu l'as tué ? Questionna Jo.

Bonnie sortit de la protection que lui offrait Tobias.

̶ Tu devrais partir, souffla-t-elle au médecin.

̶ Je reste avec toi.

C'était très autoritaire. Un ordre. Mais pourquoi voulait-il rester ? Oh et peu importe ! Il allait enfin comprendre qui elle était, qui était vraiment Jo et Alaric. Son monde allait être chamboulé comme elle l'avait prédit. Elle allait encore détruire la vie d'un humain mais surtout, elle allait lui donner l'ultime raison du pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas retourner ses sentiments.

̶ Réponds-moi Bonnie, supplia Jo en larmes. Dit-moi que tu l'as tué ! Dit-moi que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il manigançait.

Bonnie voulait lui dire qu'il était enfermé dans un monde prison, qu'elle s'était chargé de son cas avec Cade. C'était la partie la plus simple mais une question venait de la saisir : Dit-moi que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il manigançait…

Comment pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Car Cade l'avait bien prévenu que Kai allait tuer Lizzie mais elle ne l'a pas écouté. Elle a décidé de faire confiance à Kai. Et elle avait laissé faire…D'une certaine manière, elle savait ce que Kai manigançait…

Elle était tout aussi coupable que lui. Elle avait tué Lizzie…Elle avait tué Lizzie.

̶ Dit-moi qu'il est mort et qu'il pourri en Enfer, continua Jo en lui prenant les mains.

̶ En fait, on ne peut pas pourrir en Enfer.

Le sang de tout le monde se glaça en entendant cette voix masculine. Cependant, tout le monde eut le courage de tourner la tête pour voir un homme habillé d'un jean noir, un tee-shirt gris et une veste noire. Il était assis au rebord d'une des fenêtres de la maison de Bonnie avec un sourire énorme et éclatant sur le visage.

Silence.

̶ On reste éternellement jeune en Enfer, reprit l'homme. Et après chaque séance de torture terminée, les blessures disparaissent du corps. Mais elles restent dans la tête et c'est ça qui est le plus douloureux, termina-t-il en regardant maintenant dans les yeux la seule personne qui l'intéressait.

 _Bonnie Bennett._

La réaction de la sorcière fut immédiate. Son cerveau venait de planter. Des tonnes et des tonnes de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne qui menaçait d'exploser. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable alors que sa poitrine semblait se rétrécir. Son ventre était noué et une énorme envie de vomir son repas la menaçait. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard, elle était happé par les yeux bleus-gris de cet homme qu'elle ne pensait plus revoir. Des yeux qui ne la quittaient pas. Des yeux qui la haïssaient. C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que ce matin, elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Non.

Ce matin, elle avait bel et bien vu Kai Parker.

Et elle se rappela de sa promesse : _Tu as vu ce que j'ai vécu n'est-ce pas ? Tu as ressenti ma souffrance ?_ _C'est ce que tu vas bientôt vivre pendant toute l'éternité._

Kai rigola en voyant le regard effrayé de sa petite sorcière en le voyant et en comprenant que ce matin n'était pas un simple rêve. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever la main et de lui faire signe :

̶ Coucou Bonster ! Je t'ai manqué ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Boum ! Le chapitre 11 est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît, surtout le retour fracassant de Kai dans la vie de Bonnie. Méchant sorcier, manipuler le rêve de Bonnie pour lui montrer ce qu'il a pu vivre. Il ne perd pas de temps.**

 **Pour Tobias, est-ce que vous vous doutiez qu'il avait des sentiments pour notre Bonnie ? Pensez-vous qu'il soit sincère ?**

 **Jo et Alaric qui apprennent la vérité (enfin la vérité qui est fausse). Kai va avoir une discussion aussi avec eux. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Et je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre va vous faire grincer des dents ^^**

 **Enfin je vous laisse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine. J'espère vraiment avoir vos retours.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**

 **;-P**


	12. Chapter 12

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et ne gagne rien en écrivant ces fictions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

̶ Coucou Bonster, je t'ai manqué ?

Cette phrase raisonnait dans sa tête sans s'arrêter, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement et de dire ou faire quoique ce soit comme se demander, par exemple, comment était-il possible que Kai était ici ? Comment savait-il où elle habitait ?

Non son regard était planté sur la silhouette de Kai, assis de manière nonchalante sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux, elle était complètement pétrifiée sur place.

̶ Allô allô ! Vous pouvez tous bouger ! Nous ne sommes pas en train de jouer à 1, 2, 3, soleil ! S'impatienta Kai en étant à présent debout, devant la fenêtre. Personne ne veut donc bouger ?

Bonnie essayait mais son corps ne voulait pas suivre.

̶ Très bien, je suppose que c'est le moment idéal pour te faire visiter un endroit exceptionnel Bonnie. Tu sais, ce que je t'ai promis ce matin ? Termina-t-il en prenant un objet de sa poche. Il est l'heure pour toi d'aller en Enfer.

La sorcière Bennett baissa les yeux vers la main de Kai et vit avec horreur qu'il détenait un objet très spécial. L'ascendant que Cade lui avait donné il y'a quelques années. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était activé, la perle blanche au milieu était déjà rouge. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle ordonna à son corps de bouger, mais il était trop tard.

Kai récita la formule en latin et une lumière commença à envelopper le corps tremblant de la belle métisse tandis que le sol tremblait légèrement.

Alaric et Jo protégèrent leurs yeux sous l'intensité de cette lumière alors que Tobias se jeta sur Bonnie pour essayer de la protéger. Quand la lumière disparut enfin, Jo et Alaric purent ouvrir à nouveau leurs yeux pour voir que Kai était le seul être présent avec eux.

Bonnie et Tobias avaient disparut.

̶ Et bien, je pensais qu'elle allait tout au moins essayer de se défendre, je suis presque déçu, commenta Kai en avançant vers Jo et Alaric tout en regardant l'endroit où se tenait Bonnie il y a quelques secondes.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait qu'il allait ressentir une joie immense en menant Bonnie en Enfer mais il ne ressentait rien. Au contraire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au moment où elle l'avait banni :

 _̶_ _Pitié Bonnie, arrête ce sort !_

 _Elle poursuivit et ce malgré ses pleurs qui s'étaient accentués. Le sort arriva à sa fin et l'ascendant se retrouva à léviter en l'air. Quand elle osa enfin le regarder, c'était pour lui annoncer silencieusement que son sort était scellé. Elle pouvait encore arrêter le sort, il lui restait dix secondes, le temps que la lumière rouge sortant de l'ascendant était presque à son paroxysme. Or, elle n'en fit rien._

 _̶_ _Bonnie arrête tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas faire ce sort car je…_

 _Il vit Bonnie froncer les sourcils et pendre peur. Il pouvait voir qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de l'entendre à ce moment mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de le lui crier encore et encore._

 _̶_ _Parce que… JE T'AIME !_

Ce souvenir lui donnait encore une réaction physique qu'il s'était promit de ne plus jamais ressentir. A la place, il se prit au jeu à imaginer Bonnie lui dire la même chose pour qu'il ne l'envoi pas en Enfer. Mais elle n'avait rien dit ! Elle n'avait même pas osé dire un seul mot. Trop choquée de le revoir certainement.

̶ C'est dommage pour le Docteur Genius, reprit-il en sortant de ses pensées. Mais honnêtement je ne l'aimais pas trop. Trop près de ma petite Bonster…, dit-il en donnant un demi-sourire à Alaric.

Chose à ne pas faire car le professeur d'histoire asséna un coup de poing violent au visage de Kai qui tomba au sol...en rigolant.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux car elle savait où elle était. Si elle ouvrait les yeux, son monde allait s'écrouler en prenant conscience qu'elle était à nouveau dans un monde prison ou pire, en Enfer. Car c'était ce que lui avait promit Kai non ? C'était ce qu'elle avait vu dans la vision de ce matin.

La torture.

La souffrance.

La douleur.

Or ce n'était pas ce qui avait été convenu avec Cade. Non, ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. Elle s'en souvenait très bien.

 _̶_ _Je sais ce qu'ils vont faire Bonnie, dit-il la voix neutre. Mais il y a peut-être un autre moyen._

 _Bonnie plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Cependant, elle ne s'éloigna pas du sorcier. Elle était toute ouïe._

 _̶_ _Ils veulent tuer Kai mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon. Il doit être puni pour ce qu'il à fait. Je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas le tuer Bonnie, termina Cade._

 _Et il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas tuer Kai. C'était impossible pour elle de devoir tuer le sorcier malgré ce qu'il avait fait. C'était égoïste et une décision défiant toute logique mais Bonnie ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Cela faisait-il d'elle une mauvaise personne ?_

 _Elle s'en fichait._

 _̶_ _J'ai cet objet ! Reprit Cade en sortant de sa veste de costume une pièce en forme de triangle métallique. C'est un ascendant !_

 _Bonnie écarquilla les yeux ! Elle savait très bien ce qu'était un ascendant et de ce fait, elle savait très bien à quoi il servait._

 _̶_ _En l'activant avec tes pouvoirs, tu peux envoyer Kai en prison. Il sera piégé pour toujours, seul et sans possibilité d'en sortir. Comme quand il était bloqué en 1994 par sa famille. Je crois savoir que c'est sa plus grande angoisse._

 _Pour qui cela ne le serait pas ? Elle-même avait presque failli perdre la tête en seulement un an alors que Kai, lui, était resté presque 20 ans ! L'envoyer une fois de plus en prison allait être son pire cauchemar._

 _C'est ce qu'il méritait pour avoir tué Lizzie._

 _Puis ainsi, elle pourrait être capable de le libérer peut-être… Cette pensée la révolta. Elle se dégoûtait ! Comment pouvait-elle penser à une chose pareille alors qu'il avait prit une vie innocente._

 _̶_ _Alors tu es d'accord ?_

 _Un simple signe de tête avait répondu à Cade._

Il n'avait jamais été question d'envoyer Kai en Enfer. Puis d'abord, l'Enfer existait-il vraiment ? Ou était-ce Kai qui avait qualifié sa prison ainsi ? Elle avait vu les images, elle l'avait vu se faire martyriser par une femme. Il était normal qu'il pense que c'était l'enfer.

̶ Bonnie ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux subitement en entendant cette voix. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage de Tobias au dessus d'elle. Il avait l'air inquiet mais le soulagement prit le pas sur ses traits. Il se recula légèrement et l'aida à se redresser, la laissant assise sur le sol.

̶ Tu vas bien ?

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna-t-elle tout à coup. Tu ne devrais pas être bloqué ici avec moi, dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle avant de regarder durement Tobias.

Le pauvre ! Il ne devait rien comprendre à ce qu'il se passait. Son cerveau devait être sur le point d'imploser en ayant vu Kai utiliser un objet magique et en se retrouvant tout à coup à cet endroit sombre et presque glacial.

̶ Je voulais t'aider à ne pas être prise au piège par la lumière, répondit Tobias en aidant maintenant Bonnie à tenir sur ses jambes. Et je crois avoir été emporté avec toi, ici, dans cet endroit qui ressemble à une cellule.

Maintenant qu'elle y regardait bien, cet endroit était petit, humide, inconfortable et plutôt sombre. C'était exactement le même endroit que lui avait fait montrer Kai ce matin.

̶ Tu sais où nous sommes ? Questionna Tobias ne semblant pas le moins du monde choqué d'être ici ni du comment d'ailleurs. Il semblait calme, dans le contrôle, comme lorsqu'il travaillait.

C'était étrange. Très étrange. Il aurait dû paniquer à ce moment voir même lui hurler dessus ou avoir peur d'elle.

̶ Vous êtes en Enfer.

Bonnie et Tobias firent demi-tour pour regarder personne d'autre que Cade Hopkins. L'oncle de Bonnie.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant la personne qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Il l'avait quitté du jour au lendemain, sans même un au revoir avec une seule lettre qui expliquait son départ. Traverser par l'émotion et sentant qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort pour tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures, Bonnie courut vers Cade avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

̶ Cade ! Je suis si contente de te revoir.

Elle se retenait de verser les larmes qui s'étaient accumulées dans ses yeux. Et de toute façon elle avait déjà assez pleuré.

̶ Bonnie !

La sorcière soupira en entendant la voix récalcitrante de Tobias et elle allait lui dire de ne plus s'en faire car Cade allait pouvoir les aider. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait crée ce monde, il avait surement l'ascendant. Par contre, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était ici. Avait-il senti la disparition de Kai ou alors sa présence ? D'ailleurs comment Kai a-t-il pu sortir ? Et enfin, pourquoi Cade ne disait-il rien et ne l'enlaçait-il pas en retour ?

Bonnie se recula doucement, en regardant Cade avec des yeux suspicieux, surtout lorsqu'il lui donna un sourire malsain.

̶ Cade ?

Tobias prit la main de Bonnie et l'attira vers lui.

̶ Je suis étonné de te voir ici Bonnie et en plus accompagné, commença Cade en mettant les mains dans ses poches. J'ai immédiatement senti ta présence et il fallait que je vois si c'était bien vrai. Si la fameuse Bonnie Bennett était bel et bien dans ma demeure. Et te voilà, ici, avec ce jeune homme. Je dois avouer que Maze à vraiment bien briser notre cher Kai pour que ce dernier décide de t'envoyer chez moi…

Bonnie écoutait attentivement ce que son oncle disait mais elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Dans sa demeure ? Maze ? Chez lui ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ?Voyant la confusion sur le visage de Bonnie, Cade sortit les mains de ses poches et se mit à rire à gorge déployé, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et presque irrespirable.

̶ Je vois, il n'a même pas prit le temps de tout t'expliquer. Il ne t'a rien dit ! Sa haine pour toi doit être si intense. Je vais vraiment récompenser Maze pour l'avoir monté contre toi. Ce petit coquin de Parker. Il vient de s'assurer de sa liberté.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cade ? Cria Bonnie les poings serrés.

Elle n'aimait pas quand elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se sentait impuissante et pathétique. Elle aimait être au courant de tout et avoir le contrôle de la situation mais hélas, elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Elle devait changer cela et tout de suite.

Cade claqua des doigts et deux chaises apparurent dans la pièce. D'un coup de main, Tobias et Bonnie sentirent une force les faire reculer et s'asseoir sur une chaise. Un autre claquement de doigt et des chaînes en fer emprisonnèrent Bonnie et Tobias par les poignets et les chevilles.

̶ Je pense que cette chaise te sera d'une grande aide ma chère sorcière Bennett car tu risques de tomber de haut en apprenant tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

Bonnie essaya d'utiliser sa magie pour être relâchée mais rien ne se passait.

̶ Le fer forgé ici bloque les pouvoirs d'une sorcière. C'est un classique ! Indémodable, expliqua Cade en s'approchant de Bonnie et Tobias.

̶ Eloigne-toi d'elle ! Ordonna le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns foncés.

Mais Cade l'ignora et fit apparaître un fauteuil pour lui, ainsi qu'un verre de vin et un plateau de fruits. Il s'assit et croisa sa jambe gauche au dessus de celle de droite avant de commencer par :

̶ Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas ton oncle !

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Alaric était sur Kai et déversait toute sa rage et sa colère sur lui en lui assénant coups de poings sur coups de poings mais le sorcier ne faisait que rire malgré son nez en sang.

̶ Espèce de salopard, hurla Alaric en ne faiblissant pas.

Kai devait admettre que le professeur avait encore la pêche et qu'il pouvait vraiment réussir à le tuer rien qu'avec ses poings s'il continuait à ne pas se défendre. Mais c'était si amusant de rire au nez de cet imbécile et de le provoquer. Ce qui était moins amusant, était la lame qu'il venait de recevoir au niveau du ventre. C'est à ce moment que Kai utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire valser le mari de Jo contre la porte d'entrée de Bonnie qui se fracassa en milles morceaux. Kai se releva doucement avant de regarder son tee-shirt.

̶ Regarde-moi l'état de ce nouveau tee-shirt ? Tu l'as tâché de sang et tu lui as fait un énorme trou, se plaignit le sorcier. J'ai mit du temps à trouver cette tenue. Je devais à tout prix être présentable pour Bonster.

̶ Meurtrier ! Hurla tout à coup Jo.

Kai se tourna vers sa sœur pour la voir trembler elle aussi comme une feuille. Elle le regardait avec tant de haine et de mépris. Elle avait les yeux rouges et complètement gonflés. Ce n'était pas vraiment une vision agréable à voir pour les yeux.

̶ Je t'ai fait confiance Kai ! Dit-elle complètement brisée. Je t'ai laissé porter l'une de mes filles. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Un monstre !

Kai n'aimait pas quand on l'appelait ainsi et sa première réaction fut d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur sa sœur pour l'étrangler et se débarrasser d'elle mais par miracle, il réussit à se contenir. A la place, il alla vers la porte, enfin ce qu'il en restait, et réussit à relever d'une main Alaric qui était à moitié sonné avant d'entrer dans la nouvelle maison de Bonnie. Jo, craignant pour la vie de son mari, entra elle aussi à son tour, prête à devoir affronter Kai.

̶ Lâche-le Kai ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez gâché nos vies ?

Kai lâcha Alaric qui réussit à se maintenir contre le mur du couloir. Le leader du clan Gemini fit face à sa sœur tout en levant un sourcil.

̶ Moi j'ai gâché ta vie ? Si une vie a été gâchée c'est la mienne, cria Kai en faisant grésiller la lumière du couloir d'entrée. Je ne suis pour rien dans la mort de Lizzie.

̶ Menteur, vociféra Alaric en voulant frapper Kai mais le sorcier l'esquiva avec facilité, prenant le bras d'Alaric et utilisant sa magie pour lui casser l'avant-bras.

Alaric cria de douleur et Jo fut rapidement à ses côtés.

̶ J'ai vu la vidéo de la maternité et je t'ai vu devant la fenêtre en train de réciter une formule pour étouffer mon bébé, dit Jo en se rappelant avec horreur la vidéo que lui avait montré Alaric. C'était toi Kai ! C'était toi.

Kai serra la mâchoire. Il avait envie de frapper les murs, de se décharger sur quelqu'un mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sur Jo qui était déjà à la frontière d'être une loque. Il n'avait pas la rage contre elle, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Après tout, elle était de sa famille et il ne voulait pas entièrement être seul après. En tout cas, pas après ce qu'il avait prévu de faire…

̶ Ce n'était pas moi, dit-il avec force. Je n'ai jamais tué Lizzie. C'était une manigance de Cade. Il à fait tout ça pour monter Bonnie contre moi, pour qu'elle m'envoi en Enfer et ainsi détruire la prophétie qui prédisait sa mort et la destruction de l'Enfer.

̶ Une prophétie ? Demanda Jo en oubliant légèrement Alaric. Cade ? L'oncle de Bonnie ?

̶ Non le Roi des Enfers ! Oui la prophétie prédisant l'union du détenteur du Pouvoir Suprême et de la dernière de la lignée des Bennett pour détruire Arcadius, le roi des Enfers, résuma Kai en allant voir Alaric pour lui soigner son bras.

Il ne supportait pas ses couinements quand il parlait de choses sérieuses. Il lui briserait le bras à nouveau après.

̶ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Jo ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Kai soupira et hésita à abandonner sa sœur et le professeur ici pour commencer à mettre à exécution son plan. Mais il n'en fit rien. Au fond de lui, il avait besoin que Jo comprenne toute cette histoire. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais c'était comme ça.

̶ Asseyez vous car cela risque d'être long et pas la peine d'essayer de me planter à nouveau avec ton couteau beau-frère, prévint Kai en bloquant une nouvelle attaque d'Alaric en immobilisant son bras avec ses pouvoirs. Tu pourras attendre la fin de mon histoire avant de vouloir tenter, sans succès, de me tuer.

Le couple, avec méfiance s'assit sur le canapé pendant que Kai fouillait le frigo de Bonnie pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une assiette de viande et du ketchup. Il raconta en détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé en commençant par Lucile pendant les vacances lui disant de quitter et tuer Bonnie. De l'arrivé de Cade, le roi des enfers qui s'était fait passer pour l'oncle de Bonnie. Des visions fabriquées de ce malin pour éloigner Bonnie de lui, de la mort de Lizzie tué par Nicolaï, et de son bannissement en enfer par la sorcière Bennett. Kai n'avait omit aucun détails. Il avait prit son temps et à chaque minute, il avait pu voir l'expression d'Alaric et Jo se transformer. A la fin de son récit, un rire se fit entendre. Un rire amer.

C'était Alaric.

̶ Tu es en train de perdre la tête ! Dit Kai en terminant de manger son dernier morceau de viande.

̶ Tu es en train de nous dire, commença Alaric en se levant du canapé pour faire les cents pas, que la mort de ma petite fille est juste un dommage collatéral dans cette histoire ! Dit-il en s'arrêtant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ma fille est morte, pour que Bonnie puisse t'envoyer en Enfer et empêcher cette foutue prophétie !

̶ Mmmm oui c'est ce que j'ai expliqué !

̶ Le Roi de Enfers à tué une âme innocente pour pousser Bonnie à t'envoyer en Enfer !

̶ Heu, oui c'est ce que j'ai expliqué la première fois, ce que je t'ai confirmé ensuite et que maintenant je te reconfirme, dit Kai en regardant Jo qui ne bougeait plus, le regard perdu au loin. Mais on peut parler de mon séjour en Enfer maintenant ? Demanda le sorcier. Personne ne me demande comment j'ai vécu là-bas alors que je n'avais rien fait du tout ? Vous savez j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler et voir une psychologue… Elle va m'envoyer à l'asile ou tout du moins essayer avant que je la tue.

Cela en était trop pour Alaric qui se mit à hurler tout en jetant par terre un vase à proximité. Le professeur passa ses mains sur son visage avant de se diriger vers la cheminée et d'envoyer les objets décoratifs sur le sol. Il passa sa colère sur la petite table en verre en la faisant éclater en éclats avec un coup de pied puissant. Il tira ensuite sur les rideaux, faisant tomber la barre et donna plusieurs coups de poings contre le mur, faisant finalement un trou avant de tomber à genoux et de prendre sa tête entre ses mains en pleurant.

Kai siffla impressionné par les dégâts et allait parler à Jo mais cette dernière était aussi fixe qu'une statue. Malgré tout le remue-ménage qu'avait fait Alaric, elle n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois. Cependant, une larme perla de ses yeux et coula sur sa joue, puis une deuxième, une troisième et ainsi de suite.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kai quitta la pièce. Il avait autre chose à faire maintenant. Lui aussi devait se défouler un peu. Il était temps de prendre sa revanche sur Bonnie.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Matt ne se sentait pas très bien. Non pas parce que son bureau avait été saccagé et qu'Alaric avait disparut. Non, pas pour ça. Bien sûr, il n'était pas heureux de voir l'état de la pièce et il se sentait bête d'avoir laissé le professeur d'histoire seul. Non, il ne se sentait pas bien car la disquette avec la vidéo prouvant que Kai avait tué Lizzie Saltzman avait disparue. Et qu'il venait de comprendre qui avait mit la main dessus.

La dernière personne qui devait être au courant.

Pourquoi ? Se demanda le sheriff. Comment ? Quand ? Où ? Et par qui ? Voilà les questions qu'il se posait. Comment Alaric avait-il su ?

Non, il n'avait pas le temps de chercher à comprendre. Il devait absolument prévenir Damon. C'est pour cette raison que l'ancien quater back appela le vampire aux yeux bleus qui décrocha étonnamment vite.

 _̶_ _Allô, ici la ligne privée de Monsieur le Maire, que puis-je pour vous sheriff Donovan ?_

̶ Damon, Alaric a trouvé la vidéo et il a disparut, dit Matt en pleine panique.

̶ _Quoi ? Demanda Damon en abandonnant tout humour._

̶ Alaric a regardé la vidéo Damon. Il sait que Kai à tué Lizzie, répéta Matt. On doit le retrouver pour lui dire toute la vérité mais je ne sais pas où il est. Je suis allée chez lui mais il n'est pas là et Jo non plus. C'est Caroline qui garde Josie et elle ne sait pas où ils sont !

 _̶_ _Je sais exactement où il est Matt, gronda Damon. Ric est intelligent et à déjà du comprendre que Lizzie est morte deux jours avant que Kai ne soit plus avec Bonnie… Alaric veut des réponses monsieur l'enquêteur et Bonnie peut seulement les lui fournir._

̶ Okay je vais chez Bonnie, dit Matt.

 _̶_ _Non pas besoin j'y vais de ce pas. Moi seul peux calmer Alaric._

Matt voulait protester mais il n'eut pas le temps car Damon venait déjà de raccrocher.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Mensonges, manipulations…mensonges, manipulations…mensonges, manipulations. Tout n'était qu'un affreux mensonge, une grande manipulation. Les derniers mois de sa vie n'étaient que le résultat d'une horrible farce, des machinations d'un homme sans cœur, sans scrupules et sans honneur. Un monstre. Un horrible monstre. Voilà ce qu'était Arcadius, le Roi de l'Enfer. Un sale monstre. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de sa bouche, chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé n'étaient qu'un coup de burin en plus au milieu de son cœur qui venait d'exploser à nouveau. Elle qui avait mit un peu plus de deux ans pour s'en remettre pour recoller les morceaux. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. A rien. Elle s'était faite manipuler depuis le début et elle n'avait rien vu venir. Comment avait-elle pu faire confiance à cet étranger ? A ce monstre qui avait prétendu être son oncle ?

Parce qu'elle était faible. Elle était pitoyable et une faible petite créature voulant à tout prix ne pas être seule. Il avait utilisé son point faible. Sa famille. Il avait utilisé le fait qu'elle n'avait plus personne de sa famille pour créer une attache. Cade Hopkins n'était qu'un mensonge. Il n'existait pas. Son père n'avait jamais eut un frère plus jeune. Arcadius avait monté ce personnage de toute pièce et elle y avait cru. Mais comment ne pouvait-elle pas le croire ? Il avait étudié son cas avec minutie. Il avait utilisé des anecdotes sur son père qu'elle seule connaissait, il avait utilisé la magie comme connexion.

Il l'avait utilisé comme un vulgaire pion dans son échiquier pour emprisonner Kai.

Kai.

Il était innocent.

Il n'avait pas tué Lizzie.

C'était la seule chose qui lui avait largement allégé le cœur. Kai était innocent.

Kai n'avait fait que la protéger. Depuis leurs vacances. Il n'avait pas accepté le deal de Lucile, celui de la quitter et/ou de la tuer. Non. Il l'avait protégé. Il avait tué Lucile et il l'avait à nouveau protégé au Japon. Il avait senti que Cade était louche et il avait essayé de la prévenir à sa manière.

Kai était innocent. Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle l'avait banni à cet endroit. Elle l'avait envoyé en Enfer ou il s'est fait torturer pendant des années par cette Maze, la femme qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision ce matin. Elle avait envoyé Kai dans cet endroit horrible sans possibilité qu'il s'explique plus pour Lizzie. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler. Elle s'était fait manipuler.

 _Manipuler._

Ce mot, elle le haïssait. Elle le méprisait car il lui faisait horriblement mal. Tout était de sa faute. C'était sa faute si Kai avait souffert. C'était sa faute si Lizzie était morte. C'était sa faute car elle était faible.

 _Faible, faible, faible_.

Maintenant, elle comprenait le regard que lui avait donné Kai. Elle comprenait la profonde haine qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cela lui brûlait la poitrine. Elle se détestait elle-même de lui avoir infligé cela.

̶ Ce n'est pas ta faute Bonnie.

La sorcière Bennett leva doucement la tête pour regarder Tobias. Il avait son regard posé sur elle. Honteuse et gênée, elle baissa les yeux pour regarder les bras enchaînés du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment elle se sentait. Il avait beau avoir entendu toute cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place.

̶ Bonnie, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle n'aimait pas quand il lui demandait cela, surtout de manière aussi autoritaire. Elle se sentait presque obligée de le regarder de peur d'être punie. C'est pour cela qu'à la place, elle décida de changer le sujet de conversation. Cela allait peut-être l'aider à ne pas s'effondrer en larmes et ressentir cette sensation étouffante au niveau de sa poitrine.

̶ Pourquoi tu n'es pas effrayé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de me traiter de monstre ? Questionna-t-elle en essayant de le regarder avec fermeté mais aux yeux de Tobias, elle n'était qu'une petite fille à deux doigts de se casser. Tu n'as pas entendu mon histoire ? Je suis une sorcière Tobias ! Kai est un puissant sorcier, Damon, Elena, Caroline et Enzo sont des vampires et nous sommes tout les deux en Enfers ! Pourquoi tu es aussi calme ? Tu ne devrais pas être si calme ! Tu ne devrais pas essayer de me réconforter. Tu devrais avoir peur de moi, de Cade et supplier pour ta vie.

Tobias écouta Bonnie et leva un sourcil, perplexe.

̶ Pourquoi je devrai avoir peur de toi ? Tu es une sorcière oui d'accord mais tu ne m'as jamais fait le moindre mal.

Bonnie était stupéfaite. Il prenait ça trop bien et cela la perturbait. S'il n'avait pas peur d'elle, d'accord mais pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de trembler face à Cade et l'Enfer ? Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour le lui demander mais la ferma aussitôt quand une personne entra dans la cellule.

Une femme blonde, grande, mince aux yeux clairs.

̶ Bonjour Bonnie, bonjour petit humain.

Bonnie reconnaissait cette silhouette. C'était la sale garce qui avait bien faillit la tuer au Japon.

̶ Je m'appelle Maze et je suis ici pour commencer les petites séances de torture, dit-elle avec un plaisir malsain. Si tu savais à quel point je suis fière de Kai, poursuivit-elle en regardant Bonnie de la tête aux pieds. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait t'envoyer ici. Je pensais qu'il allait soit te revoir et tout te raconter pour essayer de reprendre votre histoire dégoûtante ou soit vouloir te torturer lui-même.

̶ Me torturer ?

̶ Oui ma belle ! Il faut dire que j'ai bien retourné le cerveau de Kai. Au début, il était tout triste que tu l'aies enfermé ici mais il savait que tu avais été manipulé tout comme lui. Il était encore attaché à toi et il fallait voir les rêves qu'il faisait de vos petits moments… Mais après des séances de mise au point, de petite torture psychologique, il a finit par te haïr et regarde où tu es aujourd'hui grâce à lui trésor ! J'aime bien sa manière de se venger.

Une part de Bonnie était sous le choc car elle venait d'apprendre que Kai l'avait envoyé ici en connaissance de cause. Elle pensait qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait été manipulée elle aussi et qu'il voulait se venger pour cette erreur. Or, Maze venait de le confirmer : « _Au début, il était tout triste que tu l'aies enfermé ici mais il savait que tu avais été manipulé tout comme lui. Il était encore attaché à toi »_

Cela voulait donc dire que Kai savait qu'ils avaient étés tout les deux dupés mais qu'il avait quand même choisit de la punir. L'autre partie d'elle lui disait qu'il avait eut bien raison de le faire. Le ventre de Bonnie se noua. Kai ne voulait plus rien à faire avec elle. Il n'avait même pas voulu lui parler.

Pff, tout comme elle quand cette histoire avait commencé. Elle n'avait pas osé lui parler des visions de Cade, de Lucile…

̶ Il est temps de me mettre au travail, fit Maze en faisant apparaître un fouet. Elle était satisfaite de pouvoir maintenant briser la célèbre Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie leva la tête, prête à subir les sévices monstrueux qui l'attendaient. Les sévices que Kai avait estimé qu'elle endure pour payer ses erreurs. La sorcière bloqua son regard sur le démon. Elle était prête à subir mais elle n'allait pas non plus montrer sa peur à ce monstre en face d'elle. Quand le fouet se leva, elle serra la mâchoire et contracta son corps pour se préparer au coup.

Un cri de douleur raisonna dans la petite pièce mais ce n'était pas le sien. C'était Tobias. Tobias venait de recevoir le coup de fouet en plein visage. Le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra en voyant cela. Sur la joue du jeune médecin, se trouvait maintenant une fine ligne de sang.

̶ Tobias ? Questionna-t-elle paniquée.

̶ Je vais bien, grogna le jeune homme.

̶ Waouh, pour un humain je suis impressionnée. Tu sembles tenir le choc. Je pensais te voir pleurer comme un bébé.

̶ Il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, dit Bonnie en colère. Laisse-le partir d'ici, il est innocent.

Maze se mit à rire et s'abaissa pour regarder Bonnie dans les yeux.

̶ Désolée, vraiment je suis navrée mais il ne partira pas d'ici. Je ne vais pas te toucher Bonnie car je sais que la douleur physique ne sera pas aussi grande que la douleur psychologique. Je connais ton point faible grâce à Kai. Pour toi, il est encore plus dur de voir des innocents souffrir à cause de toi que de recevoir toi-même la douleur.

Bonnie comprenait où aze voulait en venir et secoua frénétiquement la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

̶ Tobias ici présent sera mon punching ball. C'est lui qui recevra les coups et toi tu vas garder les yeux bien ouverts.

̶ Non, non, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, supplia Bonnie en regardant Tobias plisser les yeux vers Maze.

̶ Je te jure que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Menaça Tobias le regard glacial.

Maze et Bonnie furent intriguées par cette menace. Qu'est-ce qu'un humain pouvait bien faire à Maze ? Le démon sourit tout en montrant ses yeux noirs pour intimider l'humain mais rien. Aucune peur. Tobias tourna la tête vers Bonnie et eut l'audace de lui sourire, comme pour la rassurer.

̶ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis un dur ! Et nous allons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Tobias avait une confiance qui semblait inébranlable et pendant un instant Bonnie eut la folie de le croire.

̶ C'est ce qu'on va voir, cracha Maze en usant une nouvelle fois de son fouet.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Fermé.

Vraiment à cette heure-ci ? Il n'était que 23h00 ! Comment est-ce que le Mystic Grill pouvait être fermé à une heure pareille un vendredi soir ? C'était tout simplement scandaleux. Il voulait absolument boire un verre pour savourer sa sortie des Enfers et pourquoi pas, déguster un bon burger si son estomac pouvait encore ingurgiter de la viande et du gras.

Peu ravi de devoir faire des kilomètres pour trouver un autre bar décent, Kai défonça la porte du Grill et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir lui-même un mojito. Il avait envie de quelque chose de bien frais avec de la menthe. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il alluma la radio pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, ouvrit seulement les lumières du bar et se prépara sa boisson tout en dansant. Il était vraiment heureux d'être de retour à Mystic Falls. Il se sentait libre. Prenant des glaçons dans le congélateur, il jeta au loin le petit cube de glace qui atterrit aussitôt dans son verre. Il se dirigea sur le tabouret de l'autre côté du bar pour savourer ce délicieux nectar. Il prit plusieurs gorgés avant de prendre un bout de papier qui venait d'attirer son œil. Le journal local. Il cracha aussitôt un peu de mojito en lisant le gros titre du jour :

 **Le maire Damon Salvatore fait le point sur la sécurité de la ville**.

̶ Quoi ? Cet idiot a réussit à devenir le maire de cette ville ? S'indigna Kai en fronçant les sourcils. Le monde est vraiment parti en cacahuète depuis que je suis parti…

̶ C'est fermé ! Tonna une voix masculine.

Kai relâcha le journal qu'il avait trempé, quelque peu surpris par la voix de l'homme derrière lui. Il jurait que cette voix était plutôt familière mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage dessus. Ne voulant pas trop faire durer le suspens, il fit demi-tour sur son tabouret pour voir sa fameuse compagnie. Il fut surpris de voir le copain de Barbie vampire. Et apparemment, vu le regard de ce dernier, il était tout aussi surpris de le voir ici, voir choqué, voir effrayé même. Cette réalisation fit sourire Kai.

̶ Tiens, tiens, tiens, commença-t-il en se levant de son tabouret. Si ce n'est pas ce très cher Lorenzo. C'est bien ton prénom n'est-ce pas ?

Enzo ne répondit pas, il était bien trop choqué pour cela et il devait admettre qu'il était un peu nerveux de voir Kai Parker dans son bar.

̶ Dit je voulais savoir pourquoi ce bar était déjà fermé un vendredi soir à 23h00 ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt ?

̶ J'ai des projets pour ce soir, répondit enfin le vampire sur ses gardes en voyant Kai s'approcher encore. Il commença lui-même à marcher, le vampire et le sorcier se tournant autour.

̶ Mmm, des projets avec Carolina ?

̶ Caroline ! Et ce n'est pas tes affaires.

̶ Wow du calme, du calme, rigola Kai en levant les mains. Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda enfin Enzo.

̶̶ Je bois un verre de mojito.

̶ Tu sais très bien quel est le sens de ma question.

Kai arrêta de marcher et offrit un sourire amusé au Damon 2.0.

̶ Je suis sortit de l'endroit où l'on m'a jeté en paturage.

̶ Je vois ça et c'est surprenant. Je peux savoir pourquoi et comment ?

̶ Pour que tu le dises au scooby-gang ? Non, non, non je n'aime pas trop les rapporteurs, dit Kai en prenant son verre de mojito et en le finissant cul-sec. Je préfère une tout autre méthode beaucoup plus théâtrale.

Sans prévenir, Kai fit valser Enzo contre l'une des tables de billard qui s'affaissa en deux. Le sorcier fut satisfait de ressentir toute sa puissance magique et de pouvoir enfin l'utiliser sur sa première victime. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Enzo de se relever et le fit valser maintenant sur le bar. Malheureusement, le comptoir était plutôt solide, seule une fissure apparut sur le bois quand le corps d'Enzo tomba sur le sol. Le vampire grogna et tenta de se relever aussitôt pour flasher vers Kai et le mordre mais le frère de Jo immobilisa le vampire qui ne pouvait plus bouger.

̶ Vraiment tu penses vraiment pouvoir être un adversaire de taille contre moi ? Demanda Kai amusé et irrité que ce vampire se pense aussi puissant. J'ai le Pouvoir Suprême et tu es tout seul. Je pourrai te tuer si facilement et j'ai des tonnes d'idées à vrai dire.

̶ Relâche-moi tout de suite ! Cracha Enzo tentant de se défaire de l'emprise invisible de Kai.

̶ Je pourrai prendre le pied d'une chaise et te l'enfoncer lentement dans le cœur où alors, je pourrais tout simplement te faire brûler vif sur ton comptoir voir même monter la température de ton sang pour que tes organes brûlent de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Allez je suis généreux je te laisse choisir comment mourir.

̶ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

̶ Pourquoi ? Questionna Kai en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que tu as voulu me tuer il y a quelques années et que je suis très rancunier.

̶ Mais je ne t'ai pas tué, tu es même très vivant ! Dit-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère et faire baisser la garde de Kai.

̶ C'est vrai ! Admit Kai en mettant sa tête de côté, réfléchissant.

Enzo avait un espoir à présent mais il fut de courte durée quand Kai prit un bout de bois venant du billard complètement pulvérisé et qu'il s'approcha de lui.

̶ Pour être honnête, je t'avais complètement oublié, admit Kai en faisant semblant d'être un peu honteux. C'est vrai, tu es presque invisible. Tu es une sorte de Damon 2.0 pas aussi sombre, agaçant et arrogant que la version original mais tu n'es pas loin. Je me demande bien ce que Caroline te trouve. Tu vois, si tu n'avais pas été là pour sa mère, elle ne t'aurait pas capté du tout. Je crois même qu'elle se serait donné à Klaus ! Se moqua Kai. Elle a l'air très proche de lui. Tu savais qu'il lui envoyait encore des lettres. J'ai entendu la blonde et Bonnie en parler dans leur chambre universitaire.

Furieux, Enzo se débattit de toutes ses forces et réussit un instant à bouger. Or, Kai intensifia son sort en tendant la main vers Enzo.

̶ Pas mal ! Je crois cependant que j'ai touché un point sensible.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Hurla Enzo.

̶ Je crois que tu vas être le premier du scooby-gang à partir.

̶ Quoi ?

̶ Tu vois, j'ai envoyé Bonnie en Enfer pour qu'elle vive un peu ce que j'ai vécu. Je te l'ai dit je suis très rancunier et ce qu'elle m'a fait m'a vraiment fait mal, se confia Kai. Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui vais lui faire mal. Pendant deux ans je vais la laisser se faire torturer et un jour, je viendrai tuer Cade pour qu'il paye lui aussi et je vais libérer Bonnie. Et quand elle reviendra je me ferai un plaisir de lui montrer ta tombe et celles du reste de la bande.

Enzo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kai parlait de l'Enfer mais il savait une chose. Kai était redevenu comme avant. C'était comme s'il avait éteint ses émotions.

̶ Désolé Enzo mais tu vas certainement te retrouver toi aussi en Enfer. Si tu vois Bonnie, ce qui m'étonnerai guère car nous avons tous une chambre personnelle que nous ne pouvons pas quitter, peux-tu lui dire bonjour de ma part ?

Après cette phrase, Kai visa le cœur d'Enzo avec son morceau de bois. Enzo émit un petit cri avant que sa peau ne devienne gris foncé. Kai neutralisa son sort d'immobilisation et laissa le corps d'Enzo tomber sur le sol, à ses pieds.

Le jeune sorcier retourna au bar pour se servir un autre verre de mojito qu'il savoura avec lenteur. Il entendit quelques minutes plus tard un portable sonner. Cela venait du corps d'Enzo. De nature curieuse, le sorcier s'approcha et fit les poches du vampire. Il prit le portable et vit qu'un message venait d'arriver. Un message de Caroline.

 _De Caroline_ _:_

 _J'arrive dans cinq minutes au Grill ! J'espère que le comptoir est propre Monsieur le gérant :)_

Kai grimaça en voyant ce message et comprit que le couple n'avait pas fait quelques chose de très catholique sur le bar. Cette pensée le révulsait. Et dire qu'il s'était assis au comptoir pour boire son verre. Dégoutant.

Ni une ni deux, il leva la main et récita le célèbre _phaesmatos incendia._ Le comptoir prit feu et c'était le moment idéal pour Kai de partir.

̶ Désolé mon cher Enzo mais ton rendez-vous avec Forbes est annulé.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Dire qu'il était en colère n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer comment il se sentait à présent. Quand il avait débarqué chez Bonnie et qu'il avait vu tout ce bazar, il avait prit peur.

Quand il avait vu Alaric et Jo dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il s'était calmé et leur avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand Alaric avait réussit à tout lui expliquer, il avait eut un énorme bug dans son cerveau. Kai était de retour ! A cette possibilité, Damon ressentit une immense colère.

Quand Alaric lui avait expliqué ce que Kai avait dit, il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. C'était un mensonge. Impossible. Kai avait tout inventé. Or, Alaric et Jo semblaient le croire.

Non ce n'était pas possible. Cade n'avait pas pu lui mentir sur le tueur de Lizzie…

̶ Où est Bonnie ? Questionna subitement Damon.

Personne ne semblait en mesure de répondre à Damon. Jo et Alaric, perdu dans leur chagrin n'avaient même pas pensé à la sorcière Bennett et à Tobias.

̶ Où est Bonnie ? Cria Damon le regard dur.

Jo fut la première à parler.

̶ Kai l'a envoyé en Enfer.

Damon serra sa mâchoire tellement fort que ses dents venaient tout juste de grincer. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses os avaient craqués. D'une voix autoritaire, menaçante et basse, il demanda :

̶ Où est Parker ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A:** **Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter. La chapitre 12 est terminé. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Peut-être que je posterai le 13ème la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps. A bientôt**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**


	13. Chapter 13

**Andreawichester :** _Merci d'avoir adoré le chapitre précédent, ça me rassure :-) Et oui maintenant tout le monde sait la vérité mais comment les gens vont-ils réagir ? Surtout Bonnie._

 **TogetherForeverAlone :** _Je suis contente que tu aimes le développement de l'histoire et surtout celle de Kai. Oui cela fait du bien de le revoir un peu beaucoup instable et oui cela va être difficile le bonkai. Je suis aussi ravie que tu aimes Tobias et tu vas découvrir sans ce chapitre un peu plus sur lui. En ce qui concerne un Tobias/Bonnie, je ne dirai rien lol. Il faudra découvrir. Pour le Carenzo et le Klaroline, pareil, je préfère ne pas donner d'indices. Encore merci pour ta review constructive et de ton temps._

 **DivineKid's :** _Oui je comprends que tu sois triste vu la façon dont Kai s'acharne sur Bonnie mais j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir gâché tes vacances. Si je peux te rassurer, j'aime bien les happy end… Merci encore de me suivre._

 **:** _Je suis contente que tu as aimé la scène entre Enzo et Kai même si à la fin Kai fait encore des siennes. Et oui j'ai Wattpad et je veux bien que tu me préviennes quand le premier chapitre sera posté, après je te suivrai via ce site :-) Merci de ta review._

 **Kyomi-Hime :** _Merci de me suivre et surtout de laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir :-) Pour répondre à tes questions, dans cette histoire, Kai utilises l'ascendant pour envoyer Bonnie en Enfer. Et comme Bonnie fait partie de la prophétie qui annonce la destruction de l'Enfer, Cade veut la garder prisonnière voir se débarrasser d'elle juste pour assurer sa survie. En ce qui concerne Tobias tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre -) Encore merci d'avoir commenté ^^_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries et ne gagne rien en écrivant ces fictions.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La vie s'acharnait sur elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit au bonheur. Le bonheur lui était tout bonnement interdit. D'abord son père, puis sa mère et maintenant l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse. L'homme qui lui avait donné les trois plus belles années de sa vie était en plein milieu du Grill qui était encore en train de brûler. Les flammes étaient en train de dévorer le bâtiment au complet mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était là, au milieu de la pièce en tenant le corps inanimé d'Enzo, criant désespérément son prénom, le priant de revenir.

̶ S'il te plaît Enzo, réveille-toi je t'en prie.

Elle avait beau secouer le corps du vampire, elle savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien. Il était mort. Mort. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à flots sur ses joues pales.

̶ Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle en baissant la tête.

̶ Caroline ?

La blonde leva rapidement la tête pour regarder le visage d'Enzo. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa peau toujours aussi cendré. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas lui qui venait de l'appeler. Son cœur se déchira à nouveau, son espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. A la place, elle leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Stefan.

̶ Il est mort.

Stefan baissa la tête pour voir le corps inanimé d'Enzo sur le sol. Quand il avait sentit l'odeur de brûlé en se promenant au parc de Mystic Falls, il avait tout de suite suivi son flair pour découvrir l'incendie. Cela l'avait conduit au Grill. Son ouïe surnaturel avait entendue les cris désespérés d'une femme. Une femme qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il s'était aventuré dans les flammes malgré la possibilité qu'il termine en barbecue pour voir la vision affreuse qui se présentait sous ses yeux.

Une Caroline à genoux, en sanglots tenant un Enzo sans vie. Une scène qui eut le don de lui glacer le sang.

̶ Il est mort Stefan ! Répéta Caroline. Enzo est mort.

Le cadet des Salvatore allait prendre Caroline dans ses bras mais une poutre du plafond s'écrasa sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. A la place, il prit le bras de Caroline et la força à se lever mais la belle blonde refusait de quitter Enzo.

̶ Non ! On ne peut pas le laisser ici, je ne peux pas le laisser…

̶ Caroline les pompiers viennent d'arriver et nous devons partir au plus vite sinon on risque de finir carbonisé.

̶ Pas sans Enzo, pleura la blonde en se jetant sur la poitrine du vampire.

Stefan usa de sa force pour extirper Caroline d'Enzo mais la jeune femme se débattait sauvagement. Mettant ses mains sur les épaules pour tenter de la mobiliser, Stefan plongea son regard dans celui de Caroline.

̶ On doit partir maintenant Caroline. Enzo est mort et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Il vit à quelle point ses mots étaient en train de l'anéantir mais il se devait de les prononcer pour faire réagir sa meilleure amie. Les flammes devenaient plus menaçantes et s'approchaient à une vitesse destructrice.

̶ Je veux juste qu'on sorte son corps de là, cria Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. Il…Il ne mérite pas qu'on le laisse ici !

Stefan hocha la tête, comprenant la requête de Caroline. Il souleva Enzo à l'aide de la blonde qui ne voyaient pas grand choses à cause de ses yeux embués et à deux, en vitesse vampirique, ils sortirent de l'établissement en flammes par l'arrière pour se diriger au manoir des Salvatore. Or, c'était trop difficile pour Caroline qui s'arrêta brusquement dans la forêt derrière le manoir. Elle tomba à genoux, effondrée par le chagrin. Stefan posa le corps d'Enzo au sol avant d'enlacer de toutes ses forces Caroline qui se laissait allait sans retenue.

̶ Qui ? Murmurra finalement la blonde entre deux sanglots quelques minutes plus tard. Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?

Stefan n'en avait aucune idée mais le coupable allait être trouvé et il allait payer.

A cet instant le cadet des Salvatore entendit son portable sonner. Un sms. Le portable de Caroline se mit à sonner à son tour, un sms aussi.

Intrigué, Stefan prit son portable dans sa main sans casser l'étreinte avec Caroline. Il ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Un message de Damon.

 _« Kai est de retour. Faites attention ! »_

Quand il sentit le corps de Caroline se tendre, il savait qu'il venait de prononcer involontairement cette phrase tout haut. Machinalement, la jeune journaliste prit son portable et ouvrit le message de Damon.

 _« Kai est de retour. Faites attention ! »_

Un petit rire amer échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme brisée.

̶ Trop tard.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Ce n'était pas censé se produire comme ça ! Ce n'était pas le deal. Kai devait rester à tout jamais en Enfer, en aucun cas il devait être ici à Mystic Falls. Bonnie n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans un endroit aussi terrible. Ce n'était pas juste. Tout se passait très bien à nouveau pour elle et globalement pour tout le monde. A présent Alaric et Jo venaient d'apprendre la mort de Lizzie causé par un être surnaturel démoniaque, Kai était en liberté dans la ville, Bonnie et Tobias étaient en Enfer alors qu'Enzo était mort.

Ce n'était pas censé se produire ainsi. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de contacter Cade et de lui rappeler leur deal. Mais comment ? Il n'avait jamais revu le Roi des Enfers depuis leur discussion. Depuis qu'il avait appris sa véritable identité…

 _Flashback_

 _Cette sorcière ! Elle venait de l'enfermer avec son oncle pour aller retrouver ce meurtrier de Kai. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Comment pouvait-elle croire Kai et non son propre oncle ? La mort de Lizzie n'était-elle pas une preuve suffisante de la culpabilité de Kai ?_

 _̶_ _Je peux aisément enlever cette barrière, dit tout à coup Cade en claquant des doigts._

 _La seconde suivante la barrière disparût et le sorcier réajusta son costume. Cela surprit Damon. Cade n'avait plus l'air aussi paniqué. Au contraire, il semblait calme. C'était louche. C'était comme si une tout autre personne se trouvait devant lui. Puis l'aura de cet homme, elle semblait subitement lourde et malsaine. Damon se sentait menacé._

 _̶_ _Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna Damon abandonnant l'idée de suivre Bonnie._

 _̶_ _Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me présente, écoute-moi bien Damon. Je m'appelle Arcadius mais peu de personne usent ce prénom de naissance. Les gens ont plutôt tendance à m'appeler le Diable._

 _Damon fronça les sourcils._

 _̶_ _Oui le Diable ! Confirma Cade en voyant la confusion du vampire. Je suis le propriétaire d'un endroit que les humains nomment l'Enfer._

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait bon sang ? Le Diable ? L'oncle de Bonnie était le Diable ? Il pouvait définitivement voir un lien vu l'ardeur de sa petite sorcière à lui causer des anévrismes mais c'était trop gros. Non impossible._

 _̶_ _J'espère vraiment que vous êtes en train de me dire que votre surnom est le Diable et que l'Enfer n'est autre qu'un club de strip-tease, dit Damon en ne se sentant tout à coup pas très bien en présence de l'homme en face de lui._

 _Cade rigola et prit un pas vers Damon qui fit un effort monumental pour ne pas reculer. Il avait rarement peur et il ne se laissait jamais intimider mais quelque chose chez cet homme le rendait nerveux._

 _̶_ _Je peux te montrer si tu veux, proposa Arcadius en collant la paume de sa main contre le front de Damon._

 _Les yeux du vampire devinrent blancs et il tomba tout à coup à genoux alors que des images pénétrèrent dans son esprit. Des images horribles. Des images effrayantes. Des images montrant un endroit affreux où la torture physique, mentale étaient reines. Des images montrant des personnes, non, des démons torturant à sang et avec barbarisme ce qui semblait être des êtres humains._

 _L'Enfer. Oui c'était bel et bien l'Enfer qu'il voyait apparaître dans ces visions. C'était horrible. Tout simplement horrible._

 _Cade enleva sa main, jugeant que le vampire en avait vu assez. Damon reprit ses esprits et se leva brusquement tout en reculant du Cade._

 _̶_ _Alors tu me crois maintenant ?_

 _Malheureusement oui, il le croyait. Et cette révélation lui faisait horriblement peur. Car si Cade était le Diable, et s'il était proche de Bonnie, cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Bonnie était en danger. Que toute cette histoire avec Kai était pour faire du mal à Bonnie, pour la tourmenter ? Non le Diable ne s'amuserait pas à faire une telle chose. Mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi se faire passer pour l'oncle de Bonnie ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _̶_ _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Bonnie ? Questionna le vampire sur ses gardes._

 _̶_ _A Bonnie ? Rien, répondit Cade en plissant les yeux._

 _̶_ _Alors pourquoi prétendre être son oncle ? Je ne comprends pas !_

 _̶_ _Juste pour gagner sa confiance et la convaincre de tuer plus facilement Kai Parker._

 _̶_ _Tuer Kai ? Questionna Damon soudainement intéressé._

 _̶_ _Parce que je veux l'âme de Kai. J'ai su il n'y a pas longtemps que le Pouvoir Suprême était en la possession de ce Kai Parker. Cela en fait un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Un sorcier qui peut faire presque ce qu'il veut sur Terre et détruire mon royaume. Il est dangereux et pour moi et pour Bonnie Bennett._

 _̶_ _Comment ça ?_

 _̶_ _L'âme de Kai est noire. Il n'y a rien de bon en lui, la preuve il a tué sa nièce sans l'ombre d'un remord. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de commettre des crimes est l'âme d'Olivia Parker qu'il avait absorbée lors du rituel fusion de sa famille et peut-être son obsession pour Bonnie. Mais maintenant c'est terminé ! Son goût du meurtre est revenu._

 _Le cerveau de Damon était en surrégime et chaque parole que disait Cade ne l'aidait pas à comprendre la situation. Ce qu'il avait compris en revanche c'était que Kai était dangereux. Et ça, il n'avait pas de mal à le croire vu le récent événement._

 _̶_ _Alors vous êtes en train de me dire que le Diable veut prendre une âme mauvaise avec lui en Enfer pour éviter qu'il y'ait des morts sur Terre et parce qu'il a peur de se faire botter les fesses par le Pouvoir Suprême? Récapitula Damon. Vous n'êtes pas censé envoyer vos minions sur terre pour récolter les âmes des innocents ? Justement vous n'êtes pas censé vous servir de Kai pour vos plans diaboliques._

 _Cade se mit à rire à gorge déployé._

 _̶_ _Encore une vision erronée des humains. Je ne suis pas un monstre et je ne cause pas la mort des gens. Je punis juste les âmes qui ont fait le mal._

 _̶_ _Une âme comme la mienne ? Dit tout haut Damon._

 _Un rire malsain s'échappa de Cade en voyant Damon comprendre ce que cela impliquait._

 _̶_ _Et celle de ton frère, et celle d'Elena, de Caroline, d'Enzo… Tout ceux qui ont tués, ont prit une vie innocente finissent par faire un petit tour dans mon royaume._

 _Les images que lui avaient montrées Cade revinrent en mémoire et un frisson macabre parcourut son être entier._

 _̶_ _Tu peux éviter d'aller en Enfer si tu comptes vivre éternellement mais sache qu'un jour où l'autre, toi, ton frère, Elena finirez par mourir. C'est inévitable._

 _̶_ _Inévitable ?_

 _̶_ _L'éternité c'est long et nous pouvons toujours tomber sur plus fort que soi… Un pieu en bois dans le cœur est si vite arrivé… chantonna Cade en tournant autour de Damon. Mais je peux peut-être te proposer un deal._

 _̶_ _Un deal ?_

 _̶_ _Je peux t'empêcher d'aller en Enfer le jour où tu meurs. Je peux même étendre cette faveur pour Stefan et Elena._

 _̶_ _En échange de quoi ? Interrogea Damon curieux._

 _̶_ _En échange tu gardes le silence sur mon identité et sur celle de mes acolytes. Tu ne parles de rien à Bonnie et tu me laisses prendre l'âme de Kai. Tu m'aideras à l'envoyer dans mon royaume. Je veux même que tu convainques Bonnie de le faire et qu'elle me laisse prendre le Pouvoir Suprême._

 _̶_ _Cela fait beaucoup de conditions ! Et il est hors de question que je donne au Diable le Pouvoir Suprême. Dieu ne serait pas content non ? Ironisa le vampire._

 _̶_ _J'adore ton humour ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de plus de motivation car tu détestes ce Kai ! Toi aussi tu voudrais le voir rôtir en Enfer. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance. Il vient de détruire une vie innocente et par extension il détruit la vie de Jo, Alaric et celle de Bonnie. En ce qui concerne le Pouvoir Suprême, je ne pourrai pas l'utiliser car seul la lignée des Parker en est capable._

 _̶_ _Cela reste trop de conditions._

 _̶_ _Et si j'ajoutais Caroline et Enzo sur la liste des âmes que je peux épargner ?_

 _Damon voulait dire marché conclut mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le récit de Cade. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour faucher l'âme de Kai ? Pourquoi manipuler Bonnie et jouer de cette comédie ? Il était le Diable quand même. Puissant, effrayant, terrifiant._

 _̶_ _Parce que le Pouvoir Suprême est puissant et peut rivaliser avec le mien. Bonnie à une emprise émotionnelle sur Kai et elle seule à une chance de l'envoyer en Enfer mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de motivation, d'où ma présence et ton rôle dans cette histoire…_

 _Damon ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait tout haut mais fut satisfait de la réponse. C'était logique. Kai était puissant presque imbattable, même le Diable en était effrayé. Seul Bonnie pouvait arrêter Kai car elle avait effectivement une emprise sur lui. Bien sûr, Damon avait l'impression d'être utilisé et Bonnie l'était aussi mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire du mal._

 _̶_ _J'ai une condition en plus avant d'accepter le deal, dit le vampire en regardant le Diable. Une fois que toute cette histoire est terminée, je ne veux plus jamais revoir votre visage et je veux que vous coupiez tout lien avec Bonnie. Kai ne devra jamais sortir des Enfers !_

 _̶_ _Marché conclu de mon côté, dit Cade en tendant sa main._

 _̶_ _Marché conclu, dit Damon en serrant la main du Diable._

 _Les deux hommes firent un signe de tête avant que Damon ne dise tout haut :_

 _̶_ _Je suppose que la vision concernant votre femme est une mascarade pour pousser encore plus Bonnie à se charger de Kai ?_

 _Cade ne fit que sourire avant que Damon ne fonce à l'hôpital rejoindre Elena._

 _Fin flashback._

Alors oui il avait fait ce deal derrière le dos de tout le monde, oui il avait initié l'attaque contre Kai et oui il avait été le complice en quelque sorte de Cade. Mais jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru que Kai revienne et dise à Jo et Alaric qu'il n'avait pas tué Lizzie. Jamais il n'aurait cru s'être fait lui aussi manipulé par Cade.

Le Diable lui avait mentit à lui aussi, il avait monté Bonnie et Kai l'un contre l'autre pour une saleté de prophétie et l'un de ses sbires avait tué Lizzie en se faisant passer pour le sorcier. Tout avait été que manigance.

Et maintenant ! Maintenant le chaos régnait à Mystic Falls. Kai réclamait vengeance et Bonnie était en Enfer. Non ! Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Damon n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot et c'est exactement ce qui s'était déroulé. Cade allait payer mais avant Kai allait répondre de ses actes. Manipulé ou non, Kai n'était pas un Saint et après ce qu'il avait fait à Enzo et Bonnie, il méritait grandement de retourner en Enfer. Damon allait s'assurer que Kai et Cade meurent.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Il prenait les coups de fouet sans broncher et osait même regarder son bourreau droit dans les yeux. Bonnie ne savait pas comment Tobias faisait pour ne pas crier de douleur. Comment pouvait-il supporter cette torture ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Car elle, elle ne supportait pas de voir le jeune homme souffrir pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son torse en sang et complètement lacéré. Tout ceci à cause d'elle.

̶ Arrête ! Cria-t-elle pour la centième fois en espérant que cette Maze arrête son supplice.

Elle essayait de faire appel à sa magie mais le collier de fer l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était donc impuissante. Impuissante face à la détresse de Tobias qui ne disait plus rien. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, les poings serrés pour contenir la douleur mais Bonnie pouvait voir qu'il agonisait à chaque coup.

̶ Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes.

̶ Pauvre Bonnie, taquina Maze en s'arrêtant un instant de malmener Tobias. Regarde-toi, pitoyable, en train de mendier pour la vie de cet humain plutôt résistant.

̶ La ferme saleté de démon ! Vociféra Tobias avant de cracher le sang de sa bouche aux pieds de Maze.

̶ Alors-toi, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour résister mais je vais te briser en même temps qu'elle !

Maze leva son fouet pour l'abattre sur sa victime.

̶ Stop !

Le démon s'arrêta in extremis sous l'ordre de son Maître. Elle abaissa son fouet et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer Arcadius.

̶ Maître ?

̶ Laisse-moi avec cette chère Bonnie et ce surprenant Tobias.

Maze s'évanouit dans les Enfers, laissant Cade seul avec les deux prisonniers qui le fusillaient du regard.

̶ Laisse partir Tobias !

̶ Si autoritaire et si agressive, dit Cade en prenant une mèche des cheveux longs de Bonnie entre ses doigts. Typique des Bennett. Ces sorcières si fières et si arrogantes. Et dire que je pourrai te tuer en un instant faisant disparaître cette grande et puissante lignée pour de bon.

̶ Ne la touche pas !

Cade laissa tomber la mèche de cheveux pour regarder Tobias avec grand intérêt.

̶ Ne sois pas jaloux de mon attention sur Bonnie ! Car mon attention est de même envergure pour toi. Tobias Hale. Voyant ta résistance et ton courage face à ma main droite, je me suis tout de suite dit que tu n'étais pas qu'un simple humain.

Tobias émit un grognement bestial et il s'intensifia quand Cade leva sa main et prit la mâchoire du jeune homme qu'il serra très fort.

̶ Arrêtes tu vas finir par le tuer ! Cria encore une fois Bonnie.

La poigne de Cade était si forte que la mâchoire du jeune médecin aurait dû déjà se casser. Tobias résistait très bien. Plus effrayant encore, ses yeux bruns-noisettes devinrent tout à coup jaunes or. Bonnie haleta. Elle connaissait bien ce type d'œil. C'était les mêmes yeux que Tyler ou encore Klaus.

Cade lâcha tout à coup Tobias et un sourire suffisant s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

̶ Tu es un loup et pas n'importe lequel, commença le maître des lieux. Tu es un Alpha. Tu descends d'une lignée puissante Celle des Loups Originels. Une lignée qui malheureusement fut complètement décimée. Quelle ironie, un Alpha sans meute.

Tobias qui n'avait laissé aucune émotion paraître sur son visage pendant sa torture avait tout à coup du mal à contenir sa colère. Il essayait de casser les fers qui le maintenaient prisonnier en bougeant son corps dans tout les sens. Ce qui amusait Cade au plus haut point avant que ce dernier remarque l'expression confuse de Bonnie.

̶ Oh ! Il semble que je viens de t'apprendre quelque chose Bonnie. Tu ne savais pas que ce jeune médecin qui te poursuit depuis maintenant trois ans comme un pauvre petit chien perdu était un loup ?

Bonnie ne pouvait pas répondre, surtout quand le regard doré de Tobias se posa sur elle. Non, elle n'avait eut aucune idée de l'identité de Tobias. Rien du tout. Pourtant, elle était déjà entrée en contact physique avec lui mais elle n'avait jamais sentit l'énergie du jeune homme.

̶ Je voulais te le dire. Depuis le départ de Kai mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit Tobias en recouvrant la couleur normale de ses yeux. Et je pensais qu'au fond de toi, tu savais qui j'étais vu tes dons…

̶ Tu savais que j'étais une sorcière ? Demanda Bonnie confuse.

̶ Et je sais aussi pour Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline et Kai…

Bonnie ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était perdue. Une fois encore elle avait l'impression d'être dupée, d'avoir été le dindon de la farce.

̶ Et Bonnie qui adore tout contrôler s'aperçoit qu'une fois encore, elle ne contrôlait rien du tout, commenta Cade avec moquerie. Je peux abréger tes souffrances et tes pensées misérables. Je me sens d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui et je peux t'accorder la paix.

Bonnie leva la tête pour faire face au Diable. Une partie d'elle voulait vraiment trouver la paix pour rejoindre sa famille, surtout Grams mais une autre partie voulait se venger, voulait montrer à cet individu ce qu'elle était vraiment. Une sorcière Bennett puissante. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Cette Bonnie n'existait plus. La vie l'avait trop brisée.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Cade fit apparaître dans sa main gauche une dague. Aujourd'hui enfin, il allait s'assurer de l'extinction de la lignée des Bennett et de la destruction de la prophétie. Pourquoi la torturer des années et des années quand il pouvait mettre un terme à tout ceci. Valait mieux être prudent et ne pas laisser une occasion à l'ennemi de répliquer.

Déterminé, Cade leva la dague et la plongea vers le cœur de la belle métisse.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elena tenait une rose rouge dans sa main, c'était à son tour de déposer la délicate fleur sur le corps rigide et grisâtre d'Enzo. Son cœur se souleva quand elle entendit Caroline retenir ses larmes. Son amie était dans les bras de Stefan qui essayait au mieux de la soutenir dans cette nuit froide. Se pinçant fortement les lèvres, elle laissa la plante sur le torse du vampire qui avait donné tant de bons moments à l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle alla ensuite prendre Caroline dans ses bras pour elle aussi la soutenir.

En voyant cette scène, Damon ressentie une vive colère en regardant le corps d'Enzo.

̶ Idiot ! Insulta-t-il d'un coup.

̶ Damon ! Prévint Stefan en voyant Caroline et Elena regarder l'aîné des Salvatore avec rage.

̶ Espèce d'idiot, réitéra le vampire. Comment as-tu pu te faire avoir si facilement par cet imbécile ? Comment as-tu pu mourir si facilement ? Toi ! Toi qui as su subir la torture de la Société Augustine mieux que quiconque ? Toi qui as pu me supporter, qui as pu me pardonner malgré ce que je t'ai fait. Comment as-tu pu mourir ainsi Enzo ? Comment as-tu pu laisser Caroline dans cet état ?

̶ Damon, s'il te plaît, implora Caroline à la fois triste mais émue.

̶ Et là tu es ici, avec un teint qui ne te vas pas du tout et un costume que j'ai dû te donner et qui va finir brûlé. Tu étais censé tenir le Grill ! Tu étais censé vivre ton éternité avec Blondie et être celui qui me met K.O dans les jeux vidéos. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si faible, termina le vampire en jetant sa rose sur le corps du vampire et en partant à vitesse vampirique en laissant Caroline, Elena, Matt et Stefan seuls.

Caroline se mit à pleurer à nouveau à cause de la tristesse de la perte d'Enzo mais aussi en entendant le discours de Damon. Elle n'était pas en colère. Non. Au contraire. Elle savait que Damon était triste mais surtout en colère contre Enzo mais surtout lui même. Elle savait aussi qu'il estimait Enzo. Les deux vampires étaient inséparables et ceci malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

̶ Eh bien si ce n'était pas un discours émouvant ! J'ai presque failli verser une petite larme.

Tout le monde fit volte-face pour voir la personne qui venait de parler. Une personne qui était sur leur liste de chasse et qui fallait tuer à tout prix. La première personne à réagir fut Caroline. Elle flasha vers Kai prête à lui arracher le cœur mais ce dernier l'immobilisa ainsi que le groupe entier.

̶ Waouh ma pauvre Carolina ! Tu as vu à quoi tu ressembles ? Visage vampirique avec un mascara tout dégoulinant. Même Chucky aurait la frousse, rigola Kai.

̶ Espèce de sale ordure ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Enzo.

̶ Tes menaces n'ont aucuns sens pour moi tant que tu restes figé ma belle.

̶ Où est Bonnie ? Demanda soudainement Elena.

Le visage de Kai s'illumina à cette question et décida de répondre à la brune.

̶ Elle est en Enfer mais ça je pense que tout le monde est déjà au courant, répondit le sorcier en faisant quelques pas vers le corps d'Enzo qui était au dessus d'un lit de branches.

̶ Pourquoi ? Questionna Matt. Ce n'est pas elle qui est responsable de tout ce qui a pu se produire. Elle a été manipulée et toi aussi. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé là-bas et pourquoi tuer Enzo ?

Matt voulait absolument comprendre.

̶ Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais revenir ici et expliquer tout à Bonnie ? Questionna Kai en plissant les yeux. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais tranquillement voir Bonnie et lui raconter tout autour d'un café pour qu'ensemble on puisse ensuite tuer le maître des Enfers et reprendre notre vie d'avant ? Termina le sorcier en ricanant cruellement.

̶ Tu aurais pu essayer au moins, dit Matt naïvement.

̶ Comme si elle allait me croire. La première chose qu'elle aurait fait, me faire frire le cerveau et me traiter de monstre, pouffa Kai.

̶ Parce que c'est ce que tu es, lança Stefan. Tu es un monstre.

Kai mit une main sur sa poitrine feignant la tristesse mais il en était rien. La seconde suivante, il leva la main et le corps d'Enzo se vit recouvrir par d'impressionnantes flammes qui illuminaient le jardin des Salvatore.

̶ Nooon ! Hurla Caroline affolée.

̶ Quoi c'était bien votre intention de le brûler non ? Oh ! J'ai peut-être été trop vite ! Tu n'as pas eut le temps de lui faire ton petit discours d'adieu Carolina ?

̶ Je vais te tuer, jura la blonde férocement.

La seule réponse de Kai fut de rire mais ce rire s'arrêta assez tôt quand il sentit sur son cou quelque chose piquer. Il plaça sa main et retira une sorte de piqûre. Il savait ce que c'était mais il n'eut pas le temps de le formuler car il s'évanouit au sol.

Elena, Matt, Stefan et Caroline furent libre de leurs mouvements. Caroline se précipita vers le corps en flammes d'Enzo et réussit à éteindre les flammes. Le corps d'Enzo n'était pas beau du tout et certaines parties étaient un peu brûlées.

Elena et Stefan eux, s'approchèrent du corps de Kai tout en se demandant qui avait bien pu tirer cette fléchette qui était composé de sédatif.

̶ Personne ne touche à ce crétin !

Stefan, Matt et Elena tournèrent la tête pour regarder Damon Salvatore.

̶ Comment as-tu…

̶ Je connais par cœur ce salopard et je savais qu'il n'allait pas louper l'occasion de faire une entrée fracassante à l'enterrement d'Enzo, coupa Damon en prenant le sorcier par son pied droit et en le trainant vers le manoir des Salvatore.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Questionna de nouveau Elena en suivant son copain.

̶ On va l'enchaîner, le torturer et lui faire cracher le morceau sur comment récupérer Bonnie. Et après je le tuerai et je tuerai Cade, promit Damon avec une lueur meurtrière et glaciale dans le regard.

Elena suivit Damon ainsi que Stefan mais le cadet des frères laissa son regard sur Caroline qui était assise au sol dans les bras de Matt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais garder Kai suffisamment longtemps en vie pour avoir les informations nécessaires pour récupérer Bonnie allait être chose difficile. Très difficile.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Le chapitre treize s'achève ainsi. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur Tobias et bingo, certaines d'entre vous ont trouvés qu'il était bel et bien le loup qui la surveillait. Tobias est très protecteur de Bonnie comme vous pouvez le voir et cela va aussi amener à un Kai/Bonnie/Tobias.**

 **A voir comment tout cela va se dérouler.**

 **Et oui, certaines d'entre vous ont repérées aussi un Damon un peu bizarre avec Cade. Dans ce chapitre, il est enfin révélé que Damon était au courant que Cade était le Diable grâce à un flashback et qu'il a fait un deal. Or, lui aussi a été manipulé avec une version de l'histoire plutôt fausse concernant la mort de Lizzie. Cade est sacrément fort !**

 **Damon qui capture Kai ! On peut dire que le vampire connaît bien le sorcier.**

 **Le prochain chapitre, le 14 ! Sera posté lors de mon retour des vacances. Donc vers le 25-26 Août. Il est en cours d'écriture.**

 **En attendant, bonne semaine à vous tous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey.**


	14. Chapter 14

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation chapitre 14**

 **Disclaimer : TVD ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L'eau glaciale s'écrasant soudainement sur son visage eut le don de le réveiller en un instant. Il était désorienté et un peu perdu mais tout cela changea quand il vit devant lui la silhouette d'un homme qu'il connaissait que trop bien malheureusement. Un sourire provocateur sortit de ses lèvres malgré sa colère contre lui-même. Il s'était fait capturer si facilement et par nul autre que ce vampire prétentieux qu'il aimait détester. Il n'aurait jamais dû sous-estimer Damon. Jamais. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un idiot mais l'aîné des Salvatore était un fin conspirateur.

̶ Enfin, le monstre des bois se réveille ! Claqua la voix dure du vampire.

Kai laissa son sourire sur les lèvres et détailla sa situation. Il était dans la cave des Salvatore complètement enchaîné du torse jusqu'aux pieds. Encore. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il fallait qu'il trouve une incantation qui brise ses chaînes mais le sorcier remarqua que ces dernières étaient en fer. Sa magie était bloquée. Il était donc prisonnier du vampire. Son sourire disparût en prenant conscience de la situation.

̶ Tu peux le ravaler ton joli sourire, ricana Damon en s'approchant de lui avec supériorité. Car tu es mon prisonnier et je compte te faire vivre un enfer.

̶ Cela semble comme une réplique de film érotique de très mauvais goût, commenta Kai en fixant Damon avec malice. Et je suis déjà allée en Enfer et ce que tu me feras vivre ne sera pas aussi traumatisant.

̶ Sauf que là tout sera réel et aucune blessure ne pourra se refermer.

Kai tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite pour voir Stefan Salvatore.

̶ Oh je vois ! Les frères Bogdanov ont décidés de me torturer ensemble. C'est comme ça que vous renforcez vos liens fraternels ? C'est mignon…

̶ La ferme !

̶ Ne sois pas si susceptible Damon, ce n'est pas bon de tout prendre à cœur comme ça.

̶ Je vais te tuer et m'assurer que tu retournes en Enfer.

̶ Mais si tu fais ça Damon. Tu risques de ne jamais avoir d'informations sur comment récupérer Bonnie et le docteur Genius.

Damon grogna et serra sa main droite contre le cou de Kai, écrasant avec fermeté sa pomme d'Adam.

̶ Tu vas me dire comment récupérer Bonnie, dit dans un chuchotement glaçant le vampire. Et je te conseille de me le dire tout de suite Kai.

̶ Je… peux… pas… respirer, réussit à dire le sorcier mais toujours avec provocation.

Damon était à deux doigt de lui briser le cou mais Stefan l'en empêcha et Elena choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cave avec Alaric.

̶ Damon attends !

Le vampire lâcha brusquement le cou de Kai et lui tourna le dos pour éviter de voir l'expression agaçante du Leader du Clan Gemini. C'était au tour d'Alaric et d'Elena de faire face à Kai qui rigolait à présent. Tout le monde savait dans la pièce que c'était pour énerver Damon où même Alaric mais chacun se contenait. La vie de Bonnie était en jeu. Alaric fut le premier à parler au sorcier.

̶ Bonnie est en Enfer car tu l'as envoyé là-bas avec Tobias correct ?

̶ Affirmatif.

̶ Cade, le roi des Enfers est celui qui tué ma Lizzie ?

̶ Cade à donné le sale boulot à Nicolaï, un de ses laquais. C'est un démon qui possède le corps d'un jeune ado à l'expression aussi joyeuse qu'un cadavre, expliqua Kai.

̶ Dit-nous comment entrer en Enfer, ordonna Alaric. Dit-moi comment je peux y aller et tuer les pourritures qui ont tués ma fille.

Kai arborait un demi-sourire.

̶ Tu ne peux pas tuer Arcadius. Tu n'es qu'un pathétique humain. Si quelqu'un peut tuer le Roi des Enfers, c'est moi, le détenteur du Pouvoir Suprême et puis ma petite sorcière Bennett.

A cette marque de possessivité, Damon fit volte-face.

̶ Ta petite sorcière Bennett ? Je pense que tu as perdu ce droit depuis le moment où tu l'as envoyé pourrir en Enfer. Là où tu aurais dû rester.

̶ Si Cade peut seulement être détruit par toi et Bonnie, pourquoi tu l'as envoyé là-bas ? Questionna Stefan. Je pense te connaître un peu et la vengeance t'a toujours motivé.

̶ Stefan à raison, intervient Elena en mettant une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière. Tu ne comptes pas laisser Cade en vie pour ce qu'il à fait quand même ? Si le seul moyen de le tuer est de combattre avec Bonnie, pourquoi l'envoyer dans les griffes de celui qui vous as fait du mal ?

Kai plissa les yeux face aux trios de vampires mais surtout Elena.

̶ Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire naïve petite fille. Tu essayes de me ranger de votre côté en utilisant le motif de la vengeance contre Cade pour que je récupère Bonnie de l'Enfer et élimine le grand méchant de l'histoire.

Elena secoua la tête.

̶ Ta vengeance contre Bonnie est-elle plus grande que ta vengeance contre Cade ?

̶ Cela ne te concerne pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu là-bas et comment j'ai vécu la décision de Bonnie. Elle mérite son petit séjour en Enfer.

̶ C'est faux elle ne le mérite pas tout comme toi tu ne l'as pas mérité, continua la belle brune. Bonnie a eut ses torts dans votre relation, comme ne pas te croire mais tu ne lui as donné aucune raison de le faire car tu lui as caché la mort de Lucile au Bahamas.

Kai se mit à rire une fois encore face à la tentative désespérée d'Elena. Jouer la fille compréhensive pour arriver à ses fins. Dommage pour elle, elle était moins douée que son double dans ce domaine.

̶ Faite ce que vous voulez et dite tout ce qui vous passe par la tête mais je ne dirai rien concernant l'accès en Enfer.

̶ Alors nous allons être dans l'obligation de te tuer, dit Alaric en sortant son arbalète et en étant prêt à tirer entre les deux yeux de Kai.

̶ Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Rétorqua Kai en penchant sa tête de côté. Car si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez jamais l'occasion de retrouver Bonnie qui doit certainement se faire torturer à l'heure qu'il est. La pauvre… J'ai presque envie de retourner la chercher par pitié.

̶ Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Déclara dépité Stefan.

̶ Je veux vous voir tous mort et seulement ensuite je veux tuer Cade avec l'aide de Bonnie pour me venger. Ensuite je montrerai à Bonnie vos tombes pour définitivement la briser comme elle, elle m'a brisée.

Elena haleta en entendant la haine dans chaque mot que prononçait le jeune sorcier. Elle laissa son regard se poser sur celui de Stefan qui était tout aussi retourné par la violence des mots de Kai.

̶ Donc non, l'accès aux Enfers pour le moment ne sera pas ouvert !

Damon et Alaric serrèrent les poings quand tout à coup la porte de la cave s'ouvrit brusquement. Une personne aux cheveux blonds s'arrêta derrière la chaise de Kai qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand un poignet se colla sauvagement contre sa bouche entrouverte. Le sorcier sentait un liquide entrer dans sa bouche et reconnut aussitôt le goût du sang. Il tenta de fermer la bouche mais la personne qui le maintenait lui pinça le nez, l'empêchant de respirer.

̶ Caroline ? Appela Elena.

̶ Laisse-moi ! Vociféra la blonde en forçant Kai à ingurgiter son sang.

Quand elle jugea que Kai en avait assez dans son système, elle mit ses mains autour de la nuque du sorcier et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

̶ Tu vas nous aider à ouvrir la porte des Enfers, à récupérer Bonnie et Tobias et tuer le Roi des Enfers, commença-t-elle de manière autoritaire. Car si tu ne fais rien, je te brise la nuque et tu deviendras qu'un simple vampire. Adieu le pouvoir suprême, la magie et la possibilité de te venger de Cade.

̶ Mais si je deviens vampire je ne te dirai jamais comment accéder en Enfer, répliqua peu ravi Kai.

̶ Je me ferai un réel plaisir d'appeler un ami de longue date pour t'hypnotiser et te forcer à tout nous révéler avant de te planter un pieu dans le cœur. Cela m'assurera que Cade ne reviendra pas pour Bonnie vu que la prophétie sera détruite si tu perds le Pouvoir Suprême et si tu meurs. Tout ce qui compte pour Cade c'est que l'un de vous meurs en fin de compte.

̶ Laisse-moi deviner, cet ami ne serait-ce pas Klaus Mikaelson ? Celui avec qui tu discutes via lettre ? Dit-moi est-ce qu'Enzo savait que tu lui écrivais tout les mois pour raconter ta vie à Mystic Falls ?

Caroline ne répliqua pas mais força sa poigne autour de la nuque de Kai pour montrer qu'elle ne rigolait pas. Kai avait du mal à respirer et sentait une douleur affreuse là où le vampire avait sa prise. Il devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

La blonde était plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait.

Pour le moment, il allait devoir changer ses plans.

{o}{O}{o}

Déterminé, Cade leva la dague et la plongea vers le cœur de la belle métisse. Or, Bonnie n'eut jamais l'occasion de sentir la pointe métallique de l'arme transpercer sa peau. A la place, elle entendit un grognement bestial puissant et entendit les bruits de chaînes se briser. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour apercevoir un loup se jeter sur Cade et le mordre violement au cou et au visage. Le loup était impressionnant et sa fourrure marron lui donnait un air indomptable. Bonnie jeta un œil à côté d'elle pour voir que Tobias avait disparut prouvant pour de bon que le jeune médecin était bien un être surnaturel. La jeune sorcière avala sa salive quand elle entendit les hurlements de Cade. Le loup était en train de le défigurer. Finalement, les hurlements s'arrêtèrent et Bonnie vit le Roi des Enfers complètement inconscient au sol. Tobias dans sa forme surnaturel fit volte-face et Bonnie prit peur, sachant la nature indomptable des loups. Cependant, la belle métisse fut surprise quand elle vit Tobias de face. C'est à cet instant précis qu'elle reconnut le loup de la forêt.

Le loup qui l'accompagnait pendant ses balades nocturnes dans la forêt quand elle pratiquait sa magie. Quand elle tentait de retrouver sa connexion avec la nature. C'était lui, la même carrure, les mêmes yeux jaunes dorés. Tobias. Depuis tout ce temps il s'agissait de Tobias. Et jamais, jamais il ne lui avait dit un mot.

̶ C'était toi qui me surveillais dans la forêt, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Depuis tout ce temps tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

Tobias se transforma à nouveau en humain et Bonnie dû regarder ailleurs pour ne pas voir Tobias dans toute sa splendeur. Or c'était difficile et son regard finit par se poser sur son torse. Torse qui n'avait plus aucune trace des sévices qu'il avait dû subir sous les mains de Maze. Elle le vit remettre son maillot qui était en mauvaise état ainsi que son boxer et le vit s'approcher à nouveau d'elle avant de lui briser les chaînes comme si c'étaient du papier. Elle était enfin libre de cette chaise.

̶ Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant une main contre sa joue avant de lui briser le collier en fer.

Bonnie sentit le rouge monter et recula de Tobias.

̶ C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question !

̶ Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

̶ Mais tu…

̶ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout ça ici, interrompit le jeune homme brun en montrant Cade. Il commence à guérir de nouveau et va se réveiller bientôt. On doit trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et tout de suite.

Bonnie acquiesça et prit un pas en avant de sentir une main autour de sa cheville. Elle sursauta et utilisa sa magie pour planter la dague dans le cœur de Cade, espérant ralentir son éveil. Elle se libéra de son emprise et accepta la main que lui tendait Tobias avant de sortir de sa cellule à la recherche d'une potentielle sortie. Mais comment trouver la sortie des Enfers quand elle était dans un couloir avec d'innombrables portes qui détenaientt des prisonniers en train d'agoniser sous les coups et sévices des différents démons au service du Roi ?

̶ Tu as une idée de comment sortir d'ici ? Murmura Tobias en s'accroupissant pour ne pas être visible en passant devant les cellules.

Bonnie avait bien une idée mais cela relevait de l'impossible.

̶ Je crois qu'il faut la Clé. Celle que j'ai utilisé sur Kai pour l'envoyer ici et celle qu'il a utilisé sur nous pour nous envoyer ici. Cela fonctionne comme un ascendant.

̶ Tu penses pouvoir localiser cette clé ici ?

Bonnie était un peu surprise qu'il lui pose cette question car Tobias avait l'air d'être au courant sur les différents pouvoirs d'une sorcière. Avait-il déjà été en contact avec une sorcière auparavant ?

̶ Je peux la localiser si je réussis à me concentrer. Elle dégage une énergie puissante et il suffit juste de la suivre.

Tobias fit un signe de tête et vit Bonnie fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. Il lui laissa quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et prenne les devants pour lui indiquer le chemin. Or, Tobias s'arrêta net et empêcha Bonnie d'avancer quand un démon passa dans le couloir d'en face. Bonnie retenait sa respiration pour éviter d'être entendue et se figea. Le démon passa sans même tourner la tête, laissant les deux êtres surnaturels reprendre leur route.

̶ La Clé est loin ?

̶ Je ne peux pas le dire exactement, commença Bonnie en restant concentrée. Mais là ou elle est, de nombreux démons seront présents. Il faut éviter d'en alerter plus sinon c'est terminé pour nous.

Tobias fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait parfaitement la situation. La furtivité allait être de rigueur mais aussi la rapidité car lorsqu'Arcadius se réveillera, tout l'Enfer allait être en alerte.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Comment pouvait-il réciter le sort pour les mener en Enfer si personne ne voulait le détacher de ces chaînes en fer ridicules ? Voilà la question que se posait Kai.

̶ Il est hors de question qu'on lui retire les chaînes car il va nous trahir la seconde d'après, dit Damon avec fermeté en tenant l'idiot de sorcier de sa main gauche et en buvant son verre de bourbon d'une seule traite de son autre main.

̶ Et comment il va nous mener en Enfer s'il ne récite pas la formule ? Répliqua Alaric.

̶ Il faut qu'on le garde à l'œil et qu'on soit à prêt à lui briser la nuque au moindre geste brusque, dit Elena.

̶ Il n'a pas besoin de faire des gestes où même réciter des formules à voix haute avec le Pouvoir Suprême, dit Kai en parlant de lui à la troisième personne. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous assurer que je ne tente pas de vous tuer.

̶ Tout comme tu n'as aucun moyen de t'assurer que tu puisses éviter d'avoir la nuque brisée par l'un d'entre nous, suggéra Caroline.

C'était vrai et Kai ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son Pouvoir Suprême ou même devenir un suceur de sang, un parasite humain. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à la provocation de Caroline, Stefan brisa les chaînes du sorcier qui laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur alors que tout le monde dans la pièce scrutait le moindre geste.

̶ Allez il est temps de faire un petit tour en Enfer pour récupérer Bon-Bon et le docteur, dit Damon en se mettant face à Kai, essayant de l'intimider.

̶ Malheureusement je ne peux pas prendre tout le monde avec moi, dit Kai en souriant.

̶ Oh non, non, non ! Tu ne vas pas commencer avec tes conditions, râla le vampire aux yeux bleus glace. Tout le monde vient capiche ?

̶ Je peux prendre deux personnes avec moi maximum car cela va demander beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne pourrai pas faire revenir plus de 5 personnes. Or, le docteur Genius, Bonnie et moi cela fait déjà trois si mes calculs sont bons.

Le groupe se regardait comprenant où Kai voulait en venir. Chacun débattait silencieusement pour faire le bon choix. Qui pouvait aller en Enfer récupérer Bonnie ? Qui avait le plus de chance de réussir tout en surveillant Kai ?

̶ Moi je prends mon ticket, dit Damon.

̶ Sans surprise, commenta ennuyé Kai.

̶ Moi je veux aller en Enfer.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Alaric. Chacun comprenait sa motivation qui était plus personnel mais tout le monde était d'accord sur une chose : Alaric était un humain et il ne pouvait pas aller dans un endroit si dangereux. Le professeur vit la mine de ses amis et dit durement :

̶ J'ai tout autant le droit que vous d'aller là-bas ! Dois-je rappeler que Cade s'est servi de ma fille comme dommage collatéral ? J'ai le droit de me venger et personne ne m'empêchera d'aller là-bas ! C'est clair ?

̶ Et à Jo et Josie tu as pensé ? Commenta Elena. Que vais-je dire à Jo si tu ne reviens pas vivant ?

̶ Tu ne diras rien car je reviendrai en vie, assura Alaric. Je ne suis pas qu'un simple humain. Je suis un chasseur et j'ai de nombreuses connaissances sur le surnaturel. Je peux vous aider à tuer Cade et ce Nicolaï. Je peux le faire.

̶ Bon c'est réglé ce sera mon beau-frère et le Maire de Mystic Falls, conclu Kai en faisant soudainement apparaître la Clé des Enfers dans sa main.

Caroline et Stefan flashèrent devant le sorcier prêt à lui tordre le cou, lui montrant bien que chacun de ses gestes étaient étudiés.

̶ Du calme les enfants ! On se détend ! J'ai juste fait apparaître la Clé.

̶ Et maintenant tu récites la formule.

Alaric s'approcha du sorcier mais pas avant d'avoir donné un regard réconfortant à la bande. Damon en fit de même et eut même l'audace de faire un clin d'œil à Elena qui lui sourit. Kai commença à activer la clé et commença à réciter la formule quand tout à coup il sentit la main de Damon autour de son cou. Il leva un sourcil.

̶ Juste au cas où tu déciderais de faire le malin, dit Damon en souriant.

Kai eut un demi-sourire avant de reprendre la formule. Son cœur battait à la chamade non pas parce que Damon le menaçait ouvertement mais parce qu'il allait retourner dans un endroit qu'il haïssait pour récupérer une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir pour le moment.

La perle blanche au milieu de la Clé devint rouge et Kai savait que le sort était réussit. Quelques secondes plus tard, le trio disparut en laissant Stefan, Elena et Caroline seuls dans le salon des Salvatore.

̶ J'espère vraiment qu'ils réussiront à ramener Bonnie et à éliminer Cade, dit Elena avec espoir mais grande crainte.

̶ Et moi j'espère que Bonnie et Kai travailleront ensemble et mettront de côté leurs ressentiments, dit Stefan en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour tout le groupe mais surtout son grand frère.

Caroline, elle, soupira avant d'aller dans le jardin des Salvatore voir le corps d'Enzo qui était au sol. Matt avait commencé à creuser un trou pour l'enterrer dans le jardin des Salvatore. Brûler le corps du vampire était trop insupportable pour elle. Elena suivit son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle sur l'herbe.

Pourquoi tout devait toujours dégénérer si vite ?

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Bonnie et Tobias avaient réussit à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait la Clé des Enfers. C'était une salle moyenne décoré seulement d'un petit pilier en bois et où se tenait en son centre la Clé des Enfers. Malheureusement, cet endroit était infesté de démons. Il y en avait au moins une petite dizaine et ces satanées créatures ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Bonnie se doutait qu'un combat frontal allait être inévitable et Tobias aussi. De plus, le temps leur manquait. Arcadius allait se réveiller bientôt.

̶ Tu peux leur infliger un anévrisme ?

̶ Mes anévrismes ne font pratiquement pas d'effet sur les démons. La dernière fois au Japon, Maze n'a pratiquement rien sentit, dit la sorcière. Je ne pense pas être assez puissante.

̶ Alors on peut tenter de les brûler et moi je les achève comme je peux.

Bonnie hésitait et honnêtement comme elle ne connaissait pas très bien les démons, elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait les affecter. Il fallait être prudent et…

Et trop tard, Tobias venait de partir à pleine vitesse sur les démons et réussit à tordre le cou à un démon en le prenant par surprise. Le démon tomba au sol inanimé mais les autres se dirigèrent vers Tobias prêt à la démembrer. Bonnie intervient dans le combat sans réfléchir et réussit à repousser les démons contre le mur en pierre en envoyant une vague invisible. Tobias profita de ce petit effet tordant le cou d'un autre démon. Les autres se relevèrent et quatre vinrent vers Bonnie qui les envoya de nouveau contre le mur. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Tobias donner des coups de poings puissants à l'un de ses attaquants avant de faire demi-tour pour bondir vers un autre démon et lui casser la mâchoire. Quand Tobias se retourna vers elle, ses yeux bruns étaient dorés et Bonnie savait qu'il utilisait ses capacités. Il grogna vers elle et la sorcière se concentra de nouveau dans la bataille et eut juste le temps de briser les os du démon qui allait l'attaquer. Ce dernier tomba à genoux et Bonnie usa de sa magie pour lui briser le cou aussi. Tout ceci n'était que temporaire mais il fallait faire vite. La jeune métisse sentit soudainement une main puissante autour de son cou et sentit son corps se soulever. Un démon venait de la surprendre.

̶ Toi petite sorcière tu vas payer pour le remue-ménage que tu es en train de faire ici, dit la démone.

Bonnie tenta de donner un anévrisme mais comme elle l'avait dit, cela n'était pas assez puissant contre les démons. A la place, elle se concentra sur le corps devant elle et fut tout à coup projetée sur le sol quand la démone se mit à brûler de l'intérieur. Bonnie eut du mal à se relever car la chute était très douloureuse mais quand elle vit que Tobias était entouré par six démons, elle se força à être courageuse car Tobias lui ne l'avait pas abandonné tout à l'heure. Elle se concentra sur un autre démon et réussit à le faire brûler de l'intérieur.

Heureusement que leur corps était composé d'eau car c'était le seul moyen de les faire brûler. Cependant, ce sort lui coûtait en énergie. La jeune sorcière envoya le corps en feu du démon sur ceux qui étaient près de Tobias pour qu'à leur tour ils prennent feu mais cela ne concernait que deux autres démons, les autres ayant esquivé leur camarade.

Tobias, lui, avait dû mal avec les trois derniers démons qui l'entouraient. Il était sur le point de se transformer en loup pour avoir plus de puissance mais un démon venait de lui donner un coup de poing au visage et un autre venait de le plaquer au sol. Il sentit ensuite plusieurs coups de pieds au niveau de son ventre. Il devait à tout prix se relever sinon c'était mal parti pour lui. Se concentrant, il prit l'un des pieds de son attaquant et l'envoya contre le mur de toutes ses forces. Il réussit à se relever et vit les deux derniers démons se faire projeter à leur tour grâce à Bonnie. Il fusa vers eux et leur tordit le cou d'un mouvement précis et rapide.

̶ Prends la Clé, ordonna-t-il à Bonnie.

Bonnie acquiesça et s'empressa de prendre la Clé sur le petit pilier en bois. Elle s'approcha en courant vers Tobias quand ce dernier, n'ayant pas vu le dernier démon se relever, sentit quelque chose de dur et de froid transpercer son bas-ventre. Le loup se retourna et asséna un coup de poing au visage du démon avant que celui-ci ne se mette à crier en sentant son sang le brûler et sa peau fondre.

Bonnie venait effectivement de rendre le sang du démon aussi corrosif que de l'acide.

̶ Tobias, dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui qui venait de tomber à genoux.

Elle enleva la barre de métal de son corps. Tobias se mit à grogner et prit appui sur Bonnie. La sorcière pouvait voir qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang. Ce n'était pas bon, elle devait faire le sort et vite. Or, elle pouvait déjà entendre des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction et elle avait peur qu'un démon n'apparaisse tout à coup devant eux pour les anéantir. A la place, Bonnie se leva et aida Tobias à se redresser.

̶ Il faut qu'on parte Bonnie ! Fait le sort !

̶ Tu ne vas pas tenir on doit d'abord soigner ta blessure.

̶ Elle va se refermer d'ici quelques minutes, on doit partir et tout de suite ! Ordonna Tobias en la regardant avec fermeté.

̶ On doit d'abord trouver un endroit sûr pour lancer le sort.

̶ Par ici ! Entendit-elle tout à coup.

Tobias et elles se regardèrent incrédules. Cette voix venait d'une cellule juste à coté.

̶ Si vous voulez vivre venez par ici !

N'ayant pas trop le choix vu les hurlements des démons, Bonnie se dirigea vers la cellule en soutenant Tobias. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une formule et la referma, verrouillant de nouveau la petite prison. Elle lâcha ensuite Tobias et regardait l'état de sa blessure qui ne semblait pas guérir.

̶ Pourquoi ta blessure ne guérit pas ?

̶ Je ne suis pas un hybride et il me faut plus de temps. La blessure est plutôt grave aussi. Compresse-là avec ta main.

Bonnie voulait lui dire s'il était sûr mais il était médecin, il savait ce qu'il faisait.

̶ Je ne peux pas faire la formule si tu n'es pas bien. Tu risques de mourir car le passage vers l'autre monde demande beaucoup d'énergie.

̶ Un sort de guérison ?

̶ Bon-Bon aura besoin de toute sa magie pour nous renvoyer dans l'autre monde et elle a déjà beaucoup utilisé sa agie pour brûler les démons intervient une voix féminine.

Celle qui leur avait dit de venir par ici.

̶ Mais moi j'ai une autre solution pour vous. Je peux tout simplement donner de mon sang à ton nouveau copain Bonnie.

Bonnie se retourna vers cette voix et fut surprise et dans un sens non de voir Katherine se tenir devant elle, assise sur le sol avec un collier en fer autour du coup lui servant de laisse.

̶ Mais d'abord, Bonnie-Bonnie, tu vas devoir me détacher de là !

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Cade se redressa soudainement et enleva le couteau qui était logé dans sa poitrine. Il jeta ensuite l'arme contre le mur avant de se relever et d'enlever la poussière sur son costume. Ce saleté de chien, il l'avait eut par surprise et avait réussit à planter ses crocs acérés sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une douleur pareille. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était rien. Une égratignure qui lui avait coûté une demi-heure de sommeil.

Il était pratiquement invincible mais pas invulnérable.

D'un claquement de doigt il fit retentir la sirène pour avertir tout le monde de l'évasion de Bonnie et Tobias. Un petit sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était la deuxième fois en l'espace de trois jours que l'alarme retentissait. Une fois pour l'évasion de Kai Parker et la deuxième fois pour l'évasion de Bonnie Bennett.

Il aurait dû tuer le leader du Clan Gemini dès le départ et avaler son âme pour le Néant. Cade sortit de la cellule pour partir à la recherche de Bonnie. Il savait qu'elle était encore ici. Il sentait sa présence. Le Roi des Enfers souriait.

Néanmoins, ce sourire s'évanouit quand il sentit la présence d'une autre personne.

Kai Parker.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A :** **Bonjour… vous êtes toujours présents ? Euuuh vraiment désolée pour ce hiatus de cinq mois mais honnêtement je n'avais aucune motivation. Pas la motivation d'ouvrir mon ordinateur et de me connecter et poster la suite. Non seulement j'avais la flemme mais la vie réelle n'a pas été tendre avec moi, enfin le travail surtout. Mais bref, j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fiction et j'en suis arrivée au chapitre 20. J'ai donc presque terminée cette histoire. J'ai décidé d'avoir des chapitres d'avance avant de poster. Du coup me revoilà enfin et c'est grâce à DivineKid's qui m'a donné reboost pour poster. Merci beaucoup :-)**

 **Du coup, je ne vais pas poster les 6 chapitres d'un coup. Non, non, non ! Car j'aimerai quand même avoir vos retours. Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant que ne pas avoir de retour sur un chapitre dont l'auteur passe un week-end entier à écrire.**

 **Donc chers lecteurs, si vous n'avez pas perdu espoir, j'attends vos avis avant de poster la suite dans très peu de temps (Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le jure cette fois lol)**

 **Bonne fête de fin d'années à tous.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **:-)**

 **Et n'oubliez jamais : Je n'abandonnerai aucune histoire en cours. Jamais. Je connais trop cette frustration pour la faire vivre.**


	15. Chapter 15

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation chapitre 15**

 **Disclaimer** **: TVD ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon regardait les lieux avec une certaine forme de dégoût mais un peu de déception. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait l'Enfer. Pendant un instant, il doutait de leur position. Peut-être que Kai leur avait mentit ? Or, les corps de plusieurs personnes fraîchement brûlés jonchaient le sol.

̶ Non, tu es bien en Enfer. Moi aussi j'imaginais un lieu où on crève de chaud avec des flammes partout mais l'architecture est plus simple, expliqua Kai en regardant à droite et à gauche puis en s'agenouillant vers les corps carbonisés. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Bonnie était passé par là il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela. Elle avait déjà réussit à se libérer ?

̶ Il fait froid, commenta Alaric en soulevant son arbalète, prêt à tirer.

̶ Aaaaaaaaaah ! Pitiiiié !

Damon et Alaric se regardèrent en entendant ces cris puissants raisonner. Un frisson parcourut le dos du chasseur. Nul doute que la torture ici était de rigueur. Une image perturbante entra dans ses pensées et Alaric s'empressa de poser la question suivante.

̶ Où sont Bonnie et Tobias ?

Kai ne répondit pas et commença à marcher. La main puissante de Damon s'abattit sur son épaule, le forçant à s'arrêter.

̶ Alaric t'a posé une question et je veux que tu y répondes !

Kai prit la main du vampire et lui brûla la peau, le forçant à se reculer. Alaric pointa son arbalète à la tête du sorcier en guise de menace.

̶ Bonnie est toute proche, je peux sentir sa présence et sa magie. Impossible de passer à côté quand elle est à l'origine de corps brûlés, commença Kai en faisant face à Damon. Mais elle n'est pas toute seule…

̶ Tobias est avec elle ?

̶ Oui cher beau-frère et une autre invitée aussi !

̶ Qui ?

̶ Arcadius est avec eux ! Je crois qu'ils nous attendent, dit Kai en ne révélant pas la mystérieuse invitée. Il voulait faire la surprise à Damon.

̶ Comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda Damon.

̶ Parce que nous sommes juste ici, dit tout à coup Cade en apparaissant dans la salle avec Maze et Nicolaï qui tenaient fermement Bonnie et Tobias.

̶ Bonnie !

La jeune sorcière sourit à Damon, soulagée de le voir mais à la fois effrayée. Son cœur s'accéléra en voyant Kai. Son souffle manqua de se couper. Elle ressentait une tonne d'émotions qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. De la peur ? De la joie ? Du soulagement ? De l'appréhension ? De la colère ? De la haine ? De la rancœur ? Du dégoût ? Non elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis en le voyant. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son cœur avait accéléré sa course mais qu'il s'était stoppé net pendant quelques secondes quand le regard de Kai tomba sur le sien. Elle s'attendait à voir un sourire mesquin sur ses lèvres, de la haine et de la colère comme la dernière fois mais rien. Il ne laissait rien apparaître et cela lui faisait tout autant mal.

Quelle idiote...

̶ A peine Mademoiselle Bennett arrive dans mon Royaume et déjà une tentative presque réussie de s'enfuir. Heureusement que je me suis réveillé à temps et que je l'ai intercepté. Sinon la petite ce serait déjà enfuie avec son petit chien !

̶ Petit chien ? Questionna Alaric.

̶ Dis donc Tobias ! Dit Cade en regardant maintenant l'homme brun. Il semble que tu aies caché à tout le monde que tu étais un loup et un Alpha ! Quel petit cachotier…

Tobias voulait s'enfuir de l'emprise de Nicolaï qui était bien plus petit que lui vu qu'il avait le corps d'un jeune adolescent, presque enfantin mais sa poigne était si ferme.

̶ J'aurai dû me douter, dit Kai en regardant le médecin avec intérêt. Il fallait bien un défaut et c'est ce côté toutou qui casse un peu le charme.

̶ On s'occupera de Tobias plus tard, dit Damon en approchant de Cade et en le toisant du regard. On avait un accord et tu ne l'as pas respecté.

̶ Un accord ? Demanda soudainement Bonnie étonnée alors que Kai, curieux, regardait à présent le vampire.

Cade se mit à rire et s'avança vers Damon qui ne se laissait pas intimider.

̶ Tu sais un accord, ce moment où tu m'as dit : _Je peux t'empêcher d'aller en Enfer le jour où tu meurs. Je peux même étendre cette faveur pour Stefan et Elena._ Cita Damon en mimant les guillemets. Ce à quoi j'ai demandé en échange de quoi et où j'ai eut cette réponse _: En échange tu gardes le silence sur mon identité et sur celle de mes acolytes. Tu ne parles de rien à Bonnie et tu me laisses prendre l'âme de Kai. Tu m'aideras à l'envoyer dans mon royaume en l'attaquant. Je veux même que tu convainques Bonnie de le faire et qu'elle me laisse prendre le Pouvoir Suprême_ , continua le vampire en s'énervant. Et moi j'ai dit oui si tu épargnais Enzo, Caroline et si tu foutais la paix à Bonnie une fois que tout serai terminé ! Or je n'ai pas l'impression que Bonnie soit en sécurité avec toi !

Un silence de plomb remplit le Royaume des Enfers et ce silence mettait Damon sous tension car il sentait le poids du regard de Bonnie qui lui ordonnait de lui expliquer. Il pouvait aussi sentir le regard mesquin, froid et calculateur de Kai et le vampire savait qu'il venait de monter dans la liste de personne que voulait tuer le sorcier.

̶ Damon ?

Damon était incapable de regarder Bonnie dans les yeux. A la place, il fixait Cade sans laisser paraître sa tension mais c'était presque impossible.

̶ Damon, Damon, Damon, soupira le Diable amusé par le déroulement de l'histoire. Les conditions impliquaient que Kai reste en Enfer. Malheureusement il est sortit ! Le contrat n'est plus bon.

̶ Mais j'ai ramené Kai donc tu peux me rendre Bonnie à présent et aussi le médecin.

̶ Ah j'adore toujours autant ton humour.

̶ Alors je ne suis qu'un appât pour toi Damon ? Dit Kai d'un air triste sur-joué. Depuis le départ tu conspirais avec Cade pour m'envoyer en Enfer ? Tu savais que j'allais atterrir ici et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pire tu n'as rien dit à notre Bon-Bon ? Mais au final, il s'avère que toi aussi tu as été manipulé par le Big Boss. C'est presque hilarant. Je dois dire que je suis impressionné.

̶ Désolé d'abréger les éloges sur les talents de manipulation du Roi des Enfers, commença avec hargne Alaric en pointant son arbalète sur la tête de Cade. Mais j'exige justice pour la mort de ma fille.

̶ Je suis navré pour Lizzie. Vraiment je le suis mais nous n'avions pas d'autres choix. Bonnie tenait vraiment à Kai et il fallait commettre l'irréparable pour qu'elle se venge. Pour tout vous dire Alaric, même quand Lizzie fut tuée, elle avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de Kai. J'ai dû encore inventer…

̶ On s'en fiche, déclara Alaric enragé, la voix tremblante par l'émotion qui menaçait de le submerger. Quelqu'un doit payer pour Lizzie et j'ai bien envie de planter ma flèche entre vos deux yeux.

̶ Si c'est la mort du coupable que tu veux cela peut s'arranger.

Cade leva sa main vers Tobias et Nicolaï et tout à coup, le jeune adolescent aux yeux terne et vide se mit à hurler. Tout le monde dans la pièce rocailleuse, regardaient Nicolaï tomber à genoux, lâchant Tobias qui fut immobilisé par l'autre main de Cade. Le jeune démon se tenait la tête criant de douleur avant que cette dernière ne finisse par exploser, laissant le reste du corps tomber au sol. Maze, amplifia inconsciemment son emprise sur Bonnie en voyant cette scène. Elle n'aimait pas son binôme particulièrement mais voir leur maître le tuer si facilement et pour une raison si futile, faire plaisir à cet humain, était aberrant.

̶ Voilà, le meurtrier de ta fille est maintenant retourné dans le Néant. Satisfait ?

̶ Pas du tout !

Cade leva les yeux au ciel.

̶ Vous les humains, on donne un peu et vous en voulez toujours plus ! Ma générosité a trop perduré. Je vais me faire une joie immense de vous trouver des cellules à tous, parla-t-il avec détachement. Son regard sombre se posa ensuite sur Kai. Je vais me faire un plaisir d'envoyer aussi ton âme dans le Néant avec l'âme de Bonnie.

̶ Je suis contre ! Entends-moi bien je n'ai rien contre le Néant, j'ai plus une objection sur l'accompagnement de l'âme de Bonnie. En fait, je suis juste venu déposer Damon en Enfer et je compte bien repartir. Tu peux garder Bonnie, c'est mon petit cadeau. Je tiens beaucoup trop à ma vie pour te traquer et me venger. En fait, je vais juste me contenter de laisser Damon pourrir ici et de te laisser faire bon te semble avec ma petite sorcière, expliqua Kai en tournant le dos et en commençant à se concentrer sur la position de la Clé des Enfers.

̶ Sale petite vermine, vociféra Damon.

Bonnie, elle, faisait un effort surhumain pour éviter de ressentir trop de douleur en entendant les mots de Kai. Il était donc prêt à l'abandonner ici pour de bon et tant pis s'il savait qu'elle avait été manipulée.

̶ C'est ça que tu cherches ? Commenta Cade en faisant apparaître la Clé des Enfers au milieu du pilier en bois.

Kai se retourna et sourit. Il s'approcha pour prendre l'objet quand celui-ci s'enflamma tout à coup et disparut, se désintégrant en cendres en un claquement de doigts sous les protestations de Damon, Alaric et Tobias. Le sorcier du Clan Gemini releva la tête et donna un regard noir au Maître des Lieux qui souriait, mettant une main dans sa poche de pantalon lui donnant un air nonchalant.

̶ Plus personne ne pourra sortir des Enfers maintenant. En détruisant la Clé j'ai ôté toute possibilité de fuite. Alors maintenant, acceptez votre destin et rendez-vous bien gentiment.

Damon et Alaric se regardèrent avant qu'Alaric ne tire une flèche vers Cade qui renvoya l'objet vers le professeur. Il l'esquiva en un roulé-boulé. Tobias profita de ce moment pour défier l'emprise de Cade et se retourner vers lui pour l'attaquer. Damon en fit de même et flasha vers le Diable pour essayer de lui arracher le cœur. Voyant ces deux individus s'attaquer à son maître, Maze poussa Bonnie violemment sur le côté. La belle métisse tomba au sol et se cogna le front contre le mur, laissant apparaître une petite coulée de sang. Cependant, elle se releva aussitôt et immobilisa Maze avant qu'elle ne tente de faire du mal à Tobias qui venait de s'être fait soulever par Cade d'une seule main alors que Damon était repoussée par une barrière invisible qu'avait crée le Diable. Bonnie brisa, avec sa magie, la main de Cade d'un coup de poignet et ce dernier lâcha Tobias qui reprit son souffle. Cade posa son attention sur Bonnie et prit un pas vers elle quand il sentit plusieurs flèches se planter dans le dos. Alaric venait de ralentir le Diable. Ce qui tombait bien car Maze avait réussit à détruire la barrière invisible de Bonnie. La démone aux cheveux blonds platine perdit ses yeux bleus pour laisser place à des yeux noirs charbons. Elle s'avança de manière menaçante vers Bonnie quand tout à coup elle se mit à hurler et à tomber par terre avant de se désintégrer en une fumée noire laissant place à personne d'autre que Katherine Pierce.

̶ Je pensais que Cade t'avais assommé et t'avais de nouveau enfermé dans ta cellule ? Questionna la sorcière avant de poser une question plus importante : Comment as-tu fait pour la tuer ?

Katherine sourit à Bonnie avant de lui montrer un couteau.

̶ Il a le pouvoir de détruire les démons en un coup. Je l'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Cade quand il a fait de moi son « invitée spéciale ».

Bonnie crissa son nez avant d'entendre Damon et Tobias hurler de douleur, à genoux face à un anévrisme puissant. Alaric, lui, était au sol, sonné. Du sang coulait de son nez et sa bouche. La sorcière allait intervenir mais elle vit Tobias se transformer en loup et sauter une fois de plus à la gorge de Cade, complètement enragé. Cela déstabilisa le Diable.

̶ Va retrouver Kai, je vais m'occuper de retenir Cade et les démons qui vont arriver, dit la belle brune.

̶ Kai ?

Bonnie avait effectivement remarquée la disparition soudaine de Kai et pour être honnête elle avait prit cela comme un abandon de plus. Il ne voulait pas combattre, ok, mais s'il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir se balader dans les Enfers pour échapper à Cade et laisser le sale boulot aux autres il se trompait. Arcadius ne le laisserait jamais faire. Même si le Diable la tuait en premier.

Katherine soupira exaspérée face à la lenteur de Bonnie.

̶ Sans Kai tu ne pourras pas détruire Arcadius et sans la destruction d'Arcadius, aucun de nous ne sortira des Enfers.

̶ Mais tu ne pourras pas le retenir toute seule avec Alaric, Tobias et Damon, surtout si les autres démons arrivent, paniqua Bonnie.

̶ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un allié de taille qui fait déjà le ménage dans les couloirs depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes !

Bonnie allait poser la question quand elle entendit le son d'os se brisant et une voix masculine et ténébreuse dire :

̶ Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoirs de cette façon !

La sorcière Bennett fit demi-tour pour voir un visage très familier. Sa première réaction fit de prononcer le prénom du cadet Salvatore mais en voyant le sourire diabolique et les yeux pétillants de malice de l'homme, elle savait que la personne en face d'elle était bien pire que Stefan ou même le boucher…

̶ Silas…

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Il n'était pas heureux de la tournure des évènements une fois de plus. Non seulement il avait du sang de vampire dans les veines et il avait été forcé de changer ses plans mais à présent il devait encore s'adapter à ce petit rebondissement qu'avait provoqué Arcadius. La Clé des Enfers était détruite. Il ne pouvait plus sortir d'ici maintenant. Ils étaient tous piégés. Il était piégé comme une vulgaire souris avec le Maître des Lieux qui voulait sa peau. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et tant pis s'il fuyait le combat. De toute façon, Damon, Alaric, le médecin et Bonnie n'avaient aucunes chances de s'en sortir. La prophétie ne parlait que de lui et d'une sorcière Bennett. Or, s'il ne s'engageait pas dans le combat, tout le monde était perdu. C'était la seule chose qui le satisfaisait.

̶ Halte !

Kai se mit à rire en entendant l'ordre de l'homme en face de lui.

̶ Halte ? Vraiment ? De quel siècle tu viens ? Du Moyen-âge ?

Le démon qui avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années un peu bedonnant souriait face à la provocation de Kai.

̶ Affirmatif et laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'on faisait aux sorciers et sorcières de l'époque.

Le démon apparût devant Kai et allait lui asséner un coup de poing mais le sorcier l'interrompit en lui infligeant un anévrisme.

̶ Co..Comment ? Grommela le démon.

̶ Je suis le leader du Clan Gemini et j'ai le Pouvoir Suprême en ma possession. Autrement dit je suis super méga puissant donc tu es mal barré !

Kai intensifia son anévrisme sans grand effort et le démon tomba au sol inconscient. Le sorcier pouffa avant de faire brûler le corps en utilisant une formule que Bonnie avait déjà utilisée ici. En enflammant le corps grâce à l'eau que contenait le corps des démons, faisant brûler les corps de l'intérieur.

̶ Amateur ! J'ai passé un long moment ici et je sais pertinemment que vos faiblesses, à vous démons de bas niveau, est le feu, la décapitation et aussi l'arrachage de cœur. Il y a aussi ce petit couteau spécial dont j'ai appris l'existence dans un livre que j'ai pu lire lors de mon petit séjour à Mystic Falls mais il semble introuvable, discuta le sorcier avec le corps sans vie et carbonisé du démon.

̶ C'est Katherine qui a le couteau.

Kai se mordit furieusement la lèvre en entendant cette voix et se maudit intérieurement. Il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver. Le sorcier Parker tourna légèrement son corps vers la droite pour regarder nul autre que Bonnie Bennett. Elle était au bout du couloir et le regardait avec méfiance. Il pouffa, satisfait de voir qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et elle avait bien raison. Après tout il l'avait donné au Diable.

̶ Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! Elle a su s'attirer ses faveurs et elle sait y faire avec l'ennemi.

Un silence envahit le couloir. Bonnie était mal à l'aise alors que Kai semblait indifférent. Quand il était comme ça, Bonnie ne savait pas comment réagir ou même quoi dire. Elle n'était même pas prête à lui faire face. Elle était perdue, déboussolée.

̶ Alors il ne t'a pas encore tué ? Je suis presque déçu que le Diable tout puissant semble avoir du mal à tuer une simple et pauvre sorcière Bennett. Ne me dit pas que Damon, Alaric et Tobias arrivent à le retenir quand même.

Chaque mot perçait Bonnie de toute part mais elle se retenait. Elle ne devait pas laisser sa blessure, sa tristesse et sa colère prendre le dessus. Pas maintenant. Damon, Alaric et Tobias étaient en danger de mort.

̶ Katherine à réussit à tuer Maze avec son couteau spécial et Silas a rejoint le combat. C'est un sorcier puissant et il peut être un allié de taille, expliqua Bonnie en s'approchant de Kai qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Mais comme tu le sais, la prophétie parle du sorcier possédant le Pouvoir Suprême et de la dernière de la lignée des Bennett et…

̶ Et seul toi et moi pouvons vaincre Arcadius et sauver les âmes de l'Enfer et tout le monde entier, coupa Kai avec sarcasme. Parce que nous sommes les deux héros qui se sont fait manipuler et qui vont mettre leur différence de côté pour battre le méchant monsieur qui a détruit leur vie…Bouh !

Bonnie s'arrêta de marcher et serra les poings face au ton moqueur et provoquant de Kai. La colère, elle avait du mal à la contenir et elle sentait qu'elle était à deux doigts de le balancer de l'autre coté du couloir.

̶ Arrêtes de parler ainsi et sois sérieux Kai !

̶ Mais je suis sérieux Bonnie ! Je ne peux pas l'être plus !

̶ On doit détruire Cade pour ce qu'il a fait.

̶ Pour ce qu'il a fait ? Il n'a été que le petit coup de pouce qui t'a poussé à m'enfermer dans ce trou à rat en train de subir moult torture. Tu sais ce que cela m'a fait Bonnie ? Hurla Kai en venant vers elle le visage déformé par la colère. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a brisé mais c'est toi ! Toi seule Bonnie.

Bonnie avala difficilement sa salive en entendant les accusations de Kai. Elle avait mal, elle se sentait horriblement mal mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kai lui dire cela.

̶ Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de tout quand toi tu m'as laissé dans le noir. Tu ne m'as même pas parlé de Lucile !

̶ Et toi tu ne m'as même pas parlé des visions de Cade ! Chuchota furieusement Kai en regardant les yeux larmoyants de Bonnie. Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance !

̶ Tu ne m'en pas donné de raisons, répliqua sèchement Bonnie. Même si au final tu n'as pas tué Lizzie et que tout était machination, croire que tu étais le coupable m'a déchiré et m'a brisée Kai.

̶ Ils sont ici ! Hurla tout à coup un démon.

Kai et Bonnie ne se détournèrent même pas pour voir celui qui était en train de charger contre eux. Bonnie leva sa main pour briser le genou du démon alors que Kai avait déjà récité la formule pour le faire brûler de l'intérieur. Tout ça sans baisser les yeux.

̶ Alors quoi ? Je devrai m'allier avec toi pour combattre tonton Cade et ensuite oublier toutes ces années de souffrances ? Dit-moi Bonnie, tu faisais quoi pendant que je me faisais torturer par Maze ? Tu étais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec ce cher Tobias ? Où alors…

Kai n'eut pas le temps de finir par il fut propulsé par Bonnie et tomba au sol. Quand il se redressa il pouvait voir la jeune femme respirer fortement.

̶ Arrête !

̶ Arrêter quoi ? Commença Kai en levant la main.

Bonnie sentit son corps se paralyser avant d'être poussé par une force invisible. C'était Kai. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour l'amener vers lui. Quand elle fut en face de lui, il arrêta son sort mais n'enleva pas la paralysie. Il baissa la tête vers celle de la jeune femme et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Bonnie pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa bouche et elle était sûre qu'elle aurait frissonnée si son corps le lui permettait.

̶ Je vais te faire payer Bonnie, jura-t-il en murmurant à son oreille. Tu vas regretter d'avoir eut le malheur d'écouter ce monstre.

Bonnie avait peur. Oui. Elle avait peur de la menace de Kai qui sonnait comme une promesse. A cet instant, elle savait que le Kai qu'elle aimait n'était plus ici. L'ancien Kai était de retour et il réclamait vengeance.

̶ Si tu me hais autant, pourquoi veux-tu que Cade soit celui qui me tue ? Réussit-elle à demander.

Au moins ses cordes vocales fonctionnaient.

Kai recula d'elle et relâcha un soupir qu'il ignorait avoir retenu jusque-là. Il leva un sourcil, curieux de voir où Bonnie voulait en venir.

̶ J'ai bien comprit que tu voulais me voir six pieds sous terre mais jamais je n'aurait cru que le grand Kai Parker veuille laisser ce sale boulot au Diable !

̶ Tu essayes de me manipuler Bonster !

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre.

̶ Le seul moyen de sortir de l'Enfer maintenant est de détruire Cade, tenta-t-elle désespérée. En tuant Cade on détruit l'Enfer et les âmes piégées seront expulsées sur Terre ou alors dans le Néant mais toi et moi pouvons revenir sans égratignure avec Damon et les autres avec notre magie.

̶ Et ?

̶ Et si on détruit Cade ensemble comme l'indique la prophétie, toi et moi obtiendrons vengeance contre lui. On sera libre et tu pourras me tourmenter comme tu veux avant de décider de mon sort sur Terre !

Kai pencha sa tête de côté et analysait les propos de Bonnie.

̶ Et tu ne te défendras pas ?

̶ Bien sûr que si.

̶ Tu _essayeras_ de te défendre, poursuivit Kai en un sourire carnassier.

̶ Alors ?

Kai reprit son sérieux avant de donner un petit coup de poignée. La seconde suivante, Bonnie pouvait de nouveau bouger mais Kai lui prit subitement l'avant-bras et la tira vers lui, près de son torse.

̶ Allons botter les fesses à tonton Cade ! Et après tu seras toute à moi! Promit le sorcier avec un entrain surprenant.

Auparavant cette dernière partie de phrase aurait eut le don de la mettre en émoi mais à présent elle lui faisait froid dans le dos.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Non seulement Katherine Pierce venait d'apparaître, cette saleté de garce qui lui avait piétiné le cœur mais maintenant Silas aussi était de la partie. Damon avait envie de crier de rage et de colère sur le coup mais il devait admettre que leur venu était plus que bienvenue. La magie de Silas était puissante et pouvait décontenancer le Diable qui avait appelé du renfort.

̶ Alors quoi ? Provoqua Damon en essuyant le sang de son nez. Le Diable n'est pas capable de se battre seul contre deux vampires, un loup, un humain et un sorcier ?

̶ Je ne laisserai pas à mes ennemis l'occasion de m'égratigner.

̶ Et pourtant tout le monde sait que j'en ai envie ! Dit Silas en regardant à présent les cinq démons devant lui. Il murmura quelque chose tout bas et sourit quand il vit les cinq démons commencer à se battre entre eux. C'était son sort favori.

Katherine, elle, faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour tuer les démons qui se jetaient sur elle avec le couteau magique de Cade. Cette arme était un vrai bijou et elle s'amusait comme une folle à détruire les abominations qui l'avaient torturé pendant des années et des années. Cependant, elle y prenait trop goût et surtout trop de confiance car peu de temps après, elle sentit une main se loger dans sa poitrine prêt à lui déloger le cœur. Or, Damon repoussa le démon et lui décapita la tête avant de repousser celui qui chargeait sur lui.

̶ Tu me diras merci plus tard sale garce !

Katherine pouffa avant de reprendre sa concentration et d'user de sa vitesse de vampire pour planter son couteau dans le cou d'un autre démon.

Ces créatures ne semblaient pas diminuer en nombre et cela commençait vraiment à fatiguer le groupe. Alaric était essoufflé et n'avait plus de flèches. Il utilisait son couteau pour se défendre mais tenait à peine. Heureusement que Tobias le protégeait et se jetaient sur ces monstres en leur mordant violement le visage avec sa puissante gueule avant de leur briser la nuque. Il était pire que Klaus quand il était enragé. Personne ne semblait le stopper. Il avait encore réussit à mordre Cade au visage mais le Diable l'avait repoussé et avait réussit à le blesser au flanc. Mais à part ça, Tobias continuait de combattre.

Damon tentait de s'approcher de Cade mais à chaque fois un démon le provoquait en duel ou lui barrait la route. Il en était de même pour Silas qui était obligé à chaque fois de s'occuper des démons. Il avait beau user de ses sorts d'illusions, de monter les démons les uns contes les autres, il semblait en sortir de partout.

̶ Quand est-ce que Bonnie arrive donner un coup de main ? Je sais qu'elle me déteste mais quand même…

̶ Oh la ferme ! Dit Damon avant de se retrouver au sol et de subir plusieurs coups de poings au visage.

Silas voulait vraiment aider le vampire mais un démon venait de lui prendre le bras et de le mettre à un angle très douloureux.

̶ Cade s'enfuit ! Cria Alaric.

Damon ne pouvait pas voir car trois démons l'affublaient de coups. Un se dissipa en poussière et un deuxième avant que la tête du troisième se mit à voler dans les airs. Katherine apparut avec un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres rouges.

̶ Tu me remercieras plus tard mon chéri !

̶ Damon, Cade s'en va ! Cria à nouveau Alaric en esquivant un coup de poing.

̶ Tant pis on est un peu occupés là, dit le vampire mal en point.

Il fallait à tout prix que Bonnie revienne avec Kai car il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si ces démons continuaient à se multiplier. C'était comme si Cade leur avait envoyé tout les habitants de l'Enfer. Même Silas commençait à s'essouffler. La situation n'était pas bonne, pas bonne du tout surtout quand Tobias hurlait de douleur quand un démon était à deux doigts de lui briser sa gueule en deux. Heureusement pour le loup, Alaric venait de donner un coup de poing au démon avant de lui planter une longue dague dans l'œil. Tobias termina le démon en lui brisant la nuque en un coup de gueule précis.

Non… Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps ainsi. Surtout que ces satanés créatures étaient pour la plupart sonnées.

̶ Allez Bonnie, toi seule peut convaincre Kai d'en finir…

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Il avait quitté le combat car il savait que ses sujets pouvaient facilement en finir avec ces individus. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'une fois de plus, Katherine avait réussit à s'échapper. Mais il avait comprit comment la diablesse avait réussie. Elle avait fait semblant d'être assommée et avait tout simplement réussit à se libérer grâce à une pince à cheveux… Une pince à cheveux… pour une porte des enfers ! Cette harpie… Elle avait toujours un pion d'avance. Elle avait toujours un plan de secours. Il aurait dû la tuer elle aussi au lieu de s'être fait séduire. Maintenant, elle aidait ses ennemis et avait même réussit à libérer Silas.

Ce satané sorcier immortel. Il était puissant et ses démons ne valaient presque rien face à lui. Il réussissait à contrôler leur faible esprit. Il fallait envoyer des démons plus puissants. Lui, pouvait s'en charger mais pas quand Pierce, Salvatore, Hale et Saltzman rôdaient dans le coin. Il était immortel mais pas invincible. Il suffisait qu'il soit blessé pour que Kai et Bonnie en profitent pour le tuer. Il devait retrouver le duo et s'en débarrasser. Seulement après il aurait la conscience tranquille.

̶ Halte-là !

Cade s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa salle de trône. Il était tenté de sourire mais l'envie n'était pas assez grande. A la place, il fit demi-tour et fit face à Bonnie et Kai. L'une avait l'air tendue et l'autre avait l'air excité. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir des Bennett bouillonner dans les veines de Bonnie, la rendant plus puissante. Il pouvait sentir toutes les Bennett s'allier à elle comme il pouvait sentir l'atmosphère se tendre et se charger d'électricité à cause du Pouvoir Suprême. C'était presque irrespirable pour un humain. Cade pouvait voir que le duo avait signé une trêve temporaire pour essayer de l'anéantir. C'était presque émouvant.

̶ Alors je vois que le grand moment est enfin venu, commenta-t-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

̶ Oui le moment est enfin venu d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et t'envoyer errer dans le Néant, attaqua Kai avec malice et détermination.

Cade souriait et posa son regard sur Bonnie qui le toisait.

̶ Voyons voir si vous serez capable de vous accorder pour accomplir cette stupide prophétie. J'ai hâte de vous voir échouer, ricana le Diable en enlevant les mains de ses poches.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A:** **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ^^ J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et que vous êtes en forme pour la reprise du travail ou des cours. Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et d'avoir toujours un intérêt pour cette histoire qui sera sans doute ma dernière pour vampire diaries. Je suis contente aussi que les couples vous plaise. J'espère aussi t'avoir fait plaisir en faisant apparaître Silas lilipanda2, c'était rpévu, du coup j'ai sourit en voyant ton commentaire ^^**

 **La suite après avoir lu quelques uns de vos commentaire hi hi**

 **Bon Week-end !**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**


	16. Chapter 16

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation chapitre 16**

 **Disclaimer** **: TVD ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

̶ Ils sont trop longs, commenta Stefan en faisant les cents pas dans le salon. Ils auraient déjà dû revenir.

̶ Peut-être qu'ils ont rencontrés Cade, dit Matt peu rassuré.

̶ Où Kai les as tués et est revenu sans Bonnie et les autres.

Elena, Stefan et Matt regardèrent Caroline qui était assise sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

̶ On ne peut pas faire confiance à Kai ! Et je suis sûre qu'avec la chance que nous avons, Alaric et Damon l'ont perdu de vu et qu'il est de nouveau de retour, attendant que mon sang s'estompe pour venir nous tuer nous aussi.

̶ Caroline on ne doit pas perdre espoir, intervient Elena en s'agenouillant devant elle et en lui prenant la main. On doit attendre qu'ils reviennent tous. S'ils sont tombés sur Cade, ils doivent être en train de le combattre. Kai et Bonnie doivent faire équipe pour le vaincre.

La belle blonde enleva sa main de celles de son amie et se leva pour faire face à Matt et Stefan. Elle avait l'air si fragile et si pessimiste. Ce n'était pas leur Caroline.

̶ Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va mettre sa vengeance de coté sur Bonnie pour vaincre Cade ? Je ne sais pas si ce malade mental possède la capacité à réfléchir et à raisonner vu l'état dans lequel il est.

̶ Stop ! Tonna la voix ferme de Matt.

Il ne supportait pas de voir Caroline ainsi.

̶ J'ai l'intime conviction que tout le monde est en vie et je suis persuadé que Kai et Bonnie combattent Cade ensemble car c'est le seul moyen de le détruire. Ils vont y arriver, expliqua-t-il en ne lâchant pas le regard de Caroline. La seule chose qui me fait peur, c'est quand Cade sera vaincu car là-oui, Kai sera à nos trousses et il voudra faire payer Bonnie. C'est ça qui me donne la chair de poule, avoua le shérif de la ville.

̶ Il faudra tuer Kai avant qu'il ne nous tue, dit Caroline en accord avec les dires de Matt.

Elena se releva et mordit sa lèvre un peu nerveuse. Une partie d'elle était contre. Affronter Kai était bien trop dangereux et elle ne savait pas comment Bonnie allait réagir. Mais l'autre partie d'elle était d'accord. Kai avait tué Enzo et il allait venir après eux juste pour faire souffrir Bonnie. Il était devenu à nouveau très instable.

̶ Il nous déteste tous maintenant et Bonnie aussi, confirma Stefan.

̶ Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de le surprendre à nouveau et de neutraliser son Pouvoir Suprême. Mais comment ? Maintenant il va être sur ses gardes.

Stefan regardait Matt en réfléchissant à ce que le jeune homme venait de dire.

̶ On va contacter des sorciers et sorcières voir leur coven pour demander des informations. Ils doivent bien être au courant du Clan Gemini et de ce Pouvoir Suprême. Certains auront peut-être des idées, proposa le cadet des Salvatore.

̶ C'est une bonne idée, s'enquit Elena.

Le quatuor avait à présent une occupation en attendant le retour de leur ami et leur Némésis. Ils devaient à tout prix se préparer pour le retour de Kai car ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient en grand danger.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Tobias et Alaric étaient inconscients au sol prêt à se faire tuer par un groupe de démons quand Damon flasha vers eux et envoya voleter dans les airs un démon puis un deuxième. Le troisième démon s'était jeté sur lui mais le vampire réussit à le prendre par la gorge et à lui briser le cou.

̶ Alaric, Tobias ? Appela-t-il en s'agenouillant et en évitant de regarder le corps nu de Tobias. C'était gênant.

Chacun respirait au plus grand soulagement du suceur de sang qui était à bout de force. Il prit une pause mais pas sans regarder Katherine et Silas ainsi que d'autres personnes s'occuper des autres démons.

Oui d'autres personnes…

Silas à un moment s'était éclipsé pour ouvrir les cellules et ordonner aux prisonniers de combattre les démons avec son pouvoir mental. Ce sorcier avait en gros, hypnotisé les détenus pour combattre. Parmi les prisonniers, il y avait des vampires, des loups, des sorcières et des sorciers et même des sirènes. Seline et Sybil… De leur voix, elles attiraient les démons avant de les dévorer… Damon n'avait jamais vu une chose aussi répugnante.

Il y avait aussi de simples humains. Ces derniers tombaient comme des mouches impuissantes mais certains se défendaient plutôt bien. Grâce à tous, le nombre de démons diminuait fortement. C'était impressionnant.

Damon reposa sa tête contre la paroi rocheuse profitant un instant de fermer ses yeux, juste pour reposer ses paupières qui étaient lourde. Il avait juste besoin d'une pause. Une petite pause.

CRACK !

Le vampire rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant une nuque se briser juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tourna la tête à droite et ouvrit bêtement la bouche en voyant la personne qui venait de le sauver.

̶ Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si feignant amigo !

Damon se releva rapidement, la bouche toujours entrouverte, lui donnant l'air d'un idiot mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

̶ Alors quoi ? Je suis mort i peine un jour et tu m'as déjà oublié ?

̶ Enzo ?

̶ Et bien voilà ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le dire, ironisa le vampire à l'accent anglais.

Damon, par instinct prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra fort.

̶ Waouh ! Alors tu me traites de pathétique vampire sur mon lit de mort et maintenant que je suis face à toi tu me prends dans tes bras ? Tu es aussi lunatique que Caroline mon vieux !

Damon lâcha Enzo et se recula pour mieux le voir. Il n'en revenait pas. Que faisait Enzo en Enfer ? Il ne devrait pas être ici…

Non Cade ! Quand Enzo fut tué, Kai était déjà à Mystic Falls. Cade avait déjà rompu leur deal. Ce salopard.

̶ Alors, on va combattre le grand méchant ? Proposa Enzo avec un demi-sourire. J'ai bien besoin de me défouler un peu avant de voir mon âme partir dans le Néant ou le Paradis ou je ne sais pas quoi…

̶ Enzo je…

Enzo coupa le vampire aux yeux bleus d'un signe de la tête.

̶ Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais la mienne, rajouta Enzo. Je n'ai même pas été fichu de lui résister longtemps. Il n'était même pas à son plein potentiel...

̶ Il va payer crois-moi, assura Damon en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

̶ Mais en attendant lui seul avec Bonnie peut en finir avec cet endroit de malheur. Cela devra attendre.

̶ Ces retrouvailles sont touchantes mais nous on a fait le grand ménage, dit Silas en s'approchant des deux vampires avec un sourire satisfait. Les autres démons fuient au loin pour nous éviter.

Damon devait vraiment admettre que l'aide de Silas avait été précieuse. Sans lui, ils seraient tous mort, l'âme dans le Néant pour l'éternité.

̶ Envois tes marionnettes combattre les démons pour que nous, nous concentrions tous sur Cade. On doit trouver Bonnie et l'aider comme on peut, dit Damon prêt à combattre le Patron.

̶ C'est comme si c'était fait ! Dit Silas en se retournant sur sa petite armée qu'il avait contrôlée mentalement.

Enzo fit un signe de tête à Damon ainsi que Katherine même si cette dernière ne voulait pas vraiment participer. Cade risquait de la tuer en première vu ses petites trahisons.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Kai avait essayé d'arracher le cœur au Diable en utilisant son Pouvoir Suprême pendant que Bonnie avait réussit à l'immobiliser pendant quelques secondes. Or, pas la moindre douleur ne semblait émaner de Cade. Au contraire, son cœur était à présent hors de sa poitrine mais il souriait.

̶ Je suis le Diable et même arracher mon cœur ne fera rien.

Bonnie était choquée et stupéfaite. Comment Tobias pouvait-il réussir avec sa gueule et ses crocs à blesser Cade alors qu'elle et Kai venait de lui arracher le cœur hors de sa poitrine ? C'était illogique.

̶ Je peux utiliser les âmes de mon royaume pour regénérer mon cœur où même mes blessures.

̶ Mais Tobias à réussit à te blesser tout à l'heure, dit Bonnie incrédule. Je ne comprends pas.

̶ Je n'ai aucun point faible. Aucun !

Arcadius se concentra quelques secondes et réussit à mettre la jambe de Kai en feu mais le sorcier d'un coup de poignet réussit à éteindre les flammes.

̶ Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me faire mal, dit Kai satisfait d'avoir pu répliquer si facilement.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il donnait à voir à l'extérieur car intérieurement il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie pour empêcher celle du Diable de l'atteindre. De plus, il ne semblait pas trouver un moyen de mettre à mort le propriétaire des lieux. L'arrachage de cœur ne semblait rien lui faire, même pas une chatouille. Si même cela ne pouvait rien faire au Diable, comment pouvait-il l'atteindre ? Qui plus est, Bonnie avait beaucoup de mal à canaliser sa magie ce qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup pratiqué pendant ces trois ans. Ils étaient mal barrés.

̶ Kai !

Le sorcier sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit le cri de Bonnie mais il était trop tard, l'énergie que Cade avait envoyée vers lui le toucha et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, comme s'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Kai sentait l'emprise de Cade sur son cœur et il avait du mal à la combattre. Instinctivement il s'agenouilla et mit sa main sur sa poitrine.

Bonnie, elle, ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Elle essaya de faire brûler le Diable comme elle le faisait avec les démons et elle réussit. Les flammes commencèrent à s'emparer du corps du grand démon qui lâcha son emprise sur Kai qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Malheureusement, les flammes s'éteignirent vite et seul le visage de Cade semblait avoir subi quelques dégât vu les cloques mais elles guérirent vite quand le Maître des Lieux fit appel à des âmes pour le guérir.

̶ Ça suffit ! Grogna Cade en donnant un coup de poignet vers Bonnie.

La sorcière hurla de douleur quand elle sentit son épaule se disloquer. Elle tomba sur les fesses tenant comme elle pouvait l'endroit où le Diable venait de la blesser mais Cade ne se contenta pas de s'arrêter là. Il continua et c'est le genou de Bonnie qui prit un angle inhumain. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et du sang coulait sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle avait mordue pour essayer de contenir ses cris. Elle savait qu'il allait continuer car son poignet allait une fois de plus bouger pour lancer le sort mais cette fois-ci, Kai réussit à l'interrompre en brisant lui-même les deux genoux du Diable. Le leader du Clan Gemini s'approcha de Bonnie en vitesse et posa sa main sur son épaule. L'instant d'après les deux sorciers disparut de la vue du Diable.

̶ Alors c'est ça ? Vous vous cachez ! C'est vraiment de vous dont la prophétie parle ? Vous n'êtes que deux vulgaires et pathétiques sorciers, ricana le Diable en se soignant aussi rapidement que possible.

Il regardait la pièce dans l'espoir de voir apparaître les deux sorciers mais aucune trace. Ils se cachaient. Tant qu'ils étaient ainsi, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses dons se limitaient à l'immortalité, les pouvoirs basiques comme la télékinésie, la lecture de pensées et utiliser les flammes de l'enfer et bien sûr l'utilisation des âmes pour se guérir. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher après leur énergie et celle-ci n'était plus aussi forte. Ils n'étaient plus proche de lui...

Les lâches.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Kai et Bonnie passaient, invisibles aux yeux de tous, à travers les démons qui se battaient avec des détenus. Kai avait réussit à guérir Bonnie mais à contre cœur. Cet idiot avait hésité à l'aider et la sorcière Bennett avait dû lui donner son regard noir pour qu'il réfléchisse un peu.

̶ Ici c'est bien ! Chuchota Kai en s'enfermant dans une cellule.

̶ Cela ne change en rien que Cade est à nos trousses et qu'il est invincible, dit Bonnie en regardant à travers les petits barreaux de la cellule. Tu as bien vu on à essayé de lui arracher le cœur et lui le prends dans sa main sans rien sentir.

̶ Et si on appelait tes ancêtres et les miens ? Proposa Kai pensif. Cela avait bien marché pour Dwayne.

̶ Ils sont en paix et de toute façon ils ne peuvent pas venir en ce lieu, répliqua Bonnie en faisant face à Kai qui était assis au sol.

̶ On ne peut pas non plus lui briser les os où la nuque. La décapitation ne marchera pas car c'est comme essayer de briser une montagne. J'ai essayé avec mon Pouvoir Suprême et ça ne lui a rien fait.

Bonnie soupira tout en se pinçant le haut du nez. Elle s'installa sur le sol, à côté de Kai qui ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder.

̶ Mais pourquoi Tobias à réussit à le blesser au visage. Quand il a voulu me tuer, Tobias s'est transformé et lui a mordu le visage férocement ainsi que la nuque et il est tombé inconscient. Pourquoi Tobias aurait réussit à le neutraliser quelques minutes alors que nous on n'arrive même pas à l'égratigner?

Kai posa son regard sur Bonnie avant de sourire.

̶ Quoi ?

Kai se releva aussitôt et mit sa main sur son front. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Quand il était revenu à Mystic Falls il avait lu ce livre à la bibliothèque sur le Diable. C'était une sorte de grimoire ancien signé d'un Coven de sorcière appelé les Sagittaire. Au début il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une farce mais apparemment non. C'était ce même grimoire qui avait parlé d'un couteau spécial qui avait la capacité de tuer un démon. Apparemment il existait vu les dires de Bonnie sur cet objet qu'avait en sa possession Katherine Pierce. Il y avait donc un grand espoir que la faiblesse du Diable soit celle qui était mentionnée dans le grimoire.

̶ Si tu avais passé au peigne fin tout les livres de la bibliothèque de Mystic Falls pour laquelle tu travailles, un livre aurait attiré ton attention Bonster !

Mon Dieu qu'elle détestait ce surnom horrible.

̶ Lequel ?

̶ Un grimoire du Clan des Sagittaires. Un grimoire sur les démons et le Diable.

Cela ne disait rien à Bonnie. Et pourtant elle avait passé la bibliothèque au peigne fin. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie une énergie quelconque se dégager d'un grimoire.

̶ Le Clan des Sagittaires ?

̶ Un Clan de sorciers et de sorcières qui ont pour mission de retranscrire toutes les informations sur les créatures existantes sur cette Terre et dans les autres dimensions. D'ailleurs ils ont une entrée spéciale à mon nom et sur mon Clan…

̶ Ils ont une entrée sur le Diable et les démons ? Questionna la sorcière en se levant elle aussi.

̶ Oui et c'est pour cela que j'étais au courant du couteau spécial. Et j'ai pu lire la faiblesse du Diable.

̶ C'est quoi ?

̶ Toi et moi sommes bien la clé pour en finir avec Cade mais pour cela nous devons connaître son point faible.

̶ Kai tu te répètes…

̶ Son point faible se trouve à sa nuque.

̶ Sa nuque ?

̶ Oui. Tobias à dû planter ses crocs à sa nuque et c'est pour cela que Cade a pu être pendant un moment vulnérable. Le grand Arcadius à une marque invisible aux yeux de tous sur sa peau et c'est là que nous devons frapper.

̶ Et pour cela il faut l'immobiliser un moment avant de frapper, termina Bonnie en voyant où Kai voulait en venir.

̶ Tu pourrais l'immobiliser comme tu as fait tout à l'heure et moi pendant ce temps je rassemble tout mes pouvoirs et je frappe à ce point précis.

Bonnie fit un signe de la tête d'accord avec ce plan. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait un meilleur. Sur ce niveau là, Bonnie avait entièrement confiance en Kai. Pour éliminer un ennemi, il était l'un des meilleurs.

̶ Fais en sorte d'être au meilleur de ta forme Bonster car nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu es devenue un peu faible …

Bonnie envoya une vague d'énergie vers lui pour le plaquer contre le mur et lui montrer de quoi elle était capable mais Kai la renvoya vers elle. Elle en fit de même et une lutte de force commença entre les deux sorciers. Bonnie essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que Kai ne semblait pas suer une seule goutte. Finalement, Bonnie laissa tomber mais esquiva la vague avant de regarder Kai avec agacement.

̶ Ce n'est pas le moment de prouver qui en a le plus dans le ventre, asséna-t-elle.

̶ Non, ton tour viendra après _Bonster_. Ne crois pas que je vais t'oublier si on s'en sort.

Ce serait trop beau…

̶ Bonniiie !

La sorcière se retourna vers la porte de la cellule en entendant cette voix. Il s'agissait de Damon. Il n'était clairement pas en bonne posture vu son cri d'agonie. Il était temps de refaire un face à face avec Cade et cette fois-ci de s'en débarrasser et pour de bon. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea en courant vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les cris de son meilleur ami suivit de Kai.

̶ Damon est si mélodramatique…

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Ils avaient tous retrouvé Cade mais la situation était vraiment compliquée. Alaric était toujours dans les pommes sous la surveillance de Katherine qui ne voulait pas faire face à Cade. _Pour ma survie, j'ai assez aidé je trouve…_ Avait-elle déclarée avant de lancer le couteau à Enzo.

Et maintenant, Tobias, Silas, Enzo et lui-même étaient allongés au sol, les os brisés, avec du sang sortant de leur nez, leur bouche et même de leurs oreilles. Silas avait essayé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur le Diable mais cela ne fonctionnait pas à part les fractures des os mais Cade se régénérait trop vite. Or, Silas n'avait pas les mêmes pouvoirs que la lignée des Bennett ou Kai Parker qui pouvait quasiment tout faire. Il était plutôt psychique et contrôlait les esprits mais Cade était trop puissant pour lui. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle. C'était lui qui était craint par les différents Clan des sorciers du monde. Maintenant il passait derrière Kai Parker et Arcadius. La blague !

̶ Bonniiiie, cria Damon dans l'espoir qu'elle apparaisse d'un seul coup.

Mais personne ne vint.

̶ Bonnie et Kai se sont enfuis par peur, raconta Cade en marchant à côté du quatuor au sol. Mais ils ne pourront pas m'échapper longtemps, termina-t-il en s'agenouillant vers Silas et en lui prenant le cou.

Le sorcier de la Grèce Antique sentit son souffle se couper avant de sentir une immense chaleur s'infiltrer dans sa gorge. Cette chaleur devenait insoutenable, cela lui brûlait les cordes vocales avant de se répandre dans son corps entier. Damon écarquilla soudainement les yeux en voyant les yeux de Silas fondre alors que sa peau devenait rouge vive. Quelques secondes après, c'est le corps du sorcier tout entier qui brûlait sans le moindre bruit de la victime. D'un effort surhumain il se redressa et vit tout à coup les flammes disparaître pour laisser place à un corps carbonisé qui s'envola dans les airs en poussières.

̶ Le Néant l'appelle. C'est l'un de mes pouvoirs préféré. Anéantir l'ennemi avec les flammes de l'Enfer. Cela me prends pas mal d'énergie mais je suis prêt à tous vous tuer, Bonnie et Kai y compris.

Arcadius se retourna vers Damon et plissa les yeux.

̶ Tu as peur Damon ! Je te donne entièrement raison.

Le Roi des Enfers prit Damon par le cou mais le suceur de sang réussit à s'enfuir. Cade se retourna et tenta une nouvelle fois, attrapant sa proie. Damon pouvait à son tour sentir son souffle se couper et tout à coup une chaleur commençait à se diffuser. Lui aussi allait mourir comme Silas. Il voulait fermer les yeux mais sa fierté l'empêchait de regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux du Diable. Sa seule pensée allait vers Elena…

Il n'allait plus la revoir.

̶ Allez ! Vas-y ! Provoqua le vampire en un dernier sourire suffisant.

Cade allait fermer pour toujours la bouche de l'ainé des Salvatore mais il fut décontenancé par un corps qui venait de se jeter sur lui. Enzo, venait effectivement de sauter sur le Diable et lui assénait plusieurs coups de poings au visage avant de le mordre furieusement au cou. Cade, prit le vampire par le cou et d'une force colossale le plaqua contre le mur rocailleux avant de recommencer une deuxième fois. Damon, flasha à son tour vers le Diable mais ce dernier jeta Enzo sur lui. Du sang continuait de couler sur le visage des deux vampires surtout Enzo qui avait maintenant des bouts de cailloux incrustés sur son front et ses joues. Le corps d'Enzo fut à nouveau soulevé par Cade et là, le vampire savait qu'il s'agissait de la fin.

Damon qui voyait flou et qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts entraperçut le sourire d'Enzo à son égard et entendit sa voix avec cet accent anglais que chérissait Caroline :

̶ Dit à Caroline que je l'aime quand tu seras de retour mon pote. Et qu'elle encaisse le coup comme la personne forte qu'elle est !

̶ Enzo…

C'était tout ce que Damon entendit car la seconde suivante, il vit les flammes entourer le corps d'Enzo pour le carboniser.

̶ Non ! Cria tout à coup Bonnie qui venait d'apparaître avec Kai au coin de la pièce.

Le corps d'Enzo tomba au sol mais il brûlait toujours. Bonnie éteignit les flammes en un coup de poignet mais Enzo ne bougeait plus sous les regards horrifiés de Bonnie et Damon. Tobias étant tombé dans les pommes.

̶ Tiens tiens tiens, commenta Cade. Il semble que ce cher Enzo ne se relève pas !

En entendant ces mots, Damon flancha et son corps partit en avant. Il était tombé inconscient à son tour comme Tobias. Il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Kai.

̶ Tu n'es qu'un monstre, lâcha Bonnie peinée.

Qu'allait dire Caroline ? Elle allait être dévastée la pauvre. Le Diable avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait.

̶ Ne me dit pas ça à moi Bonnie car ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué ce vampire. Il n'est pas venu avec Kai, Damon et Alaric. Il était déjà mort et son âme est venue ici !

Elle était confuse. Comment Enzo était-il mort dans ce cas ?

̶ J'avoue je plaide coupable, dit Kai en arrivant à côté d'elle avec un sourire. Le début de ma vengeance contre toi. Mais passons ce n'est pas le moment. Tonton Cade attends d'être tué.

Bonnie regardait Kai avec tristesse mais surtout dégoût. Il avait tué Enzo ! Kai avait tué Enzo… La sorcière avait du mal à respirer rien qu'en imaginant les conséquences de cet acte.

Caroline.

Caroline devait atrocement souffrir et tout ça par la faute de Kai. Parce qu'il voulait se venger d'elle. Il voulait s'en prendre à ses ami(e)s pour lui faire payer.

Elle avait envie de se défouler sur lui, de l'étouffer, de le brûler, de lui hurler dessus mais elle se retenait. Mais le pire c'était que sa colère n'était pas aussi grande que sa déception et sa tristesse.

Cade jubilait de voir le duo si complice autrefois en train de tomber en pièces par la colère, la haine, la rancœur et la vengeance.

Bonnie ne devait pas laisser sa colère, son désespoirpour Kai avoir le meilleur d'elle. A la place, la sorcière se concentra sur Cade et récita sa formule pour l'immobiliser comme la première fois. Il fallait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Kai passa à côté d'elle avec une démarche féline, mesquine qui était destinée et à Cade et à elle. Le Diable vit Kai s'approcher de lui et le laissa faire. Il pouvait sentir l'effet du sort de Bonnie mais il résistait. La preuve il arrivait à bouger ses jambes et ses bras mais de manière très lente. Le leader du Clan Gemini tourna la tête vers Bonnie.

̶ Bonnie met-y un peu plus d'entrain et de puissance.

Trop tard. Cade réussit à prendre Kai par la gorge mais le sorcier électrocuta la main du Roi des Enfers qui par reflexe lâcha le sorcier. Bonnie savait qu'elle n'allait pas réussir à l'immobiliser avec son sort. La sorcière laissa son regard tomber sur Damon et Tobias. Ils respiraient mais ils étaient gravement blessés. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Elena perdre son grand amour et Stefan perdre son grand frère. Caroline souffrait déjà de la perte d'Enzo…

Non, cela suffisait. Il y avait déjà eut trop de perte. Elle n'avait pas enduré tout ceci pour rien. Elle n'avait pas survécu à Katherine, les Mikaelson, les Voyageurs pour rien !

Tant pis, elle allait utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle allait donner le maximum une fois encore. Et tant pis si elle devait utiliser l'Expression. C'était le seul moyen d'utiliser le sort d'immobilisation qu'elle avait utilisée contre Silas.

Elle commença à mettre sa main devant elle, ses doigts repliés. L'air devint froid et une brise se souleva dans la salle du trône. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance de sa magie et celle de l'Expression s'éveiller. Elle était prête. Elle pouvait sentir avec un plaisir malsain le pouvoir de l'Expression. Elle concentra son sort sur Cade qui était occupé avec Kai qui lui brisait les os encore et encore, attendant à peine que le souverain des lieux se régénère.

Très bien. Il lui donnait du temps.

La sorcière Bennett continuait de scander son incantation sentant enfin le sang de Cade se connecter avec les mots qu'elle disait. C'était bon ! Elle pouvait commencer à le pétrifier, à le faire devenir aussi dur que de la roche. Arcadius le sentit car instantanément son regard se posa sur la jeune femme.

Il tendit subitement la main pour y faire sortir les flammes de l'Enfer, un pouvoir qu'il utilisait rarement mais Kai se mit en face de Bonnie comme pour la protéger et créa un champ de protection pour lui et elle. Les flammes s'abattirent contre le mur invisible mais elles persistaient à vouloir frapper leurs cibles. Mais Kai tenait bon. Il puisait dans son Pouvoir Suprême.

̶ Vous ne pourrez pas résister aux flammes sacré, aboya-t-il. Laissez tomber !

C'était un pouvoir que Cade avait utilisé une seule fois car cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie et il puisait aussi dans les âmes pour alimenter le feu. Mais il n'avait pas le choix car il sentait la magie de Bonnie rendre son sang aussi résistant que le rocher. Il ne pouvait déjà plus bouger les pieds qui étaient coincés dans la pierre. Il voyait dans les yeux de la sorcière tout la détermination du monde mais il voyait déjà le sang couler de son nez. Elle s'épuisait déjà.

̶ Tu ne termineras jamais ce sort, rigola Cade. Regarde-toi, tu es sur le point de mourir et par ta propre magie et cette magie vile qu'est l'Expression.

Kai tourna sa tête vers Bonnie et vit qu'effectivement elle saignait beaucoup de son nez. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'aider car les flammes qu'envoyait Cade semblaient être devenues pire qu'un tsunami. Lui-même commençait à avoir du mal à les retenir.

̶ Je n'ai rien à perdre, répliqua Bonnie. Sois je meurs par ta main sois je meurs en essayant de te tuer.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Jamais. Elle reprit son sort et vit qu'à présent les jambes de Cade étaient prisonnières de la roche. Il fallait à tout prit qu'elle arrive à contenir ses bras pour que les flammes qui menaçaient de les emporter disparaissent.

̶ Plus vite Bonnie ! Grommela Kai en mettant ses deux mains vers la barrière et en mettant sa jambe gauche en avant pour éviter qu'il ne recule d'avantage vers la sorcière Bennett.

Bonnie accéléra le sort ignorant son mal de tête et le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de son nez. Cade émit un râle quand il vit que ses jambes et maintenant la moitié de son torse étaient piégés. Il intensifia son sort et Kai serra les dents en résistant à la claque de cette nouvelle vague. Il pouvait sentir son front être recouvert de sueur. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il réussisse à retenir les flammes de l'Enfer à lui seul et si longtemps mais là il n'en pouvait plus. Littéralement. Il décida donc de mettre la pression sur Bonnie une fois encore.

̶ Bonnie je lâche dans trois secondes. Une… deux…

Bonnie ferma les yeux et hurla la dernière partie du sort. Quand Kai prononça le chiffre trois, il fit disparaître le mur invisible. Bonnie rouvrit les yeux quand elle ne sentit aucune flamme prendre possession de son corps. Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir à son tour mais le travail n'était pas terminé. Là, elle osa enfin pousser Kai de son champ de vision pour voir que Cade était immobilisé des pieds jusqu'au cou.

̶ Ton sort à échoué, commenta Cade. Tu n'as pas réussit à me pétrifier complètement. Je peux encore aspirer les âmes ici présentes pour faire exploser cette coquille de roche.

̶ Mais auras-tu le temps de le faire avant que je ne te tue pour de bon en détruisant la marque sur ton cou ? Commenta Kai en sortant de sa botte gauche un long couteau qu'il fit briller en l'entourant de sa magie.

̶ Cette marque n'est qu'une légende…

̶ Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas que je vérifie si cette légende est vraie ou non, répliqua Kai en se mettant derrière le Diable.

Kai leva son couteau prêt à l'abattre contre le point faible d'Arcadius.

̶ Arrêtez ! Cria soudainement Cade.

A ce hurlement, Katherine et Alaric apparurent dans la salle du trône. La jeune femme avait un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de provoquer le Diable.

̶ Alors, il semble que tu vas enfin partir vers le Néant. Bon débarras !

Furieux, Cade pinça ses lèvres en une ligne mince et ferma les yeux pour appeler les âmes de son Royaume une dernière fois pour se libérer de l'emprise de la roche. Katherine perdit son sourire.

̶ Dépêchez-toi Parker, lança-t-elle au sorcier.

Kai infusa le reste de magie dans le couteau et Bonnie en fit de même mais pour être honnête ce n'était pas grand chose à eux deux vu leur réserve quasi à zéro. Kai abattit enfin le couteau infusé de magie au cou d'Arcadius et instantanément, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de douleur quand l'énergie entra en contact avec sa marque qui pendant un court instant apparut et s'illumina d'une lumière orangée.

̶ Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Tobias se réveilla à ce moment et se mit tout de suite sur ses pieds, prêt à attaquer mais quand il vit la scène sous ses yeux, il se détendit. Alaric vint vers lui et lui donna son pantalon qu'il avait trouvé dans la précédente salle, presque déchiré mais au moins le médecin était presque décent.

̶ Tu as perdu, claqua la voix froide de Bonnie qui vint devant le Diable en boitant. Et mon visage sera le dernier que tu verras avant d'errer dans l'oubli.

̶ Et le mien aussi, rajouta Kai en se mettant devant Cade en lui donnant un sourire victorieux.

Cade sentit la marque sur son cou disparaître et la boule d'énergie explosa propulsant tout le monde dans la pièce au sol. La peau de la tête du Roi des Enfers se craquela en des fissures oranges/rouges avant que sa tête ne finisse par exploser. Bonnie, Katherine, Tobias, Alaric et Kai relevèrent leur tête pour voir qu'il ne restait que le corps de Cade enfermé dans la pierre qui n'avait pas cédé. Un silence envahit le groupe, tout le monde se regardait peu sûr.

̶ Il est mort ? Interrogea Alaric en se mettant à côté de Katherine et Kai qui étaient les premiers relevés.

Bonnie elle, se dirigea vers Tobias et Damon qui était toujours inconscients.

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler et les hurlements des démons restants en Enfers se firent entendre. Alaric, Katherine et Kai retombèrent au sol, incapable de tenir l'équilibre debout. La secousse était longue et de plus en plus forte. C'était comme si l'endroit était en train de s'effondrer. Le plafond rocailleux commençait à s'effondrer et des pierres tombèrent sur les côtés. La seconde suivante, une lumière blanche aveugla tout le groupe. Tobias prit la main de Bonnie et la colla à lui alors que la sorcière tenait le bras de Damon.

La seconde d'après, la lumière disparut et il ne restait plus rien de la salle du trône à part des monts et des monts de pierres, pareil dans les couloirs et toutes les autres salles du Royaume des Enfers.

Il ne restait plus rien ni âmes qui vivent.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **N/A** : **Chapitre 16 enfin posté.**

 **Merci à DivineKid's, LilliPanda2 / Misslisy8 pour vos retours, cela compte énormément.**

 **Pour répondre au sujet de Katherine, Silas et leurs pouvoirs, j'ai décidé à la dernière minute de leur donner à nouveau leurs pouvoirs en prétextant que quand un être surnaturel meurt (même si ce dernier n'avait plus de pouvoirs) il va dans un autre monde mais en récupérant/gardant ses capacités. Comme je ne suis pas la série dans mon histoire, je me suis permise cette modification.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre 16.**

 **WhiteBlackGrey**

 **:-P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous, je suis navrée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis des mois mais j'ai complètement coupé du monde informatique et de l'écriture. Je n'avais plus envie et plus la motivation. Mais je l'ai dit, je terminerai toujours mes histoires. Je reviens aujourd'hui avec les chapitres 17, 18, 19 et 20. Vous en avez de la lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Je ne m'attends pas à un retour de toute façon j'en avais plus beaucoup (ceux qui commentent sont les best lol) même si les compteurs par chapitre m'indiquent que vous êtes encore nombreux.**

 **Donc voici les chapitres. Après le 20, je vais écrire la suite et essayer de clôturer l'histoire en 3-4 chapitres.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation chapitre 17**

 **Disclaimer** **: TVD ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena sentait au plus profond d'elle que quelque chose venait de se passer avec Damon. Son estomac était noué et elle se sentait sous tension. Autrement dit, elle n'était pas rassurée. L'inquiétude commençait à monter en elle. Elle allait craquer s'il ne revenait pas dans la demi-heure qui suit.

̶ Aucun Clan de sorcière ne souhaite s'entretenir avec nous, dit tout à coup Stefan en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil du salon. J'ai appelé une bonne dizaine de sorcières et elles m'ont toutes raccrochés au nez quand j'ai prononcé Kai Parker.

̶ Elles ont peur de Kai ?

̶ Qui n'a pas peur de Kai ? Questionna Stefan en levant un sourcil.

̶ Bonnie.

̶ Et moi, répliqua Caroline en arrivant dans la pièce avec son portable en main. Je compte bien trouver un moyen de tuer Kai. Et j'ai peut-être la solution pour faire avancer vite les choses.

̶ Quelle solution ?

Caroline ne répondit rien à Elena et mit son portable à son oreille avec un petit sourire.

Stefan et Elena se regardaient, ne comprenant pas où Caroline voulait en venir.

̶ _Bonjour Darling !_

Ce n'est seulement qu'en entendant cette voix que Stefan et Elena comprirent les intentions de Caroline qui venait de partir du salon avec un air déterminé.

̶ Klaus !

̶ _Je dois dire que je suis surpris de ton appel Love mais je suis loin de me plaindre. Que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre ta voix ?_

̶ Ecoute-moi attentivement Klaus car cela risque d'être un peu long et difficile à comprendre.

̶ _Même pour moi ? Plaisanta le beau blond._

Caroline n'avait nulle envie de plaisanter en ce moment. Sa requête allait être sérieuse. Klaus dû le sentir car il abandonna son ton et redevint sérieux. Il écoutait tout ce que Caroline avait à dire en commençant par le retour de Kai qui revenait des Enfers. Ce qu'il ne croyait pas au départ mais Caroline l'avait très vite rappelé à l'ordre. La belle blonde lui avait dit pour Cade qui n'était autre qu'Arcadius, le Roi des Enfers. A partir de ce moment, le plus puissant des hybrides s'était tût car il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Et tout comme le prénom de Silas, il pensait qu'Arcadius était une légende, un mythe pour effrayer les mortels. L'originel n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées car Caroline avait continué de lui expliquer le reste. Quand le jeune vampire eut terminé d'expliquer toute la situation, un silence envahit la ligne téléphonique.

̶ _Je suis désolé pour Enzo._

Caroline ferma les yeux et serrait fort la mâchoire pour éviter à ses larmes de couler et à ses lèvres de trembler. Or, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de crier son agonie à la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

̶ _Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te voir ma douce ?_

̶ Non, répliqua Caroline en vitesse. Je veux juste que tu m'aides à trouver un moyen de tuer Kai. Je veux qu'il paye pour la mort d'Enzo et avant qu'il ne vienne pour tous nous tuer.

̶ _Je serai plus ravi que de t'aider dans ta quête Caroline, commença Klaus prudent. Mais tu n'es même pas sûre qu'il ressorte de l'Enfer vivant. Je doute que Bonnie et Kai puissent s'en sortir vu l'état de leur relation. Impossible de tuer Arcadius même si je sais que Bonnie est coriace._

Caroline voulait nier, voulait dire à l'hybride que Bonnie pouvait s'en sortir avec l'aide de Damon et Alaric et peut-être même de ce salop de Kai mais elle se trouvait incapable de répondre à Klaus. Et si l'hybride avait raison ? Non, elle avait déjà perdue Enzo, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Bonnie, ni même Alaric et même Damon.

̶ Peux-tu m'aider à trouver un moyen de tuer Kai ?

̶ _Kai est un sorcier et il suffit juste de lui arracher le cœur, lui décapiter la tête. Je ne peux rien t'apprendre de plus._

̶ Donc même le plus puissant et cruel des Hybrides est incapable de trouver une idée brillante, s'énerva Caroline. Aurais-tu toi-même peur de Kai et de son Pouvoir Suprême ?

 _̶_ _Attention Caroline, je vais finir par penser que tu m'as appelé pour que je t'offre mes services afin de tuer ce nuisible sorcier ! Je risque de me sentir utilisé ! Prévint Klaus la voix froide._

Caroline se mordit la lèvre et s'assit sur le banc dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore. Qu'elle était stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait convaincre Klaus ainsi. Elle avait soudainement honte d'elle et de ses actions. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle avait si mal.

̶ _Ne pleure pas Darling ! Dit d'une voix douce l'hybride._

̶ Je ne pleure pas !

Elle pouvait aisément imaginer le demi-sourire de Klaus à son terrible mensonge.

̶ _Je suis désolé pour Enzo. Et honnêtement j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider avec Kai mais j'ai déjà beaucoup à faire pour ma famille ici et surtout pour Hope…_

̶ Je suis désolée, s'excusa Caroline en se traitant d'idiote.

Klaus avait aussi beaucoup d'ennemis à la Nouvelle Orléans et il avait sa fille à protéger coûte que coûte. Et elle, elle l'appelait pour régler son propre problème comme si elle était une pauvre fille sans défense. Ce n'était pas comme ça que la Caroline Forbes qu'elle connaissait faisait les choses. Non, la vraie Caroline n'aurait pas quémandé de l'aide. Elle aurait montré de quoi elle était capable.

̶ _Tu peux m'appeler si tu veux Caroline. Ce sera plus rapide que les courriers !_

̶ Mer…

Caroline s'arrêta nette quand tout à coup le sol et les murs se mirent à trembler violemment. Les livres de la bibliothèque se mirent à tomber ainsi que plusieurs tableaux sur les murs. La jeune journaliste laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand le lustre au dessus d'elle failli l'écraser avant de terminer sa course au sol.

̶ Caroline ! Cria Elena en apparaissant dans la pièce avec Stefan.

̶ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna la blonde.

̶ C'est un tremblement de terre.

Caroline regardait Stefan qui regardait toute sa bibliothèque s'écrouler, les livres formant des monts et des monts recouvrant le sol. Les trois vampires pouvaient entendre les fenêtres exploser avant que le tremblement de terre ne se calme et ne s'arrête.

̶ Tout le monde va bien ?

Stefan et Caroline firent un signe de tête à Elena qui regardait à présent la pièce complètement ruinée.

̶ _Caroline ? Caroline ?_

La belle blonde mit à nouveau son portable à son oreille en entendant Klaus appeler frénétiquement son prénom.

̶ Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un tremblement de terre.

̶ _Toi aussi ?_

Caroline, Stefan et Elena froncèrent les sourcils.

̶ Moi aussi ?

̶ _Ici aussi nous avons eut le droit à un puissant tremblement de Terre._

̶ Tout le monde va bien ? Questionna inquiète Caroline.

̶ _Oui ma douce. Mais ce tremblement de Terre n'a rien de naturel…_

̶ Quoi ? Demanda Stefan en se mettant à côté de Caroline.

̶ _D'après les sorcières qui sont avec moi en ce moment, enfermé dans ma cave, ce tremblement de terre est mondial…_

̶ Mondial ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, coupa Elena en ne comprenant pas.

̶ _Laisse-moi finir doppelganger ! Claqua à nouveau la voix de Klaus. Donc comme je le disais ce tremblement de terre est mondial. Et cela veut dire une chose selon les sorcières._

̶ Quoi ? Demanda impatiente Caroline en tenant fermement son téléphone.

̶ _Le Royaume des Enfers a été détruit._

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Il était allongé sur le sol, le bras complètement écrasé par un énorme rocher. Il était coincé. Bouger lui faisait horriblement mal. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder le ciel gris devant lui. Il ne pouvait même pas dire où il se trouvait. Il ne savait rien. Il savait juste qu'après la grande lumière blanche et le tremblement de terre en Enfer, il s'était réveillé ici, dans cette position.

̶ Damon !

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement. Il tenta à nouveau de parler mais en y mettant plus de force mais rien ne sortait à part le prénom de son meilleur ami dans un chuchotement désespéré.

̶ Damon n'est pas dans le jardin de ce château inhabité. D'ailleurs il semble que Damon, le Docteur Genius et Bonn-Bonn ne sont pas ici.

Alaric tourna sa tête sur le côté avec difficulté pour voir Kai assis sur le sol, enlevant la poussière sur ses vêtements. Le sorcier se leva ensuite tout en contemplant les environs avant de regarder le professeur d'histoire.

̶ Pas de bol ! Je suppose que c'est lourd non ?

Alaric avait envie de le tuer sur place mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait plutôt besoin d'aide. Il fuyait le regard taquin de Kai pour essayer d'apercevoir Damon, Bonnie ou encore Tobias mais Kai disait la vérité. Aucune trace de ses amis. Il y avait cependant quelqu'un d'autre qui était présent mais inconscient.

Katherine Pierce.

̶ J'aimerais bien pouvoir t'aider cher beau-frère mais je n'ai plus une goutte de magie et je suis un peu pressé et clairement pas d'humeur à faire un road-trip avec le doppelganger et toi. Espère seulement que la vampirette soit de bonne humeur pour t'aider quand elle se réveillera.

Kai en marchant très lentement, s'éloigna d'Alaric, le laissant avec Katherine qui, comme par magie, se réveilla. Elle était décoiffée, ses vêtements sales et troués avec du sang en dessous de sa bouche.

̶ J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais partir. Ce gars adore s'écouter parler mais il faut dire qu'il a une voix super sexy, dit-elle en se levant rapidement et en enlevant elle aussi toute la poussière sur ses vêtements avant de regarder tout autour d'elle. Oh non c'est une blague j'espère ? Questionna-t-elle en regardant l'immense et vielle bâtisse devant elle.

̶ Quoi ? Grogna un Alaric exaspéré et en train de souffrir le martyr.

Katherine afficha un sourire suffisant avant de marcher vers le professeur d'histoire et de soulever l'immense pierre qui lui écrasait le bras pour la jeter au loin comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon pour enfant. La seconde suivante, elle s'ouvrit le poignet et força Alaric à boire son sang. Forcer était un bien grand mot car le père de famille buvait avidement.

̶ Et bien et bien et bien ! Je vois que quelqu'un veut absolument vivre. Où est passé ta fierté Monsieur le professeur ?

Alaric recula et se leva à son tour sentant déjà les effets du sang de Katherine dans ses veines. Il examinait les environs et vit un immense château de pierre qui lui glaçait le sang. Il essayait de déterminer de quel château il s'agissait mais celui-ci ne lui disait rien.

̶ Le château Houska, intervient Katherine en se mettant à côté de lui. Nous sommes en République Tchèque et nous nous trouvons devant le célèbre château Houska.

̶ En République Tchèque ? Mais comment ?

Katherine leva les yeux au ciel mais se fit un malin plaisir d'expliquer la situation à Alaric.

̶ Le château Houska est célèbre car il a été construit pour boucher le trou des Enfers.

̶ Le trou des Enfers ?

̶ Arrête de répéter bêtement ce que je dis et écoute un peu cette petite leçon d'histoire! Pouffa Katherine avant de commencer à marcher autour du château, semblant admirer l'édifice.

Alaric, curieux suivit le vampire.

̶ Ici, on se trouve sur une colline boisée qui est reculée de la civilisation. Il n'y a rien aux alentours, ni commerce, ni maisons. Avant que ce château ne soit construit, il y avait un trou gigantesque et sans fond. Lorsque la nuit tombait, certaines personnes disaient voir des créatures non humaines sortir de ce trou pour terroriser les gens.

̶ Des créatures ? Comme des démons ?

̶ Oui ! Ce trou sans fond fut très vite surnommé le chemin de l'Enfer et pour éviter que des « démons » en sortent, ce château fut construit juste au dessus pour servir de « bouchon » et ainsi empêcher aux créatures de sortir terrifier les humains. Cette chapelle que tu vois là-bas, dit Katherine en pointant du doigt la bâtisse en pierre. Elle empêche, par ses dalles imposantes, de faire venir l'enfer sur terre.

L'histoire que lui racontait Katherine l'aurait fait rire autrefois mais à présent cela lui semblait moins risible. L'Enfer… Et dire qu'il avait fait face au Diable. Arcadius. Et dire que sa petite fille avait été un dommage collatéral pour cet être immonde. Mais maintenant c'était terminé. Il avait assisté à la mort de Cade et tout cela grâce à Bonnie et Kai ainsi que Katherine, Damon, Enzo, Tobias, Silas et lui-même. C'était terminé.

Il avait l'envie soudaine de pleurer.

̶ Les humains ont toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance à exagérer concernant l'Enfer, les démons, reprit Katherine en le regardant avec sérieux. Mais ils n'exagéraient pas en parlant de chemin des Enfers ou de Porte des Enfers.

̶ Tu penses que comme l'Enfer a été détruit, nous avons été rejetés par l'une de ces « portes » ? Questionna le professeur d'histoire en ravalant ses larmes, réprimant son émotion.

̶ Certainement.

̶ Damon, Bonnie et Tobias se sont peut-être réveillés vers une autre porte ?

̶ Certainement, répondit une nouvelle fois Katherine.

La jeune femme était trop heureuse pour donner une réponse plus élaborée. Elle se foutait royalement du sort de Bonnie, Damon ou du beau loup. Elle se fichait de ce Kai Parker. Elle ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle était toujours vampire et qu'elle était de nouveau sur Terre. Elle était libre.

Katherine Pierce était de retour.

Et elle avait hâte de revoir un certain vampire pour lui faire la surprise mais avant elle voulait manipuler Kai pour faire de lui son allié. Il pouvait l'aider à accomplir sa mission.

Anéantir cette garce d'Elena qui lui avait tout prix. Jamais elle n'abandonnera. Elle était bien trop fière et rancunière.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elle regardait l'eau verte qui s'étalait devant elle avec une certaine admiration. Jamais elle n'avait vu un lac pareil. C'était presque fascinant. Le fait que ce lac était souterrain ajoutait un petit charme. Ce qui était moins charmant c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, qu'elle avait froid dû à ses vêtements mouillés et que Damon et Tobias étaient toujours inconscients sur le sol rocailleux près du lac qui semblait être leur seule option de sortie. Elle lâcha un soupir, fatiguée, exténuée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Kai et elle avaient détruit Cade et l'Enfer. Et elle était vivante. Elle s'assit au sol, son dos contre la paroi rocheuse. Elle avait enfin du temps pour elle. Du temps pour repenser aux récents évènements.

Au retour de Kai le sociopathe. A Tobias Hale qui était un loup, un Alpha et celui qui l'avait surveillé pendant près de deux ans. A Damon qui avait fait un pacte avec Cade pour qu'elle envoi Kai en Enfer. A Katherine Pierce qui était de nouveau un vampire et qui l'avait aidé. A Silas qui était apparu comme une fleur avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour détruire des démons.

Sa tête allait exploser avec toutes ses pensées.

̶ Avec cette expression, on dirait que tu es en train de…non je ne vais pas continuer ma phrase.

Damon espérait faire au moins sourire Bonnie mais la sorcière ne le regardait pas. Le vampire se mit debout, en regardant les alentours.

̶ C'est charmant ici, presque romantique.

̶ Pourquoi tu m'as mentit ?

Damon crissa le nez avant de se mordre la lèvre.

̶ Tu ne me demande pas si je vais bien avant ?

̶ Pourquoi ? Répéta Bonnie en le regardant dans les yeux à présent. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

̶ Argh !

Damon et Bonnie tournèrent leur tête pour voir Tobias émerger à son tour. Le jeune médecin était complètement torse nu et son pantalon ne cachait presque rien si ce n'est sa partie la plus virile de sa masculinité.

̶ Il semble que le grand loup se réveille enfin, dit Damon heureux de pouvoir échapper à la colère de Bonnie.

̶ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Questionna Bonnie en se dirigeant vers Tobias et en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Il avait prit de nombreux coups et s'était battu avec hargne et brutalité. Damon était impressionné par la force du jeune médecin mais cela, il n'allait jamais le dire.

̶ Je vais bien. Je n'ai déjà presque plus rien.

̶ J'ai nettoyé ta blessure à l'épaule et tu sembles cicatriser lentement, c'est rassurant.

̶ Merci Bonnie.

La sorcière fit un signe de tête pour montrer que ce n'était rien. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas lui dire merci. C'était elle qui devait le faire. C'était de sa faute si Tobias avait vécu toute cette situation.

̶ Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, confessa-t-elle. Je suis vraiment désolée pour Kai et pour la torture que t'a infligée Maze. Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre tout cela, s'excusa la jeune sorcière en baissant les yeux, se sentant horriblement coupable de la misère de Tobias.

Bonnie sentit la main de Tobias sous son menton. L'instant d'après, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec son regard noisette. Un regard fort et intense qui lui retournait l'estomac.

̶ Tu n'y es pour rien et je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser.

Damon fronçait les sourcils, spectateur de cette scène qui lui donnait l'impression d'être de trop. Il savait que Tobias avait un faible pour Bonnie car Blondie le lui avait déjà dit mais il ne savait pas qu'il était si démonstratif. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre sa sorcière et le loup ?

̶ Je ne voudrai pas couper ce moment intime mais j'aimerais savoir ou l'on est et comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici car d'après mes yeux, il n'y a qu'une sortie et elle se trouve là ou il y a des tonnes d'eau.

Bonnie fut ravie de l'interruption de Damon et se leva rapidement mais pas sans aider Tobias.

̶ Je ne sais pas où nous sommes et je ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pour l'instant plus assez de pouvoir pour faire appel aux esprits.

̶ Super !

Bonnie plissa les yeux.

̶ Tu n'es pas plus utile.

̶ Ce n'est pas moi qui possède de supers pouvoirs qui ont pu détruire le Diable et son royaume.

Bonnie ne savait pas si c'était une pique ou un compliment mais de toute façon, elle avait décidé de le prendre mal.

̶ Je…

̶ Nous sommes dans une sorte de gouffre, dit tout à coup Tobias. La sortie est à cent mètres d'hauteur. Je peux entendre les vibrations de plusieurs personnes marchant au dessus de nous et je peux sentir une légère brise.

Damon et Bonnie regardèrent le jeune médecin avant de se regarder, surpris.

̶ Si tu avais utilisé tes pouvoirs de vampire, tu aurais entendu des personnes discuter et les barques naviguant sur l'eau non loin d'ici. C'est pour cela que l'eau à des petites secousses.

Un sourire crispé naquit sur les lèvres du vampire qui avait une folle envie de provoquer le jeune médecin pour le prendre de haut. Surtout quand le jeune homme offrit lui-même un sourire suffisant quand une barque apparut avec trois femmes à l'intérieur avec une sorte de guide qui expliquait l'architecture de la grotte. Cependant, ce dernier s'arrêta en voyant Bonnie, Damon et Tobias. Son regard s'arrêtant plus sur le loup qui était plus qu'indécent. Les trois femmes ne se privaient pas elles et osèrent même faire un petit signe de main à Tobias qui semblait mal à l'aise.

̶ Bonjour à vous ! Salua Damon en faisant un signe vers eux pour les attirer à eux.

Il avait déjà un plan.

̶ Oh vous êtes américain ? Commença le guide en parlant français. Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de descendre de votre barque. Surtout pas après le tremblement de terre qu'il y a eut, réprimanda le guide en utilisant la langue américaine. Il accosta vers le trio. Il était suivit des trois dames d'une trentaine d'années qui gloussaient en admirant toujours Tobias qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière de sa nuque. Je vais appeler la sécurité pour qu'il vienne vous cherchez et vous allez vous expliquer avec la police une fois en…

Damon mit sa main derrière la nuque du guide et le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux.

̶ Tu vas me laisser monter dans cette barque avec mes amis et tu vas gentiment nous faire sortir d'ici en nous expliquant toujours bien gentiment où nous sommes, hypnotisa Damon avant de tapoter deux fois l'épaule du guide qui acquiesça.

Le vampire monta dans la barque, ravi et tendit sa main pour que Bonnie monte. Or, la sorcière ignora le geste et monta de son propre chef avant de s'asseoir. Cette réaction montrait bien à Damon que Bonnie n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher concernant son deal avec Cade. Il redoutait ce moment. Tobias, monta lui aussi dans la barque et les trois dames françaises allaient le suivre mais Damon les stoppa.

̶ Je suis désolé mesdemoiselles, commença-t-il avec un accent français presque sexy. Mais la prochaine barque vous sera envoyée dans quelques instants.

Les trois filles gloussèrent encore une fois, donnant encore plus la migraine à Bonnie qui voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Finalement, le guide monta dans la barque et conduit le trio surnaturel hors de cette cavité.

̶ Waouh ! Commenta Bonnie en voyant à présent une étendue d'eau immense coupée seulement par une énorme structure en pierre. C'est magnifique. Nous sommes où ?

̶ Au gouffre de Padirac, répondit le guide. En Dordogne. En France, rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Tobias.

̶ Le Gouffre de Padirac, souffla Bonnie en voyant à présent plus de lumière. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

Le guide touristique raconta les détails sur ce gouffre, son apparition il y a de cela des années et des années. Il s'agissait d'un gouffre d'une centaine de mètres de profondeur avec plus de trente-cinq mètres de diamètre qui cachait plus de 40km de galeries souterraines. C'était un lieu très attractif en France.

̶ Je me demande pourquoi nous avons atterri ici, dit Damon peu intéressé par les explications détaillés du guide. Et pourquoi Alaric et Kai ne sont pas avec nous.

̶ Et aussi le vampire qui ressemble à Elena, s'enquit Tobias. Elle était avec nous quand l'Enfer s'est écroulé.

̶ J'espère qu'elle est de nouveau morte, marmonna Damon peu heureux de revoir Katherine sur terre. Et j'espère que Kai l'est aussi.

Bonnie ne disait rien et écoutait le guide mais à la mention du prénom de Kai, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

̶ Si nous sommes vivants, ils doivent l'être, assura Tobias.

̶ Vous savez il y a de nombreuses légendes qui entretiennent ce gouffre, dit le guide peu affecté par le manque d'attention du duo de mâle. On raconte qu'un soir, Saint Martin était à la recherche des âmes de certains villageois qui avaient étés tués. Saint Martin retomba ce soir là nez-à-nez avec le Diable qui possédaient ces âmes et s'apprêtaient à retourner avec elles en Enfer. Voulant sauver ces âmes, Saint Martin confronta le Diable qui lui proposa un deal.

̶ Lequel ?

̶ Celui de franchir l'obstacle imposé par le Diable. Saint Martin accepta et de son bâton le Diable frappa le sol et le gouffre apparut. Saint Martin, avec l'aide de sa mule réussit à franchir le gouffre mais pas sans laisser l'empreinte du sabot de la mule sur la roche. Le Diable, fou de rage, se jeta dans le gouffre et disparut.

̶ N'importe quoi, ricana Damon en imaginant Cade se jeter du haut du gouffre face à un Saint. Pfff ! Les humains et leurs histoires.

̶ Depuis, les Hommes considèrent ce gouffre comme l'une des Portes qui mènent en Enfer, termina le guide.

Bonnie leva la tête pour regarder Damon puis Tobias. Bien qu'elle doute de l'histoire que lui avait racontée le guide, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que cet endroit était bel et bien une porte qui reliait l'Enfer et la Terre. Tobias pensait la même chose et Damon avait arrêté de dire que c'était des conneries.

̶ Nous venons tout juste de revenir par l'une de ces portes. Il y a de grandes chances qu'Alaric, Katherine et K…Kai ont pu s'échapper par une autre porte.

̶ Ils peuvent se trouver n'importe où dans le monde, dit Damon. A l'une de ces mystérieuses portes.

̶ Nous devons sortir au plus vite d'ici et contacter Jo et les autres pour leur dire que nous allons bien, dit Bonnie. Après, il faut absolument retourner à Mystic Falls avant que Kai n'arrive là-bas et veuille faire du mal à nos ami(e)s.

Damon serra la mâchoire avant de regarder solennellement la sorcière Bennett qui descendait de la barque, déjà prête à franchir les escaliers pour remonter à la surface.

̶ C'est…c'est déjà trop tard.

Bonnie le savait. Kai avait, sans remord, tuer Enzo. Il avait tué Enzo. Rien que de repenser à ce moment lui était pénible. Si Enzo, ne s'était pas sacrifié pour Damon, le vampire aurait eut une chance comme Katherine de revenir mais Cade avait utilisé ses flammes sur lui. Enzo n'avait pas explosé et n'était pas devenu poussière mais il ne s'était pas relevé. Et Kai…

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il voulait lui faire du mal maintenant et il connaissait son point faible. Elle devait absolument être de retour à Mystic Falls avant le sorcier.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Kai était patient. Très patient. La preuve il avait vécu vingt longues années dans une prison, seul à attendre qu'un miracle ne vienne le sortir de là. Or, à cet instant précis, sa patience semblait être courte et mince. Il était impatient de retourner à Mystic Falls pour commencer à éliminer les personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Bonnie. Comment pouvait-il faire cela quand tous les aéroports du monde refusaient de faire décoller un avion à cause de ce foutu tremblement de terre mondial ? Il pouvait prendre une voiture et conduire jusqu'en France mais il n'allait pas traverser l'Océan Atlantique à la nage où en barque. Non, il devait attendre bien gentiment que le Monde reprenne vie après ce tremblement de Terre avant de passer à l'action.

Que pouvait-il faire en attendant ?

Il était hors de question qu'il s'amuse avec son beau-frère. Kai devait admettre que cet humain chasseur de vampire avait eut une sacrée paire de groseilles de s'être proposé pour faire le voyage en Enfer. Jo avait peut-être fait un bon choix concernant sa moitié. Il allait donc laisser Alaric tranquille. Après tout il n'avait rien contre lui et rien contre sa sœur personnellement. La famille Saltzman allait être sauve. Non Kai en avait après une seule personne et c'était Bonnie… Bon peut-être Damon aussi mais il ne l'avait jamais supporté de base.

̶ Je peux te sentir !

Et c'était vrai, il pouvait sentir sa présence car sa magie était en alerte. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pouvait le prendre par surprise et essayer de le tuer ? Il tourna sa tête vers la droite avec un demi-sourire diabolique tout en levant la main gauche, immobilisant sa nouvelle proie.

̶ Je sais que je suis incroyablement sexy et que tu m'imagines déjà dans tes draps en train de danser un tango, commença-t-il en prenant quelques pas vers elle. Mais je ne serai pas une de tes victimes. J'aurai trop peur de me choper une MST avec tous les crétins qui sont passés dans Katherine land !

Katherine plissa les yeux, peu ravie par les mots crus du sorcier qui l'avait repéré trop facilement à son goût. Ses pouvoirs semblaient se recharger plutôt vite. Mais quel toupet ! Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Elle était Katherine Pierce bon sang de bonsoir. Elle avait réussie à charmer les hommes les plus puissants comme Elijah et le Diable…

̶ Je m'imaginais juste en train de te décapiter la tête pour m'avoir trahie alors que je t'ai rendu ton Pouvoir Suprême. C'est grâce à moi si tu es sorti de ton trou à rat et tu me dois…

Katherine s'arrêta de parler quand elle sentit une force invisible lui écraser sauvagement la gorge. Kai s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

̶ Alors c'est comme ça que tu séduis les hommes ? Commenta Kai en levant un sourcil. Tu viens jouer les femmes en détresse ou alors tu fais en sorte qu'ils te doivent quelque chose en retour pour qu'au final ils tombent dans ta toile et finissent par faire tout tes caprices ?

Katherine avait sous-estimé le sorcier, elle devait l'admettre. Il était tout aussi effrayant que Klaus et ne se laissait pas manipuler aussi facilement. Elle venait de trouver une personne qui voyait clair. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Elle aurait dû l'éviter et ne pas écouter sa soif de pouvoir et son égo. Ego que ce Parker venait de ternir.

̶ Je ne te dois rien et c'est plutôt toi qui me dois quelque chose. Après tout sans moi, tu n'aurais pu jamais sortir de « ton trou à rat » et Arcadius t'aurait poursuivi sans relâche. Donc j'attends…

Il était fort. Katherine devait l'admettre car qui était en train de manipuler l'autre maintenant ? Bref, cela n'avait pas d'importance car le sorcier l'a maintenait fermement avec ses pouvoirs et l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.

̶ Oh pardon ! Comment peux-tu me remercier si je ne te relâche pas. Que suis-je bête !

Katherine lui envoya un regard aussi noir que le charbon. Ce petit salopard.

̶ J'attends.

̶ Merci.

Cela lui arrachait la langue de le lui dire mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle voyait bien dans le regard bleu-gris du sorcier que ce dernier pouvait la tuer d'un claquement doigt. Il était complètement dingue. Comme Klaus.

̶ Gentille petite fille.

 _Gros con_ , pensa le vampire en serrant les dents.

̶ Tu peux abandonner ton idée d'essayer de me charmer pour que je t'aide avec tes petits plans de diablesse. Tu es tellement prévisible. Tu ne vis que pour récupérer Steven…

̶ Stefan…

̶ Que je trouve pathétique et pour pourrir la vie du double le plus idiot de l'histoire. Bonnie avait raison en disant que tu étais une pauvre garce en manque d'attention et d'amour.

Katherine était en colère maintenant.

̶ Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Bonnie la Sainte a pu être attirée par un sociopathe de ton genre. Tu dois vraiment être un bon coup au lit pou…

Katherine tomba au sol, le cou complètement brisé par un coup de poignet de Kai.

Fin de la discussion.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Bonnie était dans sa chambre d'hôtel allongée sur son lit mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, cherchant désespérément une position confortable mais elle abandonna bien vite. A la place, elle se mit assise au bord du lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Caroline et à la mort d'Enzo. Elle se sentait coupable et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que sa meilleure-amie lui en veuille.

̶ J'ai réussit à avoir Stefan au téléphone.

Bonnie sursauta en entendant la voix de Damon dans sa chambre. Le vampire venait d'entrer sans toquer et était à côté d'elle avec un vieux portable dans sa main. Portable qui ne devait pas lui appartenir.

̶ Lui et les autres sont soulagés d'apprendre que nous allons bien et que nous avons réussit ! Il y a eut quelques dégâts au manoir à cause du tremblement de terre mais tout le monde va bien. Ils attendent notre retour avec impatience.

Silence.

Damon s'humidifia les lèvres avant de prendre un pas vers Bonnie qui n'avait pas bougé du lit.

̶ Bonnie ?

̶ J'ai entendu.

Damon soupira avant de jeter brusquement le portable sur le lit et de passer une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement agacé.

̶ Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? Tu ne peux pas te montrer heureuse ? Nous sommes vivants Bonnie. Nous avons vaincus des démons et toi le Diable. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te réjouir deux minutes ?

Un rire amer répondit aux questions du vampire. La sorcière Bennett leva la tête et affronta le regard de Damon.

̶ Nous ne sommes pas tous vivants Damon. Tout le monde n'est pas heureux en ce moment.

Damon soupira et son agacement se dissipa aussitôt. Bien sûr, elle pensait à Enzo et par extension Caroline. Pendant un moment, il avait été égoïste et n'avait pas pensé à la belle blonde de Mystic Falls mais ce n'était pas sa faute, il était heureux d'avoir survécu. Grâce à Enzo. Le vampire ferma les yeux et vint s'asseoir à côté de Bonnie.

̶ Caroline est malheureuse à cause de moi…

̶ Elle est malheureuse à cause de Kai, coupa tout de suite Damon. C'est Kai le coupable, c'est lui qui l'a tué. Ce n'est pas toi Bonnie et Caroline le sait. Elle ne t'en voudra pas.

̶ Mais c'est ma faute si Kai est devenu ce qu'il est ! Je l'ai envoyé en Enfer alors qu'il n'a rien fait.

̶ Mais tu n'en savais rien, cria Damon en se levant d'un coup et en se mettant devant elle mais à dos. Arrête un peu de jouer les martyrs et écoute un peu. Tu ne savais rien de tout ça. Tu as été manipulé, Kai a été manipulé et moi aussi… Cade nous as tous bien eut.

Bonnie se pinça les lèvres avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour arrêter l'émotion qui montait en elle. Ses yeux lui brûlaient.

̶ Toi tu le savais…

̶ Quoi ? Questionna Damon en se retournant.

̶ Tu le savais que Kai allait partir en Enfer. Tu as fait ce deal avec Cade pour que ton âme, celle d'Elena, Caroline, Stefan et Enzo n'aille pas en Enfer le jour où vous viendriez à mourir. Tu ne m'as rien dit.

̶ Je savais le jour où j'ai fait le deal que Cade n'était pas ton oncle que c'était le Diable. Mais honnêtement je n'ai pas réfléchi Bonnie, expliqua l'aîné des Salvatore. Je n'ai pas eut la décence de me demander si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non. Pour moi, il n'y avait aucun doute. Kai avait tué la fille au Bahamas et il avait tué la fille de Ric. Pour moi, il méritait d'aller en Enfer. Il était trop dangereux pour toi. Je ne savais pas que Cade avait orchestré la mort de Lizzie sinon je l'aurai tué de mes mains Bonnie. Je voulais juste sauver l'âme d'Elena et celle de mon frère au départ et te sauver de Kai.

̶ Je n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvée de lui au final mais de Cade.

̶ Si je le savais, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit mais Cade m'a dit que l'âme de Kai était noire et qu'il allait finir par te détruire. Il était trop puissant avec son Pouvoir Suprême. Cade m'a aussi promit qu'il allait te laisser tranquille après. Pour moi, cela semblait comme la meilleure des solutions et je n'ai rien dit car cela faisait parti du deal.

Bonnie essuya rapidement une larme qui venait de couler avant de baisser la tête et de regarder le sol. Elle ne disait rien et réfléchissait aux paroles de Damon.

̶ Dit quelque chose. S'il te plaît Bonnie, dit-moi quelque chose.

Ce silence le tuait. Il pensait qu'elle allait se mettre à crier sur lui, à le traiter d'imbécile avant de le mettre à genoux devant elle en lui infligeant un de ses puissants anévrismes qu'elle adorait lui donner quand il faisait le con. Mais non, elle était au bord du lit, silencieuse. Il décida donc de se mettre à genoux devant elle avant de lui prendre son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à le regarder.

̶ Je suis désolé.

̶ Je sais.

Et c'était vrai. Elle le savait. Il était désolé d'avoir fait un pacte avec le Diable et de ne lui avoir rien dit. Peut-être que si Damon était venu la voir, cela aurait changé quelque chose ou non… Elle ne savait pas. La belle métisse ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ce serait ridicule car lui aussi avait été berné. Il avait voulu la protéger. Mais cela n'empêchait pas sa déception. Mais pareil, elle n'avait pas le temps d'être déçue de lui et de ses actions quand elle, n'avait pas été mieux.

Damon lâcha le visage de Bonnie mais s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser sur son front.

̶ Essaye de dormir un peu. Les avions pourront décoller d'ici deux jours Bonn-Bonn.

Elle acquiesça et fit mine de s'allonger pour qu'il parte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce qui fonctionna. Le vampire la laissa enfin seule mais impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Kai lui sourire méchamment. Et cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	18. Chapter 18

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation chapitre 18**

 **Disclaimer** **: TVD ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Il faisait partie de la lignée des loups originels. C'est-à-dire qu'il était un descendant direct des premiers loups sur Terre. Il venait d'une famille extrêmement puissante qui avait la possibilité de se transformer à volonté même si la Pleine Lune n'était pas au rendez-vous. Bien sûr, il était plus faible dans ces cas-là mais sa combativité restait la même qu'un simple loup un soir de Pleine Lune. Il était le seul rescapé de sa famille. Le dernier loup originel. Sa famille avait été traquée par de nombreux chasseurs au fil des siècles et malheureusement son frère avait été tué il y a de cela cinq ans, faisant de lui le dernier.

C'était ce que Tobias lui avait raconté dans l'avion qui les menaient tout droit en Virginie. Après tout, Bonnie était curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur le jeune médecin qui lui avait caché son identité. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'il existait une famille originelle de loups. Elle n'était pas très documentée en la matière.

̶ Tu es donc traqué par des chasseurs ? Questionna-t-elle au jeune homme assis à côté d'elle dans l'avion.

Damon les avaient laissé tomber pour aller en première classe.

̶ Oui, confirma Tobias en regardant à travers le hublot.

̶ Mais je n'ai jamais vu de chasseur à Mystic Falls. En tout cas, pas des chasseurs de loups…

̶ C'est pour ça que je suis parti vivre dans cette ville. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était infestée de vampires, c'est Jo qui me l'a dit. Un loup seul, n'irai jamais dans cette ville et c'est pourquoi aucun chasseur n'a l'idée de venir chercher dans ce coin. Je suis en sécurité là-bas, expliqua-t-il en regardant Bonnie et en lui donnant un sourire.

̶ La preuve tu t'es retrouvé en Enfer…

̶ Mais nous sommes en vie, soupira Tobias en se calant bien sur son siège.

̶ Pourquoi tu me surveillais dans ta forme de loup ? Quand j'allais dans la forêt seule ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup intriguée. La première fois j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me sauter dessus.

Tobias offrit un demi-sourire à la jeune femme qui détourna la tête quelques secondes pour cacher son rougissement.

̶ J'ai tout de suite su que tu étais une sorcière. Une puissante sorcière. Tu dégages une certaine aura qui m'a tout de suite attirée. Je suis une créature de la nature et je suis liée à elle tout comme toi tu l'es. Quand tu utilises ta magie, je le sens et j'y suis attirée comme un aimant. Cela m'apaise et me calme.

̶ Vr..vraiment ? Bégaya Bonnie toujours aussi rouge, surtout qu'à présent il l'a regardait avec intensité. Elle était incapable de détourner le regard.

̶ Oui mais ce n'est pas tout…

̶ Ah bon ?

Tobias secoua subitement sa tête et détourna enfin le regard, gêné. Bonnie sentit à cet instant qu'il n'allait pas en dire d'avantage. Elle voulait le pousser un peu mais se ravisa quand elle entendit:

̶ Mesdames et messieurs votre attention s'il vous plaît, notre avion se prépare à atterrir. Veuillez boucler votre ceinture.

Bonnie boucla sa ceinture et se mit bien sur son siège. Elle se sentait extrêmement nerveuse à l'idée de revenir à Mystic Falls. Elle savait qu'elle avait de l'avance par rapport à Kai grâce à Alaric qui a réussit à joindre le portable de Damon. Le professeur d'histoire avait expliqué qu'il s'était réveillé en République Tchèque avec Katherine et Kai qui avaient à présent disparu. Or, le père de famille avait prit le deuxième avion disponible après le tremblement de terre. Si Kai avait prit le premier et suivait le trajet basique, il devrait arriver à Mystic Falls un jour et demi après elle, Tobias et Damon. Ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour prévenir ses amis et se protéger.

Une main chaude et puissante vint envelopper sa main en guise de réconfort.

̶ Ça va aller Bonnie.

Elle sourit à Tobias, le remerciant silencieusement pour son intention. Mais c'était loin de l'aider.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elena avait terminé de remettre en ordre la bibliothèque entière avec l'aide de Stefan. Damon avait toujours aimé cet endroit et avait sa propre section de livres préférés dont chaque livre était minutieusement placé par ordre alphabétique. Elle avait mit du temps rien que pour réarranger à la guise de son grand amour.

̶ Matt vient de m'appeler, beaucoup de personnes aident à remettre tout en ordre dans la ville. Il y a beaucoup de bénévoles mais tout le monde se demande où est le Maire.

̶ Tu lui as dit que ce n'était qu'une question d'heures maintenant ?

̶ Oui et j'espère que Damon aura déjà un bon discours pour les habitants de la ville. Matt arrive à bien gérer sinon.

̶ Mais pour combien de temps ? Damon à dit que Kai allait venir ici même si ce sera après eux. En plus Katherine est à présent de retour selon Alaric, conclut la belle brune avec rancœur. Elle va semer le chaos elle aussi. On devra se méfier d'elle et de Kai.

Stefan n'appréciait pas cette nouvelle non plus et honnêtement cela le terrifiait un peu de revoir Katherine. Il savait qu'elle n'allait jamais l'abandonner et qu'elle allait toujours avoir cette haine noire et monstrueuse pour Elena. Rien que de penser au chaos que pouvait amener Kai et Katherine lui donnait un terrible mal de crâne.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Jo ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle était si heureuse et soulagée. Alaric rentrait à la maison. Il avait réussit à revenir des Enfers.

̶ _Jo ? Jo ? Tu m'entends ?_

Oh que oui, elle l'entendait mais c'est juste qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer sa joie avec des mots, alors elle pleurait.

̶ _Je serai à la maison dans deux jours._

Et Dieu merci. Elle pensait qu'elle n'allait jamais le revoir, qu'elle l'avait perdu lui aussi. Quand Elena l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Ric était parti en Enfer, elle s'était tout simplement évanouit. Comment un homme comme le sien pouvait-il faire face au Diable ? Elle n'avait pas eut foi en lui. Elle lui en avait voulu d'être partie sans rien lui dire. Elle l'aurait dissuadé de le faire. C'était de la folie. Ce jour-là, elle avait prit Josie dans les bras et ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde.

̶ _Jo ?_

̶ Je te déteste Ric, réussit-elle à dire.

̶ _Je sais mais je suis toujours là. Celui qui a tué Lizzie est mort et le Diable est vaincu._

Jo partit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Dès que son homme allait entrer, elle allait lui mettre la gifle de sa vie avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

C'était Damon qui conduisait la voiture pour les mener à Mystic Falls. La nuit était tombée et Tobias et Bonnie dormaient à l'arrière de la voiture. Où tout du moins, Bonnie faisait semblant de dormir. Ses paupières étaient fermées mais elle était parfaitement consciente, elle se concentrait juste à préparer sa confrontation avec Caroline. Il ne restait que vingt minutes avant d'atteindre la petite ville. Elle pouvait le faire.

Ces vingt minutes passèrent bien vite et quand elle sentit la voiture s'arrêter et entendre le bruit du frein à main, elle savait que le moment était venu. Les lumières du jardin avant des Salvatore s'était allumée, ayant déjà repérées leur présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit les yeux bleus de Damon la regarder à travers le rétroviseur. Elle fit un signe de tête et en même temps, ils sortirent de la voiture, ce qui réveilla Tobias.

Damon ferma la porte de sa voiture avant qu'il ne se fasse abruptement attaquer par un corps qui venait de se jeter sur lui. S'il avait été humain, il serait surement tombé au sol. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le parfum fleuri d'Elena qui l'attaquait à présent de petits baisers sur ses joues avant de finalement l'embrasser avec fougue. Il pouvait sentir les larmes de sa belle. Des larmes de joie. Ce qui l'encouragea à lui donner le baiser le plus intense de sa vie.

Bonnie souriait et regardait Tobias qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. La sorcière vit du coin de l'œil Stefan approcher. Il avait un sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres et le front beaucoup moins ridés que d'habitude. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle fut surprise de recevoir une étreinte du cadet des Salvatore.

̶ Tu l'as fait Bonnie !

Oui elle l'avait fait et c'était grâce à l'aide de nombreuses personnes dont Kai, Damon, Alaric, Tobias, Silas, Katherine et…Enzo.

En pensant au vampire, Bonnie se retira de la douce étreinte de Stefan pour voir si Caroline était dans les parages.

̶ Où est Caroline ?

Stefan baissa la tête avant de répondre qu'elle était chez elle et qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Bonnie comprenait parfaitement.

La belle blonde était chez elle, dans sa chambre. Elle refusait toute visite. Elle voulait être seule un moment pour faire le deuil d'Enzo. Elle avait refusé l'aide d'Elena, Matt et celle de son meilleur-ami. Stefan voulait lui laisser du temps car il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. La pauvre n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir dignement avec l'interruption de Kai. Elle avait finit par enterrer Enzo dans le jardin des Salvatore avec Matt, montrant à quel point la blonde était forte. Jamais il n'aurait réussit à le faire lui.

̶ Mais elle est soulagé que tu sois en vie Bonnie.

Cela rassurait Bonnie qui se pinça les lèvres avant d'essuyer une larme. Tobias, sentant la détresse de la jeune sorcière s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son épaule.

̶ Matt va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, je viens de le prévenir, informa Elena en venant vers Bonnie et en la serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Je suis si contente Bonnie.

̶ Je sais et je le suis aussi, dit-elle en souriant. Mais malheureusement, on n'a pas le temps. L'Enfer est détruit mais Katherine est libre et elle traîne avec Kai. Ils seront ici dans deux jours avec de la chance où…

̶ Ou dès demain si nous avons la poisse, dit Damon.

̶ On doit trouver un plan d'action avant qu'ils ne commencent à semer la terreur, concéda Stefan en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Mais avant, il faut nous résumer ce qu'il s'est passé en Enfer et que vous preniez un peu de repos. On formera un plan demain matin.

Bonnie ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait mettre un plan tout de suite. Elle devait empêcher Kai de faire du mal à ses amis. Elle devait trouver un moyen de le dissuader.

̶ Vous restez dormir au manoir ? Questionna Elena en regardant Tobias.

Bonnie confirma pour le jeune loup qui allait devoir expliquer son histoire au groupe. Maintenant plus personne ne devait cacher son identité ou des informations de quelques natures.

Le mensonge, le silence pouvaient s'avérer destructeur et anéantir des vies. C'était la leçon crue et amère que Bonnie avait pu comprendre avec toute cette histoire.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Caroline venait de recevoir le message d'Elena et aussi celui de Matt. Damon et Bonnie étaient sains et sauf. La jeune journaliste ferma les yeux, contente d'apprendre que ses amis soient en vie et à nouveau à Mystic Falls. Son cœur pourtant ne semblait pas se réjouir comme il le devrait. Elle était si triste qu'elle avait l'impression de porter la misère du monde. Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de ressentir ces émotions qui la tiraient vers le fond.

Elle était toute seule à présent. Sa mère l'avait quitté et maintenant Enzo. C'était un nouveau coup. C'était si dur. Le regard bleu du vampire blond se posa sur sa table de nuit, là où se trouvait une photo d'elle et Enzo à Paris, illuminé par la lune. Ils étaient si beaux. Elle était rayonnante et lui tout simplement heureux. La façon dont il l'a regardait sur cette photo, c'était comme si elle était le monde à ses yeux. Jamais elle n'avait été aimée ainsi.

̶ Je l'ai revu !

Caroline sursauta et se redressa de son lit regardant avec de grands yeux la personne qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre et elle ne pouvait distinguer qu'une silhouette noire. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet.

̶ Damon ?

Le vampire s'approcha d'elle et finit par s'asseoir sur le rocking-chair au coin de la pièce. Il n'osait pas la regarder.

̶ J'ai vu Enzo en Enfer.

Caroline manqua de s'étrangler.

̶ J'étais à terre et je voulais juste prendre une pause. C'était en plein milieu de la bataille et je savais que c'était idiot de fermer les yeux rien qu'un instant mais j'étais fatigué. J'ai entendu un bruit horrible juste devant moi et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il m'a traité de feignant et moi j'étais là, la bouche grande ouverte complètement choqué de le voir. Il avait ce demi-sourire arrogant sur les lèvres et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras…, Damon prit une pause pour regarder le corps tremblant de Caroline. Il était prêt à tuer des démons et à confronter Cade. Il était prêt pour une bonne bagarre et il a donné le meilleur de lui-même.

̶ Si Katherine a pu revenir alors Enzo a pu aussi revenir non ? Marmonna Caroline en exprimant enfin ce qu'une petite voix lui disait dans sa tête. On doit le sortir du jardin, il faut l'aider si c'est le cas.

L'espoir dans la voix de Caroline était en train de tuer Damon. Il devait absolument étouffer cet espoir tout de suite.

̶ Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, dit Damon en regardant la belle et fragile blonde dans les yeux. Cade, il a tué Silas en utilisant son pouvoir et a envoyé son âme dans le Néant. J'étais le prochain. Nous étions tous à terre. Cade s'est avancé vers moi et m'a soulevé par la gorge. Il a commencé à activer son pouvoir mais Enzo a trouvé le courage et la force de lui sauter dessus. Cade m'a lâché…

̶ Stop Damon !

̶ Mais il a prit Enzo à la place et il a commencé…

̶ Stop Damon je t'en prie, hurla Caroline en se bouchant les oreilles. Stop ! Stop ! Stop !

̶ Cade a activé son pouvoir et les flammes sont apparues mais Bonnie à tenté de le sauver. Les flammes se sont éteintes mais Enzo est tombé au sol. Il ne s'est jamais relevé, il était à moitié brûlé…

Caroline flasha vers Damon et le prit par la gorge avant de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle flasha à nouveau vers lui et lui asséna plusieurs coups de poings sur son visage. Le vampire le plus vieux se laissait faire car il le méritait. Il le méritait amplement. Le visage d'habitude doux et angélique de Caroline n'était que rage et déformé par son côté vampirique.

̶ Tu l'as laissé mourir ! Accusa-t-elle ses coups faiblissant.

̶ Je l'ai laissé mourir, confirma Damon.

Caroline arrêta et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Elle se recula du vampire, se releva et lui tourna le dos. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle avait beaucoup trop mal.

̶ Je veux que ça s'arrête, dit-elle en tremblant. Je veux que cette douleur s'arrête.

Damon se releva à son tour essuyant le sang de son nez. Il sentait que Caroline était au bord. Au bord de faire la connerie du siècle.

̶ N'y pense même pas Caroline, prévint-il fermement.

̶ Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua-t-elle sauvagement en lui faisant face quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos.

Elle savait que c'était une échappatoire de lâche et qu'elle avait promit à Bonnie, quand sa mère fut morte qu'elle ne le ferait jamais car elle valait mieux que cela. Mais non, elle ne valait pas mieux. Enzo l'avait aidé à ne pas utiliser cette méthode mais comment pouvait-il l'aider maintenant ? Comment ?

̶ Tu ne peux pas éteindre tes émotions Caroline. Pas maintenant, surtout pas quand Kai et Katherine vont venir nous faire coucou.

̶ Je vais pouvoir les accueillir comme il se doit ! Dit froidement la blonde en se redressant, bien droite.

Elle était à quelques secondes de le faire et Damon devait agir vite.

̶ Ce n'est pas ce qu'Enzo voudrait !

̶ Enzo n'est plus là, cria Caroline.

̶ Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit avant qu'il ne meure ? Demanda Damon. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a dit de te dire ?

Caroline voulait faire face à Damon mais si elle avait le malheur de le regarder, elle savait qu'il allait lui jouer un mauvais tour. Elle préférait regarder la photo sur sa table de chevet.

̶ Cela ne va rien changer.

Damon fixa Caroline intensément avant de répéter mot pour mot ce qu'Enzo lui avait dit.

̶ Je cite : « Dit à Caroline que je l'aime quand tu seras de retour mon pote. Et qu'elle encaisse le coup comme la personne forte qu'elle est ! »

Le corps de Caroline se figea et son cœur de vampire s'accéléra d'avantage. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle fit demi-tour rapidement et son regard tomba sur un regard ténébreux.

̶ Enzo ! Chuchota-t-elle en tremblant de tout son être.

Damon était plus que surpris en entendant cet accent anglais. Lui aussi fit demi-tour pour voir Lorenzo Saint-John tenir la porte avec difficulté. Il avait un sourire sur le visage mais un sourire crispé et douloureux. La moitié de son visage était brûlé et cela ne semblait pas guérir.

La seconde suivante, Enzo tomba au sol.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Kai voulait et pouvait entrer dans la tête de Bonnie et à distance. C'était un sort plutôt difficile, même avec le Pouvoir Suprême mais cela en valait la peine. Pénétrer dans la tête de Bonnie n'était pas mince à faire mais il la connaissait par cœur. Il suffisait juste d'un peu de concentration et d'abaisser les défenses tout doucement.

̶ Cela va se retourner contre toi !

Kai ignora la voix agaçante de Katherine pour se concentrer sur le sort.

̶ Bonnie Bloody Bennett trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir et si ce n'est pas par la magie, ce sera grâce à tes sentiments pour elle.

̶ Mes sentiments pour elle ? Questionna Kai en arrêtant quelques secondes le sort pour regarder Katherine qui était dans le cockpit de l'avion qu'elle et Kai venait de « voler ».

Merci à l'hypnose et au Pouvoir Suprême pour cacher l'engin aérien qui était maintenant sur autopilote. Quand Kai lui avait dit qu'il allait piloter lui-même, elle l'avait prit pour un fou. Mais n'ayant pas trop le choix, elle avait été obligée de le suivre. Ce connard la traitait comme une esclave. Il utilisait sa magie pour la garder en laisse. Elle était incapable de l'attaquer. Mais elle pouvait toujours l'agacer.

̶ Exactement ! Tu sais pertinemment au fond de toi que Bonnie a été manipulée et quand viendras le moment où tu voudras l'achever, tu n'y arriveras pas. C'est pour ça que tu t'en prends à ses amis. Non pas parce que c'est son point faible mais parce que tu es incapable de vivre dans un monde sans Bonnie Bennett.

Kai serra les dents et fit un effort monumental pour ne pas briser cette saloperie de Pierce. Pourquoi l'a gardait-il déjà ? Ah oui, il lui faisait faire le sale travail et prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner des corvées ingrates. Et c'était un réservoir magique.

̶ Tu n'es pas mieux. Tu es éperdument amoureuse de Stefan. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu t'en prends à Elena, Damon et les autres pour attirer son attention même si c'est pour qu'il te déteste. Toi c'est Stefan que tu as envie de garder en vie n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as envie de le faire payer de ne pas ressentir la même chose en voulant te débarrasser de Damon et de ton double.

Katherine plissa les yeux, furieuse contre ce sorcier qui souriait victorieux.

̶ Nous ne sommes pas si différent au final, affirma-t-il. Je suis juste plus puissant et plus malin que toi. Mes chances de réussites sont beaucoup plus élevées que les tiennes. Le scooby-gang doit déjà avoir trouvé un moyen de te tuer à nouveau. Alors que moi, je ne suis pas facilement tuable…

̶ Je vais danser sur ta tombe quand l'occasion se présentera.

̶ Ton âme sera déjà emportée dans le Néant avant que cela arrive. Je pari même trois cent dollars que c'est Stefan qui va t'achever. Si j'étais toi, je me mettrai à m'enfuir la queue entre les jambes ou j'abandonnerai ma vengeance.

Cette discussion la mettait hors d'elle car Kai avait raison. Elle risquait fort bien d'y laisser la peau une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'enfer pour la ramener à la vie. Cette fois, ce qui l'attendait, c'était le Néant.

̶ Maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi me concentrer sur le sort avant de reprendre le contrôle de l'avion.

Katherine partit à l'autre bout de l'avion, chamboulée par les paroles de Kai.

Ce dernier se concentra sur son sort, mettant de côté les dires de Katherine. Il ferma les yeux et scanda l'incantation encore et encore.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se mit à sourire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	19. Chapter 19

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation chapitre 19**

 **Disclaimer** **: TVD ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elle avait un étrange pressentiment. Un horrible pressentiment. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin avec une boule au ventre. Elle craignait le pire. La sorcière Bennett savait que ce sentiment étrange était dû à un certain sorcier. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle sortit de sa chambre, s'empressant de descendre les marches pour se diriger vers la cuisine des Salvatore.

̶ Stefan ? Cria-t-elle.

Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine. Bonnie cria à présent le prénom de Damon et celui d'Elena mais elle n'obtenait aucune réponse. Elle remonta les escaliers et entra sans gêne dans la chambre que ses amis avaient proposée à Tobias. Aucune trace du jeune loup.

La panique envahit la jeune femme. Elle savait que le groupe de vampires et Tobias n'étaient pas parti faire des courses ou une balade. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer. Elle le sentait. Ni une ni deux, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et prit son portable pour téléphoner à Caroline. Bien évidemment, la jeune journaliste ne répondait pas. Bonnie passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il était proche. Très proche.

̶ Je sais que tu es ici alors arrête de te cacher !

Un rire sinistre retentit près de son oreille, un rire qui lui glaçait le sang.

̶ Boouuh !

Bonnie sursauta en voyant Kai apparaître devant elle, à quelques centimètres de son corps. Il était vraiment proche. Trop pour elle. Elle recula de quelques pas, essayant tant bien que de mal de ne montrer aucune peur. Car oui, elle avait peur. Surtout quand une lueur meurtrière voir sadique brillait dans les yeux du sorcier. Il n'avait rien du Kai qu'elle aimait ou qu'elle avait rencontré en 1994. Ce Kai là était effrayant.

̶ Bonjour Bonn-Bonn ! Salua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

̶ Où sont mes ami(e)s ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

̶ C'est assez malpoli de ta part de ne pas me souhaiter la bienvenue à Mystic Falls. J'ai fait tout ce chemin de la République Tchèque et tu m'agresses déjà ? Ce n'est pas gentil.

̶ Kai !

Le sorcier leva légèrement ses mains en l'air.

̶ D'accord, d'accord ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Donc je vais aller droit au but, dit-il en commençant à marcher autour de la sorcière qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. On aurait dit deux lions en train de se tourner autour. Maintenant que tonton Cade a passé l'arme à gauche, il est temps pour moi de m'occuper de toi. Et comme tu peux déjà le voir, j'ai déjà commencé pendant que tu étais en train de ronfler.

̶ Où sont mes ami(e)s ? Répéta lentement Bonnie.

Kai s'arrêta et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

̶ Je te propose un jeu Bonster. Tu vas adorer.

̶ Kai tu…

La sorcière Bennett cria de douleur quand elle sentit son dos se plaquer contre le mur fermement. Elle tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de Kai mais ce dernier la maintenait avec sa magie. Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur mais prestance. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage. Il s'arrêta juste à quelques centimètres d'elle, envahissant de nouveau son espace personnel. Le cœur de Bonnie s'en affolait.

̶ Arrête de parler et tu ouvres bien les oreilles. Je ne vais pas me répéter et il se trouve que le premier indice est capital si tu veux pouvoir retrouver tes amis.

̶ De quoi…

̶ Chuuut ! Chuchota-t-il en lui caressant légèrement la joue avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Ce contact n'aidait pas du tout le cœur de la jeune femme qui se dégoutait. Comment pouvait-elle encore être affectée autant par ce touché ?

̶ J'ai organisé un jeu de piste géant. Tu vas devoir trouver cinq lieux. Ces cinq lieux sont les endroits où sont retenus prisonniers tes amis. Carolina, Steven, Eleanor, Docteur Genius, Damon et Matty aux yeux bleus, expliqua Kai en souriant de toutes ses dents en voyant la mine effrayée de Bonnie. Le but du jeu est que tu retrouves tes amis avant un certain temps, sinon… Couic, termina-t-il en mimant la décapitation.

En colère, Bonnie trouva la force de briser la magie de Kai qui recula d'elle dans un ricanement.

̶ Je t'avais dit que j'allais te faire payer.

̶ Ils ne t'ont rien fait Kai. C'est moi la responsable alors ne les met pas en danger. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Kai ignora la phrase de Bonnie. Elle savait bien pourquoi il le faisait.

̶ Chaque personne se cache dans un endroit qu'il chérit le plus au monde. On va voir si tu connais tes amis par cœur. Tu as la liste des personnes que tu dois trouver en premier, suis bien l'ordre. Tu as 15 minutes pour trouver Matty. J'ai fait simple pour lui.

Bonnie secoua sa tête en le regardant avec dédain. Comment pouvait-il être si odieux ? Organiser un jeu de piste macabre. Elle n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu. Elle ne voulait pas.

̶ Je ne joue pas avec toi Kai. C'est hors de question. Cela ne m'amuse pas du tout.

Kai mit sa tête de côté détaillant la silhouette tremblante de sa sorcière Bennett préférée.

̶ C'est marrant parce que tu parles comme si je te donnais le choix.

̶ Je ne jouerai pas à ton jeu morbide Kai. J'en ai marre d'être manipulée.

̶ Si tu n'acceptes pas de prendre part à ce petit jeu, j'ai alors le plaisir de t'annoncer que tes amis vont tous mourir. Tu vas être toute seule Bonn-Bonn… Hasta la vista baby !

La seconde suivante, Kai disparut de son champ de vision la rendant plus que nerveuse.

̶ 13 minutes pour trouver Matty ! Et interdiction d'utiliser ta magie pour les sorts de localisation. Entendit-elle avant d'entendre la porte claquer subitement.

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Kai ne lui donnait pas le choix. Elle devait trouver Matt et vite. Quel était l'endroit que le shérif de la ville appréciait le plus ?

Sa maison ? Non, il détestait sa maison. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse sa famille sa mère qui était une toxico, son père qui avait abandonné la famille et Vicky qui n'y habitait plus. Non Matt était seul. Il détestait être chez lui.

Le poste de police ? Oui c'était ça. Matt adorait son métier et surtout son bureau. Aider les gens de Mystic Falls, c'était son devoir mais surtout sa vocation. Il devait certainement être là-bas.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elle arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance au poste de police qui était vide. Elle n'eut pas de mal à se diriger vers le bureau de Matt. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle manqua de s'étrangler. Matt était allongé au sol, agonisant. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle et on pouvait voir ses veines ressortir sur tout son corps.

̶ Matt ! Cria-t-elle en venant s'agenouiller vers lui et en vérifiant son pouls.

Il était faible. Très faible.

̶ P..P..poiso…

̶ Poison ? Tu as été empoissonné ? Questionna Bonnie en regardant tout autour d'elle.

̶ K..Kai

̶ Chut arrête de parler je vais essayer de t'enlever le poison de ton corps avec la magie.

Bonnie ne savait pas si elle pouvait le faire. Pour être honnête elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire et cela la terrifiait. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais ce n'était pas le moment. Matt avait besoin d'elle, il souffrait le martyr.

̶ Tututut ! Rien ne peut guérir Matty en trois minutes. Tu ne sais pas le sort qu'il faut utiliser, taquina Kai. Mais cette fiole peut le guérir instantanément. C'est l'antidote magique.

Le sorcier était assis sur le bureau de Matt avec une fiole qui s'amusait à jeter en l'air et à rattraper. Le cœur de Bonnie se serra en voyant Kai se comporter ainsi.

̶ Donne-le moi ! J'ai réussit à trouver Matt avant tes quinze minutes. C'est ça les règles du jeu n'est-ce pas ?

Kai arrêta de jouer avec la fiole et souriait.

̶ Je savais que tu allais finir par jouer avec moi.

̶ Donne-moi la fiole Kai.

̶ Bon..Bo…Bonn…

Kai se mit à rire en voyant le shérif Donovan à l'agonie mais c'est l'expression désespérée de Bonnie qui le satisfaisait à un point inimaginable.

̶ Bon..Bo…Bonnie ! Bégaya Kai se moquant de Matt.

La sorcière Bennett se leva violemment et attrapa Kai par le col de sa veste.

̶ Donne-moi l'antidote où je te jure que je vais moi-même te faire vivre un Enfer Kai.

̶ C'est mal si je te dis que ta menace et ton regard meurtrier sont en train de m'exciter Bonster ?

Bonnie relâcha le col du sorcier et tenta de prendre la fiole de ses mains mais il leva le flacon au dessus de sa tête. Bonnie utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire venir l'objet à elle. Elle le rattrapa mais Kai utilisa aussi ses pouvoirs pour rattraper la fiole. L'objet se retrouva de nouveau dans ses mains mais le leader du Clan Gemini fit exprès de faire tomber le flacon au sol. Flacon qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol.

̶ Non ! Cria Bonnie en s'agenouillant sur le sol et en touchant les bouts de verres, essayant de les rassembler mais en vain.

̶ Oops ! Que je suis maladroit.

Bonnie n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. C'était trop difficile. Elle se retourna vers Matt sans donner un regard à Kai. L'ancien quater-back respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

̶ Il reste une minute. Heureusement que j'ai une deuxième fiole.

Bonnie releva la tête et vit le sorcier agiter la fiole devant son nez.

̶ Tiens prends-là ! Comme tu as dit, tu as trouvé le shérif Donovan dans les temps.

Bonnie ne voulait pas se retourner le cerveau en se demandant si Kai continuait de jouer avec elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps. A la place, elle arracha la fiole des mains du sorcier et la donna sans attendre à Matt.

̶ La personne suivante que tu dois trouver est Caroline. Tu as 20 minutes Bonnie.

̶ Mais je ne peux pas laisser Matt tout seul ! S'indigna la sorcière en regardant le sorcier.

Surtout que l'état de Matt ne semblait pas prometteur.

̶ C'est toi qui vois Bonnie. Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Dit le sorcier avec un demi-sourire avant de disparaître.

̶ Merde, merde, merde, merde et merde ! Pestiféra la sorcière en regardant Matt qui avait perdu connaissance.

Elle prit son pouls à nouveau et il semblait revenir à la normal. Or, Matt était toujours très pâle et ses veines toujours aussi proéminentes. Bonnie décida d'appeler une ambulance mais quitta son ami.

̶ Je suis désolé Matt, je dois trouver Caroline. S'il te plaît bat-toi encore ! Lutte contre le poison.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Caroline adorait beaucoup d'endroits. Elle aimait le lycée car cela lui rappelait des bons souvenirs. Elle aimait Whitmore car c'était l'université de ses rêves et elle aimait son lieu de travail car elle pouvait y exercer sa passion. Elle aimait le Grill car c'était son endroit de repos favoris et elle aimait aussi le Centre commercial. Cela faisait beaucoup mais malheureusement Bonnie n'avait pas le temps de vérifier chaque endroit. Il lui restait que 15 minutes à présent.

̶ Réfléchit Bonnie, allez réfléchit.

Quel était l'endroit préféré de Caroline ? Le lieu qu'elle chérissait le plus ? Un lieu dont elle se sentait bien même quand elle allait mal ?

Liz Forbes… Le cimetière. Dans le caveau des Forbes.

Bonnie grimpa dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'au cimetière. C'était un voyage de dix minutes en voiture mais elle pouvait s'arranger pour aller plus vite. La jeune sorcière fonça à vive allure et sortit de sa voiture en courant. Elle se rua dans le cimetière et trouva rapidement le caveau de la famille Forbes. Là ou se trouvait le cercueil de Liz Forbes.

̶ Caroline ? Cria-t-elle.

̶ Bonnie !

Bingo, Caroline était ici. Elle avait réussit une fois de plus. La jeune documentaliste voulut ouvrir la porte du caveau mais celle-ci était fermée. Elle tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte en y mettant plus de force mais rien n'y faisait.

̶ Tu ne peux pas ouvrir la porte, cria Caroline la voix tremblotante. Kai a utilisé sa magie. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'un pieu en bois ne transperce mon cœur.

̶ Quoi ?

̶ Je suis assise au sol, je ne peux pas bouger. Il a utilisé un sort pour me paralyser. Une fois le temps écoulé, l'arbalète sur le cercueil de ma mère va s'actionner et je vais…je vais.

̶ Non Care ! Je vais t'aider. Je vais ouvrir la porte et je vais te sortir de là. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai réussi à sauver Matt et à deux on pourra trouver les autres.

̶ Vraiment ?

̶ Oui, confirma Bonnie à travers la porte.

̶ Il est devenu complètement fou, pleura Caroline. D'abord Enzo et maintenant nous…

Bonnie se sentait extrêmement coupable mais elle devait se concentrer. Elle avait 8 minutes pour ouvrir la porte du caveau. Elle pouvait facilement l'ouvrir avec sa magie. Elle connaissait plusieurs sorts.

Sans tarder elle récita le premier qui lui vint en tête et toucha la porte. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisait. Elle tenta à nouveau mais obtint le même résultat. Elle avait besoin d'un sort plus puissant. Bonnie prit un grand bol d'air et mit ses mains en avant vers la porte tout en récitant sa nouvelle formule. Une vague invisible frappa la porte de plein fouet mais cette vague fut renvoyée vers la sorcière Bennett, qui, surprise, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle fut projetée dans les airs et atterrit plusieurs mètres au loin, près d'une tombe. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son dos lui faisait terriblement mal. La chute avait été douloureuse mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer le sort. Une nouvelle fois, la vague revint vers elle mais elle l'a renvoya vers son côté droit, brisant par inadvertance une pierre tombale en milles morceaux.

̶ Qu'est-ce qui te prends du temps ? Aboya Caroline sous la panique. Il nous reste à peine 6 minutes.

Bonnie n'avait pas le temps de répondre et utilisa le sort le plus puissant qu'elle connaissait pour ouvrir les portes.

̶ _ăpertĭo ostĭum diffĭcĭlis._

Bonnie entendit un clic et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et toucha la poignée. Or, la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas.

̶ Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Questionna-t-elle frustrée.

̶ Parce que tu as ouvert la première barrière magique mais pas la barrière physique.

Bonnie vit Kai à sa droite. Il avait le dos posé contre un arbre et arborait une pose nonchalante.

̶ Arrête avec tes petites devinettes !

̶ Bonnie les humains ouvrent les portes et ferment les portes comment ?

̶ Avec une clé, idiot, répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Il…Il me faut la clé.

̶ Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Nous avons notre grande gagnante.

̶ Où est-elle ? Où est la clé ?

̶ Je ne sais pas, répondit Kai en haussant les épaules après s'être avancé un peu vers elle. Je ne suis pas passe-partout.

̶ La clé !

̶ Tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres ! Claqua la voix froide du sorcier. Cela me donne envie de te secouer jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à me parler correctement.

̶ Tu ne joues pas correctement Kai.

̶ J'ai dû la jeter dans les environs, dit-il avec indifférence. Oh ! Attends ! Je me souviens. Je l'ai jeté près d'une tombe avec un saule pleureur.

Une tombe… Il n'y avait que ça ! Ils étaient dans un cimetière bon sang ! Et un saule pleureur. Bonnie pouvait déjà en voir deux et comme par hasard ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Elle n'avait pas le temps une fois encore. Il lui restait 3 minutes.

Aussitôt, elle sprinta vers le saule pleureur le plus loin car elle se doutait que Kai allait choisir la plus longue distance pour la mettre en difficulté. A moins qu'il savait qu'elle ne réfléchisse ainsi et qu'il ait jeté la clé près du saule pleureur le plus proche. A moins qu'il savait qu'elle allait réfléchir ainsi et qu'il avait vraiment mit la clé au saule pleureur le plus éloigné…

Non ! Stop ! Elle était en train de s'embrouiller. Elle se stoppa net et commençait à chercher après la clé mais rien. Elle retournait les feuilles morte des arbres et même la terre mais rien.

2 minutes.

Bonnie sprinta de l'autre côté, vers l'autre saule pleureur. Elle cherchait après cette foutue clé mais toujours rien. Rien.

̶ Ce n'est pas possible. Non !

Kai lui avait mentit ! Il n'y avait pas de clé. Rien. Et il était au loin, en train de la regarder avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Elle voulait lui faire mal. Elle voulait le gifler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses joues légèrement barbues ne deviennent rouges sang. Elle se mit debout et se rua vers le caveau ou elle pouvait entendre Caroline l'appeler.

Stop !

Une tombe venait d'attirer son attention. Une tombe simple, faite en pierre mais dont le dessin gravé à l'avant représentait un saule pleureur. _Oh ! Attends ! Je me souviens. Je l'ai jeté près d'une tombe avec un saule pleureur._ Bonnie se mit à genoux et prit le bouquet de fleurs fané devant la pierre. Sous ce bouquet reposait une clé. La Clé.

̶ Tic, toc, tic, toc ! Il te reste 40 secondes.

Bonnie prit la clé et se rua vers le caveau. Elle inséra la clé dans la fente en tremblant mais réussit à l'ouvrir. Elle entra à l'intérieur et vit Caroline, au sol, paralysé. Elle vit l'arbalète et décida de la prendre pour écarter la menace.

̶ Retire-là ! Dépêche-toi ! Hurla Caroline les yeux exorbités.

Mais Bonnie n'y arrivait pas. L'arbalète ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Rien. Elle essaya à nouveau mais rien. Elle utilisa sa magie pour faire bouger l'objet mais toujours rien.

̶ Oui je pensais vraiment que tu allais ouvrir cette porte plus vite du coup j'ai jeté un sort pour rendre cette magnifique arbalète plus lourde. Le sort disait une tonne. Quel dommage, tu n'auras pas le temps de briser le sort en dix secondes, neuf, huit…

̶ Bonnie ! Pleura Caroline. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Bonnie frissonna en entendant la supplique de Caroline. Elle était complètement paniquée, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution. Caroline était fichue. Fichue.

̶ Je..je…

̶ Bonnie, s'il te plaît…

̶ Cinq, quatre, trois, deux…

C'était trop de pression.

̶ Ne t'inquiètes pas Caroline.

̶ Un… Au revoir Caroline ! Chantonna Kai, Et Zéro… !

L'arbalète laissa échapper la flèche mortelle tout droit vers Caroline qui ferma les yeux dans un sanglot abominable. Un cri se fit entendre mais ce n'était pas celui de la belle blonde. Non, c'était celui de Bonnie. La sorcière Bennett s'était jetée devant Caroline et avait reçue la flèche droit dans sa poitrine, vers le cœur. Cependant, Bonnie respirait toujours. En fait, quand elle regardait bien, la flèche n'avait fait que l'égratigner et elle volait à présent dans les airs.

Confuse, Bonnie leva la tête et vit Kai devant elle avec une expression furieuse. Cela lui donnait des frissons. De peur. La flèche tomba lourdement au sol et c'est Kai qui prit sa place près de Bonnie. Il baissa la tête et se mit à sa hauteur.

̶ Tu n'étais pas censée t'interposer, dit-il lentement. Tu as perdu ce jeu et tu dois accepter la conséquence. Pas te jeter en avant pour protéger la stupide blonde pleurnicheuse.

̶ C'était instinctif, murmura Bonnie en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire une mystérieuse expression. Un mélange de colère, de tristesse, de dégoût, de surprise… Toi tu n'étais pas censé intervenir et arrêter la flèche, osa-t-elle dire en retour.

̶ Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs ! La prévint-il avant de la pousser de son chemin.

Bonnie se retrouva contre le cercueil de Liz Forbes, déséquilibrée. Quand elle reprit sa posture, il était déjà trop tard. Kai venait de planter un pieu en bois dans le cœur de Caroline dont le cœur devint gris à vive allure. Bonnie cria avant de tomber à genoux près de son amie dont les yeux étaient devenus terne d'un coup.

̶ Nooon ! Non ! Scanda-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de la belle blonde.

̶ Désolée mais tu n'as pas réussit à terminer le jeu dans les temps et ton intervention a été considéré comme de la triche. Caroline en a payé les frais. Que c'est triste, dit Kai en regardant Bonnie pleurer et crier après son amie. Tu as trente minutes pour trouver la prochaine personne, Stefan Salvatore.

Bonnie releva la tête et adressa à Kai son regard le plus noir.

̶ Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Kai plissa les yeux mais eut l'audace de sourire.

̶ Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

Bonnie lança le pieu en bois vers le sorcier mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut. La belle métisse se mordit la lèvre, retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses larmes mais cela ne servait à rien car une boule à sa gorge lui faisait extrêmement mal.

̶ Je suis désolée Caroline. Je suis désolée…

Kai allait payer pour cela. Ce monstre. Elle devait l'éliminer. Terminé de jouer.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elle avait perdu dix minutes à chercher Stefan dans sa résidence secondaire près de la forêt. Il n'était pas là. Elle s'était trompée d'endroit. Preuve qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien Stefan. Elle avait perdu dix minutes à chercher le cadet des Salvatore dans le manoir. Preuve une fois de plus qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment rien de Stefan. Il lui restait à présent que dix minutes et elle ne savait vraiment pas où aller. Elle allait perdre un autre ami aujourd'hui.

̶ Je sais où est Stefan mais je ne peux pas entrer chez lui. Il faut que tu m'aides.

Bonnie fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec Katherine Pierce. Sans aucun doute vu les cheveux bouclés et sa posture.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

̶ Je n'ai pas le temps Bennett. Stefan est en danger à cause de ton psychopathe de sorcier et on doit le sortir de là avant qu'il ne brûle.

Bonnie avait des tonnes de questions pour le vampire mais devant l'urgence de la situation, elle ne dit rien et laissa Katherine la prendre par le bras avant de l'emmener à vitesse de vampire dans la forêt. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant une maison que Bonnie ne connaissait pas.

̶ C'est la résidence secondaire de Stefan, ce n'est pas loin du manoir, expliqua Katherine visiblement pressée. Il vient ici pour se ressourcer et s'éloigner de Damon ou alors des émotions qui le hantent…

Katherine en savait beaucoup sur Stefan. Plus qu'Elena même.

̶ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas entrer ?

̶ Parce que Kai m'en empêche. Il sait que je ne veux pas que Stefan meurt et il savait qu'une manière où d'une autre j'allais intervenir …

̶ Je vais entrer à l'intérieur et voir ce qu'il lui a fait.

Bonnie s'attendait au pire. Elle savait que Kai ne plaisantait pas vu ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline. Rien que d'y repenser elle laissa échapper un cri gouverné par la tristesse. Elle allait retomber dans une autre crise de larmes.

̶ Bonnie ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut le vampire dans le salon, il était enchaîné par les bras et les jambes, un peu comme quand Damon était prisonnier de Rebekah Mikaelson. Bonnie s'approcha du vampire qui paraissait faible.

̶ Comment vont Matt et Caroline ? Questionna-t-il en peinant à avoir les yeux ouverts.

Bonnie baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de Stefan qui à son tour baissa la sienne.

̶ Je suis désolée. Caroline…j'ai…

̶ Allez Bonnie ! Dépêche-toi, cria Katherine. Le chrono est lancé, la maison prends feu, je sens la fumée.

Et c'était vrai ! Elle pouvait aussi sentir le brûlé et cela venait de l'étage au dessus. Bonnie s'exécuta et enleva les chaînes une par une car elle devait faire attention à sa réserve en magie si elle voulait affronter Kai. Quand elle réussit à enlever la chaine de son bras droit, elle vit du coin de l'œil des flammes descendre des escaliers et se propager dans le salon, encadrant la pièce et bloquant la sortie. Ces flammes, c'était l'œuvre de la magie et elles étaient contrôlées. Kai n'était pas loin. Bonnie sortit vite de ses pensées quand elle entendit un gros BOUM !

Stefan venait de tomber par terre. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le vampire était si faible. Il ne pouvait même pas tenir sur ses jambes. Elle allait devoir le porter.

̶ Stefan, je ne vais pas y arriver si tu ne m'aides pas un peu.

Elle réussit à le relever car il se concentra sur ses dernières forces mais c'était dur. La veine de Venus que lui avait injecté Kai était atroce. Bonnie avança vers le hall avec beaucoup de difficultés. Stefan était bien trop lourd pour elle. C'était quasi un poids mort. En plus, la fumée des flammes commençaient à envahir ses poumons. Elle toussait comme si elle était malade.

̶ Allez, on peut le faire.

̶ Bonnie, plus vite ! Cria Katherine à la porte d'entrée.

Bonnie pouvait voir la jeune femme taper contre la barrière invisible avec ses poings. Mais bientôt ce fut impossible car le plafond commençait à s'effondrer et une énorme poutre en bois barrait le passage au milieu du couloir.

̶ Merde !

Bonnie utilisa sa magie pour éteindre les flammes de la poutre tout en toussant. Elle accompagna Stefan vers cette dernière et le passa au dessus en mettant le ventre du vampire sur la poutre et en levant les jambes en l'air. Stefan grogna quand son visage se cogna contre le parquet brulant mais finit par se taire, complètement assommé. Bonnie passa à son tour au dessus de la poutre et reprit le corps de Stefan mais à son tour elle tomba au sol, toussant encore et encore. Elle était en train d'étouffer.

̶ Bonnie ce n'est pas le moment, il te reste deux mètres ! Hurla Katherine paniquée.

̶ J'y..J'y arriverai pas…

̶ Envoi Stefan avec ta magie vers moi.

C'était…une bonne idée. Bonnie, utilisa sa magie et propulsa Stefan vers l'entrée de toutes ses forces. Le vampire entra en collision avec Katherine qui s'empressa d'éteindre les flammes sur la veste de Stefan.

̶ Ouf ! S'exclama la magnifique femme en prenant Stefan dans ses bras, caressant tendrement son visage.

La jeune femme se mit soudainement debout avec Stefan dans les bras. Elle regardait Bonnie qui était allongée au sol et ne bougeait plus. La pauvre sorcière était devenue trop faible et toussait de plus en plus.

̶ Désolée Bonnie mais je dois tout de suite partir. Merci pour Stefan sorcière !

Et Katherine disparut à vitesse vampirique avec Stefan. Bonnie savait que le vampire ne pouvait pas entrer et l'aider mais elle se doutait que de toute manière, Katherine l'aurait laissé volontiers mourir. Ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'était trop tard pour elle.

Bonnie aperçu une paire de bottes noirs devant elle avant que ses yeux ne finissent par se fermer mais elle pouvait toujours entendre la voix du démon.

̶ Alors même pour Steven tu es prête à te sacrifier ? Incroyable. Et je ne dis pas ça dans le bon sens. Ce n'est pas lui qui a joué à pile ou face pour savoir qui allait transformer en vampire ta mère ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a tué des milliers de personnes. Décapitation ?

Bonnie ne pouvait plus en écouter d'avantage. Elle tomba inconsciente au milieu des flammes qui dansaient dangereusement autour des deux sorciers.

Kai leva les yeux en l'air avant de s'accroupir pour prendre Bonnie dans ses bras. Il leva la main vers les flammes qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le leader du Clan Gemini avant de regarder longuement le visage de Bonnie avec une émotion indéchiffrable.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Elle se réveilla en un sursaut et paniqua un court instant car elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Elle mit sa main devant son front et enleva l'objet qui l'empêchait de voir correctement. C'était un post-it. Avec un message de Kai.

 _Il est exactement 17h01 à l'heure où je t'écris. Il te reste 24 minutes pour trouver Eleanor la drama queen et son fidèle toutou Damon. Si tu te réveilles trop tard, la scène ne risque pas d'être très belle à voir._

 _PS : Et de rien pour le sauvetage dans les flammes._

 _Ton très cher Kai Parker._

Bonnie fit brûler la note, envahit par la rage. Elle se leva et prit son portable pour regarder combien de temps il lui restait.

17h40.

Panique, désespoir, injustice, culpabilité, colère, rage traversèrent chacun leur tour le corps de la jeune femme. Il était trop tard. Elle avait dépassé l'heure. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour Elena et pour Damon ? Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Avait-elle perdue sa meilleure amie et son meilleur ami ?

̶ Non !

Elle avait besoin de le savoir. Elle avait besoin de les voir pour être sûre. Peut-être que Kai avait changé les règles. Il était déjà intervenu deux fois pour la sauver. Il voulait qu'elle voit de ses propres yeux la mort de ses amis tellement il était cruel et sadique. Non. Bonnie avait encore une chance elle en était sûre.

Elle devait trouver l'endroit qu'Elena et Damon adoraient le plus au monde.

C'était très simple. En tant que couple, le « Delena » aimait bien se retrouver dans la chambre de Damon. C'était leur lieu de paix. Ils s'enfermaient parfois des jours dans cette chambre mais personne ne voulait savoir pourquoi…

Bonnie se dirigea hors de la petite forêt pour retourner au manoir des Salvatore. Elle était à pied car Katherine l'avait emmené à vitesse de vampire jusqu'à Stefan. Elle courait comme elle pouvait, ne faisant guère attention au soleil qui commençait à se coucher pour laisser place à la tombée de la nuit. Quand elle arriva enfin au manoir, elle se traita d'idiote pour ne pas avoir vérifié chaque pièce. Peut-être aurait-elle trouvé Damon et Elena avant ? Non, Kai pensait à chaque détail. Il a certainement rendu invisible le couple pour éviter qu'elle ne les trouve avant le moment venu.

La jeune sorcière se rua vers la chambre du vampire aux yeux bleus et ouvra la porte avec vitesse. Elle s'arrêta net avant de courir précipitamment vers la salle de bain privative de Damon pour vomir dans les toilettes. C'était horrible. Écœurant et vraiment monstrueux. Bonnie vomit une nouvelle fois tout en hoquetant. Ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules et des sanglots s'échappaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. L'image du corps de Damon sans sa tête qui était quelques mètres plus loin était gravée dans sa tête. Sa tête tournait, elle n'était pas bien. Elle tremblait de partout. La sorcière Bennett se redressa des toilettes, toujours à genoux et essuya sa bouche et ses larmes mais d'autres en venaient.

̶ Elena ? Réussit-elle à dire la voix complètement cassée.

Bonnie se releva à présent mais elle aurait dû rester au sol. Elle tomba en effet à genoux. Sur sa droite, dans la baignoire du vampire se trouvait le corps inerte et brûlée d'Elena, sous l'eau. Paniquée, Bonnie s'approcha à quatre pattes de la baignoire et tenta de faire remonter le corps de son amie mais rien. Il ne bougeait pas.

̶ J'ai enchanté sa bague de vampire pour qu'elle pèse une tonne. Comme l'arbalète dans le caveau.

Bonnie vit Kai apparaître devant elle, une fois encore. Il était assis au coin de la baignoire en regardant le visage d'Elena sous l'eau.

̶ J'ai mit un tas de veine de venus dans cette baignoire. Tu l'aurais entendu hurler au début avant que je ne lui passe sa bague au doigt. Elle a coulé et des bulles s'échappaient en plus de la fumée. L'eau était vraiment chaude. Il a fallu quatre minutes et dix-huit secondes avant qu'elle rende l'âme. Damon était furieux. Je l'avais immobilisé dans l'autre pièce. Puis je suis venu derrière lui pendant qu'il me récitait toutes les choses qu'il voulait me faire. Ce n'était pas joli. Tu savais qu'il voulait me décapiter la tête au mariage de Jo quand je lui aie dit que je comptais faire de sa vie un enfer s'il continuait de vouloir me faire partir ? Du coup, j'ai utilisé ma magie et fiiiiiou ! Sa tête a volé dans la pièce. Je dois dire que c'était dégoûtant et que j'ai eut envie de vomir. Pour de vrai je te jure…

Bonnie n'avait pas écouté une seule seconde la voix de Kai. Non. Elle se préparait à mettre fin au sorcier, éprouvant une haine profonde pour lui. Sa poitrine montait et redescendait rapidement alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle leva la main vers lui qui était trop concentré à regarder Elena. Tout à coup, Kai se mit à crier en sentant son bras se casser ainsi que sa jambe. Il tomba de la baignoire et se retrouva au sol, tenant de sa main normale le bras que Bonnie venait de lui casser.

̶ Vilaine fille !

Bonnie fit bouillir l'eau de la baignoire, ignorant Elena à présent. Elle était trop submergée par la rage et avait ce besoin brutal de détruire Kai, peu importe comment. La seconde suivante, elle obligea le corps de Kai vers ladite baignoire et était prête à forcer le jeune homme à y plonger sa tête. Mais Kai avait réagit vite et avait envoyé Bonnie valser contre le grand miroir de Damon qui se brisa en mille morceaux. La belle métisse se retrouva par terre, criant sa douleur en sentant un bout pointu du miroir au niveau de son épaule. Kai, lui, profita de ce moment pour guérir son bras avec son Pouvoir Suprême. Il s'approcha de Bonnie et retira sauvagement le morceau de miroir provoquant un cri de douleur. Il prit ensuite Bonnie par le bras et la traîna de force vers la baignoire ou l'eau bouillonnait toujours mais cette fois-ci grâce à Kai.

̶ Tu as voulu me tuer Bonnie ! Je ne suis vraiment pas content ! Je devrai peut-être te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

̶ Vas-y ! Répliqua la sorcière en se sentant faible tout à coup.

Kai était en train de la siphonner et Dieu cela faisait horriblement mal.

̶ Vas-y ! Plonge ma tête dans cette baignoire qu'on en finisse.

Kai prit les cheveux de Bonnie dans sa main et força la tête de cette dernière vers l'eau de la baignoire. Bonnie ferma les yeux très forts, prêts à mourir par les mains de ce monstre mais ce connard prenait tout son temps.

̶ Vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Hurla-t-elle hystérique. Tu viens de tout me prendre. Tu viens de tuer mes amis. Tu as réussit Kai ! Tu as eut ce que tu voulais, dit-elle en pleurant et en se détestant pour être si faible. Tu as réussit me briser, à me rendre vraiment malheureuse. Tu as réussit à me briser le cœur et surtout tu as réussit à me prouver que tu étais un monstre. Et dire que je me sentais coupable pour ne pas t'avoir cru, pour ne pas t'avoir parlé plus tôt sanglota-t-elle. Et dire que…que j'espérais trouver un moyen de m'excuser, de me faire pardonner. Tu ne mérites rien sale monstre. Je te déteste. Je te hais, cria-t-elle avant de sentir Kai appuyer violemment sur sa tête.

Bonnie prit une inspiration par reflexe et se retrouva la tête dans l'eau. Froide. L'eau était froide. Quelques secondes plus tard, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, sa tête fut hors du liquide et la poigne de Kai ne se faisait plus sentir. Elle était assise au sol, respirant frénétiquement en essayant de déplacer ses cheveux mouillés hors de son visage pour voir Kai debout en faisant les cents pas dans la petite pièce, complètement énervé et agacé. Il s'arrêta quand il la vit le regarder avec haine.

̶ Le jeu n'est pas terminé. Il te reste une seule personne à trouver.

̶ Ta sœur et sa famille.

Kai fit un non de la tête ce qui étonna Bonnie. Elle pensait qu'il voulait aussi détruire Jo et Josie avec Alaric en prime.

̶ Ce cher docteur Genius t'attend. Tu as 10 minutes.

̶ Non…

̶ Je t'attendrai pour le grand final.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

L'endroit préféré de Tobias n'était pas l'hôpital. Elle se souvenait de leur discussion dans l'avion. Il lui avait dit que la clairière où elle pratiquait la magie était son havre de paix. Il se sentait bien à cet endroit et il y était attiré. Elle savait donc qu'elle le trouverait là-bas et elle avait raison. Malgré le ciel sombre à cause du début de la nuit, elle vit Tobias assis au centre de la clairière. Il était près d'un feu de camp improvisé qui éclairait abondamment la clairière. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit la jambe de Tobias coincée dans un piège à ours. Il essayait d'ouvrir sous les moqueries de Kai qui était adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre à quelques mètres en mangeant un paquet de chips au vinaigre.

̶ Tu es arrivé très vite Bonnie. C'est marrant de voir que tu connais l'endroit que chérit le petit louveteau. Tu sais, cet endroit me dérange beaucoup, expliqua le sorcier en jetant le paquet au sol et en essuyant les miettes sur son jean noir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

̶ Vas te faire foutre !

̶ Parce que quand j'ai regardé dans ses souvenirs avec un de mes sorts, j'ai pu voir que cet endroit était aussi ton préféré. J'étais choqué. Encore plus quand j'ai pu voir vos petits rendez-vous secrets la nuit. La sorcière et le petit louveteau. Comme c'est mignon.

Bonnie s'agenouilla vers Tobias et essaya avec sa magie d'ouvrir le piège. Etrangement elle réussit du premier coup. Elle retira même le couteau planté au mollet du jeune médecin.

̶ Je suis désolée ! Je t'ai embarqué une fois de plus dans mes problèmes, s'excusa-t-elle en regardant Tobias dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais posa sa main contre la joue de la sorcière. De son autre main, il poussa une mèche de cheveux trempée derrière son oreille. Ces gestes donnèrent un peu de chaleur au corps tendu et froid de Bonnie.

̶ Révoltant !

Bonnie se releva tout à coup en regardant Kai dans les yeux. Il avait son regard posé sur Tobias et une expression vile et haineuse à son égard. Kai était devenu aussi rigide que la pierre. Bonnie était certaine qu'il essayait de le faire brûler de l'intérieur. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il était…jaloux.

Non absurde. Il la détestait.

̶ Ton jeu est terminé. Maintenant finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute.

̶ Ok.

La seconde suivante Bonnie entendit un bruit horrible. Elle regardait à présent Tobias assis au sol, se retrouvait à présent allongée avec un trou au niveau du cœur. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux surprise et affligée avant de regarder Kai qui avait un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, tenant dans sa main droite le cœur de Tobias. Il jeta le cœur aux pieds de Bonnie qui mit sa main devant la bouche malgré qu'aucun son ne sorte. Ses yeux s'embuèrent vite.

̶ J'ai appris ce sort tout à l'heure. Il est vraiment cool mais il faut une immense dose de magie. Oh et tu ne sais pas la dernière nouvelle ? Questionna-t-il en s'approchant de Bonnie et en s'arrêtant en face d'elle. Matt est décédé à l'hôpital il y a une heure. On a donné l'antidote trop tard. Je suis un peu triste mais bon c'est la vie…

A ce point, Bonnie voulait que tout cela se termine. Elle voulait en finir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé pourtant. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de magie car il lui en avait prit une bonne partie dans la salle de bain de Damon. Elle n'était pas assez puissante contre lui. Elle était peut-être une sorcière Bennett mais comment pouvait-elle rivaliser quand Kai avait son don et le Pouvoir Suprême ? Elle n'était rien à côté. Il l'a connaissait par cœur et il avait utilisé toutes ces connaissances à son avantage.

̶ Bravo !

̶ Merci.

̶ Je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu peux maintenant me tuer. Tu as réussit à te venger et ton stupide jeu vient de se terminer. C'est bon, je suis tout à toi. Tu peux même choisir la façon dont tu vas me tuer. Je ne vais certainement pas te supplier de rendre ma mort douce, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un courage qui était purement faux.

Elle était terrifiée.

Kai baissa la tête pour bien la regarder, les flammes du feu de camp illuminant et donnant un aspect magnifique à la belle petite métisse en face de lui. Elle était là, avec l'audace de le regarder dans les yeux. Il l'avait brisée. Oui. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu, se venger d'elle. Il avait prit plaisir à tuer ses ami(e)s surtout Damon et ce Tobias. Il l'avait vu pleurer pour Caroline, Damon, Elena et il avait vu le choc, la terreur, l'effroi en voyant ce qu'il avait fait à tous. Il avait en effet réussit. Il pouvait à présent la tuer mais non ce n'était pas son intention.

̶ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te tuer Bonster ? Dit-il en feignant le choc. Pourquoi je ferai ça ?

̶ Arrête de jouer ? Siffla-t-elle en le poussant loin d'elle avec force.

̶ Je ne joue pas ! Tu vas rester en vie Bonnie et tu vas rester bien gentiment avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'en aie marre de te voir déprimer à cause de la mort de ton Scooby-gang.

Bonnie fit une grimace de dégoût en entendant la phrase du jeune Parker. Rester avec lui ? Il avait perdu la tête ! Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

̶ Il est hors de question que je reste avec toi. Plutôt mourir du choléra.

Kai leva un sourcil et mit sa main sur son cœur.

̶ Tu me blesses !

̶ Et pourquoi voudrais-tu voir tout les jours le visage de celle qui t'a envoyé en Enfer? Tu me détestes autant que je te hais maintenant. La preuve tu as tué tout mes amis.

̶ Parce qu'ils sont, enfin étaient, ton point faible. Et maintenant qu'ils sont morts, voir cette expression perdue et brisée sur ton visage, dit-il en montrant sa tête, est mon principal objectif.

̶ Si c'est comme ça je trouverai un moyen de me tuer, cracha la sorcière Bennett.

Kai perdit de sa malice et arborait une expression sérieuse.

̶ Quoi ?

̶ Je suis parfaitement capable de le faire et je vais même le faire tout de suite tiens !

Bonnie prit rapidement le couteau au sol qui était couvert du sang de Tobias et le mit à son cou, prête à en finir avec le cauchemar que Kai avait fait de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas vivre dans un monde où elle ne connaissait plus personne. Sa grand-mère, son père, sa cousine Lucy étaient tous morts. Abby était absente et se foutait d'elle. Caroline, Elena, Tyler, Matt, Damon et Tobias étaient morts eux aussi. Elle n'avait plus rien, plus personne qui se souciait d'elle. Elle n'avait plus aucune vie. Sa vie était fichue. Tant bien même qu'il restait Stefan, Alaric, Jo et la petite Josie, elle n'était pas aussi proche et cela lui ferait trop de mal. Non, elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde.

̶ Pose ton couteau ! Ordonna la voix dure de Kai.

̶ Tu penses que tu vas être assez rapide pour enlever ce couteau de mes mains avant que je m'entaille ? Questionna-t-elle avec une certaine satisfaction, appuyant la lame sur son cou et en faisant couler un peu de sang.

̶ J'ai dit : Pose. Ton. Couteau ! Répéta le sorcier avec lenteur.

Bonnie sentit les flammes du feu de camp s'élever tout à coup près d'elle et elle vit dans le ciel une sorte de flash. C'était bizarre. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et appuya encore plus fort sur le couteau, faisant couler plus de sang.

̶ Stop !

Une fois encore le Ciel devint blanc mais pas à cause d'un éclair ! Non. C'était comme si le monde autour d'elle tentait de se transformer.

̶ Si jamais tu réussissais à m'enlever ce couteau des mains, je m'arracherai la langue, prévint-elle en plissant les yeux. Ton plan sera alors qu'un lointain souvenir Malachai.

C'était marrant de voir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Il avait beau dire qu'il voulait la voir encore souffrir et que c'est en la forçant à être proche de lui que cela fonctionnerait, Bonnie n'était pas sûre qu'il dise la vérité. Il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard qui le trahissait ainsi que sa façon de réagir en ce moment.

Non… Impossible ! Cela se pourrait-il ?

Elle n'osait pas y penser mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était fort possible. Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et regardait Kai qui d'un geste rapide réussit à faire voler le couteau loin d'elle. Cela lui importait peu. Elle venait de comprendre.

̶ Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je meure, dit-elle tout à coup en se permettant de sourire.

C'était au tour de Kai de plisser les yeux. Il n'aimait pas l'expression qu'elle abordait. Cette expression comme si elle venait de résoudre un puzzle.

̶ Tu ne peux pas te passer complètement de moi, dit-elle en penchant la tête de côté. Une partie de toi tiens toujours à moi et c'est cette partie qui t'empêches de me tuer.

Kai se mit à rire à gorge déployé mais Bonnie ne se laissa pas déphaser.

̶ Regardez qui se prend pour le centre du monde, ricana le sorcier en essuyant une petite larme du coin de son œil. Rho, merci de me faire rire autant Bonster.

̶ Alors pourquoi tu m'as sauvé au moment où j'allais être empalée ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé des flammes ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas plongé ma tête dans cette baignoire d'eau bouillante ?

̶ Le jeu n'était pas terminé, aboya le sorcier en ayant perdu toute trace de gaieté.

̶ Pourquoi tu étais si en colère à chaque fois que j'ai mit ma vie en danger ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ton misérable jeu. Tu me connais très bien Kai mais moi aussi. Je sais que le Kai d'avant ne laisserait aucune opportunité de me laisser en vie pour l'avoir abandonner en Enfer. Il m'aurait fait souffrir en tuant en effet mes amis avant de m'achever à son tour, expliqua Bonnie convaincue à présent de son discours.

Etait-ce même horrible de sa part d'être contente qu'une partie de Kai ne voulait pas qu'elle meure alors qu'il avait tué ses ami(e)s ? Rien que d'y penser la rendait malade.

̶ Tu tiens toujours à moi !

Kai serra fort les poings et se pinça les lèvres. Bonnie regardait le sorcier avec méfiance quand tout à coup le ciel devint une fois de plus blanc mais cette fois-ci la forêt aussi. C'était comme si elle se trouvait dans une pièce blanche. Elle baissa la tête pour voir si Tobias était toujours présent mais non. Elle était seule avec Kai. La seconde suivante, la forêt apparut de nouveau et le ciel avec la lune aussi.

Et là, elle comprit.

̶ Ce n'est pas réel ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle. Rien de tout cela n'est réel.

Kai se recula de Bonnie comme la peste mais ne détourna pas son regard d'elle. Il ne disait rien mais il bouillonnait. C'était comme s'il luttait contre lui-même. Cette action confirma l'idée de Bonnie et la jeune femme se mit à rire subitement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, comment Kai avait fait pour arriver à Mystic Falls le lendemain matin de son arrivée ? C'était impossible, Alaric avait dit qu'au plus tôt, Kai serait à Mystic Falls une journée et demie après son arrivée avec Damon et Tobias. Il n'aurait pas eut le temps de kidnapper ses ami(e)s et de les éparpiller au quatre coins de Mystic Falls.

̶ Tu es dans ma tête !

Kai grogna mais finit par sourire.

̶ Matt, Damon, Caroline, Elena et Tobias sont encore en vie. Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion de ta part, dit-elle soulagée.

Terriblement soulagée. Son cœur bondissait de joie. Elle allait mourir de joie extrême.

̶ Pour le moment. C'est ce que je compte plus ou moins faire dès mon retour.

Mais Bonnie fit un signe de tête négatif à Kai tout en souriant. S'il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas se préparer, il se trompait lourdement. De plus, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose de fondamental dans cette illusion.

̶ Même dans cette illusion, tu es incapable de me tuer, chuchota-t-elle mais Kai l'avait parfaitement entendu vu l'expression colérique sur son visage. Tu n'as pas été capable de me laisser mourir. Tu es toujours intervenu.

̶ C'est faux !

̶ Alors pourquoi quand je t'en parle tu perds le contrôle de l'illusion de plus en plus ? Questionna-t-elle en désignant maintenant la pièce blanche dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Silence.

Bonnie s'approcha de Kai et pencha sa tête de côté, scrutant les yeux brillants de Kai. Et là ! A ce moment précis, elle vit une chose qui lui réconfortait le cœur. Son Kai. Celui qui tenait à elle, celui qui l'avait emmené en voyage, celui qui la protégeait, celui qui…celui qui lui avait dit « je t'aime ».

Il était encore ici sous l'emprise du Kai que l'Enfer avait fait naître et qui semblait à présent reprendre le dessus vu le regard cruel qu'il lui lançait.

̶ Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sauver, dit-elle tout à coup la voix douce.

Ce qui perturba et déstabilisa Kai.

̶ Je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait car il y a encore un espoir.

̶ Tu te fais des illusions, siffla-t-il avec venin.

̶ Je vais te sauver, répéta-t-elle en encadrant le visage du jeune homme et en caressant de son pouce sa légère barbe d'un geste presque affectif.

Kai allait instinctivement s'appuyer pour profiter au maximum de cette caresse mais se ravisa en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes et en la poussant avec force loin de lui.

̶ En attendant, reprit-elle sérieuse. Sors de ma tête, hurla-t-elle avec puissance.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Kai ouvrit subitement les yeux et fut projeté violemment contre la porte du cockpit de l'avion. Bonnie avait réussit à l'éjecter de sa tête, ses défenses étaient réapparues à une vitesse et une force incroyable. Normalement, il aurait dû sourire pour avoir réussit à tenir aussi longtemps dans sa tête et pour lui avait fait croire à la mort de ses amis mais il n'en était rien. Il était furieux. Furieux du retournement de situation. Furieux de l'entendre dire qu'il était incapable de la tuer même dans une illusion. C'était faux. Elle avait faux. Elle n'avait rien comprit.

Il ne pouvait pas être sauvé car il ne voulait pas. Elle l'avait brisée et elle méritait de souffrir. Il ne tenait plus à elle, il méprisait leur passé et les sentiments qu'elle avait pu lui inspirer. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui. Il allait lui montrer. Il allait montrer aussi à cette garce de Katherine qu'elle avait tort elle aussi.

Il est capable de tuer Bonnie.

Il est capable de vivre dans un monde sans Bonnie Bennett.

Agacé, il se releva et tapa plusieurs fois contre la porte pour évacuer sa rage. Il prit une grande inspiration et avant de passer ses mains tremblantes dans ses cheveux.

Il pouvait tuer Bonnie. Il pouvait le faire !

Il…Il pouvait…oui ?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	20. Chapter 20

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Manipulation chapitre 20**

 **Disclaimer** **: TVD ne m'appartient pas !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Le retour d'Enzo avait causé une joie immense pour Caroline mais aussi pour les autres membres du scooby-gang. Cependant, la deuxième personne la plus heureuse était Bonnie. Elle était soulagée de voir le vampire de nouveau en forme et de ce monde. Non seulement parce que sa meilleure amie Caroline était à nouveau heureuse mais aussi pour la rédemption de Kai. Cela serait beaucoup plus facile de vouloir aider Kai et d'avoir le feu vert de ses amies pour le faire.

̶ Je suis vraiment heureuse ! S'exclama Caroline en ne quittant pas les genoux d'Enzo une seule seconde. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu et toi aussi Bonnie, termina la belle blonde avec un sourire éblouissant.

Bonnie qui était assise sur la petite table des Salvatore, offrit un sourire de la même splendeur que son amie avant de regarder Elena et Damon qui étaient assis sur le canapé du salon des Salvatore. Ils se tenaient la main et regardaient Caroline qui n'arrêtait pas de donner des petits baisers sur le visage d'Enzo qui adorait l'attention.

̶ Blondie si tu pouvais arrêter, ça me donne envie de vomir.

̶ Damon ! Réprimanda Stefan, qui était assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé à côté d'Elena. Tais-toi ! ordonna-t-il avant de regarder Enzo. Comment tu es revenu parmi-nous ? Je ne comprends pas. Damon n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'il t'avait vu mort.

̶ Non j'étais juste K.O ! Quand Silas est mort, il s'est désintégré en poussière avant d'être aspiré par quelque chose…

̶ Le Néant.

Tout le monde regardait Bonnie qui venait de parler. Même Matt qui était appuyé sur la cheminée avait levé un sourcil, curieux.

̶ C'est une sorte de zone où errent les âmes. Un endroit sombre et vide. L'Ame n'a aucune possibilité d'en sortir et d'aller au Paradis ou se réincarner, expliqua la jeune sorcière.

̶ Déprimant, commenta Damon.

̶ Oui et bien Enzo est vivant et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Caroline.

̶ Je suis d'accord ! Et la prochaine fois, ne creusait pas si profond ma tombe. C'était vraiment galère d'en sortir.

Damon et Matt étaient les seuls à ricaner alors que Caroline faisait les gros yeux. Elle ne voulait pas entendre cette phrase. Car il n'y allait pas avoir de prochaine fois. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle aborda le sujet qui fâche.

̶ Donc comme tu l'as dit Bonnie, tu as rêvé de Kai et de ce qu'il comptait nous faire cette nuit. Je pense qu'il est temps de se préparer à contre attaquer.

̶ Je suis d'accord avec Blondie, intervient Damon. L'effet de surprise de Kai est maintenant tombé à l'eau et on doit se préparer. J'ai téléphoné à Jo et Alaric ce matin mais ils ne veulent plus rien avoir à faire avec Kai car ce dernier ne leur à rien fait. La lâcheté…

̶ Vous pensez que Katherine va l'aider ? Questionna Elena obnubilé par son double. Dans ton rêve tu as dit qu'elle aidait Stefan non ? Tu n'as pas vu si elle faisait du mal à quelqu'un ou si elle comptait prendre ma place ?

Bonnie ne savait pas grand-chose sur les motivations de Katherine et pour être honnête, elle ne représentait pas une menace pour elle. C'est Kai le sujet principal de la discussion.

̶ Non, je n'ai rien vu sur Katherine. J'ai juste vu Kai en action.

̶ Comment on va faire pour tuer Kai ? Questionna innocemment Caroline. Il faut le prendre par surprise et c'est assez rare. On l'a capturé une fois donc il va se méfier de nous tous.

En entendant son amie dire tuer Kai, Bonnie grimaça et sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement. Bonnie n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne voulait pas tuer Kai. Elle voulait l'aider. Quand il était entré dans sa tête hier, elle avait compris que le jeune sorcier souffrait et qu'il exprimait sa souffrance par la violence, les menaces. Il voulait qu'elle paye pour la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée, pour ses six ans de torture physique et psychologique.

̶ Personne ne va tuer Kai, dit-elle en regardant ses ami(e)s un par un. Elle pouvait déjà voir l'étonnement sur le visage de Matt, Stefan et Elena et la confusion et l'incompréhension sur les visages de Caroline, Enzo et Damon. Je vous ai dit que quand il était dans ma tête, il ne voulait pas me tuer, il n'y arrivait pas. J'ai vu dans ses yeux le Kai d'avant. Il est toujours ici. Je pense seulement qu'il faut l'aider, expliqua nerveusement la jeune Bennett.

̶ Euh je crois que j'ai mal compris, dit Caroline avec sarcasme.

̶ Moi aussi, rajouta Damon mais avec colère.

̶ Tu veux aider Kai alors qu'il a voulu nous tuer et qu'il t'a envoyé en Enfer ? Questionna Elena hébété.

Bonnie se sentait de plus en plus mal sous les regards accusateurs de ses ami(e)s mais elle trouva le courage de continuer.

̶ Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Si Kai est devenu ainsi c'est à cause de moi, dit-elle en se levant de la petite table. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance. J'ai préféré croire un inconnu se faisant passer pour mon oncle et j'ai banni Kai en Enfer. Il n'avait rien fait ! Il était innocent. Il a vécu six ans de torture physique et psychologique pour rien. Bien sûr qu'il veut se venger et nous en faire baver mais je peux le ramener, termina-t-elle avec force.

̶ Parce que tu as vu dans ses yeux qu'il était encore présent ? L'ancien Kai ?

Bonnie voyait bien que Damon avait envie de lui rire au nez et cela l'agaçait mais elle devait absolument convaincre son entourage de Kai pouvait encore redevenir comme avant.

̶ C'est de la folie et une énorme bêtise, dit Caroline en se levant des genoux d'Enzo qui ne disait rien. Kai mérite de mourir.

Bonnie sentit une vague de colère monter en elle. Elle serra les poings pour se calmer mais c'était déjà trop tard, tout le monde pouvait sentir sa colère où plutôt la voir. Dans l'émotion, la belle métisse avait allumée les bougies de la pièce ainsi que la cheminée dont les flammes étaient hautes et dansaient dangereusement, faisant reculer Matt légèrement. Caroline pinça ses lèvres mais se mit devant Bonnie.

̶ Ne me dit pas que tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour lui ?

Honnêtement Bonnie ne savait pas. Elle était perdue. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Elle voulait l'aider, se faire pardonner.

̶ Personne ne tue Kai ! Répéta-t-elle clairement et lentement.

Elena et Damon se levèrent du canapé. Damon pour se servir un verre de bourbon qu'il bu d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un et Elena se mettant à côté de Caroline pour faire face à Bonnie.

̶ Mais il veut nous tuer.

̶ Je sais Elena mais il ne le fera pas !

̶ Il mérite de mourir rien que pour vouloir essayer, cria Caroline. Franchement je ne te comprends pas Bonnie. Comment tu peux encore avoir des sentiments pour ce monstre ? Interrogea-t-elle scandalisée. Il a tué Enzo !

̶ Mais Enzo est de retour. C'était une erreur il était en colère et il venait tout juste de sortir. Je peux…

̶ Non mais tu entends ce que tu dis ? Coupa la blonde furieuse. Tu entends à quel point tu parais hypocrite ? Damon dis-lui !

Damon savait où toute cette discussion allait mener et ne préféra rien dire. Il connaissait Bonnie et il savait comment elle réfléchissait. Sa petite sorcière préféré ne le savait peut-être pas encore ou elle se voilait la face mais elle avait encore des sentiments forts pour le sorcier. Cela l'embêtait et bien sûr il voulait tuer Kai par instinct de préservation mais la partie raisonnable de Damon était d'accord avec Bonnie. Le sorcier n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'avait pas tué Lizzie. Il était clean et ils l'avaient tous banni dans un endroit effroyable. Normal qu'il veuille se défouler et qu'il soit devenu encore plus barge qu'avant… Bonnie le savait aussi et c'est pour cette raison que sa meilleure amie se sentait coupable et voulait aussi aider Kai. Cela déplaisait à Damon mais l'aîné des Salvatore savait aussi que lorsque Bonnie avait décidé une chose, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Et pour être honnête, et cela lui écorchait tout son être de le reconnaître, il pensait que sa sorcière Bennett pouvait vraiment ramener le Kai « stable » qu'il fut il y a un temps. Donc, non, Damon ne dit rien à Caroline et se contenta de boire le bourbon à la bouteille.

̶ Pff ! Très bien saoul toi et laisse les personnes mature faire entendre raison à Miss Bennett ! Pouffa Caroline en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

̶ Je ne suis pas hypocrite.

̶ Ce n'est pas ce que Caroline a voulu dire, intervient Stefan. Je pense qu'elle veut juste te protéger. Et si tu n'arrives pas à ramener Kai à la raison ?

̶ Je vais y arriver.

̶ Oh parce qu'il t'aime ? Commenta Caroline en roulant des yeux. Réveille-toi Bonnie et ouvre les yeux. Kai est perdu. C'est devenu un monstre et tu mérites mieux que lui. Tobias t'attends depuis des mois et des mois, il est génial, lui !

Bonnie n'en pouvais plus de se retenir.

̶ Oh parce que toi tu n'as pas été hypocrite quand tu flirtais avec Klaus et quand tu as couché avec lui peut-être ? Hurla Bonnie en faisant trembler les murs.

̶ Bonnie ! Dirent Matt et Elena en même temps.

̶ Tu me fais rire Caroline. Tu traites Kai de monstre, tu me traites d'hypocrite alors que toi tu as couché avec l'homme qui a tué plus d'un millier de personnes dont la tante d'Elena. Tu te souviens Jenna ? Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a tué encore ? Oh attends je m'en rappel ! Il a tué la mère de Tyler, ton ex-copain, en la noyant dans la fontaine. Et toi tu as quoi ? Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec lui. Donc Caroline, un conseil, tu gardes tes discours moralisateurs pour toi d'accord !

Les dernières phrases de Bonnie étaient aussi coupantes qu'un scalpel et avaient eut le don de refroidir l'atmosphère dans la pièce. Caroline, elle, était tétanisée et regardait Bonnie avec choc.

̶ Bonnie ce n'était pas correct, réprimanda Elena.

̶ Ne t'y met pas non plus Elena car j'en ai aussi des choses à dire sur Damon…

̶ Hey !

̶ Personne ici est innocent ou un saint. Stefan a tué des gens et de façon abominable pendant sa période boucher. Damon a tué beaucoup de monde aussi dont Zach, sa femme et le bébé qu'elle portait, il a tué Jérémy mais ça va on lui pardonne car il avait sa bague de résurrection. Enzo a tué aussi pas mal de gens en se nourrissant et après sa période Augustine. Elena tu as tué quand tu as éteint tes émotions et toi aussi tu as tué Caroline. Moi-même j'ai du sang sur les mains. Personne n'est mieux que Kai ici. Personne.

Bonnie n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes maintenant.

̶ Alors oui, je tiens encore à Kai. Je suis contente qu'il soit en vie et je vais l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il a vécu en Enfer. Si je n'y arrive pas, tant pis je ferai ce qu'il faut mais je ne vais pas l'abandonner où l'abattre comme un pauvre chien errant. Alors si vous voulez le tuer, très bien, allez-y ! Mais sachez une chose : je ne vous laisserai pas faire et j'espère que c'est bien clair. Termina-t-elle en partant de la pièce sous le choc de tous.

̶ Damon s'il te plaît ! Implora Elena en regardant le vampire avec espoir. Fais-lui entendre raison. Elle t'écoutera toi.

̶ Elle me donnera la migraine du siècle ouais…

̶ Tu ne vas pas la laisser aider Kai quand même ? Questionna Stefan en se mettant face à son frère. Tu le détestes.

̶ Et je n'aime pas ta coupe de cheveux parfaite Stefan mais je ne t'ai jamais rasé la tête alors…

̶ Peut-être qu'elle va y arriver, dit Matt. Kai m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois quand je travaillais avec lui. Et je peux comprendre son envie de nous tuer mais si Bonnie dit vrai ! S'il est incapable de la tuer et qu'elle a vu dans ses yeux l'ancien Kai. Il mérite peut-être qu'elle essaye.

̶ Pas toi non plus Matt.

Le jeune sheriff haussa les épaules à la belle brune.

̶ Enzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Questionna Stefan.

̶ Je ne suis pas rancunier. La preuve Damon est toujours en vie et ce malgré le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné dans une cellule en flammes. Je voudrai juste me venger un peu. Et le gars a eut la décence de vaincre le Diable avec Bonnie.

Tout le monde dans la pièce réfléchissait à quoi faire sauf Caroline qui était figée sur place. La seconde suivante, la blonde disparut de la pièce en un flash, laissant tout le monde dans un silence gênant.

 **{o{O}{o}**

Kai était arrivé à Mystic Falls où plutôt devant le panneau « Bienvenue à Mystic Falls ». Il avait fait arrêter la voiture et contemplait la ville illuminée par la lumière des lampadaires et de la lune. Il pensait être excité à l'idée d'apporter le chaos et d'en faire baver à Bonnie mais il n'en était rien. C'était le contraire. Il était même nerveux. C'était idiot ! Complètement idiot. Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Il devait être au bord de l'extase à l'idée de tuer Damon, déjà, et à l'idée de faire mal à Bonnie émotionnellement mais non. Il avait presque envie de faire demi-tour.

̶ Tu hésites ? Questionna Katherine en venant à côté de lui. Je vois dans ton regard que tu as perdu cette étincelle malsaine que tu as quand tu expliques comment tu vas tuer Damon et les autres.

Kai ignora la brune mais cette dernière avait vu ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrer. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de la femme fatale.

̶ Que s'est-il passé quand tu es entré dans la tête de Bonnie et que celle-ci t'a éjecté après un certain temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour que tu hésites à ce point ? Pour que je puisse voir dans tes yeux un Kai que je ne semble pas connaître mais qui m'a l'air beaucoup plus sociable ?

̶ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Grogna Kai en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

̶ Je connais ce regard et je connais les pensées qui traversent ton esprit. J'ai les mêmes. Tu te demandes s'il n'est pas mieux d'abandonner ta vengeance car cela reste un cercle vicieux et cela ne te rendra pas heureux. Tu te demandes où tout cela va te mener au final. Moi je le sais. Cela se terminera avec une Bonnie Bennett qui te détestera. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas cette Bonnie que tu veux ! Je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître ce qu'elle à dit pour que tu sois dans cet état de confusion.

̶ Une fois encore ! Ne me confonds pas avec toi Petrova ! Aboya Kai en tournant le dos à la petite ville pour faire face à Katherine.

̶ Qu'est-ce que Bonnie t'a dit ?

Kai infligea un anévrisme si puissant que le vampire tomba à genoux avant de tomber au sol quelques secondes plus tard, inconsciente.

Le sorcier grimpa dans la voiture et serra le volant de toutes ses forces avant de le frapper violemment plusieurs fois dans une rage folle.

̶ Reprends-toi Kai ! Hurla-t-il en se regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Il avait peu dormi et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne ressentait pas la joie et l'excitation de la mise en pratique de son plan. Peut-être. Non. Il était en train de se voiler la face. C'était ses mots. C'était à cause d'elle encore une fois.

Pourquoi ses paroles raisonnaient dans sa tête.

 _Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sauver._ _Je vais réparer ce que j'ai fait car il y a encore un espoir._

 _Je vais te sauver._

Non, non, non ! Elle ne pouvait rien réparer, elle ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il avait été torturé pendant six ans en Enfer. Elle l'avait abandonné. Elle ne pouvait rien réparer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les mots de Bonnie le hantaient ? Pourquoi ressentait-il dans son cœur cet étrange sentiment qui le faisait battre plus vite.

Espoir…

Quel espoir avait-il exactement ?

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ce que Bonnie avait osé lui dire. Peut-être l'avait-elle dit pour sauver ses amis ? Peut-être que c'était un piège ? Non…il connaissait Bonnie par cœur et il savait qu'elle avait été honnête. A cet aveu, il sentit quelque chose dans son bas ventre le chatouiller.

Non. Pas ça !

 _Je vais te sauver…_

 **{o{O}{o}**

Bonnie était chez elle et fouillait dans les grimoires de sa famille pour trouver une solution. Une solution concernant la « non intervention de ses ami(e)s » dans son plan pour sauver Kai. Elle avait trouvé un sort intéressant mais elle doutait qu'il soit apprécié. Il consistait à enfermer dans une pièce son groupe d'amis le temps qu'il faut. Malheureusement il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ce sort. Caroline ne serait pas ravie. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre en lui balançant sa relation passée avec Klaus. C'était un coup bas. Bonnie le reconnaissait mais en même temps, elle ne voyait pas comment faire comprendre à son amie que Kai n'était pas aussi cruel que Klaus et que lui aussi méritait un peu de compassion et surtout d'aide.

La sorcière Bennett soupira et tournait encore et encore les pages de son grimoire sans grand succès. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'enfermer avec Kai dans une pièce car le sorcier pouvait aspirer la magie et sortir comme si de rien n'était. Tout ça était un vrai casse-tête. Elle voulait vraiment aider Kai mais elle ne savait pas comment. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre trop de risque car il était imprévisible. Elle savait qu'il ne l'a tuerai pas mais ses ami(e)s n'avaient pas cette chance.

 _Ding Dong !_

Bonnie sursauta en entendant la sonnette de sa porte. Elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers, traversa le salon et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Matt.

̶ Hey !

̶ Hey !

̶ Damon m'a dit de te donner ça.

Bonnie prit l'enveloppe des mains de Matt et le regarda avec confusion.

̶ C'est juste une invitation au bal.

̶ Au bal ?

̶ Damon organise un bal demain soir pour récolter des fonds pour réparer les dégâts important de la ville et remercier ceux qui ont déjà participé aux rénovations. Le thème c'est chic ! Un peu comme le bal des Mikaelson.

̶ C'est un piège pour attirer Kai ? Questionna Bonnie suspicieuse.

̶ Non, juste un bal Bonnie. Pour dire vrai, Damon est de ton côté pour Kai parce qu'il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à te faire changer d'avis. Et je suis aussi de ton côté.

̶ C'est vrai ?

Bonnie l'avait dit avec tellement d'espoir que Matt avait laissé échapper un sourire.

̶ Oui c'est vrai. Stefan, Elena et Enzo ne vont pas intervenir non plus sauf s'ils doivent se défendre. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour te laisser une chance. Il nous a fallu l'après-midi entière pour aboutir à cette décision.

̶ Et Caroline ? Qu'à-t-elle dit ?

Matt fit une grimace.

̶ Elle est partie peu après toi et elle n'a donné aucune nouvelle. Je vais passer la voir après.

̶ Tu penses que j'ai été une garce avec elle ? Dit Bonnie les épaules s'affaissant.

̶ Pas vraiment et elle va s'en remettre. Elle n'était pas très neutre au vu de ce que Kai à fait à Enzo. C'est compréhensible mais elle n'a pas fait mieux avec Klaus comme tu as dit. Et moi je ne fait pas mieux, ma petite-amie est Rebekah et elle aussi n'est pas innocente.

̶ Je veux juste essayer de l'aider, soupira Bonnie.

̶ Je sais.

̶ Tu veux entrer ?

̶ Non, je vais voir Caroline et lui délivrer l'invitation. Elle va fulminer contre Damon en voyant que le bal est demain soir, rigola le beau blond en faisant déjà demi-tour pour partir.

̶ Merci beaucoup Matt.

Le jeune homme fit un signe de la main que Bonnie retourna avant de rentrer à nouveau chez elle. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit le petit carton d'invitation au bal. Au fond d'elle, Bonnie savait qu'un certain sorcier allait se pointer à cet évènement et elle était sûre que Damon le savait aussi. D'où sa question sur le piège. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de trouver un sort pour protéger ses amis mais comment contre un sorcier puissant comme Kai ? La sorcière Bennett laissa son carton d'invitation sur la table d'entrée. Au moins cette fois-ci elle allait pouvoir s'habiller de manière très chic. La dernière fois, les Mikaelson ne l'avait pas invité du tout. Ce qui avait été vexant. Esther aurait pu la convier et lui parler aussi du sort qu'elle avait fait pour lier ses enfants…

Lier ses enfants…

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Une brillante idée même. Enfin, une idée brillante si Kai ne voulait pas vraiment la tuer. La petite brune s'empressa de prendre son téléphone portable et d'envoyer un message à Matt, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Enzo, Caroline et même Tobias, Alaric et Jo. Ce message était le même pour tous.

« _J'ai besoin de votre sang et très vite. Ramenez-moi cela le plus vite possible_ »

Deux heure plus tard, Bonnie ouvrit la porte à Stefan et l'invita à entrer. Il lui donna les fioles de sang de tout le monde et assista à l'élaboration du sortilège.

̶ Tu penses que cela va marcher ?

Bonnie lui sourit et confirma d'un signe de tête.

Elle avait une longueur d'avance sur Kai. Et elle allait pouvoir confirmer son hypothèse : qu'il était incapable de la tuer.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le moment du bal. Là ou Kai ferait sa grande entrée. Car il adorait faire des entrées théâtrale.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Stefan entra au manoir après avoir assisté au sort de Bonnie. Damon et Elena étaient partit pour une petite soirée ensemble. Enzo étaient chez Caroline qui ne disait pas un mot. Matt était retourné chez lui pour téléphoner à Rebekah. Il était seul au manoir et il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se sentait seul. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusque là quand il entendit une personne :

̶ J'espère que tu n'as pas de cavalière pour le bal. Je risquerai vraiment d'être jalouse et de…

Stefan ne laissa pas la personne terminer. A la place, il avait flashé vers elle et l'avait plaquée violemment contre le mur, ses crocs près à percer la peau de la fameuse Katherine Pierce.

̶ Waouh, tu es si sexy ! Ronronna la brune peu effrayée.

̶ Katherine.

̶ En chair et en os, répondit-elle en levant sa main et en la posant sur la joue du vampire qui était devenue aussi raide qu'une statue.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda le cadet des Salvatore. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes manigances et tes coups bas Katherine. Et j'ai plus important à faire que de devoir te surveiller.

̶ Et si je te disais que je ne suis pas là pour causer le chaos ?

̶ Mensonge.

Stefan s'attendait à voir un sourire mielleux sur le visage de Katherine mais c'était le contraire. Elle semblait presque déçue qu'elle ne le croit pas. Sa main avait même laissé tombée le contact de sa joue.

̶ Et pourtant c'est vrai !

̶ Arrête de mentir, commanda Stefan en insistant bien sur chaque mot et en serrant son emprise sur elle.

̶ Je veux recommencer à zéro Stefan. J'en ai assez bavé pour revenir ici. L'Enfer c'était horrible mais ce qui est pire que l'Enfer, c'est le Néant.

Stefan leva un sourcil.

̶ Je n'ai pas envie de mourir une fois encore et de me retrouver là-bas. Je veux juste vivre. Pas survivre mais vivre. Je ne veux plus être en cavale ou devoir comploter. Je sais que si je persiste à vouloir tuer Sainte Elena, je vais aller tout droit dans le Néant. J'ai compris les leçons précédentes. Je ne suis pas de taille contre les Power Rangers.

Stefan lâcha son emprise et recula de la jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés. Elle semblait si sincère et une partie de lui voulait la croire mais elle était une experte en manipulation. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle.

̶ Et bien commence une nouvelle vie ailleurs qu'à Mystic Falls. Même très loin de Mystic Falls.

̶ Non.

̶ Et pourquoi ? Questionna Stefan en cherchant le bourbon de Damon. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre.

̶ Parce que tu es ici, à Mystic Falls.

Ce n'était pas d'un verre qu'il avait besoin mais d'une bouteille.

̶ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire, lança-t-il en la regardant s'approcher de lui pour s'arrêter juste en face de lui. Tu vas conspirer contre nous et tu vas t'en prendre à Elena voir même prendre sa place. Tu ne changeras jamais Katherine.

̶ Je suis prête à ignorer l'existence de cette fade copie, à devenir la meilleure-amie de Bonn-Bonn parce que je l'aime vraiment bien et je vais même donner des conseils à Caroline concernant la mode. Je suis même prête à bien m'entendre avec ton frère. Après tout je l'ai sauvé en Enfer. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise que cela quand on ne me traite pas comme une sale garce ou comme le prochain sacrifice.

̶ Mais tu es une sale garce.

Katherine soupira et baissa la tête. Elle comprenait la réaction de Stefan. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne lui avait donné aucune raison de lui faire confiance.

̶ Donne-moi une chance de te prouver que je peux être digne de confiance.

̶ Non.

Katherine voulait claquer son pied par terre en guise de mécontentement mais se ravisa. Elle était Katherine Pierce et elle n'aimait pas quand on lui disait non.

̶ Très bien ! Tu ne me donnes pas une chance de te le prouver mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de te le prouver. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission.

̶ Katherine ! Prévient Stefan sombre.

̶ Au fait, Kai est à Mystic Falls. Il m'a laissé au bord de la ville inconsciente donc je sais qu'il est ici. Si j'étais toi, je garderai un œil ouvert cette nuit mais je ne m'en ferai pas trop. Depuis qu'il est entré dans la tête de Bonnie, il est souvent dans ses pensées et il semble hésiter à passer à l'acte.

Cette phrase attira l'attention de Stefan car cela venait confirmer les dires de Bonnie.

̶ Je pense qu'il a toujours des sentiments pour Bonnie et que cela peut finir par épargner ta vie et le reste des Power Rangers. A voir comment Bonnie et Kai vont se comporter lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

̶ Et pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué ?

Katherine souriait avec charme.

̶ Parce qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie et que la mienne n'est pas si désagréable que cela… Et parce qu'il aimait bien me briser le cou ou me donner des anévrismes.

̶ Tu peux partir maintenant ! Conseilla Stefan en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Katherine fit un signe de tête avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine de Stefan, précisément sur son cœur.

̶ Demain je vais acheter ma robe pour le bal et tu seras mon cavalier.

Stefan prit la main de Katherine et l'enleva de sa poitrine.

̶ Non.

̶ Oh que oui ! Répondit-elle avant de sortir du manoir avec grâce mais…prétention.

Stefan laissa échapper un long soupir. Il savait qu'elle allait pointer le bout de son nez mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Reprendre à zéro. Pff ! Comme s'il allait la croire. Le vampire passa une main dans ses cheveux et décida tout simplement d'aller prendre une douche froide.

 **{o}{O}{o}**

Kai était dans une chambre qui était décorée de manière affreuse. Du rose partout. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Et pourquoi pas du bleu ou bien du vert ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'était une petite fille que forcément le rose était la couleur de base. C'était révoltant ces stéréotypes. Il ne croyait pas que sa sœur serait aussi gnangnan. Son beau-frère oui mais pas sa sœur. Le sorcier soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le rockincher près du lit et de regarder la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement.

Elle était mignonne sans aucun doute mais c'était normal car il y avait le sang des Parker qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Jo et par extension à lui. C'était presque bizarre. Et dire qu'elle était sa nièce et qu'il était son tonton. C'était vraiment étrange cette sensation qu'il ressentait quand il l'a regardait. Elle était si innocente. Tout comme l'était sa sœur. Lizzie.

Quand il avait appris sa mort, il avait été choqué mais sans plus. Mais là, en regardant Josie, il manquait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Les jumeaux avaient un lien fort et la petite devait surement ressentir ce manque, comme s'il lui manquait une moitié d'âme.

̶ Je sais il est ici.

Kai cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en entendant cette toute petite voix. Il fixa son regard sur le visage de Josie. La petite avait les yeux grands ouverts à présent et le regardait avec un petit sourire. C'était presque flippant comme ça dans le noir avec la toute petite veilleuse près de la porte.

̶ Heu…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas eut l'intention de se faire prendre par sa nièce de trois ans.

̶ Non j'ai pas peur, t'as dit qu'il était la famille.

Kai regardait tout autour de la pièce pour voir à qui elle s'adressait car il était sûr que ce n'était pas lui.

̶ Arrête Lizzie ! Maman va entendre.

Lizzie ?

̶ Qui est Lizzie ? Questionna Kai en levant un sourcil. Ton amie imaginaire ?

Josie se mit à rire avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

̶ Non c'est ma… c'est ma sœur !

̶ Tu parles à ta sœur ?

̶ Ben oui ! Mais elle peut pas être avec nous. Y a un méchant monsieur qui l'a amené au Ciel.

Kai avala sa salive difficilement. Alors Josie n'avait pas d'ami imaginaire ? Elle communiquait bien avec sa sœur. Leur lien était si fort qu'elle pouvait parler à sa sœur décédé. Est-ce que Jo était au courant ?

̶ Lizzie, elle dit qu'elle sait que c'était pas toi. Que c'est un méchant qui te ressemblait mais que c'était pas toi. Elle dit aussi que t'es notre tonton.

Kai voulait répondre à Josie mais il était choqué par les évènements. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. En plus, il n'avait pas prévu de voir Josie. C'était juste la curiosité qui l'avait poussé à venir voir à quoi ressemblait la petite fille de sa sœur. Il avait même eut peur qu'elle ressemble à sa propre mère. Il ne voulait pas que Josie ressemble à la femme qui avait tristement élevé Kai…dans une cave.

̶ C'est vrai que t'a des pouvoirs magique et que t'es fort ?

̶ Super méga puissant même ! Dit Kai en répondant enfin à Josie.

̶ Tu peux montrer à moi et à Lizzie un tour de magie ? Dit-elle en se mettant soudainement à bailler.

̶ Pas aujourd'hui crevette Jo et crevette Li. J'ai beaucoup à faire et tu es fatigué.

Josie fit un signe de tête et s'allongea. Ses paupières étaient lourdes.

̶ Ne dis pas à tes parents que tu m'as vu !

̶ Secret.

̶ Oui secret ! Allez rendors-toi. Tu ne m'as jamais vu, dit Kai en faisant bouger ses mains comme s'il hypnotisait la petite fille.

Josie s'endormit assez vite et Kai profita de ce moment pour se rendre invisible. Il allait sortir de la pièce et voir Alaric dans sa chambre pour lui tirer les pieds mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas le temps de rigoler. A la place, il éteignit la veilleuse de nuit. Josie n'en avait pas besoin car elle avait Lizzie qui veillait sur elle.

̶ Lizzie dit que Bonnie est gentille et qu'elle n'y peut rien.

Ce fut la dernière phrase que Kai entendit avant que la petite Jo ronfle. Kai se maudit. Pourquoi avait-il voulu voir cette crevette ? Et pourquoi la crevette Li venait-elle de faire passer ce message ? Voyait-elle ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle et voulait-elle l'en dissuader comme une gamine de trois ans peut le faire ?

Pff ! Idiot. C'était idiot.

Kai partit de la maison des Saltzman/Parker et décida de peaufiner son plan pour rendre la vie de Bonnie un enfer. Il avait entendu qu'un bal allait avoir lieu. Et oui, il avait déjà ses oreilles partout. Quoi de mieux que ce bal pour annoncer ce retour et tuer un peu de vampires ?

Rahhh ! Même cette perspective ne semblait guère le réjouir comme cela devrait l'être. Il fallait qu'il se motive bon sang ! Qu'il arrête aussi d'appréhender sa rencontre avec Bonnie. Il devait l'accueillir comme la première fois qu'il était sortit de l'Enfer. Avec haine, rancœur, colère et tristesse.

C'est tout.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
